


Quite a Glittering Assemblage

by GAvillain



Series: Quite a Glittering Assemblage [1]
Category: Gotham (TV), Kingdom Hearts, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (Video Game), True Blood (TV), Various Others - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Crossover, Disney villains - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Control, Murder, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Slow Burn, Team Dynamics, Villain Protagonist, Villain-centric multifandom crossover ridiculousness, Villains who act like villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 150,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAvillain/pseuds/GAvillain
Summary: Xehanort may have set up a perfect house of cards, but Maleficent is intent on knocking it down. She's been irrelevant for far too long, and now, with a little help from some villainous friends, she's going to take back her crown. A Kingdom Hearts based crossover with various other fandoms featured as "Other Worlds." The main characters are a villain team who do villainous things but (for the most part) genuinely like each other. Contains M/M, M/F, and F/F ships. Tags will be updated as pertinent.





	1. Riches to Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just centered on the Kingdom Hearts characters. Crossover content mentioned in the tags will come in later chapters.

Maleficent and her associates gathered around the stone table in the center tower of Villain's Vale. Once, these villains held host in the much grander Hollow Bastion castle, but now they found themselves in a more humble setting. Their numbers had also been reduced thanks to the interference of the keybearer. Of her original six acolytes, only Hades and Ursula managed to endure. Still, they'd proven themselves the most resourceful of her allies, and Maleficent could hardly complain about the aptitude both possessed in wielding the powers of Darkness.

"Now then, let us begin," Maleficent declared.

"Uh, Maleficent?" a deep voice from the hallway outside spoke up. "D'ya think maybe I could be a part of the council meetin'?"

"Silence!" Maleficent shouted. "I am not to be interrupted by you, you blundering fool. After your countless failures, you should consider yourself quite fortunate that I continue to allow you to scrub my floors, Pete."

Pete silently scurried back to his janitorial duties. Maleficent scoffed at such weakness before turning attention back to her allies.

"Malef, babe, gonna cut ya short real quick," Hades said before Maleficent could continue. "This whole Bad Guy Cabal booga-booga was fun and all back in the day, but three does not a legion make. Besides, I've got my own party to set the places for, and mine doesn't involve those black cloaked twerps mucking it up. So, hey, thanks but no thanks."

"Oh come on, hot stuff," Ursula said, giving Hades a playful shove. "The least we can do is hear her out. You can always leave and get defeated by Hercules later."

"HEY! JERKULES IS GONNA GO DOWN THIS TIME!" Hades shouted, flaring up.

"Enough!" Maleficent said in a commanding voice that earned both Hades and Ursula's undivided attention. "It is true, our numbers are few and the threat of Xehanort looms, but I have no intention of allowing myself to become irrelevant. Unfortunately, the old game is stacked against us. Trying to conquer the worlds like Xehanort will simply result in failure or further enslavement to the old fool."

"Yeah, good, fine, dramatic introduction," Hades said with a sigh. "Can we maybe cut to the chase here?"

"Very well," Maleficent nodded. "Are you familiar with the Book of Prophecies?"

Ursula shook her head, but Hades perked up at the mention of the book.

"Babe, that thing was ancient when the titans ruled Olympus," Hades said. "I always thought it was just a myth, but, I mean, hey, I guess mythic lords of the dead shouldn't throw stones, eh?"

"Care to elaborate?" Ursula asked.

"The Book of Prophecies is an ancient tome with the power to transcribe events that have yet to transpire," Maleficent explained. "In addition, legend has it that the book can also conjure worlds and beings into existence."

"Mmm, sounds deliciously powerful," Ursula chuckled. "So where do we find it?"

"The book's been lost for eons," Hades explained. "Not even Zeusy knows where to find it, and believe me, he looked. Didn't want that power to fall into the 'wrong hands.'"

"Ah, but I have potentially found a clue to the book's whereabouts," Maleficent said. "The journal that insignificant insect Jiminy Cricket kept was utilized to create a world unto itself known as the 'date escape.' T'was no mere illuson either. Such a power should be unfathomable, and yet, there it was."

"Yeah, we was stuck inside it!" Pete's voice chimed in from the hall.

Maleficent growled under her breath as a thunderbolt struck Pete, causing him to cry out in pain.

"There's some connection between the journal and the Book of Prophecies," Maleficent declared. "There must be. Unfortunately, the king and his pitiful lackeys refused to relinquish it to me, and that wretched Cornerstone of Light prevents my Heartless from coming to my aid within that miserable castle."

"Sounds like an operation that requires being sneaky," Ursula cooed.

"No offense, but none of us here are exactly what I'd call subtle," Hades said. "But, hey, I might know a guy in another pantheon who could get the job done."

Maleficent nodded. "Expanding our ranks should be a priority as we-"

Three shadow Heartless interrupted by manifesting in the center of the council room. Despite initially being taken aback, Maleficent quickly responded with a wordless command for the Heartless to leave. However, they did not seem to be heeding her orders. The Heartless leaped forward to attack Maleficent, but she destroyed them each with a thunderbolt before they could reach her.

"Why did they not heed my commands?" Maleficent pondered aloud.

Maleficent dashed out onto the balcony, and Ursula and Hades followed. Legions of Heartless and Nobodies alike emerged from the Great Maw and were flooding the base of the Vale. On the ledge of the Dark Depths stood a cloaked figure whose very presence sent bolts of hot rage coursing through Maleficent's veins. Maleficent's form twirled about until it became a crackling will-o-the-wisp that landed with an explosion of flames next to the cloaked figure.

"I see you proclivity for pyrotechnics has not faded over time," Xemnas said. "It is good to maintain a certain spark within the heart: a raging passion, the heart's true virtue. Alas, t'is not a virtue shared by the Nobodies. For their lack of-"

"Enough of your mindless prattle!" Maleficent interrupted. "You dare lay siege to my domain?!"

A confident smirk grew on Xemnas's face. "Indeed. Merely tying up a few loose ends. You served your purpose in Xehanort's designs, and now that purpose is long passed. You are naught but a liability at this stage, and the true Organization XIII can scarcely afford to allow you to continue. It is not as if you bare any true opposition to us. However, the possibility of you eliminating a key player in the union of seven lights and thirteen darknesses amidst your stumbling for power is one in which we cannot allow to transpire."

Flames roared around Maleficent as her rage increased. Xemnas's verbose arrogance served only to further enrage her. Today would be the day Xemnas would experience her true power.

"You wish to challenge me, Xemnas?" Maleficent asked. "Then you shall experience all the powers of-"

The sound of a gun cocking interrupted her boast.

"Not so fast, witchy-poo," Xigbar said as he locked his rifle onto the sorceress. "You think Xemnas here came after you solo? As if!"

Maleficent clenched her teeth and looked back at Villain's Vale. The swarming Heartless had already torn down one of the towers of her fortress. It would not take long for the entire thing to crumble.

"Do not mourn your loss," Xemnas said. "You were never truly a player in the great game, thus there is nothing to mourn. Find comfort in the fact that you shall perish at the hands of those who will change all the worlds into something new and glorious. For we-"

Maleficent was surprised to see Xemnas blasted backwards by a fireball. Before Xigbar could react, his legs were entangled in Ursula's tentacles and he found himself hurled over the edge of the Dark Depths.

"C'mon, Malef, babe, we gotta go!" Hades said, gesturing to a Corridor of Darkness.

"We held off the Heartless as best we could," Ursula said. "But it's a lost cause now."

Maleficent clenched her teeth in rage. She hated to retreat. Villain's Vale may have been an inglorious hovel, but it was hers and to have Xehanort take even that from her stung fiercely. Yet, she could still survive this endeavor. That was something at least. She let out a deep breath and proceeded with her allies through the dark portal. By the time Xemnas got to his feet and Xigbar teleported back to his side, the three villains were long gone.

* * *

The Corridor of Darkness deposited Maleficent, Hades, and Ursula in the middle of Hades's throne room in the Underworld.

"Ladies, welcome to Chateau de Hades!" he said with a dramatic gesture. "Feel free to make yourself right at home. Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz."

"Don't worry, angelfish," Ursula said to Maleficent, picking up on her mood. "We'll get that Book of Prophecies, and once we do, then it'll be Xemnas living in a hole like sea worm!"

That thought did comfort Maleficent, but it was a small comfort after the day's disappointments. She vaguely realized that in all likelihood Pete was lost to her. She couldn't claim to care about him, but the lack of his constant bumbling would leave a certain void.

"After all that mishegoss, I'm about ready to book Xehanort on a ONE WAY ticket to Tartarus!" Hades said. "His fate's gonna put the eternal in eternal torment, babes!"

"We need more power," Maleficent said, thinking out loud. "The Heartless will not truly obey us as long as Xehanort still draws breath. We need more allies, and we need something to send our enemies a direct message that ours is not a lost cause."

"Carve out a little territory before the Book of Prophecies?" Ursula suggested.

"Indeed," Maleficent nodded.

"Well, like I was sayin' before we got rudely interrupted," Hades piped up, "I know a guy in another pantheon who's just our speed."

"We're gonna overtake Xehanort and the brat with the Keyblade!" Ursula vowed.

"Overtake? Yes, I rather like the sound of that!" Maleficent mused. "Soon, all the worlds will tremble at our feet! The feet of _The Overtakers_."


	2. Endings Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel content is in the continuity of the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance videogame, though that's really just to have a convenient place to pick up Doom and Loki's story. If you know the characters in general, you'll be more than fine for this fic. True Blood stuff is set pretty soon after season five.
> 
> Also, a general content warning for torture in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, but it's there.

Odin, the All-Father of the Norse gods and the King of Asgard, was widely considered to be fair and benevolent by his loyal subjects. Yet, despite this, few things in Asgard were as feared as Odin's wrath. Doctor Doom and Loki could personally attest to that fear being well founded. The two villains colluded to steal Odin's power and conquer both Asgard and Midgard for themselves. After they were foiled by the efforts of the heroes of Midgard, Odin saw to personally ensuring that Doom and Loki both suffered for all eternity.

For Loki, a deadly viper dripped burning venom onto his face every day, and with no Sigyn this time to collect the venom, the trickster god felt the full burn of his punishment. Doom, having been the one who personally stole Odin's powers, earned an even more painful fate. Years prior, Doom murdered his lover Valeria and used her skin to craft a mystical leather armor. Odin felt it fitting that Doom's punishment reflect such brutality, and so every day Doom's skin was peeled from his flesh to be turned into leather.

And so they remained for years facing these daily torments within the Hall of Nastrond, a prison of the damned in the icy realm of Niffleheim. This was the state they were in when Hades and Maleficent arrived at Loki's altar of punishment.

"Sheesh, did Odin, like, not pay the heating bill?" Hades asked, rubbing his arms to stay warm. "I mean, hey, say what you will about Tartarus, at least we offer a tropical climate."

"Are you certain the Valkyrie will remain ignorant to our presence?" Maleficent asked, not paying much mind to Hades's complaints.

"Hey, I told ya, that fairy blood cocktail I whipped up keeps us on the down-low," Hades answered. "It's the giant spiders we have to worry about. That perimeter of fire will only do the trick so long."

Satisfied by that answer, Maleficent raised her staff above her head. From above, a bolt of lightning struck the venomous serpent. The snake wriggled and writhed in pain before falling limp and dead. The orb atop Maleficent's staff then began to glow a sickly green and so too did the chains binding Loki. The chains dissolved before his very eyes.

Free at last, Loki could feel his own magic returning to him. It was like breathing fresh air for the first time in years. As soon as Loki could muster enough strength to cast a spell, he healed his wounds and dressed himself in his green and golden robes. Loki immediately recognized Hades and smiled.

"Lord of the Underworld, it would appear I am in your debt," Loki said before turning to Maleficent. "And to you as well, o' great sorceress. Permit me to inquire as to your name, m'lady."

"I am Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil," she answered, "a proclivity I have heard you also share. I seek allies to aid in my conquest of all the worlds!"

"She's the real deal, Lokes," Hades affirmed. "Trust me, you're gonna want in on the ground floor of this exciting one-time offer."

Loki pondered for a minute before answering. "And how could I dare refuse my rescuers. Though, I do ask for your aid in freeing an... associate of mine from this prison of the damned."

Loki led the two over to the altar of Doom's punishment. The immense spiders responsible for flaying Doom alive each day immediately turned to attack the intruders. Hades and Maleficent battled the arachnids with fire and lightning while Loki slipped past to help Doom. It did not take long before each and every spider was incinerated. Loki had healed Doom's skin, and was currently helping him to dress in the pieces of metal armor scattered across the floor.

Hades and Maleficent went to approach the two, but Loki held up a hand to signal for them to stay back. Doom pulled his green cowl down to obstruct the view of his face. Clearly whatever state Doom's face was in, he did not desire anyone other than Loki to gaze upon it. A metal mask materialized in Loki's hand.

"A pity Odin left your mask behind to spite you," Loki said as he helped slip the new mask into place. "This one is not the same, but it shall serve its purpose well for now."

Loki helped his associate to his feet, and Hades and Maleficent finally got a good look at the mirthless expression on Doom's metal mask.

"I take it you two are responsible for my freedom," Doom said. "You have the gratitude of Doctor Victor von Doom."

"A pleasure, Doctor Doom," Maleficent nodded. "I am Maleficent, and this is my associate Hades."

Hades gave a little wave.

"It appears we both have dallied with gods of myth," Doom nodded. "Loki told me briefly of your proposal, and I admit myself most intrigued. I would like to hear more of your plans, but perhaps that is best saved for... a more pleasant environment."

"Quite so," Maleficent agreed as she summoned up a Corridor of Darkness. "Proceed through."

* * *

 While Hades and Maleficent travelled to Niffleheim, Ursula remained back in the Underworld. She could certainly see why Hades despised the place so much: it was eternal _boredom_. The place was deader than dead. Ursula knew how to cheat death thanks to the powers of darkness, and she counted her blessings that she learned that magical talent before her encounter with Sora. The thought of spending eternity in the River Styx did not appeal to her in the slightest.

"HADES!" Pain and Panic cried out in unison as they came running into the throne room.

"What's wrong?" Ursula bellowed.

The two imps tripped over each other and fell at Ursula's feet... or rather where her feet would have been if she had any such appendages.

"Urgent news for Hades!" Pain said, pulling himself to his feet.

"He's away at the moment," Ursula explained. "Tell me the situation."

"Uh, well, there's a trouble maker among the new souls," Panic answered.

"He's recruited all of the other new comers to be in a gang _and_ fought off all the Furies!" Pain added.

"Normally protocol is to dump Lethe water on him," Panic said. "But, well, umm..."

"The Hydra fell into the Lethe Pool," Pain continued. "And it's attacking anyone who goes near."

Ursula simply shook her head in exasperation. "How has Hades stayed in business all these centuries?"

Ursula picked up Pain and Panic each in one tentacle and began to slither out the door.

"I think this calls for a woman's touch," she said. "Show me where all this nonsense started."

* * *

 The True Death.

That's what they called it. No healing, no regeneration, no new form, just death. It was supposed to be the end of any existence whatsoever. So why the Hell was he still conscious? Eric Northman drove the stake through his heart, and he exploded to the final words of "Well fuck." That was supposed to be the end. Yet this was the "true death" and he still had his wits about him. He was still Russell Edgington... An all bluish-gray and translucent version of Russell Edgington, perhaps, but he was Russell Edgington all the same.

If Russell still had some semblance of himself, then he figured so too must the other vampires who'd met the true death, including his beloved Talbot. To get his Talbot back, Russell would move heaven and earth alike. It wasn't hard to start a little rabble rousing. Ghosts were some needy folks, and a few well spoken words were all that was needed to get them to unionize under Russell's leadership. It helped that he retained enough of his vampiric strength necessary to punch out a few furies.

Russell had no idea if such a display of disobedience would get him what he wanted, but he had nothing more to lose. If there was even a chance his little stunt got him Talbot back, then it was all worth it. Thanks to his ghostly new entourage, Russell took over the Underworld's welcome center to act as his base of operations.

"Mr. Edgington," one of the ghosts said, tapping him on the shoulder. "There's an... octopus to see you."

Russell exited the building with his two guards flanking him and came face to face with Ursula.

"And here I was hopin' to get a little face to face with Hades," Russell said.

"He's not in at the moment, which is lucky for you," Ursula replied. "He doesn't exactly have a winning temperament."

"Well I'm not lookin' for some low man on the totem pole," Russell said. "I need somebody who can get me my Talbot back and send us along on our merry little way."

"You're not exactly in a bargaining position," Ursula said. "Sea and wind, hear my command!"

Ursula raised her arm dramatically and a tendril of water emerged from the River Styx. The tendril snaked around Russell and scooped up the two ghostly guards flanking him. Russell looked on in mild disgust as they were dragged down into the Styx.

"That's what happens to ghosts who annoy me," Ursula clarified while blowing on her nails for effect. "Lucky for you, I just so happen to have a certain soft spot for poor unfortunate souls, especially ones talented enough to stir up a little trouble."

Russell sneered. "And just what exactly are you sayin'?"

"I can restore you to flesh and blood," Ursula explained, "give you another shot at unnatural life. But that's only on the table if you agree to join a little get-together a friend of mine is putting together."

Ursula punctuated her offer with a chuckle.

"What kind of get-together are we talkin' about?" Russell asked, raising a eyebrow.

"The kind that conquers worlds together," Ursula answered with an evil laugh.

"I admit myself intrigued," Russell answered. "But I have goals of my own that I'd like to pursue. Will everyone's desires be accommodated?"

"Oh yes!" Ursula replied. "We're gonna make the whole universe give us everything we ever wanted! Here."

Ursula waved her hand and a Corridor of Darkness took form.

"Let's talk more about it at my cauldron."

And so another was added to the ranks of the Overtakers.


	3. Styx-Front Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fish Mooney is from Fox's TV series Gotham. Her story picks up soon after the events of the season three finale.

Maleficent, Hades, Doom, and Loki arrived at Hades's throne room a few minutes before Ursula and the newly re-embodied Russell Edgington did the same.

"And don't forget," Ursula warned Russell. "You're still a vampire, so you still have all of the same weaknesses as before. Avoid the sun and silver, and make sure you drink enough blood to sustain yourself." She then noticed the others. "Ah! It seems the cavalry's all here!"

Introductions were exchanged for all the villains who had yet to meet one another.

"It appears our forces are coming together marvelously," Maleficent said with a grin, her current team almost helping to put Xehanort's recent attack out of her mind. "It is time to begin our quest for a new base of operations."

"I actually had an idea for that," Hades said. "Ya see-"

"Pardon us, your wickedness," Pain interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Hades asked, his temper flaring.

"The unionized ghosts still aren't cooperating," Pain said, prematurely flinching. "They've taken Charon's boat and won't give it back."

"UNIONIZED GHOSTS?" Hades growled. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Pain and Panic started weeping, bowing, and shapeshifting into amorphous blobs. "We are slime! Worthless slime!"

"Oh, uh, beg your pardon, Lord Hades," Russell chimed in. "That union might be my fault. I may have organized them to get the attention of the lovely Ursula here."

"You. Did. WHAT?" Hades said, positively fuming. "YOU ARE GOING TO FIX THIS ASAP OR YOU'RE GETTIN' DUMPED IN TARTARUS FOR ALL ETERNITY! Oh, and I just signed off on this new hot poker for the furies to use. It goes in, then it fans out with a razor disk, getting hotter and hotter by the second. The latest and greatest in torture techniques! And we're all VERY happy to accommodate your more EXCRUCIATING fears if that's not PAINFUL enough for you."

"As delightfully kinky as that all sounds, I'm more than happy to clean up my mess," Russell said.

Hades clutched Russell's shoulder and, in a plume of smoke, the two reappeared before a crowd of souls clutching picket signs demanding better conditions.

"WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE?" Hades shouted at the crowd.

The terrified ghosts all pointed at Russell. Hades glared at Russell in quiet anger.

"In my defense, I haven't been running anything in the past hour," Russell said.

"So true," a woman's soul said as she approached the two. "Since our badass vampire got cold ass feet, I've been running this show. This ain't the first time I've led a revolution from the basement."

Russell sighed. "Hello Fish."

"Only my friends call me Fish," she warned, pointing a long perfectly manicured nail in Russell's face. "And I don't stay friends with little bitches who abandon their friends."

Fish Mooney was a mid-tier crime boss in Gotham city with aspirations of being on top. However, she was soundly bested in her grab for power and later found herself turned into a cuttlefish DNA hybrid monster feared by all of Gotham. She tried to conquer all of Gotham with an army of metahuman monsters (you really can't blame a girl for trying) before she was slain at the hands of a drugged up lunatic. She ended up here in the Underworld and worked as Russell's second-in-command once he started to unionize the ghosts.

"This is all very cute, but, hey, I don't got time for this," Hades said, fireballs materializing in his hands. "Time to feel the burn!"

"Hades, wait a minute," Russell interrupted. "I think maybe Fi- Um, Ms. Mooney might be of some use to our little Overtakers club."

"Oh no, no, no, no," Hades said, "we are NOT becoming a half-way house for wayward souls. This is NOT the Merv Griffin show, and I'm not going 'You get a resurrection and YOU get a resurrection, everybody gets resurrections!'"

The souls all began to cheer hearing Hades say that.

"I SAID _NOT_ , YOU IDIOTS, _NOT_ , N-O-T," Hades shouted at them. "Geez Louise, learn to listen to more than just to what you wanna hear."

"She's very intelligent and talented," Russell argued. "Without her, this whole union thing'll be a distant memory for you."

"Great! Perfect! Then I'm just gonna kill her," Hades said.

"Thanks for the help, Russell," Fish said sarcastically. "Look, I don't know what these moron souls are after aside for maybe some better sleeping arrangements, but I had plans back in Gotham. I was going to bring the city to its knees or burn it to the ground."

The fires in Hades's hands subsided. "Really? Huh. Ya don't say! Y'know, I do kinda like your spunk, Fishy. Maybe you _are_ Overtaker material."

"That's our little world conquering group," Russell added. "I'm a recent addition myself."

"Hmm, color me interested," Fish said. "But I doubt I'll be of much help as a simple ghost."

"Right, yeah, fine, resurrection," Hades said with a sigh as he snapped his fingers to summon up a magical contract. "Sign, date, and initial everywhere next to a big 'X.'"

Fish did so and the contract disappeared right away. Red energy surged in Hades's hands, creating a glow that contrasted greatly with the blue and gray aesthetic of Hades and the surrounding area.

"Badda bing. Badda BOOM!"

He released the red energy and it began to swirl around Fish like a serpent coiling around its prey. As the energy swirled, her human body began to manifest. No longer was she a mere phantom of her previous self; now she was truly Fish Mooney once more.

* * *

After returning to the throne room with Fish and handling quick introductions, the Overtakers returned to the matter at hand: a new base of operations. Hades had a solution in mind.

Persephone's mansion would do. It's not like she was using it anymore thanks to "Bolt-Boy." Mr. High-And-Mighty wouldn't ever let the little ol' Lord of the Dead ever have anything good going for him. So what if Hades kidnapped her? He built her a mansion on the banks of the Styx in prime Underworld real estate, which, by the by, was not cheap. Still, the whole shotgun wedding plan didn't pan out, so the mansion was dead... -er than the rest of the kingdom. It was the perfect place to keep the other six Overtakers.

"Welcome to Overtaker Manor!" Hades said dramatically. "It's got everything we could possibly need for world conquest."

"It will suffice as a temporary solution," Maleficent said stoically as she went to claim the master bedroom.

Hades sneered. "You're welcome."

Russell pulled out his cell phone. "Can we connect to the internet down here?"

"Yeah, of course, was just about to go over the mansion deets," Hades said. "Pain, Panic, what's the Wi-Fi password?"

"Ummm... password?" Pain asked, confused.

"Did you two IDIOTS get the Wi-Fi for the mansion?" Hades growled, tongues of orange flame flickering amidst the blue in preparation.

"Of course we did!" Panic nodded. "I have the Wife-Eye right here, your despicableness!"

Sitting in Panic's palm was a human eyeball, presumably taken from the corpse of some dead wife.

"Oy, puns, oy," Hades rolled his eyes.

"This... uh.... this isn't right.... is it?" Pain asked fearfully.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Hades shouted as he unleashed a barraged of flames on top of Pain and Panic who ran out of the room in agony.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU FIX THIS!" Hades shouted after them before turning back to his five new associates. "So sorry about that, folks. The imps couldn't do one thing right if their souls depended on it. Which, incidentally, is exactly what yours depend on, so don't trash my house, capiche? And let's make things clear first and foremost: the bar is set pretty low. You limbo under the bar, you go into Tartarus.... What was I talking about again? ... Oh, right, Wi-Fi. Yeah, no, no internet in the mansion just yet. We'll fix that ASAP. In the mean time, don't try to connect to the Tartarus servers. My new eternal torment for millennials is eternal buffering. Nice, eh? You might be able to sponge off Elysium's connection if you stand close enough to it. I dunno, make do. Anyway, just sit back, relax, and socialize for now. We'll get this shindig rolling whenever Malef decides to."

Hades vanished in a plume of smoke, presumably back to his palace until such a time as he was needed, leaving Ursula, Loki, Doom, Russell, and Fish to explore their new home.

* * *

Russell made his way to the kitchen. He was ravenously hungry, and, aside from Fish and Doom, there were no human bodies for him to drain down in the Underworld. He knew it was a slim possibility that he'd find anything in the kitchen to sustain himself, but he figured it was worth a shot. To his surprise, he found a couple gallons of blood in the refrigerator. A note was left next to it.

_"Courtesy of the Torture Masters of Tartarus. Hope this is good for ya. - Hades"_

Russell poured himself a glass and stuck it in the microwave. Blood was never truly satisfying unless it came directly from a living thing, but this would do for now. While he was waiting on it to warm up, Russell took out his phone. With no internet connection, he occupied himself by looking at his camera roll.

Russell's phone was filled with photos of him and Steve Newlin from over the past few weeks prior to Russell's death. Russell smiled to himself remembering each and every one of their outings. Steve was a very young, newly-made vampire, and he made Russell feel young and exciting again. It was like how things were with Talbot when they first started out. Steve made Russell's world open up again....

But that couldn't compare to nearly seven hundred years of marriage to Talbot, could it? Russell told himself that it shouldn't... that new love didn't hold a candle to a love cultivated over centuries. True, he had mourned and accepted Talbot's death, but Hades or Ursula or Maleficent could rectify that. So why the Hell was he still having doubts?

The dinging of the microwave to signify that his drink was ready to consume took his attention away from his heart. It was a matter to solve another night.

* * *

Fish Mooney's exploration of the mansion led her to a large elaborate ballroom with a ceiling mural depicting Persephone and moving images of the four seasons. Clearly Hades was rather smitten with this girl if he went to the trouble of including an elaborate ballroom in this place. The dancing area in Fish's nightclub wasn't even a quarter the size of this monstrosity of a ballroom. The sound of something slithering across the floor behind her put Fish on edge. She whirled around with the metal pin of a brooch held out like a shiv.

"Relax, angelfish, keep your scales on," Ursula said. "It's only me."

"Can't be too careful," Fish said, lowering her "weapon." "This place is creepy."

"I know, I love it," Ursula chuckled. "So, you like to dance?"

"I like it fine, if I have something nice to dance to," Fish answered. "I used to run a nightclub back in Gotham City, and let me tell you, I could put all those fools to shame on that dance floor."

"Well, I can't exactly dance in this form," Ursula said. "Tentacles don't make for good dancing feet... Then again...."

Lightning bolts appeared in Ursula's hands as she began to chant.

"Mascara, tiara, yea, winds of the tropics appear"

Fish Mooney felt a warm gust of wind circling the room. Ursula wasn't kidding when she called herself a witch.

"Catharsis, lavorious, et qual manicurist mutato me here!"

Right before Fish's yes, Ursula seemed to deflate. The purple hue to her skin faded, and her hair grew out long and black. After a minute, no longer was a heavyset octopin standing before Fish, but, rather, a beautiful human woman dressed in navy gowns.

"Now that's an impressive party trick," Fish said. "We had a guy back in Gotham who could do something similar. What was his name? Bastian? Blaisil? Basil? Whatever, not important. Though I do gotta ask: why don't you stay in this form all the time on land? It has to be easier to get around with legs."

"Would you want to strut about not looking like yourself all the time?" Ursula asked. "I know I don't, especially since I'm so beautiful in my normal form."

Fish nodded. She had to respect that. By most conventional standards, Ursula's human form was considered more beautiful, but Ursula confidently embraced her form that many would write off as being ugly or unappealing. She was most comfortable in her true skin, and Fish was strangely proud of that.

"Now then, let's dance!" Ursula said.

"Oh, no, I don't think we-"

Ursula enchanted a gramophone before Fish could finish objecting. The device began to play a waltz-like melody with a certain mystical quality to it.

"May I have this dance?" Ursula asked.

Fish shook her head and laughed. "Sure. Why not?"

And so the two women took to whirling and twirling on the dance floor together.

* * *

Loki found Doctor Doom in the mansion's torture chamber, using rudimentary torture devices as tools to make modifications to his armor.

"Quite an ironic turn, the two of us being here after everything that has transpired," Loki said.

"A torture chamber is redundant this close in proximity to Tartarus," Doom answered, never looking up from his work. "I intend to refashion it into a laboratory space."

Loki smirked at that dodge of the subject. He knew Doom was durable, but Odin's wrath wasn't something that could be easily shaken. Loki himself still felt the sting of venom on his face even with the danger and pain now passed, and _he_ was a god. Doom was just a mortal, albeit a most impressive one, though that never truly seemed a hindrance to him before.

"What do you make of our new allies?" Loki asked, changing the subject.

"I'm certain you've already perceived them for whatever they are worth," Doom replied. "There is likely nothing I have to say that has not already crossed your mind."

"True enough," Loki said, "but my question for you remains regardless."

Doom turned to face Loki. "They are all utterly mad, but I admire their ambition and perspective. Though I doubt they shall be of any more use than the Masters of Evil when the time comes."

"You do have to admit, they have a certain flair that the Masters of Evil did not," Loki remarked.

"Flair is of little use to me," Doom sneered, looking back over his work.

"Yet you tolerate my continued presence?" Loki asked.

"You are more than mere flair and you are well aware of that fact," Doom said. "I shall not indulge your fishing for praise any further." Doom set down his tools and stood to meet Loki face to face. "I require technology from my castle back on our world. Do you know the spell to transport us between worlds?"

"Aye, that I do," Loki nodded. "But are you certain returning to our world is the wisest course of action after everything?"

"It is _not_ a wise decision at all, yet I require it all the same," Doom answered.

Loki opened the Corridor of Darkness to Castle Doom and the two men stepped through it. On the other side, they found Doom's once magnificent castle reduced to mere rubble. Loki watched Doom for any reaction to this, but if he was feeling anything towards the loss of his fortress, he wasn't showing it.

"A fortress does not a ruler make," Doom said plainly, as if reading Loki's mind.

"Unfortunately it does mean our little excursion here was an unnecessary risk," Loki said.

"Not so," Doom replied, motioning for Loki to follow him.

Doom led Loki down a crumbling staircase into the basement level of what was once Castle Doom. The cavern seemed to dead end, but Loki knew better. After all, Loki was a master of all things concealed. Doom put his hand to the wall, and veins of glowing blue light cracked outwards from his fingertips before a white light overtook the entire wall.

Doom's laboratory had seen better days. Even with the precautions put into place, it had not been spared from the incident that crumbled Castle Doom. However, most equipment was still in tact and untouched despite the damages. Doom immediately discarded the mask Loki had given him to hide his face and picked up a new one that could connect to his armor's technical systems. As he removed the simple mask, his face became exposed.

Though many were led to believe that Doom's face had been horribly disfigured by burn scars, that was not actually the case. In truth, the damage done to his face was only a single scar across his cheek. Yet such a miniscule imperfection could not be tolerated. Doom sought to bring perfect order to this world and all others; it simply would not do to display such a mundane imperfection.

"You detest your humanity," Loki said plainly.

"What has prompted such an observation?" Doom asked as he put the new mask into place.

"You hide your scar because it signifies that despite all that you have become, you are but a mortal man beneath that armor," Loki observed.

"I see that even the perception of deities has its follies," Doom replied. "Doom is no mere mortal and hides nothing."

"I am the God of Lies, Doom," Loki said. "I know a lie when I hear one."

Doom scoffed. "I have little interest in your further prying into my affairs."

Loki dropped the subject, but he knew he was right. He'd clearly struck a nerve, even if he couldn't see the twitch of Doom's face beneath that mask. He and Doom were more alike than Doom would ever admit, after all.

* * *

The master bedroom had a spacious master bathroom attached with a large claw foot tub that easily had enough space for two. Maleficent drew herself a hot bath to unwind after recent events. She removed her horned headdress as she disrobed, exposing her short black hair. As she stepped into the water, she felt the heat searing through her body, making her feel strong and powerful.

Her alliance had grown rather rapidly since Xehanort's attack. With such rapid growth came the risk of traitors in her midst. She trusted Hades and Ursula and both Russell and Fish Mooney had been resurrected under contractual stipulations, but Loki and Doctor Doom could prove one day to be untrustworthy. She resolved to keep a close eye on them both until she was certain they would not betray her.

Still, she was pleased with how her Overtakers were coming together. She now had team of six devious and creative minds at her disposal. Including herself, she had an equal number to match the Seven Princesses of Heart. But numbers alone did not make them a force to be reckoned with, and Xehanort's Organization XIII was still larger. They needed to establish a foothold of power quickly. A mere mansion in Hades's realm would not do for the long-term, no matter how comfortable it may be.

It was time for her Overtakers to start living up to their name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's various different versions of the truth as it pertains to Doctor Doom's face in the comics, and it really depends on the writer whether he has horrific burn scars, a single scar, or something else. I decided to go with the single scar because it was the original Lee/Kirby concept, and I feel like it reflects on his character in a much more interesting way than the alternatives.


	4. The Avalon Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avalon is predominantly based on the version of it that appears in Gargoyles.

Maleficent casually strolled into the conference room of the mansion. This chamber was decorated with various vases depicting Hades and his exploits. Maleficent sneered at the aesthetic choice.

"A change of scene is required for good measure," Maleficent chanted. "Take new form at your mistress's pleasure!"

Green fires exploded outward from the evil fairy, and as the flames touched the walls and furniture, they changed to reflect Maleficent's medieval aesthetic. Satisfied, Maleficent took her place at the head of the large conference table. The orb atop her staff began to glow a sickly green.

"To me, my Overtakers!" she commanded.

One by one, the Overtakers filed into the room. Russell was first, soon followed by Ursula and Fish. Loki teleported in next, and then Hades did as well. Hades grimaced as he looked around.

"I don't exactly recall giving permission to remodel," Hades grumbled.

The Overtakers sat in silence for a few minutes, awaiting the arrival of their last associate.

"Where is Doctor Doom?" Maleficent asked after a moment, growing impatient.

Everyone's eyes drifted towards Loki to look for an answer.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not Doom's keeper," Loki said with a scoff.

Doom arrived through a Corridor of Darkness almost immediately following Loki's statement. Loki took note of the method of Doom's arrival. Earlier, Doom had to ask for Loki's help creating a Corridor of Darkness, and, now, since salvaging equipment from his laboratory, somehow Doom could do it himself. The riddle intrigued Loki.

"Punctuality means somethin', babe," Hades said. "Okay, tick-tock, we've got stuff on the agenda."

"Doom arrives as he pleases," Doom replied.

"Enough!" Maleficent declared.

She glared down both Doom and Hades to remind them of their place. Hades immediately backed off, but Doom met her glare with equal intensity. This one was going to be difficult to keep under control, she realized.

"The time is upon us to establish our power," Maleficent said, moving on. "We must claim a decisive victory, yet the time is not yet right to seek the Book of Prophecies or settle old scores. We need a base of power more worthy of our forces."

"I take it you have a particular world already in mind?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Maleficent nodded. "There was a certain Gathering to which I did not receive an invitation. An oversight, I'm quite sure. Never-the-less, I require recompense for this offense, and their precious island shall do nicely."

In the center of the conference table, and image took for of a beautiful island with mountains, forests, and a magnificent castle in the center of it.

"Avalon," Loki said outloud, recognizing the image. "An ambitious target to be sure."

"Long ago was I banished from Oberon's fair isle," Maleficent explained. "Now, with the Gathering at a close, it is the perfect time to return and claim it as my own."

"Oberon? The king of the fairies?" Russell asked.

"For now, yes," Maleficent nodded. "Avalon is the home world of all fairies."

"Delicious!" Russell said, licking his lips. "I can't wait for that feast!"

"Listen well, all of you!" Maleficent declared. "For I have a plan to lead us to victory!"

* * *

After the meeting, as the various villains awaited departure, Loki pulled Doom aside into a private nook out of earshot of the rest of the Overtakers.

"My good doctor, I see your talents are expanding," Loki said.

"You state an obvious observation as if it were some grand secret," Doom said, attempting to walk away from the trickster.

Loki put up his arm to block Doom from proceeding and flashed Doom a coy smirk.

"The Corridor of Darkness," Loki said plainly. "If I recall, you required my aid to cast that spell before. I'm most interested in how you managed such a feat given that I provided no instruction."

In such close proximity, Doom could feel Loki's icy breath even through his mask. It was not an unpleasant sensation, but words creeping off the Liesmith's tongue were decidedly less desirable.

"I consider you an ally better than any others," Doom said. "But do not mistake my fondness for you as an invitation to pry into my affairs. It will be enough for you to know _that_ I learned the spell."

Doom brushed Loki's arm aside and stormed away. He was hiding something. That much was becoming self evident. True, it was clearly something Doom wanted to keep private, and Loki would be an absolutely horrid ally and friend to pry any further... So, of course, Loki was now intent on discovering exactly what it was.

* * *

At the Gates of Avalon, a large barge floated to guard the isle from intruders. Luna, Phoebe, and Seline, the infamous Weird Sisters, stood vigilant, acting as the gatekeepers. They were summoned to the barge when a spell to enter Avalon's waters was cast. The triplets stood, fair and firm, to greet the row boat sailing up to them. Within the boat stood an old man and his wife, both dressed in peasant rags.

"Halt!" the three commanded in unison.

"My husband and I seek refuge," the woman spoke. "Our home world has fallen into peril, and we knew not where else to go. Please, provide us sanctuary!"

"Do you think us fools?" Luna asked.

"Your glamour magic does not hide your identities from us," Phoebe continued.

"The stench of your magic is far too great," Seline added.

"Revert!" they commanded.

A powerful gust of wind blew over the peasants in the boat. The magical bluster tore away the glamour spells, revealing Loki and Hades's true forms, plain to see.

"A-plus work with that glamour there, Loki-boy," Hades said sarcastically. "I'm so sure they'd never see us coming."

"Loki of Asgard," Luna said.

"And Hades of Olympus," Phoebe added.

"Traitors to your lords," Seline said.

"You are not welcome on Avalon's shores!" they declared.

"Welcome or not, we will be entering Avalon this day," Loki said plainly.

"You dare challenge us?" Seline asked.

"That I do," Loki nodded. "However, it's not me you really should be worried about."

Something large beneath the water struck the barge hard enough to shake it, leaving the Weird Sisters suddenly very frightened.

"It's her," Loki said with a smirk.

With an evil cackle, Ursula sprouted from beneath the waves in her gigantic form. She towered over the barge, and her immense tentacles began to wrap around the boat menacingly.

"Surprise, surprise!" Ursula bellowed. "Looks like I've got the upper tentacle here!"

The Weird Sisters began to charge up an attack to launch at Ursula together, but their spell was broken when Seline was blasted backwards by a fireball. Hades teleported aboard the barge and began to barrage Seline with a multitude of fire attacks the she struggled to deflect. Ursula's lightning breath divided up Phoebe and Luna from one another, preventing them from rushing to their sister's aid.

Loki cast an apparition in his hands and spoke into it. "The plan is in motion."

* * *

On the far side of the isle, in the Hollow Hill where the Magus's final resting place was located, a Corridor of Darkness opened. Russell, Fish, and Doom emerged and were followed soon by Maleficent herself. She smiled devilishly as she breathed in a taste of the magical air of her former home for the first time in thousands of years. It was certainly good to be back.

"And now this world shall be mine!"


	5. Ill Met by Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters met on Avalon are from Gargoyles

Maleficent, Doctor Doom, Russell Edgington, and Fish Mooney made their way to the mouth of the cave, and flickers of light shined on the rocks up ahead. Russell immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is it daylight out there?" Russell asked. "I'm not exactly much use when the sun is present."

"Avalon does not possess the same concepts of day and night as most worlds," Maleficent explained. "On Avalon, when a creature of darkness is present, it is always night."

"Good to know," Russell said, continuing forward. "I was fresh out of any sunblock."

Doom scoffed. "Such weakness."

Russell flashed his fangs at Doom. "You wanna test that?"

"I have little need to test foregone conclusions," Doom retorted.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Fish interjected. "Let's focus on the task before us."

The quartet exited the Hollow Hill and immediately Russell was overwhelmed with the most delicious scent he'd ever smelled. The fairy club that Russell attacked before his death had smelled heavenly, but that was nothing compared to Avalon itself. There was so much magic and so many fairies nearby that Russell felt like his very nose was being assaulted by an army of flowers and pastries and happy memories.

"Ohhh mercy," Russell said, his voice shaking.

"Russell, are you okay?" Fish asked, growing a bit concerned.

There was a brief rustle in the bushes a few yards away, and as swiftly as a speeding bullet, Russell dashed over and tackled whatever had made the noise. The other three Overtakers could hear what sounded like an old Russian man crying out for help along with ravenous slurping coming from Russell. The party approached him just in time to see a Domovoi fairy dissolve into dust as Russell drank the very last drop out of it.

"Ho... ly... FUCK!" Russell exclaimed. "I feel like I could prance naked in the sunlight!!!"

"Spare us the mental image," Doom muttered.

"What's going on with him?" Fish asked, utterly confused.

"FAIRY BLOOD!" Russell exclaimed. "It's like suckin' from the titties of God!"

"The blood of the light fae has long been a delicacy for vampires," Maleficent explained. "It allows them to walk in the sun but with the caveat that they become rather... inebriated."

"Is there more?" Russell asked.

"Control yourself!" Maleficent commanded.

"He was already a weak link in our operation," Doom said. "And now he is nothing more than dead weight. I do not understand why you allowed him to join us, Maleficent."

"Do not presume to discount my judgment," Maleficent warned. "Vampires are a useful tool to fight against Oberon's Children. It was your inclusion that gave me greater pause, Doom. See to it that I have no reason to second guess myself."

Maleficent and Russell proceeded onwards, and Doom prepared the weaponry systems of his armor to defend his honor. However, he was interrupted by Fish stepping in front of him. She wagged her finger and clicked her tongue twice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said. "This whole Overtakers thing can either be very profitable for all of us, or it can be profitable for none of us."

"Doom does not require a lecture," Doom said, proceeding forward.

"No, hang on, listen to what I have to say for a minute," Fish said as she blocked his path. "Look, I get that you're a man of pride; I can relate. But what value does that pride truly get you? It's isolating, it's cold, and it's not profitable. Sure, you can keep butting heads with Maleficent until it boils over and one of you destroys the other."

"I would be the victor in that battle," Doom boasted.

"Or!" Fish said, pointing her index finger in Doom's face, "you can cooperate with her and the rest of us, and get everything you've ever wanted. People like us are so used to being lone wolves and doing everything ourselves because no one can match our vision and drive. But here, we don't have to be. We get to be apart of something, and you can't tell me that you don't on some level crave that connection."

Doom was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Doom will take your words under consideration, Ms. Mooney, but do not presume to tell Doctor Doom what he should do ever again."

All things considered, Fish couldn't have asked for a better result.

* * *

Back on the barge at the gates of Avalon, the battle continued to rage on.

Phoebe, the golden haired sister of Grace, crossed blades with Loki. True to her title, Phoebe fought gracefully with her moonstone forged sword. Loki himself had difficulty parrying her blows. Every blast of green magic he hurdled her way, she dodged almost as if dancing out of the way. She lunged forward and drove her blade through Loki's chest. Unfortunately for her, Loki was no mere swordsman, and the illusion dissipated upon contact. A sharp pain and the sight of a sword piercing out through her chest told her everything she needed to know about Loki's honor. Weakened by the touch of the iron blade and lacking any strength to continue to fight, Phoebe mustered her last bit of power to transform into a will-o-the-wisp and flee the scene.

Luna, the silver haired sister of Fate, found herself face to face with Ursula. Luna's shield of moonlight protected her from the barrage of lightning that Ursula summoned to rain down upon the sister, but the sea witch was relentless.

"To the depths with you!" Ursula shouted as she blew gigantic bubbles at Luna.

Luna managed to pop each incoming bubble with a blast of concentrated moonlight but was not prepared when Ursula's tentacle slapped her down to the deck.

"This won't pretty!" Ursula warned as she called down another bolt of lightning.

This time, Luna could not put up her shield in time to avoid taking a direct hit from the lightning bolt. Everything on her body stung, and it felt like all of her energy was been drained. With one last will of magic, Luna turned herself into a wisp and followed after Phoebe.

Seline, the black haired sister of Vengeance, found herself contending with Hades. Wielding a magical vine-like whip adorned with moon lilies, Seline managed to swipe away the fireballs Hades threw at her. Once she had an opening, she slung her whip directly for Hades's neck. However, much to her disappointment, Hades caught it in mid-air.

"Sorry, babe, but I'm gonna have to _whip_ you into shape!" Hades quipped.

A hot stream of fire engulfed the whip and burned Seline's hand, causing her to drop her weapon. Hades was now spinning the burning whip above his head, ready for a fatal strike. Seline's magic was considerably weaker without her sisters, but she managed to call forth a powerful gust of wind to come to her aid. The wind doused the flames both on the whip and atop Hades's head.

"Aw, great, not again," Hades bemoaned, rubbing his bald head.

Seline noticed her sisters retreating and saw both Loki and Ursula turn their attention towards her. Even if she could continue to hold her own against Hades with no weapon, defeating the other two Overtakers as well would be an nigh impossible challenge. She thirsted for vengeance on her attackers, but she knew retreat was the only option. She followed her sisters' examples and vanished from the scene just in time to avoid Ursula's lightning breath.

"Boom badda-boom, boom, boom!" Hades celebrated.

"Your hair is still out," Loki said, stifling a chuckle.

Hades growled and reignited it. Ursula held her hands out to her two companions on the barge.

"All aboard!" she called as they stepped into her palms. "Next stop, the shores of Avalon!"

Ursula swam into the shallows and set Hades and Loki down in the beach. With a snap of her fingers, she shrunk down in size back to her normal stature. However, as she attempted to slither onto shore, she hit an invisible barrier.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ursula shouted.

"No magics may enter here save Avalon's own," Loki said, repeating Oberon's ancient law.

Ursula's golden sea shell necklace started to glow in recognition of this truth. Ursula scowled but removed the necklace and dropped it into the sea.

"I'll be coming back for that," Ursula declared as she crawled onto shore.

"Sheesh, those Weird Sisters were creepy," Hades said. "I mean, can you imagine having to look just like your siblings? Bolt Boy and Po-Po got no business lookin' this handsome."

"Thor's overdeveloped physique certainly made him popular with the womenfolk," Loki groaned, "but all that is nothing compared to my conniving intellect!"

"Besides, babe, everybody knows beefy bearded macho men like Thor and Zeusy are overrated," Hades added. "It's the brainy bad boys who really score on the hotty meter."

"And brainy bad girls," Ursula interjected.

Loki laughed. "Indeed. Hades, you and I certainly have our fair share of commonality. Both of us have been denied our rightful place by our pompous thunder elemental brothers."

"What is it about thunder-heads that just breeds irritating brothers?" Hades pondered out loud.

"Do you have any siblings, Ursula?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but I was the favorite child, unlike both of you," Ursula added.

"You are such a bitch, babe," Hades said, bumping shoulders with Ursula.

"Though I do relate to enduring the annoying presence of a sibling you'd rather see dead," Ursula added. "Morgana would give me the _worst_ headaches!"

"I believe we all can agree that being an only child is truly a gift wasted on ingrates," Loki said, which earned vehement agreement from his cohorts.

* * *

Maleficent halted in her tracks and held up a hand to instruct the others to do the say. Someone, another fairy, was approaching. Russell started twitching at the sight of it, hungry for another taste, but he held back so as not to disobey Maleficent. She alone approached the fairy in their paths.

"Who goes there?" Maleficent asked.

The fairy did not speak. As it stepped further into the light of Maleficent's scepter, the reason for the fairy's silence became apparent. This fairy, who Maleficent recognized as the Banshee, had a golden muzzle covering her mouth, placed there by magic.

"Oberon's handiwork, I presume," Maleficent said.

The Banshee merely nodded.

"Alas, I cannot free you from Oberon's trap," Maleficent said. "Not whilst he remains Lord of Avalon."

The Banshee hung her head in disappointment.

"That is why it is in your best interest to help me usurp him," Maleficent continued.

The Banshee immediately perked up and began nodding eagerly.

"Tell me," Maleficent began. "Are you familiar with the catacombs beneath Oberon's castle?"

* * *

"I shall only be gone for a week, my lord," Titania said as she kissed Oberon on the cheek.

"Give my regards to young Alexander," Oberon said.

"I shall, my lord," Titania nodded before coyly adding, "and to Puck as well."

"Puck made his choice," Oberon said sternly. "We do not have anything further to say to him."

Titania smirked and stepped through the magic mirror to Manhattan. No sooner had the queen departed when the doors to Oberon's audience chamber slung open. The Weird Sisters sputtered in, grievously injured from their battle on the barge.

"Speak!" Oberon commanded.

"Loki, Hades, and a Sea-Witch have attacked, my lord," Pheobe said.

"We fought them back as best we could!" Seline added.

"However, still they come," Luna explained.

Oberon gritted his teeth. "An attack on my isle cannot be tolerated."

Oberon proceeded over to one of his magic mirrors and commanded it to put him in contact with Princess Katherine. She was taken off guard by his message, but composed herself with the regality of a princess.

"Yes, my lord, how may I help ye?" Katherine asked.

"The Gargoyles are our Honor Guard of Avalon," Oberon said. "It is time for them to earn their keep. Invaders approach. We would see this isle defended."

"I shall inform Tom and Gabriel at once, my lord," Katherine said with a bow.

"My lord, our intruders are gods and sorcerers," Phoebe said.

"They were capable of besting _us_ ," Luna added.

"Mere gargoyles cannot defeat them!" Seline declared.

"Mere gargoyles defeated you and the Archmage, if I recall," Oberon said. "It is not wise to underestimate them, especially since they spared _my_ life."

* * *

Ursula, Hades, and Loki made their way to the apple orchards outside of the castle walls. Avalon's crop included both normal apples and special golden apples from the Garden of the Hesperides. Hades briefly wondered whether the golden apples were a gift from Hera or something stolen from under her nose. The Queen of the Gods was never much one for sharing her treasures.

"Well, well," Ursula chuckled. "It appears we have company!"

From the skies above, ten of the clan's finest gargoyle warriors descended to greet the invaders, and from the ground came two gargoyle beasts and one human knight clad in metal armor.

"We do not wish for bloodshed," the lead gargoyle known as Gabriel said as he landed before the villains. "But our clan is honor bound to defend Avalon and Lord Oberon from all who wish it harm."

"How adorable, Oberon keeps pets," Loki chuckled.

"And unfortunately for you, we happen to love bloodshed!" Ursula added with a sinister laugh.

"I fear we're contending with a lot similar to the Archmage," the knight, Tom, said. "They know nothing but conquest and power."

"Got that right, babe!" Hades said, hurling balls of fire into the crowd of gargoyles, causing them to scatter.

And so the fight began. The Avalon clan may have had the numbers, but nothing could truly prepare them for the horrors these three villains could inflict.

* * *

Oberon watched through his mirror the battle between the gargoyles and the invaders. Though the gargoyles initially managed to get the upper hand, eventually the dark magic of the Overtakers caused grievous injury to several of the slower gargoyles. It was clear that the Avalon Clan would not win this day alone. Oberon resigned to attending to this matter personally.

"It appears the Lord of Avalon must do everything himself," Oberon lamented.

A bolt of purple lightning struck at his feet before he could take another step forward.

"What sorcery?!" Oberon cried out, turning to face the source.

Standing on the other side of his audience chamber was Maleficent, Russell, Fish, Doom, and the Banshee.

"Now, now," Maleficent said. "Let your gargoyles keep my associates company a moment longer. We have much to discuss, old friend."


	6. Checkmate

"Maleficent," Oberon spat. "You were banished from Avalon's shores by my own decree. You return at your own peril."

"No, quite the opposite," Maleficent replied. "I return at _your_ peril, Lord Oberon!"

A storm began to gather outside with Oberon's temper. He clenched his teeth as lightning crackled behind him.

"You think your assemblage of thugs gives you power?" Oberon bellowed. "I am the lord and master of Avalon! The very island bends to my will!"

"You've always been one for cheap theatrics and boastful pride," Maleficent sneered.

"Glass houses," Fish whispered to Russell, prompting a chuckle from him.

"And Banshee," Oberon said, turning his attention to their new companion. "You dare challenge me when I am the one who can restore your voice to you? A very poor decision indeed."

"She knows a better offer when she hears one," Maleficent said. "Now then, I shall claim your world for my own, Lord Oberon!"

"You failed to best me long ago, Maleficent," Oberon reminded her. "I doubt you'll fare any better this time. We are not without mercy, and thus we offer but one chance for you to leave with your lives and never return."

"How kind of you," Maleficent sneered. "Fish! Now!"

Fish whipped out her pistol and fired three rounds into Oberon's chest. The king of the fairies recoiled in pain, and his body clearly began to wither before their eyes.

"Iron bullets," Oberon said, in recognition. "A cheap tactic."

"Russell, you are next," Maleficent said.

Within a blink of an eye, Russell blitz attacked Oberon. He sunk his fangs into Oberon's neck and greedily began to suck the blood of the fairy king.

"Enough!" Oberon shouted, transforming himself into a tornado and throwing Russell off him.

"SWEET MERCY!" Russell shouted, picking himself up. "You're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!"

Oberon was very visibly weakened. Moments ago, he seemed indomitable, but now, having been exposed to iron and drained substantially of his blood, he seemed like a shadow of his former self.

"A cheap tactic," Oberon spat. "You knew you could not beat me on your own merits, and so you hide behind iron bullets and vampires. How weak!"

"Oh, I can assure you, Oberon," Maleficent said as green fires began to glow around her. "You will fall this day by _my_ _own_ merits!"

* * *

Ophelia cried out in pain as the fires singed her wing. She fell like a stone into the dirt. Gabriel glided away from his opponent to rush to her side immediately.

"I think now is the time for a tactical retreat, Gabriel," Tom said, breathing heavily as he staggered over to the two gargoyles.

"Gargoyles protect the castle," Gabriel said. "We can't just give up now. Oberon is counting on us."

"I fear if we don't, our clan will suffer far worse than it already has," Tom said.

Gabriel felt the impending weight of his decision, but the encroaching threat of Loki, Hades, and Ursula and his clan's already substantial injuries made the only option clear.

"Fall back!" Gabriel commanded, scooping up Ophelia in his arms.

The Gargoyles immediately began to flee back to their wing of the castle. Hades summoned up a ball of fire in each of his hands.

"Like shooting gargoyles in a barrel, badda-bing!" Hades said.

"No," Loki said, holding up a hand to halt Hades's attack. "Let them go. They may one day be of use to us. No sense in expending our energies needlessly slaughtering. We have a more pressing task to attend to."

* * *

Oberon's throne room burned with green fires. Maleficent turned the entire room into an arena of death. Oberon attempted to douse the flames by calling upon the winds of Avalon, but in his weakened state, he could not muster enough energy to outmatch the Mistress of All Evil. Most of his magics had to be spent maintaining a protection spell to block out the thunderbolts Maleficent hurled at him without mercy.

The Weird Sisters, ever loyal to their master, attempted to intervene to help, but they found themselves blocked by the other Overtakers. Russell got a hold of Seline almost immediately and began to drink from her without pause. She attempted a spell to free herself, but with her sisters injured and her own powers waning, she was utterly trapped until the last drop of blood left her veins. She dissolved into dust as Luna and Phoebe cried out in pain and despair.

Doom had Luna gripped by the neck. Normally, she could have freed herself easily, but Doom's iron armor made it impossible for her to break his hold or even muster the energy to cast any spell.

"Release me," Luna plead, "and I will grant any wish you so desire."

"There is nothing you can offer that is beyond Doom's ability to take for himself," Doom said.

"I am the Sister of Fate!" Luna proclaimed. "My powers can alter your very destiny."

"Doom's destiny is his own to chart," he replied. "But your powers _will_ aid in seeing that come to fruition."

Stealing Odin's powers required a complex ritual atop Mount Spire. However, Luna, particularly in her weakened state, was far easier a conquest. With the right spell in place, Luna's energies poured into Doom. Her fairy magics became his own. Doom released the powerless sister, and she fell limply to the floor.

"Mr. Edgington, if you have not already thoroughly gorged yourself, you may dispose of this powerless fool," Doom said.

Russell dashed over greedily to finish the job.

Phoebe was the last of the Weird Sisters left standing. She found herself cornered by Fish Mooney and the Banshee. With her mouth muzzled, the Banshee did not have her magical voice at her disposal, but that did not mean she could not still transform herself. She took the form of Crom-Cruach, the death worm, and lashed out at Phoebe with her mighty tail. Phoebe, who was still recovering from being impaled by Loki, was tossed about like a ragdoll. Though the Banshee could not speak to gloat, Phoebe knew that this was the Irish fairy's revenge for the Weird Sisters bringing her back to Avalon for the Gathering.

Phoebe laid on the floor, despairing the loss of her sisters and feeling thoroughly defeated from her wounds. Without her sisters around, she could feel herself becoming more mortal and more flesh. She may have been the Sister of Grace, but there was no Grace she could muster anymore at this point. Fish Mooney knelt down and placed her hands on Phoebe's face. Phoebe could feel Fish's toxin seeping into her flesh, but she could do nothing about it.

"Poor thing," Fish said. "I can be your new sister. Would you like that?"

Phoebe nodded, compelled to agree with whatever Fish said.

"Stand up, sweetie," Fish said, helping Phoebe to her feet. "Now walk forward."

Phoebe did as she was told. She found herself directly in front of Maleficent's emerald flames.

"Go on," Fish said. "I never said stop."

Phoebe walked directly into the fires and found herself engulfed. Her magic sizzled and exploded, signifying the final end of the dreaded Weird Sisters.

Maleficent's hypnotic powers danced around Oberon's head, bidding him to surrender and give in to the hand of death. He shook them aside as best he could, but dealing with this assault on his mind required taking attention away from the physical threat before him.

"Meteors of Heaven, unleash thy fury!" Maleficent called out.

A dark portal opened behind her, and large blue meteors shot out directly towards Oberon. He attempted to use his telekinetic powers to hold them back, but he was not strong enough to do so. The celestial rock slammed into the king of the fairies and pushed him through the walls of the castle.

He tumbled down to the ground outside the castle walls. Oberon smiled to himself. Maleficent's attack had worked in his favor. She'd inadvertently freed him from the dark arena she'd conjured and knocked him into a playing field where he had contact with Avalon's natural earth and plant life. He could recharge his energies by drawing upon the power of Avalon itself.

Oberon attempted to draw strength from the ground beneath his feet, but he strangely found nothing to aid him. He gritted his teeth in frustration and looked down to see that the ground beneath his feet and all around the castle had been scorched by flame and salted by iron shavings. Avalon's prized orchard was completely decimated.

"What evil is this?!" Oberon shouted in frustration.

"So sorry big man!" Ursula said with a chuckle. "But you're not going to be regaining any of your strength today!"

"Think of it as a reinforced magic-free diet," Hades added.

Maleficent materialized in front of Oberon. "Did you truly believe me to be foolish enough to allow you the chance to regain your strength?"

Oberon grunted. "I will not allow-"

"You will not allow _what_?" Maleficent interrupted. "You are in no position to allow anything. And now, there is one final matter with which I must attend."

From behind, Loki wrapped Oberon in iron chains that held him firm. Maleficent raised her staff and the orb atop it began to glow green. A flurry of flames roared beside her, and when the fires subsided, a large bluish-green crystal was standing before them. Oberon's eyes widened in recognition.

"As I'm sure you're already aware, this is a marvelous tool crafted by sorcerers in Agrabah," Maleficent said. "It is known in that land as the Crystal of Ix. My previous associate, Jafar, possessed one before he died, and so I claimed it as my own. It holds great power: the power to trap magical creatures and absorb their powers. And all it requires to work is a single word."

Maleficent nodded to her associates, and they all vanished into Corridors of Darkness to stay clear of the crystal's power. Maleficent grinned wickedly.

"IXTALA!" Maleficent shouted.

The crystal surged with power and began to look for a magical target as if it were a light house. Eventually its beam found Oberon. He immediately became sucked into the path of energy. The chains binding him fell to the ground empty with a clang as Oberon found himself frozen within the Crystal of Ix. Maleficent cackled with evil glee.

"All the powers of Avalon are now _mine!_ "


	7. Deepest Darkest Desire

Maleficent had the Crystal of Ix containing Oberon placed in the throne room of the castle. She placed a hand on the crystal's exterior and absorbed a surge of Oberon's magic. She beckoned the Banshee to step forward.

"By the powers of the new Queen of Avalon, I hereby restore your voice," Maleficent said as she placed a finger on the metal gag.

The gag dissolved, and the Banshee's mouth was freed. The Irish fairy floated into the air and let out a high pitched wail.

"It's back!" the Banshee said elatedly. "My beautiful voice is restored!"

She descended back to the floor and bowed before Maleficent.

"Thank you, Mistress," the Banshee said. "I am eternally in your debt."

"See to it that you do not forget," Maleficent said. "I _will_ call upon your aid, and you'd best respond eagerly. If you do not, I will make Oberon's punishment look like mere child's play."

The Banshee nodded and proceeded over to the Crystal of Ix.

"I do hope you can hear me, former Lord Oberon," the Banshee said. "The voice you silenced sings again whilst you are now eternally silent! I do hope you appreciate the irony in that."

With that, the Banshee vanished, presumably to return to Ireland to settle the score with her ancient enemy once again.

"WHAT?!" Hades shouted, looking out the window. "THE GARGOYLES, THE KNIGHT, AND THE PRINCESS ARE GETTING AWAY THROUGH THE MISTS!"

"Leave them be," Maleficent said. "We have little use for such an infestation."

Maleficent then turned her attention to the Overtakers.

"It appears our first endeavor was a success," Maleficent said with a smile. "Our collaboration toppled the king of the fairies. No small feat. And now, Avalon belongs to us!"

"Yet you alone sit the throne," Doom said. "Forgive me for not finding that particularly comforting."

"Did you not take the power of the Weird Sister?" Maleficent asked. "Did Russell not receive his feast? Do not speak as though you received no boon, Doom. This was merely the first of many conquests. I ask that you be patient for now."

Doom was silent and did not argue further. Maleficent then turned to Oberon's magic mirror and enchanted it to show the mansion in the Underworld.

"You may return to the mansion if you wish," Maleficent said, "or you may move your belongings to a chamber in this castle. Either is acceptable. You are dismissed. However, I do wish to speak with Russell and Fish for a moment."

The other four Overtakers took their leave either to return to the Underworld or to explore the Avalon castle.

"Talkin' to the teacher after class," Russell said. "We must be in some kind of trouble."

"Nothing of the sort," Maleficent said with a wave of her hand. "It has merely come to my attention that neither of you can conjure a Corridor of Darkness."

"Well, as you can see, I'm not exactly a magician," Fish said.

"Magic is not necessary to call upon the darkness," Maleficent explained. "Allow me to show you each the darkness within yourselves."

Both Russell and Fish began to glow purple and black. They saw it all: their cruelty, their anger, their deepest desires, their selfish nature, and, most of all, their power. It was like opening their eyes to a great storm that currently recognized no master but that could be guided and directed by a skillful hand. It was the essence of releasing all inhibitions and limitations and allowing oneself the permission to be ruled purely by self-interest. It was empowering but also frightening.

"You see?" Maleficent asked.

"It's... oddly beautiful... freeing," Fish said.

"There was so much power there," Russell said, looking over his hands. "It was like everything I wanted was right there for the taking."

"Indeed," Maleficent nodded. "But be warned: relying too heavily on the dark powers will cost you your heart. Use them only as pertinent and maintain absolute control while doing so. The darkness is a vast ocean. Do not be dragged under the waves."

"So how do we form a Corridor?" Fish asked.

"First, you must touch the darkness within yourself," Maleficent explained.

Russell snickered at that. "I probably shouldn't be putting my finger there in public."

Fish stifled a laugh, and Maleficent shot him a death glare.

"Uh, sorry, do continue," Russell said.

"Find your inner darkness and use it to reach out into the universe," Maleficent explained. "Focus your attention on the darkest corners of your desired location. Reach out to them. Forge a link between them and yourself, and then bid the darkness to carry you there. Try it for yourselves."

It took a few minutes of making awkward scrunchy faces and strange breathing, but eventually Russell managed to accomplish the feat. The darkness engulfed him and carried him away. For Fish, it did not come especially naturally. Fish kept trying to force it out, but it just would not come.

"You're relying too heavily on your mind," Maleficent explained. " _Feel_ the darkness. Allow your rage, your hatred, your glee to grab hold of the power."

Fish took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. She summoned up that feeling from before. It had been freeing had it not? Fish scarcely could allow herself real freedom. She was always tailoring herself to fit a certain expectation, presenting a version of herself that she wanted others to see so she could be strong. But now, she had to let that go. She tapped into her true feelings, her true memories, and she let the fear of feeling those feelings again carry her forward. She too vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Fish's Corridor deposited her in an urban area that was instantly familiar to her. She'd recognize the stench of Gotham city anywhere. It touched her heart to come home, if even for a moment. Fish hadn't realized how much she missed this city. The sound of a gun cocking pulled her attention away.

"Give me all your money, lady," the gun's owner ordered. "I accept cash, jewelry, and all major credit cards."

Ah, a good old fashioned mugging. Fish _definitely_ missed Gotham. She turned around slowly, wagged her finger, and clicked her tongue twice.

"Now is that any way to speak to Fish Mooney, bitch?" Fish asked.

The thug immediately looked as though he'd seen a ghost, which, given that Fish was thought to be dead in this city, probably wasn't an unreasonable reaction.

"Oh, uh, I'm- I'm sorry, Ms. Mooney!" the thug stammered. "I didn't know you was back again. Oh God, please don't tell Penguin I tried to mug you. He'll take away my license!"

"License?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Pax Penguina," he said. "I- I gotta go, sorry, ma'am, sorry!"

He dashed away immediately. At least it was good to know that she still had her reputation in this town. But this "license" business and that "Pax Penguina" he mentioned intrigued Fish. What exactly had her former umbrella boy gotten up to in her absence?

Unfortunately, Fish knew she couldn't stay any longer. She was expected to return to base, and Maleficent wouldn't be happy to know that she dilly-dallied. With the now familiar sensation of darkness in her heart, she vanished from the streets of Gotham once more.

* * *

Russell's Corridor deposited him in the familiar woods near the town of Bon Temps, the place where he met the True Death at the hands of Eric Northman. At first, when he gazed upon the sun shining down on him, he panicked and began to fear for his afterlife, but once he noticed that he was not burning, he calmed himself. After all, fairy blood allowed vampires to walk in the sun, and all the fairy blood he drank from the Domovoi, the Weird Sisters, and Oberon clearly had not yet worn off.

He was walking in the sunlight. Bloody tears poured for his eyes in elation. He'd done it. He had the dream every vampire had long given up on. He strolled through the moors, drinking in the sights of all the plants and nature glistening in the daylight. He saw things illuminated by the sun that he'd only ever seen cast in darkness for almost three thousand years. And it was beautiful. It was all he'd ever wanted.

Russell laid down in the grass and let the warm sun grace his face. He laid there, drinking in the feeling and the pure bliss of it all. As a human, he was a pagan druid, and he'd always been taught to love, respect, and honor nature. Humans today squandered their natural world; they didn't deserve its wonders. Russell, on the other hand, relished getting to experience nature the way he had when he was mortal. And he never wanted to go back.

"Return," Maleficent's voice commanded in his ears.

He shook his head in defiance. He wanted to stay a little longer. Even as he started to feel the stinging sizzle of the sun burning him, he couldn't bare to leave his heavenly experience.

"RETURN!" Maleficent shouted.

A Corridor of Darkness, not of his own making, engulfed Russell and whisked him back to the Avalon castle next to Fish Mooney. Russell looked down at his hands which had taken damage from the sun. They would heal in time. It was worth it.

"That was reckless," Maleficent said.

Russell knew it was true, but he got so consumed by the experience. He was reminded of exactly what he was fighting for. They had Avalon now. Surely the fae could be harvested for their blood for future daywalking.

"You both have shown the power to use the Corridors of Darkness," Maleficent said. "Do not overuse this gift. If at all possible, use a vessel of some sort to travel between worlds. But if you ever find yourself in need of a hasty retreat or arrival, beckon the darkness and it will come."

* * *

"Yes, you're mummy's little poopsies, aren't you?"

Hades heard Ursula talking before he noticed her out of the corner of his eyes. She was petting and scratching two teal blue eels with different colored eyes that were floating in the air as if it were water. After doing a double take, Hades walked over to her.

"Umm, hellooooo, babe?" Hades said. "What's with the airborne sushi?"

The two eels dove behind Ursula at the sight of Hades and peered out from behind their mistress's shoulders.

"Flotsam, Jetsam," Ursula cooed. "Now that's no way to greet one of mummy's friends."

"We're pleased to meet you," the two eels hissed in unison.

"Okay, that is officially an X out X on the freak-o-meter," Hades said. "Why exactly do you have those things?"

"These _things_ are my little poopsies!" Ursula declared. "They let me keep an eye on things. That brat Sora killed them during our last encounter, but I put them back together again. And at least _they're_ actually competent, unlike Pain and Panic."

"Oy, c'mon, pets do not a minion make," Hades said plainly.

"We're more than just pets," Flotsam declared.

"We carry out Madam Ursula's every whim," Jetsam added.

"Don't contradict me, slinky slugs," Hades warned, causing the eels to retreat back behind their boss. "Interesting eye thing goin' on though. Between them and Fishy, I think you've got a thing for heterochromia, Ursie."

Ursula chuckled. "You might be right about that."

"Well, hey, don't let me interrupt your little love fest," Hades said. "I've gotta see a spider about a chiton. Ciao, babe!"

Hades vanished in a plume of smoke, leaving Ursula to enjoy her reunion with her precious babies.

* * *

Doom made his way down to his laboratory in the mansion, and, of course, he found Loki waiting at the entrance, leaning up against the wall.

"Fancy meeting you here," Loki said with a smirk. "You spend far to much of your time locked away in your lab. Come, let us go explore our newly conquered territory!"

"I'd rather not," Doom said. "I have important business to attend to."

Loki scoffed. "Yes, your little mystery that taught you how to cast a Corridor of Darkness."

"I told you not to pry any further," Doom growled.

"I do not take orders from mortals," Loki replied. "I don't take orders from immortals either, actually."

"Are you going to allow me to pass, or are you going to continue to waste my time with idle prattle?" Doom asked impatiently.

Loki squinted and looked deep into Doom's eyes.

"And here I thought you enjoyed my company," Loki remarked. "After all, you did betray all of your allies so that you and I could rule together alone. Or did our evenings spent reveling in our victory and our bond mean nothing to you?"

"Do not pretend to be so sentimental, Loki," Doom said. "I am under no delusions as to the state of our past dalliance. I was one of many _distractions_ for you. Do not attempt to manipulate me into believing it was anything more. Doom is no puppet to any god, nor does he require anyone to rule alongside him."

Loki sneered at that. "If that is what you truly feel in your heart, I shall find some other... distraction, as you put it."

Loki vanished in a blur of green light. Doom was confident he'd made the right decision. True, he enjoyed Loki's company, but Loki was still Loki. Tricksters didn't make for reliable bedfellows. Doom opened his lab and sealed it again by magic to prevent himself from being disturbed. He approached the large device set up across the far wall: his time machine that he constructed long ago. Doom punched in the familiar time coordinates and allowed the cube of light to descend upon him. The light cleared and Doom found himself in a familiar old castle back in the time of Camelot.

"Mmm, you bare the scent of new magic," a woman said, noticing his arrival.

"The power of the Weird Sister of Fate," Doom answered. "It is... a unique gift."

"It's a burden," the woman deduced.

"No power is a burden to Doom," he replied.

The woman smirked and walked over to him. "You have scattered pieces of a puzzle buzzing around your mind. Visions of what _is_ , what _was_ , what _will_ be, and what _may_ come to pass."

"It is... an inconvenience," Doom confessed. "I require your ancient knowledge once again."

The woman turned her back to Doom coyly. "And what gain do I have from teaching you the black arts? You use them in your future yet give me nothing in return."

Doom slowly removed his mask and pulled back his hood, exposing his face and his single scar to the woman.

"You receive _me_ ," Doom answered.

"Then come, Victor, allow me to have you," she said seductively.

"Hmph," Doom said with a smile. "Morgan le Fay, you are truly vexing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan le Fay is based on the version from Marvel comics.


	8. Fairy Weather Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening scene is inspired by and borrows a lot of the dialogue and set up from The Mighty Avengers #9
> 
> Prydain and all affiliated characters are based on Disney's The Black Cauldron.

"Why do you come back here, Victor?" Morgan le Fay inquired.

Morgan watched as Doom dressed himself back in his metal armor. She took no such initiative, preferring to remain nude and only allowing her silk sheets to preserve her modesty.

"You entice me," Doom said as he placed his mask back over his face.

"Honesty," Morgan remarked, a touch of surprise present in her voice. "And here I expected you to be blunt and say that it was for my magical expertise and training."

"That is true as well," Doom added. "But that wasn't what you were asking."

"So of all the women in all the times to which you could travel, you fancy me," Morgan pressed further.

"Yes," Doom admitted.

Morgan smirked. "And what of the men? Your friend, the trickster god, perhaps?"

"Loki is... best kept at arms length," Doom said. "He is not trustworthy, for it is not in his nature."

"I was not asking if he was trustworthy, Victor," Morgan said as she sat up, covering her breasts with the silk sheet.

"I know," Doom replied.

Morgan frowned a bit at that. She wasn't exactly fond of competing with an immortal trickster god for what was left of Doom's heart, let alone a male one. She needed to test Doom's commitment to her above all else.

"When next we meet," she said, walking over to Doom. "I want you to bring something from your time. Something of value. Something unique."

"No," he answered.

"You deny me?" she asked, jealousy flickering in her heart.

"If I brought you something you could keep," Doom explained, "its very existence could cause a chain reaction in the timestream."

"But your coming back in time to be with me does not?" Morgan argued.

"We are alone," Doom explained. "It is contained."

Morgan scowled and turned her back on Doom. "So it is acceptable when it suits _your_ purposes?"

Doom activated the chronal abilities of his armor to tap back into his time platform back in the Underworld. A square of light appeared around his feet.

"I shall return to you," Doom promised.

"With a gift!" Morgan commanded. "Or do not return."

Doom was engulfed by the time square and vanished from Morgan's bedchamber. When he returned to his laboratory, Doom heard a loud banging on his lab's door.

"What is it?" Doom growled as he flung the door open.

Russell Edgington stepped in, not even waiting for Doom to usher him in.

"And here I thought vampires required an invitation to enter," Doom said in frustration.

"Only to enter a human home," Russell explained. "A laboratory in the mansion of a death god doesn't count."

Russell immediately started wandering about, admiring the technology and magical artifacts that Doom set up.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Doom asked angrily. "Or was it merely to test my patience?"

"I need a scientific mind to help me," Russell explained. "Fairy blood allows me to walk in the sun, but it's far too ephemeral for my likin'. I need somebody who can study the blood of the fae and find a way to get me a little more time. I dare to dream of even a permanent solution."

"And why exactly would I help _you_ in this feat?" Doom responded.

"Well, seein' as we're both Overtakers, we're supposed to be helpin' each other," Russell said. "I asked Maleficent and she said you'd _more_ than happy to help me."

Doom gritted his teeth in frustration. Maleficent's dominion over him was becoming increasingly frustrating. However, Fish Mooney had been right when she told Doom that it was in his best interests to cooperate. Loathed as he was to admit it, he just couldn't handle everything by himself at this stage. He needed the support of his allies... for now, and, Doom supposed, Russell _would_ be of more use without his weakness to the sun.

"Very well," Doom agreed. "Do you have a sample of fairy blood?"

Russell pulled out a vial of blood and tossed it to Doom.

"I shall see what I can do," Doom said as he caught it. "Now leave me to work in peace."

Russell gave a quick bow and left the lab.

* * *

Keeping a hold on Avalon was not a simple matter. Maleficent may have successfully toppled the rightful king of Avalon and occupied his palace, but that did not make her power unlimited. She needed an army to patrol the island at her will. For now, she had the Heartless maintaining perimeters and standing guard, but such a decision made her uneasy. Her mind flashed back to the Heartless mindlessly turning on her and tearing down Villain's Vale brick by brick.

Maleficent shook her head. The Heartless were too risky to continue using as an army. Xehanort could turn them against her at any time. Her Overtakers were powerful, but they were not vast enough yet to be an army. She needed a new breed of foot soldiers, and she had a pretty good idea of where to start.

This mission would not require the full team. Russell had gone to ground for the day and wouldn't be of much help until he could walk in the sun. Doom was working on a solution to that particular problem, and Maleficent saw fit to keep him occupied doing that for now. Someone also had to stay behind and keep an eye on Avalon. Hades was the most powerful and thus the natural choice. That left Loki, Fish, and Ursula at her disposal. They would do nicely for this mission. Maleficent gathered her allies and told them of her plan.

"There is tale a powerful weapon hidden on the world of Prydain capable of creating an army of deathless warriors," Maleficent explained. "Legend has it that there was once a king so cruel and so evil that even the gods feared him. No prison could hold him, so he was thrown alive into a crucible of molten iron. There, his demonic spirit was captured in the form of the great Black Cauldron."

"Ah yes, my father's handiwork," Loki said. "Arawn the Death-Lord was too great a threat for the _mighty_ Odin to leave be."

"Zeusy too," Hades added. "Good ol' Arawn was doin' Xehanort's shtick before it was cool."

Fish shook her head. "Gods, evil kings, magic cauldrons, deathless warriors. I feel as though I've been sucked into a Dungeons and Dragons game."

Ursula patted Fish on the back. "You'll get used to it, angelfish."

"So what part of Prydain are we headin' to, babe?" Hades asked.

" _You_ will be staying here to keep an eye on Avalon in my stead," Maleficent said.

"Eh, fine by me," Hades said. "Gives me a chance to catch up on All My Thunder God's Children."

"The rest of you, follow me," Maleficent commanded.

Maleficent transformed into a green orb of energy and floated out the window.

"... She does know the rest of can't do that, doesn't she?" Fish asked.

Ursula sighed. "Come on, let's go take the stairs."

* * *

The green orb led the three Overtakers to a black lake a mile out from the castle. Upon arriving at the shores, the green orb became a tall green flame and Maleficent emerged. Ursula, Fish, and Loki arrived shortly after.

"A lake," Fish said, unamused. "How nice."

Ursula dipped a tentacle into the waters. "Hmm, not just any ordinary lake. It's some sort of portal. There's something down there."

"Indeed," Maleficent nodded. "This is one of many entrances to the Kingdom of Tylwyth Teg, the Fair Folk of Prydain. And as the new Queen of Avalon, it is my portal to use as I see fit!"

Maleficent tapped her staff on the shore and the lake began to bubble. It started spinning around and around until it formed a rapidly moving whirlpool. Maleficent transformed again into an orb of green and descended into the center of the whirlpool.

"She really has no idea we can't do that, does she?" Fish sighed.

Ursula shrugged and dove into the waves.

"Oh hell no," Fish said. "If this hair gets wet, it gets frizzy, and if it gets frizzy then somebody's gotta die."

Loki laughed. "Fear not, m'lady, you and I shall stay dry. Take my hand."

Fish cautiously did so, and Loki cast a bubble of green magic around them both. On the count of three, they both jumped into the swirling waters. After descending into the eye of the whirlpool everything went black for a moment before opening into a dark cave-like area. Loki dismissed the bubble and the two took their place beside Maleficent and Ursula. Two swirls of light flew up to meet them and took the forms of tiny bearded men with wings: King Eidilleg and his servant Doli.

"Uh oh!" Doli shouted. "Sound the alarms! It's Maleficent!"

"Is that any way to address the Queen of Avalon?" Maleficent asked.

"Titania is queen!" Eidilleg argued boldly before cowering back down almost immediately.

"Yes, she _was_ ," Maleficent said. "But that was when Oberon was the king. The former Lord Oberon has fallen at my hands. Avalon is mine to rule."

"Yer a filthy liar, Maleficent!" Doli argued. "Ya always have been!"

"I have no reason to lie," Maleficent said. "You have magic, do you not? Search the power and you'll find what I speak to be true."

King Eidilleg and Doli slowly began to realize that this was no mere charade. Their lord and master was no more, and the Mistress of All Evil stood in his place. Eidilleg may have been a king to his people, but even he owed allegiance to the throne of Avalon.

"My apologies, your majesty," Eidilleg relented, bowing before her.

"Why are ya bowin' to this witch?" Doli asked angrily. "Oberon or no Oberon, Titania's still alive. The throne of Avalon don't mean nothin' compared to the spirit of all the Third Race!"

"Mind your tongue," Eidilleg warned. "She has power over all of us now, and she could do unspeakable things to our people if we don't obey her."

"Listen to your king, little fairy," Maleficent warned. "I come to your realm in search of a glorious weapon known as the Black Cauldron."

"There ain't no way yer gonna get yer hands on that cauldron!" Doli said. "We only just cleaned up the damages the Horned King did with it!"

"Maybe I need to swat a certain bug," Ursula said.

King Eidilleg immediately flew over and clamped his hand over Doli's mouth. "Oh no, please don't, I'll tell you where it is. The Witches of Morva took it back after the Horned King was defeated. You'll have to visit them in the Marshes of Morva to get it."

Doli wordlessly protested to Eidilleg revealing such information to them.

"Know that if you are lying to me I will return and burn your kingdom to the ground," Maleficent warned as she swept herself and the other Overtakers into a flurry of green flames.

Eidilleg let out a sigh and unhanded Doli.

"Why'd ya go and tell 'em where to find the cauldron?" Doli shouted angrily.

"It's a new day, Doli, a dark day," Eidilleg said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I had to make a decision that would be best for _our_ people."

"Even if it's worse for everyone else," Doli added, flying away from the king.

"Wait," Eidilleg said. "Where are you going? That's the way to the human world!"

"I know!" Doli shouted. "I ain't lettin' her get that cauldron without a fight, and neither will my friends!"


	9. Familiar Faces, Worn Out Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All new characters and worlds are from Kingdom Hearts.

Maleficent, Loki, Ursula, and Fish’s party arrived in the Marshes of Morva amidst a flurry of flames. Upon feeling how squishy the ground beneath her was, Fish immediately looked down to see her boots covered in thick mud. She grimaced in disgust.

"No one told me we'd be walking through a swamp," Fish said. "I would have changed into less expensive shoes."

"I'll help you steal new ones," Loki assured her, "once we get to some area with an adequate market place."

"Oh! Count me in!" Ursula chimed in. "Though I'm not exactly an expert on shoes." She wagged her tentacles in the air to drive home her meaning.

"I am no expert on footwear, do not mistake me for some cobbler," Loki clarified. "I merely offered my services."

"Aww, you mean you're _not_ the sassy gay friend of the group, Loki?" Fish asked, a mocking pout in her voice.

Loki crossed his arms and scowled. "Mortal labels of sexuality do not apply to a god."

"Oh puh-lease," Ursula replied. "You know what they say: if it swims like a whale and sings like a whale-"

"Then it is probably half _your_ _girth_ , sea witch," Loki interrupted.

"Be silent," Maleficent commanded. "We approach the witches' home."

Maleficent pointed forward. At first the other three couldn't see much of anything through the fog, but the longer they looked, the thinner the fog became. An old house with a thatched roof and various runes drawn onto it loomed. The house was an odd old thing. It looked almost as if it were about to slide right into the bog at any moment.

"I don't suppose we're going to be invited in with open arms." Ursula said.

"The house is warded against the darkness and all who wield it," Maleficent explained. "But no matter. There are other ways to seek an audience with its occupants."

Maleficent's staff crackled with lighting, and with a powerful thrust of her arm, she flung a lightning bolt into the thatched roof. The roof, made of dried plant material, immediately caught fire and began to spread. Three cackle-like screams could be heard from inside the house as a blue swirl of energy emerged and began to swiftly create a spigot of swamp water to douse the flames. Once the flames were soundly put out, the blue swirl began to whirl around the front of the house, and, in a puff of smoke, it gave way to three blue skinned witches with bright orange hair.

"You evil, nasty, people!" the lead witch, Orddu, said angrily.

"Guilty!" Ursula said with a laugh.

"For that little stunt, you're all going to be the main ingredient of our toad stew!" Orddu added.

Maleficent raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "I think you'll find defeating me to be quite difficult. Now listen well, witches! I come seeking the Black Cauldron."

"Heh, no one wanted the cauldron for two-thousand years," the hooded witch, Orgoch, grumbled, "now all of the sudden _everybody_ wants to get their hands on it."

"We're not going to be giving you the cauldron!" Orddu declared firmly. "That thing's caused quite enough mischief lately as it is!"

"You misunderstand," Maleficent said. "You will give me the cauldron willingly or you will face against all the powers of-"

"Please, excuse my associate, good mothers," Loki interrupted, sliding between Maleficent and the witches. "I fear she has been fighting for everything she owns for so long now that she often forgets her manners."

Loki couldn't stand by passively any longer. If there was one thing that frustrated Loki above all else, it was bulls in China shops who barreled their way through obstacles without any appreciation for subtlety or a delicate touch. Diplomacy and manipulation were powerful tools in ones arsenal that Loki knew well. Fear and strong-arm tactics could only go so far.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Loki said. "I am Loki, of Asgard. My companions behind me are Queen Maleficent of Avalon, Ursula the Sea Witch, and Maria Mercedes Mooney, known to her friends as Fish. We have travelled long and far in search of the cauldron, and we were so hoping you lovely ladies would be generous enough to allow us the opportunity to earn it."

"My, my, my!" Orwen, the plump witch with the beaded necklace, said. "Aren't you a handsome one! I adore men who know what they want!"

"You are... most gracious," Loki said uncomfortably.

"Swims like a whale, sings like a whale," Ursula whispered to Fish.

"As I was saying," Orddu said, her tone softening considerably. "We're not going to _give_ you the cauldron because we never give _anything_ away. We bargain. Trade."

Ursula clutched her sea shell necklace protectively, and Maleficent scowled, ready to step in to resume strong arming the witches. Loki gave his leader a wordless signal to hang back for a moment.

"What is it that you ladies desire?" Loki asked. "We have gold aplenty if that suits your fancy."

"How much gold?" Orgoch asked greedily, rubbing her hands together.

"No, no, we have little use for gold," Orddu declared. "We'll accept nothing less than a magical item of great power!"

"Very well," Loki nodded. "Allow me a moment to confer with my associates."

Loki huddled together with Maleficent, Fish, and Ursula just out of earshot of the three witches.

"I still not understand why we continue to indulge this," Maleficent said. "I can force those hags to do as we wish with my powers."

"Or let me get close enough," Fish suggested. "One touch and they'll do whatever we want."

"And then we'll have three more enemies to contend with later," Loki explained. "If we indulge them, we'll still get what we want, and they'll be more positively predisposed towards us in the future. It'll aid in our reputation as well. No one will want to work with brutes who murder their way to get everything they desire. If we prove that we're amenable to diplomacy outside of our conquests, it'll help create much smoother sailing for us down the line."

Maleficent saw the logic in this approach. Still, she was skeptical. This wasn't the way she usually did business. However, the entire point of the Overtakers was to gain the strength and insight of many where solo efforts proved insufficient. Perhaps there was something to be learned from Loki's more subtle method.

"Very well," Maleficent said. "Then what do we give them in return for the cauldron?"

"They're not getting my necklace!" Ursula said defensively.

"I'd suggest something magical we have stockpiled that none of us has much use for," Loki said. "I am, regrettably, low on magical items as of my imprisonment in the Hall of Nastrond."

"Oh so you've agreed that we'll pay the tab but conveniently have nothing in your wallet," Fish said. "The ditzy one seems to like you, and you're magical. Why don't you offer yourself up to her for it? Take one for the team."

"Yes, yes, quite amusing, but I am no whore," Loki said. "And we have a serious decision to make."

"I may have just what we need," Maleficent said. "However, it is not on this world."

Loki nodded and turned back to continue negotiations with the witches.

"We have something that may interest you," he said. "However, we do not have it on our persons at present. If you'll hold the cauldron for us whilst we retrieve it, our deal can be concluded."

"Very well," Orddu agreed. "But don't take too long, ducklings. Our old memories aren't quite what they used to be, after all."

* * *

Russell returned to Doom's laboratory with coffee and a thermos of blood in hand. He held out the coffee to Doom as a peace offering.

"I don't exactly have the taste for the stuff," Russell said, "so I hope I made the coffee right. Figured you can't go wrong with one cream, one sugar."

"Doom thanks you, Mr. Edgington," Doom said, taking the coffee.

Russell took a sip from the thermos and looked over Doom's work bench at the notes sprawled out.

"What's the progress on our project?" Russell asked.

"Fairy blood has unnaturally rapid decay rate," Doom explained. "The light within the blood that gives it its unique properties fades to the point of non-existence soon after being extracted from the fairy itself. This is why your daywalking does not last long. The 'light' within the blood is totally unquantifiable by scientific means. There is no scientific method to sustain its powers."

"Fuck," Russell cursed. "Well, thanks for tryin' for me."

"I said there was no scientific means," Doom said. "You forget that Doom is among many things a master of sorcery. A transmutation spells has allowed me to sustain the presence of the fairy light and allow new light to spawn whenever old lights fade. Step onto that platform over there."

Russell did as he was instructed.

"This device, the Neogenic recombinator," Doom explained, gesturing to a phallic shaped device hanging from the ceiling, "will rewrite your very DNA with the properties of the fairy blood. That, acting in conjunction with my transmutation spell will transform you into a fairy-vampire hybrid capable of walking in the sun. You may even display minor magical capabilities."

"You sure this is gonna work?" Russell said. "It sounds a little too good to be true, and I'd rather not meet the True Death over again."

"That would require me to have miscalculated," Doom said, activating the equipment. "Doom does not miscalculate."

"Onward to adventure then!" Russell declared.

The recombinator emitted a beam of light onto Russell, and Doom began to chant an incantation. Magical runes and glyphs began to appear and disappear around him as the beam continued to saturate Russell. Russell could feel the strain and the pain of his very body changing, but at his fingertips he could feel the power being bestowed unto him as well. He gritted his teeth and told himself that it was all worth it.

After several minutes, the machine shut off and Doom stopped chanting. Russell's skin was tingling, but he couldn't tell if that was from the procedure or from his physiological changes.

"Did it work?" Russell asked.

"We can only know with absolute certainty via a test run," Doom said. "There is a stairway to the world above this Underworld not far from here. Let us venture forward."

* * *

Doom and Russell arrived at the gates of the Olympus Coliseum in broad daylight. Russell was hesitant at first, but upon realizing that he was not burning, he began to laugh and shed tears of blood in utter ecstasy.

"I have the sun!" Russell declared, dancing around happily.

"Yes, yes, if you're quite through, we should return to base," Doom said.

"Not so fast, Doom," Russell said, cleaning his face with a handkerchief. "I want to enjoy this a little longer. Besides, we wouldn't be good Overtakers if we didn't do a little recon while we're here."

"I suppose you're right," Doom relented.

Doom also figured that there was a chance this world had something he could bring back to Morgan that wouldn't disrupt the timestream. The two men proceeded into the coliseum proper, eager to discover what they might find there. A side hallway leading to one of the dugouts seemed to be the best course of action. That way, they could observe the goings on in the coliseum unnoticed. Once they found their way to their vantage point, the sight they saw before their eyes intrigued them.

A rotund satyr was yelling at a scrawny teenager with overly spiky hair whilst an anthropomorphic dog and duck observed from the sidelines. Though neither Doom nor Russell knew it, the boy and his animal companions were the enemies Maleficent warned them about: Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

"Come on, rookie!" the satyr shouted. "You ain't gonna become a true hero if you're givin' me twenty-percent effort!"

"But Phiiiiiilllll," Sora whined, obviously very winded. "I don't see how any of this is supposed to get my powers back."

"Two words: comprehensive training regiment," Phil answered. "Ya can't become a true hero if ya don't put in the work, kid."

"It appears the boy has lost some sort of power," Doom observed. "If the satyr's words are to be believed, this child seeks to become a 'hero' of sorts."

Russell scoffed. "Heroes are sanctimonious pricks who aren't willing to do what's gotta be done. They do more harm than good."

"Indeed," Doom agreed. "Their short sighted morality stands in the way of those of us crafting a better future under the benevolence of an iron will."

Russell looked over Doom with fresh eyes. "It's refreshing to talk to someone who gets that. Back on my world, if all the supernatural creatures would stop squabbling amongst themselves and listened to me, we could conquer humans in a matter of days... put a screeching halt to mankind's race to destroy the world around us with their insatiable greed."

"It sounds as if your world is not unlike my own," Doom remarked. "I wielded the power of the mightiest god in Asgard and brought my world under heel. It was perfectly content, perfectly ordered. It was perfection. Yet those so called heroes stopped me out of their sanctimonious delusions of freedom and salvation. They did not see all that I had done for their world."

"It seems like every new world I see, it's the same thing," Russell added. "Too many short sighted morons and self-righteous fools who just wanna sing 'Kum ba yah.' That's why I think our Overtakers are so important. Once we get that Book of Prophecies, we can create the ideal universe at long last."

Doom nodded. "I misjudged you, Mr. Edgington. I thought you little more than a blood hungry fool. But now I see clearly that you are truly one who understands Doom's vision."

Russell gave Doom a pat on the back. "I think this alliance is gonna work out just fine."

* * *

Maleficent's party arrived in the hidden tower of Agrabah's palace that her former ally Jafar used as a base of operations long ago.

"In Jafar's absence, his collection of magic is mine to take," Maleficent explained. "Surely he possesses something of interest to the Witches of Morva."

The three villains began examining the various shelves that Jafar kept well stocked with spellbooks and potions of every variety.

"Oh! A first edition copy of the Scrolls of Khufu!" Ursula declared, tucking them into her bosom. "I could use these!"

"When I discovered thieves had ransacked my lair," a voice from the doorway said, "I had expected streetrats, not _this_."

Maleficent folded her arms and looked sternly upon the familiar face of the one who spoke.

"So, I see you did manage to survive your untimely demise," Maleficent said. "I should have expected nothing less from you, _Jafar_."


	10. The Upper Hand Still on the Wrist

Maleficent and Jafar seemed to be locked in a stare down. Loki studied them carefully trying to deduce what exactly the relationship here was. Loki knew Jafar and Maleficent were former allies, true, but the nature of their alliance and how things ended intrigued him. Ursula seemed to be familiar with Jafar as well. That was hardly surprising given how much Maleficent trusted the sea witch and how long term their alliance had been. Perhaps the current Overtakers were not the original Overtakers?

"How did you return from the dead?" Maleficent asked.

"Hmph, no thanks to you, that's for certain," Jafar sneered. "I was no Captain Hook or Oogie Boogie. I mastered the darkness to engineer my return just as you did."

"Your soul was not in the Underworld," Maleficent explained. "We thought you to be lost to oblivion. I see now that you managed to survive yet did not flock back to my side. Why is that?"

"I know you had your boy retrieve Jasmine whilst I was dealing with Sora and Aladdin," Jafar answered. "Yet I received no aid in my battle, nor did he retrieve my lamp. In fact it was not until a year later that you sent a bumbling imbecile to retrieve me, yet he merely wished to reduce me to a Heartless. You washed your hands of me quite thoroughly, Maleficent."

"I do not coddle," Maleficent replied.

Loki briefly wondered if Jafar and Maleficent were former lovers, but their underlying tension was not the same. From what he could gather, the two of them were exactly as they seemed on the surface: two colossal egos who once worked together and things didn't go exactly as planned. Given that, Loki figured it might behoove everyone for him to intervene.

"If I might interject," Loki said. "It takes a powerful practitioner of dark magic to bring himself back from the dead. You would be of great use to us on our quest."

"Spare me the details of your pitiful ambitions," Jafar replied.

"Ah, I see I have read you wrong," Loki said. "I thought you might be a man of vision who'd appreciate the opportunity to get his hands on a book capable of rewriting destiny itself. But I suppose you have so much more important matters to attend to here. A noble pursuit. Few words have quite this much... sand."

Jafar stroked his beard thoughtfully. Loki could tell he'd gotten through to the old sorcerer. Jafar had never known a power he didn't crave, and the idea of a book capable of rewriting the cosmos certainly caught his attention.

"Perhaps I'm not opposed to helping you after all," Jafar said.

"Unfortunately, you did not flock to Maleficent's side again when you had the chance," Loki said. "Therefore, we require a show of good faith to prove that you are truly serious about joining our cause, perhaps giving Maleficent some magical object of great power... if that is acceptable to you, mistress."

"It will suffice," Maleficent agreed, picking up on what Loki was doing.

Jafar scowled a bit but ultimately walked over to the wall and pressed onto a loose stone. The entire wall spun around, revealing a large gemstone sitting atop an ornate metal table.

"The Eye of Gazeem," Jafar said, "capable of opening a portal to the Netherworld."

"Excellent!" Loki declared. "That will do nicely, and I'm sure the Witches of Morva will feel the same."

"Not so fast," Jafar said, stepping in front of the Eye. "I've shown my good faith, but what of yours, hmm?"

"My good faith is not destroying you where you stand," Maleficent said.

"What is it that you want?" Loki asked, wishing Maleficent would just stand aside and let him work his magic for a moment.

"Unfortunately, following my demise, there was an influx of upstarts seeking to take Agrabah for their own," Jafar explained. "Most are nothing more than barely functioning imbeciles, but there is one who has come dangerously close to taking the prize that is mine by right. I seek your aid in disposing of him."

"Sounds like fun!" Ursula said. "I haven't gotten to stretch my tentacles all day!"

"Very well," Maleficent consented. "But you'd best keep your end of the bargain, or I will put you someplace that not even the darkness can free you from."

"So, where exactly are we heading?" Fish asked.

Jafar opened a Corridor of Darkness. "The Land of the Black Sands."

* * *

Sora slumped on the bleachers, utterly dejected. Goofy sat next to him and gave him a pat on his back. Donald merely crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Gawrsh, nobody said becomin' a true hero was easy," Goofy said.

"It's not even that, Goofy," Sora said. "I've lost my powers before and had to start all over, but this time it's different... I lost them because Xehanort almost made me one of his vessels. I lost them because my heart wasn't strong enough, and I had to be rescued by Riku and you guys. Usually _I'm_ the one who does the rescuing."

"Except for all the times I've had to heal you," Donald said.

"Which you always do right after I've already healed myself," Sora said, prompting a chuckle from Goofy.

"WAH!" Donald squawked. "NEXT TIME YOU _CAN_ HEAL YOURSELF!"

"What I'm trying to say," Sora continued, "is that I'm not sure if I've actually got what it takes to fight Xehanort anymore. Maybe the Seven Lights are better off without me."

"Now Sora, you remember what I told you when we first met," Donald said. "No frowning, no sad faces!"

"Donald's right, Sora!" Goofy said. "You've just gotta believe in yourself, that's all. And a positive attitude is just the place to start! You've just gotta find your laughin' place!"

Goofy hopped to his feet and posed dramatically.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Goofy began to sing, stretching out the first note. "Ev'rybody's got a laughin' place! A laughin' place to go ho ho!"

"Take a frown, turn it upside down," Donald joined in. "And you'll find yours I know ho ho!"

The two continued their musical number until Sora relented. He joined in, and they were all three singing and dancing. From the other side of the coliseum, Doom and Russell continued to observe this altogether too happy trio from the dugout.

"This insipid merriment is ridiculous," Doom spat.

"I dunno, it's kinda catchy," Russell said. "Ev'rybody's got a laughin' place, a laughin' pl-"

"ENOUGH!" Doom barked. "If this child has truly faced against Xehanort, then he must be one of considerable importance."

"Maybe he's that brat Maleficent warned us about," Russell suggested. "She did say somethin' about a Keybearer, and that sword of his looks an awful fuckin' lot like a key."

"If so, it seems that he's lost a great deal of power," Doom pondered aloud. "Perhaps we can put an end to him now before he's strong enough to pose any threat to us."

And, Doom thought privately, the key shaped sword would be a fine trophy to return to Morgan le Fay when next he travelled to Camelot.

"Alright rookies," Phil said, walking back out over to the trio. "Quit lollygaggin' around. I got the obstacle course set up. It'll take ya clean around the streets of Olympus. Ya gotta have three things to pass this course: speed, strength, agility, and ya noodle!"

Doom flinched at the miscounting but was not in any position to correct the satyr.

"Startin' line is just beyond the coliseum gates," Phil explained. "Now get movin' rookie! You're on the clock!"

Sora sighed and he, Donald, and Goofy took off running.

"C'mon, I've seen Nymphs run faster than you!" Phil shouted. "Knees up, kid, knees up!"

"Y'know, accidents happen on obstacles courses all the time," Russell said slyly.

"Then it is most unfortunate that the Keybearer does not posses his full strength to avert them," Doom added.

The two chuckled wickedly and took their leave to head off Sora and his friends along the trail.

* * *

Maleficent's group arrived in the Land of the Black Sands at what appeared to be midnight. An eerie blue glow shined from crystal-like light posts, illuminating the area.

"Awful convenient of him to leave the lights on for us," Fish noted.

"They detect magic in the area," Jafar explained. "It will not be long before Mozenrath knows we are here."

As if on cue, several sword wielding hands popped out of the sand. Fish gasped as a hoard of undead Mamlucks began to crawl out of the ground. The Overtakers prepared to battle, but Jafar stepped forward.

"Stand back!" he commanded, spreading his arms out. "Aram kaza butabus!"

A giant snow storm with powerful winds and large blocks of ice materialized where the Mamlucks were standing. All of them became swept up in the storm, falling to pieces when the ice blocks hit them.

One lone Mamluck managed to stumble out of the storm mostly in tact and charged, sword drawn, towards Fish Mooney. Fish pulled out her pistol and shot the undead, but it had no effect.

"Fine," Fish said, putting the gun away. "I grew up in Gotham City. We'll do this the hard way!"

The Mamluck swung its sword at Fish, but she expertly dodged the blade and grabbed ahold of the undead's arm. With a grunt and yell, Fish pulled the Mamluck over her shoulder and slammed it against the ground, causing it to fall apart in pieces. The Mamluck's head rolled towards her feet, and with a powerful stomp, she impaled the undead's eye with the heel of her boot.

"These shoes were ruined anyway," Fish said.

A bolt of blue light shot down from the tower of the citadel that loomed up ahead. Where the snow storm had just been, a tear in fabric of reality tore open and from it stepped a young man clad in blue and black wearing only a single gauntlet on his right hand.

"Now I don't know what the customs are where you are from," Mozenrath said. "But in my kingdom, it's customary NOT to show up without an invitation and then tear my servants apart."

"Perhaps your servants should greet your guests with greater hospitality," Loki replied.

"The game is up, _boy_ ," Jafar spat. "Agrabah is mine to take, and Aladdin and his Genie are mine to destroy. You may foolishly believe you can take what is mine, but that all ends tonight!"

Mozenrath merely laughed. "Ohoho Jafar, Jafar. That is _rich_ coming from an old has-been like yourself. You and Destane may have had an agreement, but that means about as much to me as Destane does now! Tell me, Jafar, would you like to share his fate? I always have room from more shambling half-dead lackeys."

"Insolent brat!" Jafar shouted. "You will learn your place or will learn the pain of _my magic_!"

"Uh-huh," Mozenrath replied, thoroughly uninterested. "That's all very nice, but if you're going to threaten me, you really should watch where you're standing first."

The Overtakers all looked down at their feet to see the black sands beneath them bubbling and swirling. They tried to step free themselves or magic their way out, but the sands did not release their hold until all five Overtakers were consumed.

"Pathetic," Mozenrath said.

The young sorcerer turned around to return to his citadel, believing his intruders to be soundly dealt with. It didn't occur to him to notice that an additional shambling Mamluck had joined his patrol.

* * *

Doom and Russell stood at a rooftop along the route of the obstacle course. Doom watched with binoculars as Sora, Donald, and Goofy started making their way into range.

"They approach," Doom announced. "Are all the barrels in position?"

Russell saluted. "All taken care of."

"Any moment now," Doom said, watching them inch ever closer.

A dark portal opened and something large and silver immediately rocketed out of it and tackled Russell, crashing him into the pillar of a nearby building.

"Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, hold him tight!" a voice commanded.

Doom became instantly engulfed in bright red stripes of energy preventing him from moving. A short, balding man dressed all in green stepped out of the portal.

"Baron Mordo," Doom spat.

"Doctor Doom," Mordo replied. "It's been far too long! When last I saw you, you and Loki abandoned Ultron and me on Mount Spire."

Doom's expression was unreadable beneath his mask. Mordo the wizard and Ultron the sentient robot were two of his lieutenants in the Masters of Evil. He'd promised them all a place by his side, but he'd betrayed them so that he and Loki could rule together alone. Even now it was not a decision Doom regretted.

Ultron flew up and landed next to Mordo, having left Russell down below in the rubble. The robot's motionless jack-o-lantern-esque face was enough to be at least mildly disconcerting even to Doom. Mordo was dangerous, but Ultron was one of the most powerful and ruthless villains back on their home world. Still, Doom refused to show weakness.

"A half-baked magician and puppet with no strings who remained a puppet none-the-less," Doom said. "You were not worthy of sharing the world with Doom!"

"Even in the face of death, his arrogance remains supreme," Ultron said in his eerie monotone. "Human pride – illogical. Useless."

"And make no mistake about it, Doom," Mordo said.

Giant needles of energy began to manifest around Doom's head.

"Your demise will not be a pleasant one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mozenrath is from Aladdin: the Animated Series.
> 
> Baron Mordo and Ultron are from Marvel Ultimate Alliance


	11. Flames of Vengeance

"This is all your fault!" Maleficent shouted, thunder crackling behind her for dramatic effect.

Maleficent, Jafar, Fish, and Ursula stood knee deep in black sandy goop. The sky above them was cave-like yet blurry and ill-defined. Magic was of little use to them. The Corridors of Darkness would not come in this realm. It was becoming increasingly clear that it would take a sand witch to magically escape this trap, and none of the present company had that power.

"You led us into the Land of the Black Sands ill prepared!" Maleficent continued to yell at Jafar. "If you hadn't been so consumed by your greed and your hatred, we would never have found our way into this trap!"

"How was _I_ supposed to know that the little brat would have a sell capable of trapping even the great Maleficent?" Jafar asked.

"You're impulsive!" Maleficent scolded. "You never think things through! You wished to be a genie without knowing the cost, and even after fate bestowed upon you a second chance, you threw it all away on an ill advised battle with Sora. You're a talented wizard, but you have no sense of strategy."

"You're one to talk," Jafar hissed. "For all your plotting and scheming, you've accomplished very little. You're outplayed by Xehanort at every step for one simple reason: you're _not_ as smart as you think you are."

Jafar and Maleficent continued to bicker back and forth, so Fish and Ursula stepped off to the side so as to not be directly in the line of fire.

"Loki didn't get sucked in with us," Fish said. "Do you think he's being held somewhere else or do you think he escaped?"

"Both very possible," Ursula admitted. "But knowing that Loki, I'd guess the latter. He's a clever one, after all."

"Do you think he'll come back for us?" Fish asked.

"I don't know," Ursula admitted. "I'd like to think so, though. Worst case scenario, we die down here. Maleficent, Jaffie, and I can all respawn through the darkness."

"So I'm the only one with fatal consequences," Fish grumbled. "Good to know."

"I'd resurrect you," Ursula said. "No way I'm letting my dancing partner go away forever."

"That's oddly sweet of you," Fish said. "I eagerly await discovering the catch first hand."

Ursula chuckled. "Oh you know I live to help poor unfortunate souls. But in all seriousness, maybe what this team needs is for everyone to start dancing together. Might mellow things out."

Ursula gestured over to Maleficent and Jafar whose argument had somehow gotten onto the subject of whether dragons or serpents were the superior reptile.

"We definitely need some social outlet," Fish agreed.

"Well, while we wait, it occurs to me that I don't know much about you, Fish," Ursula said.

"Likewise," Fish replied. "You answer mine if I answer yours?"

Ursula grinned. "Deal."

* * *

Russell could feel someone clearing the rubble off from on top of him. The weight was slowly but surely getting to a place where it was more manageable to push it off.

"Are you okay in there?" a young man's voice asked.

"Yeah," Russell answered, "stand clear, I'm gonna push this crap off me."

After giving them a second to back away, Russell gave a powerful thrust that burst through the debris.

"Heal!" Donald squawked.

Russell was encompassed in a warm light that suddenly made every bit of pain he felt fade away faster than even his own healing factor could muster. Russell looked upon the faces of his rescuers: Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Saved by the people he was just planning to kill. The irony was almost too much.

"Gawrsh, I'll bet that was scary!" Goofy said.

"What happened here?" Sora asked.

Russell rubbed his head, feeling his concussion fade away thanks to the magic.

"A metal man attacked my friend and me outta nowhere," Russell said. "My friend's probably still in danger."

"Where was he?" Donald asked looking around.

"Rooftop across the street," Russell answered.

"Got it!" Sora said. "You wait here, and we'll go rescue your friend."

"No fuckin' way I'm stayin' behind," Russell said. "I'm gonna show that metal monstrosity not to fuck with Russell Edgington!"

* * *

Mordo's energy needles stabbed into Doom's mask. Pulses of mystic energy rippled outwards along the metal. Doom kept his armor sealed with a magic spell, and he knew if Mordo continued to pick at it, he'd break it. The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak kept Doom from countering. Doom was, regrettably, at Baron Mordo's mercy.

"You think you can break my spell?" Doom asked.

"Undoubtedly," Mordo replied.

"Is that so?" Doom replied. "Ultron, what was it Loki said of Mordo's magic."

Mordo scowled. "Do not-"

"An infant could have cast better spells," Ultron repeated. "Loki Laufeyson, October 24th, two-thousa-"

"Enough!" Mordo spat. "He's merely trying to needle me into breaking my concentration. Well, Doom, _I'm_ the one who'll be doing the _needling_ here!"

Doom could feel Mordo's needles press even harder against his mask. Cracks were already starting to form in Doom's spell. All the power he obtained would be for nothing, all because of a jaded, half-baked wizard. The indignity was disgusting.

"I don't think that's gonna be the case," Russell Edgington said as he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood ready to fight.

"I thought you dealt with the vampire," Mordo growled.

"An oversight I will be correcting at once," Ultron declared.

Ultron fired a beam of red energy from his mouth, prompting Russell and the three heroes to disperse.

"Kid, you go help Victor," Russell instructed. "Let us handle the metal fuckface."

"He sure does like to say naughty words, Donald," Goofy whispered to his companion.

Goofy spun around with his shield like a tornado and knocked Ultron off balance enough for Donald to pelt the robot with a well aimed thunder spell. Russell sped over to Ultron, grabbed his legs, and hurled him off the rooftop.

"Turnabout _is_ fair play," Russell declared before jumping down after his prey.

Mordo kept his needles in place with one hand while firing plasma bolts at Sora with his free hand. Sora, however, expertly dodged every single one. Sora may have lost all of his powers, but he'd been in enough fights to still be adept at dodging magical projectiles. Mordo growled out in frustration as Sora managed to get around behind Doom. With a deft stroke of the Keyblade, Sora cut through the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak as if they were physical ropes.

"No!" Mordo shouted, his needles vanishing along with the bands.

Doom didn't give Mordo an opportunity to form a defense before pelting him in the chest with a laser blast from his suit's defense system.

"Second rate sorcerer," Doom growled.

"Flames of the Faltine, consume him!" Mordo called out.

A jet of fire began to roar in Doom's direction. Doom wordlessly extended his arms outwards and the flames began to be sucked into his palms. After the fires collected, Doom brought his two hands together and unleashed a wave of fire back at Mordo. Mordo managed to dive out of the way at the last second to avoid being burned.

"Impressive," Mordo said. "That was a Morganian spell. Someone's been learning new tricks. But now I know you're using a conduit, and I'm willing bet it's that armor of yours."

Mordo began to levitate Doom into the air and hold him there.

"And if you can't get grounded, then no magic," Mordo explained. "You're powerless, Doom!"

"Doom is never powerless," he replied.

Before Mordo could ponder what he meant, Sora hit him in the gut with the Keyblade, causing Mordo to stumble backwards and drop Doom.

"What was that spell you used on me, again?" Doom asked, landing safely. "Ah yes! The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!"

Red stripes of energy began to encircle and ensnare Mordo at Doom's behest. The wizard struggled to free himself, but it was all for naught. He was trapped by his own spell.

Russell, Donald, and Goofy were locked in a three way dance against Ultron. The rogue robot was used to going toe to toe with multiple Avengers at once, making things very difficult for his opponents. Donald's magical skills were powerful, but Ultron's extensive databases on the Scarlet Witch made Donald's spells look like parlor tricks in comparison. Goofy's shield techniques did not align with Captain America's, however, similar strategies to defeat both were applicable. And while Ultron was rarely in the business of fighting vampires, Russell's speed was a millisecond slower than Quicksilver's, meaning if Ultron sliced with his laser right now-

Russell doubled over in pain and tucked the stump where his wrist used to be into his coat. Ultron's attack cauterized the wound when severing his right hand, but that didn't make the pain any less. His vampiric healing factor would regrow the hand, but it'd take at least a day to do so.

"Flesh is weak," Ultron said, preparing to fire a blast into Russell's head.

Russell held up his hand defensively and, when he did, a blast of white light sparked from his fingertips and blasted Ultron backwards. Russell looked down at his remaining hand in awe. That light blast had been exactly like Sookie Stackhouse's own. Doom _did_ mention that Russell might display magical capabilities due to the daywalking process.

Russell found himself at eye level with the barrels he'd set up to ambush Sora. They were all loaded with enough gunpowder to blow the anything within range sky high. Maybe there was a solution after all.

"Russell!" Goofy called out in concern.

"I'm fine." Russell said. "You two, get clear. I'm gonna restrain our friend. When I do, send a flare at the barrels. Go!"

Donald and Goofy did as instructed and got clear. Ultron was getting his bearings back after taking that unexpected blast from Russell and was beginning to recalculate battle tactics. Russell sped behind him and used his good arm to lock the robot into a headlock.

"NOW!" he shouted.

"Fire!" Donald called out, shooting a fireball from his staff.

Once the fire made contact with the barrel, an inferno began to explode. Russell waited until the last minute to fly directly upward out of harm's way. Ultron was not so lucky. The robot found himself caught amidst a ring of powerful explosions that even his incredibly durable exoskeleton couldn't protect him from. When the flames subsided and the smoke cleared, Russell, Donald, and Goofy looked upon the mechanical remains of Ultron, destroyed at last.

"Is the deed done?" Doom asked as he and Sora approached the trio with a captured Mordo in hand.

"Got a little messy, but yeah," Russell replied.

"It is only a temporary solution," Doom said. "Ultron has many bodies. You've merely destroyed his current one. He will be back."

"Well at least we caught one of the bad guys!" Sora said, gesturing to Mordo. "Why were they attacking you guys anyway?"

"I was once the king of a great nation," Doom replied. "They were jealous upstarts who wanted the throne and the power for themselves."

"Sounds like Scar... or Hades!" Donald replied.

Russell smirked at the mention of Hades's name. The heroes clearly had no inkling that Russell or Doom were in cahoots with the villains they already knew. This could be a most advantageous position.

"May I ask what y'all are doing out here?" Russell asked, keeping up the charade.

"Aw no! The obstacle course!" Sora said. "We're gonna get an ear full from Phil."

Sora took off running with Donald chasing after him.

"So glad to meet ya!" Goofy said as he joined in the chase.

Russell smiled devilishly. "The pleasure was all ours, I assure you."

* * *

Loki ditched his Mamluck glamour after he passed the border of the Land of the Black Sands. He was now the sole free Overtaker of their little expedition party. Of course Loki was going to free his allies; it simply wouldn't do to abandon them at this stage. However, Loki was going to go about it in his own way. That is why Loki found himself in the mountain temple of Amuk Moonrah near Agrabah.

The cavern was damp and dark and reeked of sulfur, exactly the sort of place you expected a powerful ancient evil to be imprisoned. Loki casually strolled over to the fire pit situated beneath a wall of ancient markings and hieroglyphics. From what Loki could decipher, lighting the flame would release an ancient demon of malevolence that could only be reimprisoned by the one who released him.

So, naturally, Loki lit the flame.

As the fires grew, a demonic chortle echoed throughout the chamber.

"Many thanks for rekindling the flame of my existence," a voice growled

Standing two stories tall, the flames began to take solid form and from them stepped a large crimson humanoid monster with the mane of a lion and the wings of an eagle.

"I am Amuk Moonrah!" he declared. "And once again I am free to rule Agrabah!"

"Just a moment," Loki said. "I am the one who released you, and I need you to do me a favor in return before you start to run... _amok_."

"Amuk Moonrah does NOT do favors!" he shouted.

Amuk attempted to smash Loki into the ground, but his fist only hit stone as the illusion disappeared.

"Amuk Moonrah is going to do this one," Loki said, rematerializing nearby. "Otherwise, he's getting put right back where he came from."

Amuk scowled but ultimately relented, knowing that Loki was the only one who could free him. Amuk wasn't happy about negotiating, but this deal could ensure that he did not meet the same fate as last time.

"Very well," Amuk said. "What is it you wish?"

"In exchange for me not reimprisoning you in this temple," Loki began, "you will attack the Land of the Black Sands. Engage its lord, Mozenrath, in battle, but do not kill him. I need him alive... for now."

"Amuk will fight this Mozenrath!" he nodded. "And _then_ Agrabah will fall to its knees!"

"Whatever it is you intend to do after is of little concern to me," Loki said. "Now go forth! The hour is urgent!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amuk Moonrah is from the Aladdin: the Animated Series episode "Hero of a Thousand Feathers"


	12. The Trickster's Web

Russell returned to the throne room of Avalon where Hades, Pain, and Panic were all on the edge of their seats watching their soap opera. Hades noticed Russell's missing appendage right away.

"Sheesh, what happened to you?" Hades asked, turning off the "television."

"Hey, we were watchin' that!" Pain bemoaned.

Hades turned orange and shot his minions a death glare, prompting Pain and Panic both to quickly apologize and run away.

"Doom and I went on a little recon mission to the overworld," Russell said. "One of Doom's old enemies showed up and took off my hand. I came out of the scrap better off than him though. He got blown to bits, and my arm will heal in a day or two."

"Or right away," Hades said with a snap.

Russell looked down to see his right hand back exactly where it belonged.

"So what exactly were you guys doing in bolt boy's backyard?" Hades asked. "Please tell me ya didn't give away our position because that would NOT be pleasant for me _or_ for your continued existence on the mortal plain. Ya got the concept?"

"Crystal clear," Russell said. "Don't worry. Doom I were discreet. In fact, we made some new friends up there. I think you know 'em. Name's Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

Hades's flames flared red. "Ohohoho I know those little twerps! Been a pain in my tuchus for years! The hate scale goes Mr. Hey-You-Get-Offa-My-Cloud, Jerkules, and then THOSE three runts!"

"Well you'll be positively blithe to learn that Sora's just recently lost all of his powers," Russell said with a sly grin. "He's more vulnerable now than ever."

"Really? Ya don't say!" Hades said, cooling down to blue. "Well, well, what goes around comes around, eh? I think it's time to book him a one-way ticket on the River Styx cruise! No, no, wait a minute. Malef's gonna wanna deal with this personally. She hates that kid more than I do. We wait for her to do anything further, capiche? Tell Doomy to sit on his metal hands... Where _is_ Doomy anyway?"

Russell shrugged. "Said he had to deal with Baron Mordo."

* * *

Doom's time platform deposited him in the chambers of Morgan le Fay. The ancient sorceress was currently tending to a potted plant that she groomed for potion ingredients.

"Have you come with a gift for me?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her work.

Doom dropped the bound and gagged Mordo at her feet. Morgan scowled looking down at him.

"I was expecting something more romantic," Morgan sighed.

"A powerful sorcerer from my time," Doom said. "Mordo here can be harvested for whatever powers or grizzly potion ingredients you might require."

Mordo's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion.

"You don't understand women at all, Victor," Morgan sighed.

Morgan snapped her fingers and Mordo vanished. In his place sat an emerald and obsidian necklace. Doom picked up the necklace, and Morgan pulled her hair out of the way so he could fasten it around her neck. She admired the center emerald of her new piece of jewelry.

"His magic is going to be a fine addition to my own," Morgan said.

"It is in more intelligent hands now, that is for certain," Doom said. "Do not give me cause to regret giving it to you."

"Regret is such a useless emotion," Morgan scoffed. "Would you like to see how I look wearing the necklace?"

"I have eyes," Doom said. "I can see it now."

Morgan smirked. "Would you like to see how I look wearing _only_ the necklace?"

* * *

Loki watched from the cliffs by Dagger Rock as the Land of the Black Sands was engulfed in flames. Mozenrath was powerful, but Amuk Moonrah was practically a furnace of dark magic. It was never really a fair contest. The ancient demon flew over to Loki's location, and landed next to him. Amuk was gargantuan and made even the half-giant Loki look like an insect.

"The deed is done," Amuk said.

"Mozenrath is still alive, yes?" Loki asked.

"For now," Amuk relied. "He seemed to be in poor health after our battle."

Loki smiled. Exactly according to plan.

"Then our arrangement is settled," Loki said. "But, before you depart for Agrabah, allow me to present you with a reward."

"A reward?" Amuk asked. "Fitting indeed! I am fond of sacrifices... and fireworks!"

"I assure you this reward will be better than fireworks," Loki said, leading Amuk down to Dagger Rock.

"Where is the reward?" the demon asked.

"Allow me to call it for you," Loki said. "IXTALA!"

The monumental Crystal of Ix within Dagger Rock awoke and immediately locked onto Amuk Moonrah with it's beam of energy. Even with his size and power, Amuk was all too susceptible to the crystal's power. He began to get dragged in.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Amuk Moonrah bellowed. "YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NOT REIMPRISON AMUK IF HE HELPED YOU!"

"I swore not to reimprison you in your temple," Loki said. "I never said I wouldn't find you a new prison. Nothing personal, but you're a liability and you lack finesse."

Amuk roared as he was sucked into the Crystal of Ix and frozen in place. Loki knocked on the glass of the crystal to make sure the beast couldn't get out. Satisfied that this particular problem was dealt with, Loki teleported back to what was left of Mozenrath's citadel. There he found the young sorcerer practically crawling around as a flying eel attempted to tend to him. Mozenrath's hand without the gauntlet was skeletal and exposed giving Loki a hint as to what the state of the rest of Mozenrath's body was like. Mozenrath glanced up to Loki and scowled.

"You're... supposed to be... in the sand," Mozenrath managed to say.

"It is not that easy to catch a god," Loki said as he picked up Mozenrath and put the young sorcerer's arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you somewhere to rest."

Loki could feel how light Mozenrath was now. When Loki figured out that Mozenrath's gauntlet ate away at his body, he hadn't expected something so literal. With that information, Loki figured that the quickest way to weaken Mozenrath was to stick him in a battle of magic against a foe he could not best without expending enormous amounts of power. Loki set Mozenrath down gently in a large chair in the citadel laboratory.

"Why are you helping me?" Mozenrath asked. "If you think I'll show you any gratitude, you're wrong."

"Perhaps I'm not as cruel as you are, or perhaps I'm simply... intrigued by you," Loki replied. "Amuk Moonrah has gone, moved on to other conquests."

"More than likely you sent that thing after me," Mozenrath said.

So true.

"That's not true," Loki replied. "If I had, I would have ransomed you to spare your kingdom and your life."

Mozenrath stared into Loki's eyes for a moment, trying to get a read on the trickster god. Loki smirked when he noticed Mozenrath's pupils dilated wider the longer he stared at Loki's face. This was going to be even more fun. Loki glanced above Mozenrath's head at a tapestry depicting strange creatures.

"What an odd piece of décor," Loki said.

"It's a portal to the world of the Thirdacs," Mozenrath explained, "creatures that drink magic."

"I'd wager you would be a fine _treat_ for them," Loki said, running his fingers across Mozenrath's chin.

"Not anymore," Mozenrath bemoaned. "My lifeforce is almost spent. The gauntlet's price has been paid. Now... there's nothing left for me to do but rest."

Loki leaned in closer to the young sorcerer to the point where their faces were almost touching. Loki could feel Mozenrath's shortness of breath against his skin. The trickster god briefly mused to himself that if he were wearing his horned helmet, this gesture would be going a completely different direction.

"What if there _was_ a way to save your life?" Loki asked. "What boon could one who delivered it to you request?"

Mozenrath tried to hold himself with dignity but the pain forced him back into a slumping position.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

Connected to the world of Agrabah was the dimension of Morbia. Most of this realm looked like a night sky with a myriad of asteroids tumbling through it. However, there was one distinctive feature: an Egyptian sphinx floating through the cosmos on its own. Except, most notably, the sphinx had a cat's face instead of a human's. This was the home of Mirage, the evil incarnate cat goddess.

"Oh if only those villagers hadn't built their town next to a volcano," Mirage said, watching in her crystal ball the scene of a terrible volcanic eruption, "then I wouldn't have been able to render if it active again and caused the destruction of their entire civilization, allowing their advances in medicine to be lost forever. Another victory for the forces of evil!"

"You _are_ quite evil, Mirage," Loki said as he appeared in Mirage's fortress amidst a Corridor of Darkness.

"Loki the Trickster," Mirage said in recognition. "How... awful to meet you in person at last. The last trickster who set foot in here gave me _quite_ a headache. _You_ don't want to make the same mistake."

"Fear not, evil one," Loki said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I come here only in the interest of bargaining."

Loki explained the situation with Amuk Moonrah and Mozenrath to her. She listened intently and took sadistic glee at every mention of misfortune.

"So with Mozenrath's current condition, I need a way to save his life so that I may save my allies," Loki explained.

"So you created a peril and you're selling a solution," Mirage purred. "Though I don't understand why you didn't sell him the solution direct. You had control over Amuk Moonrah. You could have ransomed your allies' safety without all this subterfuge."

"And gone back on my promise to Amuk?" Loki asked. "Missed the sight of Mozenrath utterly dejected and vulnerable? Lost the opportunity of striking a bargain with the great Mirage? Where would be the amusement in _that_?"

"Your allies' lives at stake and yet you turn to mischief?" Mirage cackled. "I like the way you operate! But I don't save lives without a price. What's your offer?"

Loki clapped his hands and within a swirl of green energy, Amuk Moonrah, still trapped suspended in an extracted chunk of dagger rock, appeared in the middle of the chamber.

"I trust you're familiar with how a Crystal of Ix works," Loki said. "All the power of Amuk Moonrah at your fingertips... temporarily, of course. I'll want him back. But if you help me, I'll loan him to you for a hundred and one days. More than enough time for you to... get creative with it."

Mirage grinned wickedly and waved her hand. A portal to a beautiful garden centered around a large tree opened next to Loki.

"The Tree of Renewal," Mirage explained. "One fruit from its branches will put Mozenrath instantly back to full health."

"A pleasure doing business with you, Mirage," Loki bowed. "Do enjoy the use of our mutual friend."

Loki stepped through the portal as Mirage admired her present, allowing plans of destruction and evil to dance around her mind.

* * *

"I have returned, Mozenrath," Loki said, stepping out of a Corridor of Darkness back into Mozenrath's lab.

The young sorcerer was in even worse state than Loki had left him in; he was barely struggling to stay awake. Loki held out the fruit from the Tree of Renewal and knelt down next to Mozenrath.

"Take a bite of this fruit," Loki said. "It will heal you."

Mozenrath grunted in acknowledgement and took a weak bite of the fruit from Loki's hands. The effects were instantaneous. In a warm twinkle of light Mozenrath's strength returned. Color returned to his cheeks, and Loki noticed that the skeletal left hand regrew flesh. Though Loki couldn't see it, so too did Mozenrath's right hand beneath his gauntlet.

"You... you helped me," Mozenrath said, looking over Loki in puzzlement.

"Aye, that I did," Loki said, inching closer to Mozenrath. "And now for the boon I requested."

Mozenrath nodded and pulled what looked like a black marble from his pocket and threw it at the far wall. In an explosion of sand, Maleficent, Jafar, Fish Mooney, and Ursula were released.

"A deal's a deal," Mozenrath said. "Your allies, safe and unharmed as agreed."

Jafar sneered. "Insolent boy, you shall meet a most unfortunate end for imprisoning me!"

Maleficent grabbed Jafar by the shoulders and let her nails dig into his flesh as much as they could through the layer of fabric.

"What did I just get through chastising you about?" Maleficent spat.

"My price for the Eye of Gazeem is still the same," Jafar spat.

"Yes we've all heard you," Loki said to Jafar before turning back to Mozenrath. "Thank you, Lord of the Black Sands."

"Perhaps I was hasty imprisoning your friends," Mozenrath said, leaning in closer to Loki. "Maybe there's something we can... learn from one another."

Loki smirked, catching the signs Mozenrath was putting out. So he hadn't been wrong before. Loki leaned in and pressed his mouth against Mozenrath's. The young sorcerer was the first man Loki had kissed since Doom. It was intriguing to note the differences. Mozenrath was much less forceful but also more comfortable in his own skin. Fascinating.

"Swims like a whale, sings like a whale," Fish said to Ursula.

Loki broke free from the kiss first. "Unfortunately, Mozenrath, I need the Eye of Gazeem more than I need you."

Before Mozenrath could fully process what had just happened, Loki snapped his fingers, activating the tapestry portal to the world of the Thirdac. He hoisted up the young sorcerer, who wasn't all that much heavier now than he was before, and hurled him into the portal.

"Wait! No!" was all Mozenrath could muster before Loki shut the portal behind him.

Loki ran his fingers across his lips, briefly bemoaning the loss of the not at all unpleasant sensation.

"Now then," Loki said. "Does that satisfy your show of good faith, Jafar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything new in this chapter is from Aladdin: the Animated Series.  
> *The monumental Crystal of Ix is from "The Secret of Dagger Rock"  
> *The tapestry of the Thirdac is from "The Citadel"  
> *Mirage is a reoccurring antagonist  
> *The Tree of Renewal is from "Eye of the Beholder"


	13. Raise a Little Hell

It had been a long and exhausting journey for Taran's group to get to Morva. When Doli told them of someone worse than the Horned King who sought the Black Cauldron, they knew they couldn't sit idly by. Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, and Doli all made their way into the familiar swamps that the witches called home.

"Oh I had hoped to never see this dreadful place again," Fflewddur said. "But a Fflam is virtuous and faces any danger without fear-"

This stretching of the truth prompted the snapping of one of the strings of Fflewddur's harp.

"I would much rather be _anywhere_ else," he corrected.

"Gurgi not like this place," the short furry companion agreed.

"I know it's not ideal," Taran agreed as the Witches' crooked little house came into view. "But we must stop anyone from getting the Black Cauldron again."

"Do you really think the Witches will give the Cauldron to this Maleficent person?" Eilonwy asked Doli. "They're all a bit mad, but they don't want the end of the world. That's like inviting a bear to supper and expecting him not to eat you."

At the mention of supper, Gurgi's mouth started to water. "Time for munchings and crunchings?"

"Ya said it yerself, Eilonwy, they're all madder than hatters!" Doli said. "And even if they don't, Maleficent's powerful enough to take what she wants by force."

"If she's really that powerful, how can we stop her?" Fflewddur asked hopelessly. "I quite enjoy tragic ballades, but I never much wanted to be the subject of one."

"We've got to try," Taran said. "Maybe the Witches will give us a way to fight the evil fairy."

"You're thinking about that magic sword you traded to them," Eilonwy put together. "Taran of Caer Dallben, you know they're not going to give that back to you! They never give anything away without a bargain."

The cackling of the witches was familiar to the party, but that didn't make it any less startling when it started. The group looked up to the sky to see the three witches situated in a storm cloud hovering above.

"Did I happen to hear a duckling squawk about a bargain, hmm?" Orddu asked.

"Ohh!" Orwen squealed. "He's still so _handsome_!"

Fflewddur gulped, knowing she was talking about him. "Is it too late to become a toad again?"

"We've come because someone very evil seeks the Black Cauldron," Taran said.

"Someone evil indeed," Orddu replied. "That Maleficent woman burned our roof!"

"Then she's already come and gone," Eilonwy said in despair.

"But not with the cauldron!" Orgoch said. "She's gettin' us something to trade for it!"

"Please, you cannot give it to her," Taran pleaded. "You know what the cauldron can do and the damage it can cause."

"That's of little concern to us," Orddu said. "As long as they have something to trade for it, we will give it to them."

"Now just a minute ladies!" Fflewddur spoke up sternly. "Your apathy is going to cause misery for an untold number of people! No one with any real power would let that stand! Admit it: you're just as powerless and afraid of this Maleficent as the rest of us!"

"They should be," Maleficent said as she, Ursula, Loki, Fish, and Jafar appeared from a Corridor of Darkness.

Gurgi started shivering in fear before quickly bolting in the opposite direction.

"Gurgi! Wait!" Taran called out.

"Your friend's got the right idea little hero," Ursula chuckled. "Run!"

Taran drew his sword, trying to appear strong, though his youthful appearance and obvious newness to using a sword made for a pretty ridiculous sight.

"Boy, if you're trying to be threatening you need work," Fish Mooney said. "Spend a few days on the streets of Gotham, and you'll learn."

"Witches of Morva, we have returned with a magical artifact for our bargain," Loki said, gesturing to the gemstone. "Behold the Eye of Gazeem, a portal to the Netherworld. I trust this will suffice to exchange for the cauldron."

"No! You can't!" Eilonwy pleaded.

"Mistress, allow me to dispose of these pests," Jafar said. "Their dying lesson will be not to interfere in the machinations of the Overtakers!"

"A bit redundant to teach them a lesson before killing them," Loki remarked.

"Oh no, no, no," Orddu interjected. "Allow us!"

Bright pink and blue lights began to swirl around Taran and his friends. Eilonwy and Taran grabbed onto each other and huddled close. Fflewddur and Doli didn't get quite so intimate but also scrunched together.

"Great Belin!" Fflewddur exclaimed as they were engulfed in the magic.

When the light cleared, the band of heroes was nowhere to be found.

"Now then, the Eye of Gazeem is ours?" Orgoch asked.

"Show us the cauldron first," Loki demanded.

"He's so dominant," Orwen giggled as the Witches summoned up the cauldron.

From the bottom of the swamp, bubbles began to rapidly rise to the surface. Despite its obvious weight, the cauldron floated up from the depths and emerged bobbing on the surface of the murky waters.

"A powerful weapon of death and destruction," Orgoch announced.

Maleficent smiled wickedly, recognizing the iron crucible. The Black Cauldron was hers. She let out a evil cackle at her victory.

"A pleasure, ladies," Maleficent said.

The evil fairy swept her arms and in a cloud of darkness, she, her allies, and the Black Cauldron vanished from the Marshes of Morva, leaving only the Eye of Gazeem in their place. Once they were gone, the Witches turned to face each other.

"Did the poor ducklings get home alright?" Orwen asked.

"Heh, your love struck foolishness for that one old coot is disgusting!" Orgoch said. "We shoulda turned 'em into toad stew!"

"You would have given yourself terrible indigestion if we had," Orddu said. "But yes, Orwen, our spell returned them all to Caer Dallben safe and sound. Whether they choose to stay there is another matter entirely."

"Heh, fools who don't know what's good for 'em," Orgoch sneered. "Rushin' into all sorts of trouble and callin' it bravery."

"Poor things," Orwen said. "But maybe they'll succeed if they do? After all, they _did_ beat the Horned King."

"Whatever happens," Orddu said, "we've given the goslings the best chance that we could, and now we needn't concern ourselves with them _or_ Maleficent ever again."

* * *

"Yeah, babe, sure, I'll have the imps check the guestbook for a Talbot Angelis," Hades said to Russell.

"My humblest thanks to you, Lord Hades," Russell said with a bow.

The Lord of the Dead, the vampire, and Doctor Doom were all gathered in the throne room of Avalon discussing the day's events when the large Corridor of Darkness deposited the five other Overtakers and the Black Cauldron in the center of the chamber.

"Welcome back babes, looks like you got the- Wait," Hades said before noticing the nwest addition. "What? Jaffy? We're lettin' the smarmy vizier back to the grown-ups table?"

Jafar went to argue, but Maleficent interrupted. "Jafar provided most valuable aid in obtaining the Cauldron. He is to be trusted. Jafar, you are already familiar with Hades. The others are Doctor Doom and Russell Edgington."

"Hey, Malef," Hades said. "You'll never believe who-"

"A moment," Maleficent said, silencing him. "I require corpses from your Underworld."

"Uh, yeah, sure, babe," Hades said, snapping his fingers.

The entire throne room instantly became filled with the skeletal remains of warriors from every era and ilk. It was a grizzly sight to behold, and even Doom and Fish found it to be disturbing. The orb of Maleficent's staff began to glow and one of the skeletons was dropped into the iron cauldron. Two bolts of lightning struck the cauldron and it began to bubble a sickly green liquid.

"Now I call upon my army of the dead, the Cauldron Born!" Maleficent proclaimed, reciting the Cauldron's command. "Arise my messengers of death! Our time has arrived!"

The Black Cauldron began to quiver and shake at its mistress's words. Maleficent raised her arms into the air dramatically and the cauldron responded in kind. A pillar of fire erupted from the cauldron and shot into the air. The other Overtakers watched in awe at the sight as a hideous face took form in the flames. The face grimaced horrifically before it and the flames were swiftly sucked back into the pot.

Green mist began to creep out of the cauldron and slither about through the army of corpses littering the hall. The mist soon blanketed the entire room and seemed to take a liquid form. Suddenly, from beneath the surface, the skeletons began to emerge and peel themselves up from the gel like liquid. Jafar grimaced as the undead soldiers began to walk once more.

"Go forth my army!" Maleficent commanded. "Patrol the island. Let no traitors to my rule go unpunished!"

The Cauldron Born silently did as they were commanded. They marched out of the chamber with the slow and steady rhythm of men with no concerns as to their own mortality.

"Well that was positively sexy," Russell commented with a cackle.

"Not exactly the word I'd have chosen," Doom said.

"Now then, we have no further need of the Heartless and we are one step closer to our return to power!" Maleficent declared.

"This calls for a celebration!" Ursula said. "And Fish and I were just talking about finding a social outlet for everyone."

"I happened to know a place where we can celebrate back on my home world," Fish said. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I have little use for common revelry," Doom sneered.

"Nor do I," Jafar agreed.

"Don't be such stiffs, you two," Ursula said with a roll of her eyes. "And to think, yesterday we only had _one_ stick-in-the-mud."

Ursula silently pleaded with Maleficent to indulge her. Ursula could tell that the evil fairy was hesitant about this; she'd never been especially good at socializing. But Ursula knew that everyone would have a good time if they were forced to. Maleficent trusted Ursula on matters of world conquest, but this was another matter entirely.

"I believe a night of revelry as a team would be quite diverting," Maleficent finally said. "Therefore, I'll expect everyone to be present for it. No exceptions."

Ursula and Fish flashed each other a smirk of celebration. They both knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

The crowd of eight Overtakers situated themselves along one of the large booths in the Iceberg Lounge. Fish was disappointed to find that the club's signature iceberg containing a frozen Edward Nygma was gone this evening. Still, it was good to get her colleagues out to socialize for once. It had taken a great deal of coaching, but, eventually, she got everyone to adhere to a more low key dress code (a pun Loki did not hesitate to exploit and use to justify temporarily dressing everyone in his signature style).

Maleficent wore a well-tailored purple and black pants suit and a black fedora to substitute for her lack of horns. Fish found it rather amusing that Maleficent, an evil fairy, wore her hair in a pixie cut. Hades opted for a leather death metal ensemble with his signature blue flames transfigured to look like spiky blue hair. It wasn't subtle, but this was Gotham City so it wasn't unusual. Ursula was in her Vanessa form, favoring a sexy purple and blue sequins cocktail dress. Jafar was dressed in a black snake skin coat and a red silk shirt underneath. After Fish vetoed his feathered turban, he donned a black bowler hat instead.

Loki wore a black and white suit with a trench coat in place of a blazer. He also sported a green and gold scarf with Norse runes sewn into it. Doom took considerable convincing to leave his armor behind. Tonight, he was wearing a dark gray three-piece suit and a silver masquerade mask that covered one side of his face. Though he wasn't fully exposed, Fish could see that Doom was a handsome man under his mask and wondered why he bothered hiding it away. Russell wore a purple and black pin-striped suit and fedora with a pair of round sunglasses. Fish was slightly miffed that Maleficent and Russell dressed so similarly, but both of them refused to change.

Fish herself was sporting a black turban wrapped around her head, large black sunglasses that obstructed a view of her face, and a basic black cocktail dress. It was substantially more subtle than her usual ensemble, but it wasn't time yet to show her face in Gotham again to the average onlooker. So she swallowed her pride and went with subdued fashion for once in her life.

"I feel... exposed," Doom said. "Like... a peasant."

"Oh shush, you look fine," Loki said.

"This is a pretty swanky shindig for a mortal club," Hades admitted. "Fish, you said you know the owner, babe?"

Fish cringed a bit. "Don't call me babe. The last man who did took a bullet to the head."

"Sheesh, alright, say no more, ba- er Fishy," Hades corrected himself. "Question stands, though."

"Well the owner used to be my umbrella boy," Fish said. "But now he's made himself the terror of Gotham city. I couldn't be more proud."

"An apprentice of yours?" Maleficent asked, taking a sip from a glass of wine. "It is rather rewarding to nurture the young into powerful people like ourselves."

"Yes, it is indeed," Fish nodded.

Maleficent's mind briefly drifted back to Riku. He had so much potential to grow and wield the darkness as no one ever had before, yet he threw it all away for a boy. Such weakness. Maleficent couldn't honestly say that he was ever _truly_ more than a means to end, but he had the makings to become the next Maleficent. The more time passed, the more Maleficent realized that she craved creating that sort of legacy.

"I'm not opposed to the idea of an apprentice myself," Loki said. "I'd prefer to mentor a young man, one who I could really see myself in."

"Oh I'm _sure_ you would like someone who you could see yourself _in_ ," Ursula quipped, eliciting a hardy laugh from Russell and Fish who both immediately caught the innuendo.

"Swims like a whale, sings like a whale," Fish said.

Ursula laughed, Loki glared, Maleficent remained apathetic, and everyone else became very confused by what that was supposed to mean.

"For the final time, mortal labels of sexuality do not apply to gods," Loki said through gritted teeth.

"I'm... having a harder time finding the point of this conversation than Odysseus did finding Ithaca," Hades remarked.

"Ursula and I have been giving Loki a hard time because he won't admit that he's gay," Fish said. "Not that I'm judging. I myself identify as pansexual."

"I must confess I am not familiar with these sexual labels," Maleficent said. "What relevance do they hold?"

"That's right, I forgot you're from medieval times," Fish replied. "They're a way to identify what gender you're sexually attracted to. For example, pansexual means that I can be sexually attracted to anyone whether they're girls, boys, or anything in between. It's all about who a person _is_ for me."

"I like that way ya think, Fishy," Hades remarked. "Guess if I put a mortal label on it, that makes us _both_ part of the pansexual club."

Hades and Fish high-fived across the table.

"Or gay, for example," Russell chimed in, "refers to somebody attracted to the same gender as themselves, like me or, apparently, Loki here."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I am not-"

"Me too!" Ursula chimed in. "Though, back in Atlantica, a mermaid or merman attracted to someone of the same sex is called a Nerites."

"The human term for a gay woman is 'lesbian,'" Fish added.

"Lesbian? Hmm, I like it!" Ursula declared.

"Sexual attraction," Maleficent scoffed. "Such a thing does not interest me."

Fish and Russell looked at each other and simultaneously agreed. "Asexual."

"Doom? Jafar?" Ursula asked. "What about you two?"

"I have taken lovers who have been male and female," Jafar said. "Though my interests may change depending on my whims."

"Probably bisexual then," Russell said.

"I am attracted to the mind," Doom said. "Whether one is man or woman matters less than whether one is intelligent and capable of intriguing Doom."

Fish rubbed her chin in thought. "I think that's sapiosexual? I could be wrong. That might just be something straight people on the internet made up to sound fancy."

"So basically no one here is straight," Russell observed.

"Cheers to Maleficent for putting together the gayest team to ever try to rule the universe," Fish said in a rather tongue-in-cheek manner, raising her drink glass to punctuate the sentiment.

The music playing changed from a generic hip-hop beat to something with a little more rhythm and violin that clearly excited Ursula.

"Ooh, Angelfish, we need to dance, _now_!" Ursula exclaimed, grabbing Fish's hand and dragging her over to the dance floor.

"Dancing looks fun," Russell said. "Loki, think you can keep up?"

Loki laid his hands on Russell's waist and shot Doom a coy smirk as if to non-verbally ask if Doom was jealous yet. Without his mask to hide his face, Doom's scowl was entirely visible, and Loki took that as a victory.

"Lead onward, Russell," Loki said, triumphantly following the vampire over to the dance floor.

"Hey hey, Malef, babe, ya wanna join them?" Hades asked.

"What?" Maleficent asked, caught off guard. "Oh, no, I don't think-"

"C'mon, I'll teach ya all of the dead and out of style dance moves the stiffs back home do," Hades said, escorting the evil fairy over to the dance floor despite her apprehension.

Jafar and Doom were left alone together at the table.

"I am _not_ asking you to dance," Jafar said defiantly.

"I would not accept if you did," Doom responded.

Satisfied with their ground rules, the two men resigned to sitting in silence together.

* * *

Morgan le Fay admired her new necklace. The power within was substantial despite Doom's claims of the weakness of its previous wielder. It was a worthy gift indeed.

"A bit gaudy for my tastes," a voice said.

Morgan scowled when she found herself face to face with a familiar demon who looked like a rendering of Satan ripped straight from a production of Faust, red tights and all.

"Mephisto, you dare enter my chambers uninvited?" Morgan spat.

"Surely neither you nor Doom believed Baron Mordo capable of crossing worlds without the help of someone considerably more powerful, did you?" Mephisto asked.

Morgan folded her arms. "And why is the Devil suddenly so interested in helping second-rate sorcerers fail to get their revenge?"

"It was never about Baron Mordo," Mephisto replied. "I merely wanted to know what that arrogant mama's boy that you've been bedding was getting up to. And now that I do, I admit myself quite intrigued. Has he even shared his ambitions with you, my dear?"

Morgan's face betrayed that answer, prompting a sadistic grin from Mephisto.

"So he's content to seek all the power of the universe," Mephisto said, "yet he has not offered you a piece of the pie despite your generous sharing of the black arts? How amusing."

"It _is_ amusing that you believe that you truly know Victor," Morgan said.

"I know _Victor_ better than he knows _himself_ ," Mephisto scowled. "He always betrays his deals to get what he wants. The man has no concept of loyalty."

"And you do?" Morgan asked.

"Loyalty is not a virtue I extol," Mephisto said. "But you can always count on me to do that which is the most _evil_. I make no pretenses otherwise. Surely that's a safer ally to bet upon than one ruled by his petty self-interest, wouldn't you agree?"

Morgan smirked. "And what prize does the great Mephisto seek?"

Mephisto cackled evilly. "Why, to raise a little _Hell_ , of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taran and his friends are from The Black Cauldron.
> 
> The Iceberg Lounge is from Gotham
> 
> Mephisto is from Marvel Ultimate Alliance


	14. Friends in Need

The Underworld bookkeeping office was somehow even deader than the rest of the Underworld. The room was littered with an eternity of file cabinets filled to the brim with notes on every dead soul that ever passed through the gates. Zeus demanded impeccable records be kept, and Hades, in his great wisdom and lack of interest in doing anything himself, delegated the position to the Underworld bookkeeper, Hecate. If Hades thought his position was boring, he didn't know the meaning of the word.

Once Hecate ruled as Queen of the Night, but after an ill fated attempt to usurp Hades's throne, she found herself demoted to the ultimate graveyard shift. She loathed it, but it wasn't as if she could try for anything better at this point. She'd been thoroughly defeated and humiliated.

Hecate's two loyal Empusa, winged wolves, flew into the blue-gray office bearing a large crate of new files to dump on Hecate's desk. Hecate picked up a file and threw it over her shoulder in frustration.

"The indignity," Hecate groaned. "To think that I am reduced to filing paperwork for a living! Oh yes, my mother was so sure: 'go into the Underworld business, it's a growth industry, eternal job security, a great challenge for a talented witch.' BAH!"

"There were two resurrections this week," Canis, the first of her wolves, said.

"No reports were left for us," Lupis, the second wolf, added. "A clear violation of policy."

"Hades didn't file his paperwork _again_ , what a surprise," Hecate said with a sigh. "Just take two tallies off the population board and pretend they were never here."

"Knock, knock!" Panic said as he and Pain strolled into the room. "It's _us_!"

"Important business from _Hades_ ," Pain said. "The _Lord_ of the _Underworld_."

"The _real_ one who always _will_ be!" Panic added.

Hecate gritted her teeth. Hades's two little imps loved to rub it in that she'd fallen so low. She wanted nothing more than to toss them into the Phlegethon, but she knew they'd just squeal on her to Hades. One toe out of line, and he'd dump her in Tartarus for eternity.

"Fine, fine, what does our lord and master want?" Hecate asked.

"He wants you to pull the file for Talbot Angelis," Panic instructed.

Hecate snapped her fingers, one of the drawers in the Alpha cabinet opened, and a single file flew out into Hecate's hands. Hecate skimmed the file. Vampire. Died a little over 700 years old. Stake to the heart during sex. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary or particularly relevant to Hades. Hecate couldn't even begin to put together what Hades might want with it.

"What's Hades's interest in this one?" Hecate asked.

"Official Overtaker business," Pain said.

"Strictly need-to-know," Panic chimed in.

"Yeah, and you don't need to know!" Pain added.

Hecate smiled deviously to herself. "Well, in that case, this seems like far too important of a task to entrust to either of you. I think I'll handle it personally."

Hecate began to hover towards the door. Pain and Panic ran to cut her off and block her exit.

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Panic said.

"Yeah, Hades asked us to handle it," Pain said.

"Oh pish posh, I'm happy to handle it," Hecate said, telekinetically throwing the two imps out of her way. "Besides, I'm the one who has the file."

The file spontaneously caught on fire and was quickly reduced to ash.

"Oops, clumsy me," Hecate said. "Guess the only place to find the file now is in my memory. Lupis. Canis. Let's go."

Pain and Panic watched as the witch and her twin familiars flew out of the chamber.

"This is not good" Panic said, starting to panic. "Hades and Russell BOTH are gonna kill us when they find out."

"You mean _if_ they find out," Pain pointed out.

Panic smiled. "If. If is good!"

* * *

After a long night of partying in Gotham City, most of the Overtakers were enjoying sleeping in for a change. Maleficent saw fit to let them all do so... well, almost all of them. Hades, on the other hand, she needed awake immediately. She and Hades took to the conference room with morning coffee.

"Sheesh, hello, couldn't this wait until afternoon?" Hades asked. "Just because I eat worms sometimes does NOT make me an early bird."

"You mentioned before that Sora is training in Olympus," Maleficent said, stirring the cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Yeah, somethin' about losing his powers because of Xehanort," Hades said. "Russell and the Doc said he wasn't up to snuff and that the time is _NOW_ to take that kid _permanently_ off the chess board."

Maleficent nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Revenge on Sora _and_ throwing a wrench into Xehanort's machinations. A most opportune moment, wouldn't you agree?"

"Exactamundo!" Hades said with a snap. "How d'ya wanna play it? I got some bloodthirsty new monsters on my payroll. They can give 'em the ole I-II."

"No," Maleficent said, setting down her mug. "Sora's demise must be personal and have just the right touch of retribution. Tell me, is the Underdrome still open?"

"Runnin' and ready to go!" Hades declared. "What'cha got in mind?"

The orb atop Maleficent's staff started glow and cast the entire room in a sickly light.

"I think I'll be going into the business of happy reunions."

* * *

"Come on, ya big palooka!" Donald squawked. "We're gonna be late for training!"

"Sorry, Donald," Goofy replied. "I didn't notice I was tryin' to put my right shoe on my left foot."

"Aw phooey!" Doanld spat.

The two walked from the barracks to the Coliseum proper. The sun was just starting to rise as Apollo pulled his chariot across the sky.

"D'ya think Sora's already up?" Goofy asked.

"Sora? Get up on time?" Donald started to burst out laughing. "No way! Phil's gonna have to get him up with the bugle."

"Gee, Donald, if I'd've known Sora was still sleepin', I'd've woken him up," Goofy said.

"I know, that's why I didn't tell you," Donald admitted, continue to enjoy his hearty laugh.

"Now, Donald, that's not very nice!" Goofy said. "Sometimes I think you and Sora need to- Ooh, shiny!"

Goofy became totally distracted by the sight of a glowing orb of green floating in front of them. He couldn't think of anything else but the light. It consumed his very thoughts and caused everything else to melt away.

"Huh? What's the big idea?" Donald asked. "What're you-"

Donald noticed it as well and instantly fell into the same trance. The orb began to float away, and Donald and Goofy followed after it, completely lost to hypnosis.

* * *

Sora found himself back inside Monstro's belly running through the various chambers that all looked alike, completely unable to find his way out. Sora felt like he was running in circles, and he was pretty sure he'd passed that one squishy purple thing before. It was hopeless, and he wasn't getting anywhere. That's when he noticed Pinocchio playing with some the drift wood Monstro inhaled.

"Pinocchio! I'm so glad I found you!" Sora said with a sigh. "Do you know the way out of here?"

"There is no way out," Pinocchio said casually as he became distracted by a seagull's egg that appeared next to him.

That's when Sora noticed that Pinocchio was a puppet again with strings attached to his various joints.

"Pinocchio, what happened?" Sora asked. "I thought you were a real boy! Why do you have strings?"

"Well you have them too," Pinocchio pointed out.

Sora looked at his arms to notice that Pinocchio was right. He did indeed have marionette strings attached to his body at every joint. Sora slow glanced upwards to see the strings were attached to a wooden cross held by someone sitting atop a large white throne: Xehanort.

"You should know I never leave anything to chance, Sora," Xehanort said with an evil smirk.

Xehanort tugged on a string and caused a bunch of seashells to fall out of Sora's pocket. Sora struggled to try to pick up the shells, but he kept dropping them. He refused to stop, though. Someone really important gave him those shells, and he wasn't going to lose them now.

Xehanort just laughed. "Sora, do you want to-"

The sound of Phil's bugle caused Sora to dart awake in his bunk. It took a minute for him to catch his breath. It had all just been a strange dream. Sora rubbed the sand out of his eyes and tried to speedily get dressed to avoid Phil's wrath. Sora ran out to the Coliseum quickly, vaguely feeling like he was forgetting something but simply assuming it wasn't that important.

Sora skidded to a halt in front of Phil and put his hands on his knees, panting from exhaustion.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Sora said.

"Oh geez, kid, go put some pants on!" Phil yelled.

Sora looked down to notice that he was still in his boxers. He'd been in such a hurry, he'd completely forgotten. Great.

"Aw man," Sora said, shaking his head.

"That's what happens when ya throw off your sleep schedule, rookie," Phil said. "Ya gotta keep ya noodle sharp or you ain't never gonna become a true hero. Speakin' of noodles that ain't exactly sharp, where are Donald and Goofy?"

Sora looked around. It _was_ weird that they weren't already out here. Usually Donald and Goofy were the first to rise in the morning. Sora assumed they'd let him sleep until the bugle as a part of some prank, but the fact that they weren't anywhere to be found was troubling.

The caw of a bird drew their attention upward. Sora and Phil saw a familiar raven circling ahead. Maleficent's faithful familiar dropped a small scroll at their feet. Sora bent down, picked it up, and unraveled it.

"It's from Maleficent," Sora said, reading it. "She says if I ever want to see Donald and Goofy alive again, I have to meet her in the Underdrome... alone."

"Kid, you're not ready to face anybody, let alone in the Underworld!" Phil said. "You know what that place does to heroes!"

"Good thing I don't have any powers left for it to block," Sora said. "Donald and Goofy are counting on me, Phil. I have to go."

"I know," Phil said. "I'm gonna go grab Herc. We'll meet ya down there for back up as soon as we can."

"But Maleficent's note said-"

"You go down there alone, you ain't gonna come back. At least maybe this way we've got a chance to win."

Sora nodded and took off running towards the Underworld.

"Hey! Kid!" Phil called after him.

"What?" Sora asked, turning back around.

"PANTS!" Phil shouted.

* * *

Hecate made her way down to Tartarus, the final resting place for all monsters. Being in Tartarus was like being inside a volcano. It was boiling hot, red and black, rocky, and filled with unpredictable geysers of steam from the River Phlegethon. It was truly a miserable place to spend eternity.

Vampires, by their very nature as creatures of the night, went to Tartarus by default. However, unlike the unlucky mortal inhabitants of Tartarus, vampires were not tormented for eternity unless they were truly wicked. Most vampires simply drifted in eternal slumber within the darkness of Erebus. From his file, Hecate knew exactly where to locate Talbot Angelis within that darkness.

Hecate's hands began to glow with blue energy, and Talbot's soul became irradiated with that same mystic blue. The vampire's soul drifted out of the darkness and landed in front of Hecate.

"WAKE UP!" she ordered.

Talbot's eyes shot open, and he began to panic as he took in his surroundings.

"Yes, yes, Tartarus isn't meant for your eyes, it's quite a shock, blah blah, back to me," Hecate said. "You're Talbot Angelis, aren't you?"

"I am," Talbot admitted cautiously in his thick Grecian accent. "Who exactly are you?"

"Hecate, the Queen of the Night and demigoddess of magic!" she proclaimed. "And also the future Lord of the Underworld. Which brings me to the subject of our little meeting: the current blunderer in chief of the Underworld, Hades, has some interest in you. What is it?"

"I... don't know," Talbot admitted. "I've never met Hades. I always thought he was just a Pagan myth."

Hecate frowned. "Sadly I believe you. Yet the fact is that Hades's imps asked for you specifically by name. What could be so special about you."

"Well I was an impeccable decorator in life," Talbot bragged. "Maybe he wanted my advice for redecorating? You know, Russell and I remodeled our mansion from an old plantation ho-"

"Yeah, don't care," Hecate interrupted. "He definitely doesn't want you for remodeling purposes."

Canis and Lupis perked up and shared a look.

"Hecate, do you remember those two resurrections we mentioned?" Canis asked.

"Do NOT remind me of Hades's shoddy paperwork filing!" Hecate shouted.

"But Hecate," Lupis pleaded, "one of the resurrections was for a guy named Russell."

"And Pain and Panic mentioned that this was for Overtaker business," Canis added.

"Russell is here?" Talbot asked.

"Ohhh, this IS delicious," Hecate said with a grin. "Tell me, Talbot, what is your relationship with Russell."

"I was his progeny and consort," Talbot said. "Until he left me alone with that entirely too handsome Eric Northman fellow who murdered me."

"How tragic," Hecate said. "And now your lover works for Hades, and _he_ wants his Talbot back. Cute."

"He wants me back?" Talbot asked with a smile. "He still cares?"

"What a nice thing to learn," Hecate said, pulling a crystal from the folds of her cloak. "IXTALA!"

Talbot's spirit was sucked instantly into Hecate's pocket sized Crystal of Ix. Hecate grinned wickedly and admired the crystal.

"I think I just found my ticket to Underworld domination."

* * *

Sora stepped into the circular arena in the center of the Underdrome. The bleachers were completely empty, and the whole arena seemed completely dead. Two flurries of flame up in the balcony roared and deposited Hades and Maleficent.

"Welcome back, shorty!" Hades said with a coy little wave. "I think you'll find that _this_ tournament is gonna play for keeps, kid!"

"And so the pitiful Keyblade wielder couldn't resist playing the hero," Maleficent announced with a wicked grin. "Such a foolish decision."

Sora summoned up his Keyblade and pointed it threateningly at the two Overtakers.

"I beat you both before," Sora said. "And I'll do it again. You guys just don't know when to quit."

"Oh, is that so?" Hades asked. "Well we heard from a little birdie that you were strictly amateur hour now thanks to old Xehanort."

Sora couldn't hide the fear in his face. _They knew_. No bluffing his way out of this one.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

Maleficent's grin widened so much that Sora thought she might tear her face right in two. That was never a good sign.

"Are they _that_ important to you?" Maleficent asked, her words echoing an exchange from long ago. "More important than old friends? Instead of asking about them, perhaps you should be asking about _him_."

Maleficent pointed behind Sora. Sora turned around to see what the witch was referring to and gasped once he saw who it was.

_"Riku?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecate is from Hercules: the Animated Series.
> 
> Talbot is, of course, from True Blood


	15. Friends Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for this chapter. See the end chapter notes.

Once the initial shock of seeing Riku standing in front of him wore off, Sora started to notice the inconsistencies. This Riku was a dead ringer for how Riku looked during their confrontation in Hollow Bastion two years ago: shoulder length hair, dark armor body suit, and a blatantly fifteen-year-old face. It wasn't the real Riku.

"Nice try, Maleficent," Sora said, turning around to face her and Hades. "But I think your reference might be out of date. Riku hasn't looked like that for a while. I have a current picture on my phone if you wanna try again."

"Your impudence does you no favors," Maleficent sneered. "You misunderstand me. I have no intentions of deceiving you. What stands before you is not the true Riku, but, rather, a shadow of his past. _Your_ past."

"Quit while you can," the false Riku warned. "The Darkness will destroy you!"

"It's gonna take more than an illusion to get to me," Sora said, avoiding looking back to face the false Riku.

"Oh, but he's no mere illusion," Maleficent said. "He is a conjuring of your memory brought to physical form!"

As if to complement Maleficent's explanation, the false Riku drew back his arm and hurled a ball of Dark Firaga directly for Sora. Sora heard it coming and managed to dodge roll out of the way, summoning up his Keyblade for a fight in the process.

"He is a reminder of what I can do," Maleficent said. "A reminder of what I have _done_!"

The false Riku lunged after Sora with a Soul Eater blade. Sora narrowly avoided being sliced into ribbons and stumbled off to the side.

"I took your best friend and made him _just like me_ ," Maleficent said with a cackle.

"He's not that way anymore!" Sora shouted. "You lost!"

Sora pulled up his Keyblade to block another of the false Riku's swings with the blade.

"Did I, now?" she asked. "It would have been most difficult for me to conjure a shade of him if you truly believed Riku's past to be behind him."

"You're lying, Maleficent!" Sora said, pushing Riku back. "You're always trying to turn friends against each other, but it won't work this time!"

"Were those words to convince me or to convince yourself?" Maleficent asked. "How much has he shared with you of that time of his life? Hmm?"

Sora tried to drown out Maleficent's voice and focus on the fight, but it was hard to do so. Riku was relentless, a perfect replica of his battle prowess back in Hollow Bastion. That meant that in Sora's powerless state, he could barely dodge all of the attacks Riku threw at him, let alone muster any counter attacks. His hopelessness to match Riku's skill just amplified the power of Maleficent's voice in his head.

"He shared a great many things with me," Maleficent continued, "his deepest, darkest secrets. Tell me, did he ever share with _you_ who his heart truly belonged to?"

"He wanted to share a paopu fruit with Kairi," Sora answered, finally managing to force Riku back.

Maleficent threw her head back and cackled wickedly at that.

"You're a blind fool," Maleficent said. "I would tell you to ask him where his heart lies, but, unfortunately, you won't be seeing the real Riku ever again. You will die never knowing the secret he's kept from you all these years."

Riku sliced towards Sora's midsection. Sora managed to jump back, but not before the blade tore right through his shirt and left a crimson cut across his stomach. Sora fumbled to get away from him. Riku was hard enough to beat last time when Sora had his powers in tact, let alone now.

"Wait a minute," Sora mumbled under his breath.

Last time he _didn't_ have his powers. He entered that battle with nothing but a wooden sword and determination. He won because his heart was strong.

"A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his _heart_ ," Sora said, repeating Hercules's mantra.

"What?" Maleficent asked, holding up her hand to instruct Riku to stand down for a moment.

"You're going to lose, Maleficent," Sora said with newfound determination, "because even if you destroy my body, you can't touch my heart!"

"Your heart is weak, powerless!" Maleficent spat.

"That's where you're wrong!" Sora said. "My heart belongs to my friends. I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine."

"How touching, but you have no friends left!" Maleficent said, summoning up the hypnotized Donald and Goofy to punctuate her meaning. "Your pitiful lackeys belong to me now, and your _dear_ friend Riku was never truly yours. Now, you shall perish by the hands of my power!"

Sora shook his head. "No. Your only power is to tear people apart, and you can't do that to true friends. But me? My friends are _my_ power!"

Sora could feel the strength pouring back into him as he realized this. It was stronger than Xehanort's darkness, stronger than the curse of the Underworld itself. Sora feel all of them there: the real Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, the King, and everyone else they'd met along their journeys. Even trapped in Maleficent's hypnosis, Sora could feel Donald and Goofy's hearts resonating, giving him power.

"Give me strength!" Sora called out.

In a flash of light that blinded even Maleficent and Hades, Donald and Goofy disappeared and Sora changed. When the light cleared, Sora was floating above the ground, wearing all white, and wielding two Keyblades that hovered behind him: his Final Form. It shouldn't have been possible for him to do it, yet he did.

"You're done!" the false Riku called out, charging towards Sora.

"Light!" Sora yelled.

A powerful blast of pure light engulfed the false Riku. The evil shade hissed as it dissolved into darkness and green fire.

"Aw, geez, this does NOT bode well for us," Hades said. "We'd better get outta here, Malef."

Maleficent clenched her teeth in rage. It wasn't possible. This was to be her time to win. She could not be defeated again by this mere boy. He'd lost. Friendship was nothing more than a tingly feeling that was malleable and breakable. It couldn't overcome her magic. She was _so_ close. No. This was _not_ possible.

Maleficent vanished in a flurry of flames, unable to think of anything she could say to salvage this defeat.

"Ciao, babes!" Hades said before vanishing as well.

Sora reverted back to normal, and Donald and Goofy reappeared beside him.

"Sora! You were great!" Goofy exclaimed, pulling Sora into a big hug. "Come on Donald, you get in here too."

Donald sighed and reluctantly joined in on the group hug.

"Kid! We're here!" Phil called out as he and Hercules rushed into the arena. "Now let me at 'em! I'll show that Maleficent the ole- Hey, wait a sec! What happened here?"

Hercules just smiled. "I think I know, Phil. He figured out what it took to become a true hero, and his heart won this battle."

"You know it!" Sora replied with a smile.

"Guess now Phil has to stop calling us Junior Heroes," Donald said.

"Hey, just cuz the kid's a true hero now don't mean you two lunkheads are," Phil said. "I mean, skippin' out on morning training? Forget about it!"

Donald and Goofy both sulked down.

"I'm proud of you, Sora," Hercules said. "You've really got what it takes."

"I couldn't have done it without my friends!" Sora said putting his arms around Donald and Goofy.

"Guess this means ya won't be here for morning training tomorrow," Phil asked.

"Sorry, Phil, we've gotta move on," Sora said. "Other worlds need our help."

"Yeah, well, don't think just cuz you're a big shot hero now that that means you get to skimp on training regiments, capiche?" Phil said.

Sora gave Phil a coy little salute.

After Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way back to the Gummi Ship, Goofy noticed that Sora was looking kind of down.

"Gawrsh, Sora, I thought you'd be more happy," Goofy said. "Ya beat Maleficent and got your powers back."

"D'ya need to find your laughing place?" Donald asked.

"It's not that," Sora said. "I'm just... Maleficent said Riku was keeping a secret from me. And I just wish I could ask him about it."

"Aw phooey," Donald replied. "Maleficent probably just lied. Every word out of her mouth is a lie."

"But, uh, Donald," Goofy said. "If every word out of her mouth is a lie, wouldn't it make more sense to just say Maleficent _spoke_?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, you guys are probably right."

Still, some part of him remained unconvinced.

* * *

Hecate materialized in the foyer of the Overtakers' mansion with the Crystal of Ix containing Talbot's soul in hand.

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" Hecate asked.

"What business does a demigoddess of magic have with us?" Loki asked as he materialized leaning up against a column.

"Ah, I know of you, Loki," Hecate said "What brings a Norse god down to the _Greek_ Underworld?"

"Now why would I answer your question if you're not going to answer mine?" Loki asked.

Hecate scowled at this showing of impudence. "I'm looking for Russell Edgington."

"Right here," Russell said, walking down the stairs. "But why, pray tell, are you looking for _me_?"

"IXTABOR!" Hecate called out.

In a flash of green light, Talbot's ghost was standing before Russell, looking exactly as a handsome as he had the day he died.

"Talbot?" Russell said, running to meet his late husband.

"Oh! Russell!" Talbot said with a smile. "I've missed y-"

"IXTALA!" Hecate said.

Just as quickly, Talbot vanished back into the crystal. Russell bared his fangs and growled at Hecate.

"LET HIM GO!" Russell commanded.

"Good, so we understand the stakes," Hecate said. "I'll resurrect dear Talbot for you in exchange for your eternal servitude. Refuse and I obliterate his soul. No resurrections. No coming back from that. Just non-existence."

Russell put his fangs away in defeat. "God dammit."

"Correction: _demigoddess_ dammit," Hecate said with a laugh. "Now, first things first: I want control of the Underworld, which means Hades has to go. You're his ally, so you can get close enough to him to-"

Hecate whirled around and fired a bolt of energy at what seemed to be nothing. However, her bolt connected with an invisible Loki who reappeared and doubled over in pain as the illusion of him across the room faded.

"Get real, Loki," Hecate said. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize the stench of _your_ magic? I am Hecate, the Queen of-"

Hecate was cut short when she noticed a dagger pressing against her throat.

"Did _you_ really think you could best the God of Mischief?" Loki whispered in her ear from behind before shouting. "IXTABOR!"

Talbot's soul was released once more. Russell rushed over and held his late husband in his arms defensively.

"Can I not go back into that horrible crystal ever again?" Talbot asked.

Loki shoved Hecate towards the door.

"You may leave now," Loki said. "Enjoy the sting of your utter failure."

Hecate scowled. "You think you can beat me so easily?"

Her hands began to glow with blue energy and winds began to roar around her.

"Um, hellooooooo?" Hades said, appearing in the room amidst a plume of smoke. "Hecate, babe. What are we doing so far away from the bookkeeping office?"

Hecate became filled with boiling rage at the sight of her hated nemesis. But now was not the time to fight. Hades and Loki together were too much for her to beat. She sighed and put on a chipper demeanor.

"I was just trying to come to a mutually beneficial agreement with Russell here," Hecate explained. "But, unfortunately, he chose Option B. What was Option B again? Oh yes!"

Hecate fired a bolt of energy straight at Talbot. Before anyone could react, she disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. Talbot's soul began to crackle with blue energy. Russell watched in horror as Talbot began to dissolve to pieces right in front of his eyes.

"No, no, no," Russell said. "Talbot, no. You can't."

Hades and Loki watched as Russell struggled to try to catch the pieces of Talbot's shattering soul. However, they both knew it was an exercise in futility. Russell let out a cry of anguish and dashed over to Hades, grabbing the Lord of the Dead by the shirt collar.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Russell yelled.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I can't," Hades said. "She burned his soul. He's gone for good."

"No he's not! No he's not," Russell said. "Nothing's permanent. There's gotta be some way. There HAS to be!"

Hades just shook his head. Russell let go of Hades and stumbled backwards as the reality of the situation sunk in. Russell hung his head and vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Oy, this isn't a good day to be an Overtaker," Hades sighed.

* * *

The dungeons of the Castle That Never Was were unique looking to say the least. The hallways around were stark white, much like the rest of the castle, but each cell was a deep shade of purple. Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless, made his rounds patrolling the dungeons. Unlike most of the other vessels, Ansem was a pure manifestation of Xehanort himself rather than some Nobody whose sense of self was being overwritten. That made him something of an authority amongst Organization XIII. The sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone.

"Did you do as I ordered?" Ansem asked.

"Nice to see you too, Ansem," Larxene replied sarcastically.

Ansem frowned. Larxene wasn't fully Xehanort yet, and that response was distinctly her original self. It would be a while before she was ready for the ultimate plan.

"Did you get it?" Ansem asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Larxene said, producing a computer disc from the pocket of her cloak. "Maybe next time, I can get a mission more worthy of my talents than stealing computer data from a rat."

"Mouse," Ansem corrected, taking the disc. "Well done. The World's Data is an important acquisition."

"Computer data isn't a part of Xehanort's plan," Larxene said. "So I don't see why you had me steal it."

"We are all thirteen of one heart," Ansem said. "You do yourself and the rest of us no favors by neglecting your piece of it. Search our shared heart, our shared memories. You will find the answer you seek."

Larxene rolled her eyes and tapped into Xehanort's heart within her. Instantly she understood and the amber shade of her eyes deepened.

"Of course," Larxene said. "With the World's Data in our hands, it'll prevent Maleficent from obtaining a vital clue to finding the Book of Prophecies."

"All pieces of the chessboard must be dealt with accordingly," Ansem nodded. "We cannot have her interfering."

Larxene smiled. "It's a good thing the prisoner had such loose lips regarding what she was up to."

"Indeed so," Ansem nodded, looking into the cell containing the aforementioned prisoner. "We truly could not have done it with you, Pete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Supporting Character Death
> 
> Larxene and Ansem are from Kingdom Hearts. While this fanfic isn't going to be KH3 compliant, I'm trying to maintain most of the Norts that have been already been revealed in trailers. Larxene's status as a Nort was revealed in the Frozen trailer.


	16. Smile for the Cameras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that my Marvel continuity is based in the Marvel Ultimate Alliance continuity post-MUA2. For the first game, this fic accepts the "good" ending as canon, though some of the events described in that ending will not have happened yet and some (the Shi'ar and Skrull endings) are too world breaking to accept. For the sequel, this fic accepts the Pro-Registration ending wherein the Superhuman Registration Act is amended to be on a voluntary basis and Tony Stark becomes the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> True Blood continuity picks up early on in season six, but most of season six will end up being AU thanks to Russell and the Overtakers' involvement. With that being the case, a content warning for this chapter and the next few that follow involving events and rhetoric that may parallel modern political things with Donald Trump a little close for comfort.

Doom returned to his laboratory through the time platform, puzzled by the day's events. Morgan le Fay had not been in her lair when Doom transported in. Doom knew that his technology was flawless; he should have been able to lock onto her chronal imprint as he had every other time. Yet somehow the sorceress was just gone as if plucked from the course of history.

Doom sat in a large arm chair and began to meditate. The physical world around him became nothing but a blur, and it was as if he were floating amidst a sea of silver clouds. Luna's power of fate that Doom stole was still difficult for him to master, though he'd never admit it. Every attempt he'd made thus far at deciphering the future ended painfully, but the past came easier. Doom cleared his mind and commanded the stream of fate to show him what he sought.

The silver clouds parted, creating a round window that slowly became clearer. Doom was soon disappointed to discover that the mutinous powers had not summoned the answer to his Morgan le Fay inquiry, but, rather, another scene entirely. Doom watched as the window depicted an image of Loki and a handsome young sorcerer in a royal blue citadel. Though it was not what he was looking for, Doom had to admit that he was intrigued by the scene.

 _Loki leaned in and pressed his mouth against the sorcerer's, ensnaring him into a passionate kiss._ Doom scowled at the sight, but allowed his vision to continue on.

_Loki broke free from the kiss. "Unfortunately, Mozenrath, I need the Eye of Gazeem more than I need you."_

_Before Mozenrath could fully process what had just happened, Loki snapped his fingers, activating a portal hidden within a tapestry. He hoisted up the young sorcerer, and hurled him into the portal._

_"Wait! No!" was all Mozenrath could muster before Loki shut the portal behind him._

Doom dismissed the image, having seen enough. Clearly fate itself was warning Doom as to the follies of his own heart. If he pursued his lingering interests in the trickster god any further, he knew all too well that he'd meet the same fate as Mozenrath. But Loki was not Doom's primary concern this day. He tried again for Morgan.

The winds shifted and turned, generating a new image which came into focus. This one held the answers Doom sought. Morgan appeared, face to face with a figure Doom knew all too well: the demon that held his mother's soul hostage for years, Mephisto. Doom's rage boiled as he watched his teacher and lover take the arm of his hated demon adversary.

Doom dismissed the images and immediately destroyed the nearest piece of equipment once he found himself back on the physical plane of his laboratory. This would not go unpunished. As Doom began contemplating ways to get back at Morgan for such a betrayal, Maleficent's voice rang in his had.

"To me, Overtakers!"

Doom still hated being summoned like some mongrel dog, but he swallowed his pride and permitted it. After all, had it not been for the Overtakers, he'd still be enduring Odin's eternal torment. A bruised ego was more palatable than flesh being torn from his body. He teleported into the council chamber to find that he was one of the first to arrive for once. Only Hades arrived before him. Doom waited as the others filed in, all except Russell Edgington. Doom heard about what happened (it was hard not to), yet he hadn't expected Russell to actually be AWOL.

"Yeah, I don't think Russell is comin', babe," Hades said.

Maleficent's expression was unreadable. Doom couldn't tell if she was furious, concerned, or completely unfeeling. Doom had to hand it to her: when she wanted to, she had a naturally good poker face.

"Opposition has gathered against us, my Overtakers," Maleficent said. "Sora, the wretched Keyblade wielder who has in the past been most effective in thwarting my plans, has regained his full power. Hades's old rival Hecate has dealt a terrible blow against one of our own. To complicate matters further, I have just been informed by Flotsam and Jetsam that Xehanort stole the World's Data from Disney Castle. There are enemies on all sides. Enemies in the light; enemies in the darkness."

Doom mentally added Mephisto and Morgan le Fay to the list of adversaries, but he kept quiet about them. For now, it was best that he wait to see what Mephisto was planning before alerting the others.

"But do not be discouraged," Maleficent continued. "The pathway to ruling all worlds is not free of obstacles. It was inevitable that we would face some form of resistance, but we shall achieve victory yet. I _had_ intended for our next move to be an assault on that ridiculous castle, but with the data gone and Sora once again a force to be reckoned with, we will need an alternate route to the Book of Prophecies."

Doom had hoped to leave his abilities over fate unspoken, but if they could help to locate the Book of Prophecies, he would be that much closer to getting everything he wanted. He _could_ test the theory on his own, but perhaps his comrades could provide greater insight. It was a calculated play and one he did not take lightly.

"During our siege upon Avalon, I stole the powers of the Weird Sister of Fate," Doom chimed in. "Though the process is arduous, I can glance across time and space to see pieces of the puzzle of fate. Could I not use this ability to find the Book of Prophecies?"

"Were the Book of Prophecies locatable by rudimentary magical means, I'd have had little use for a team of Overtakers," Maleficent said dismissively.

Doom growled lowly but kept his mouth shut. He didn't exactly appreciate being condescended to, and he knew if he spoke, it would instigate a conflict he was not yet prepared for.

"Now, now, my dear Maleficent," Loki interjected. "Just because the direct method is inadequate does not mean his powers are without use to our cause. Though the book itself may be inaccessible, the book does not exist in a vacuum. Consider, instead of asking _where_ the book is, ask _who_ has seen the book and find out where _they_ have been."

"It regrettably difficult to manage such a vague request," Doom begrudgingly admitted. "My sight requires more specific intent in order to piece together the puzzle."

"And Nightcrawler's abilities could not carry us to Mephisto's realm," Loki replied, "until we managed to _amplify_ his abilities."

"Mutancy and mysticism are two entirely different things, Loki," Doom said.

"True enough, but the principle _is_ sound," Maleficent said, considering this carefully. "Artifacts for amplifying magical power, however, are not easy to come by, and rarely are they truly safe to wield."

"I have an idea of where to look," Loki said.

"Then that shall be our next endeavor," Maleficent announced.

"What about Russell, hmm?" Fish asked. "Are we just going to continue to ignore that elephant in the room?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. No one wanted to acknowledge just how heavy of a blow had been dealt to one of their own because that would mean acknowledging how powerless they were to stop it.

"How exactly can we expect anyone to flock to our side if we leave our own to suffer?" Fish asked after a moment.

"I will not put a halt to the furtherance of our schemes for any singular member," Maleficent said firmly. "However, I will permit you and whoever wishes to join you to go after him."

Fish nodded. "I will."

"I'll join you," Ursula volunteered. "I brought Russell back from the dead. He's my responsibility."

"I think I'm probably the _last_ person he wants to see right now," Hades said. "I'm gonna back off for now."

When no one else volunteered to go, Maleficent spoke up. "Jafar, you shall accompany them as well."

"What? Why _me?_ " Jafar asked. "I hardly know the vampire."

"It will do you good to put your talents towards building this team," Maleficent said. "As of yet, you still have barely assimilated into our camaraderie. Besides, the expedition to bolster Doom's powers will not require five Overtakers, and that quest seems to have filled itself out naturally."

Ursula knew the real reason Jafar was being sent after Russell was because Maleficent didn't want to deal with him on another quest, but the sea witch kept that observation to herself. Jafar sneered and begrudgingly accepted his assignment.

"Then it has been decided," Maleficent said with a nod. "Let us depart posthaste!"

* * *

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier flew overhead above New York City, a visible sign to the American people that S.H.I.E.L.D. would always be close by to ensure their safety. After how messy the superhero civil war got, Director Tony Stark felt it was best that the American people know that S.H.I.E.L.D. had everything under control. P.R. over the past few months had been Hell, but things were already starting to calm down and the congressional amendment in favor of compromise legislation had certainly kept the superhero community pacified. Still, the work of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was never done.

"Director Stark," Agent May said as she entered Tony's office. "There's something you'll want to see that we pulled off of an Ultron sentry."

Agent May handed Tony a tablet with security photos of the ruins of Castle Doom. At first Tony thought it was just a painful reminder of the mission that started the entire mess that got him to this job, but upon closer inspection, he could distinctly make out the subject of concern: an armored man in a green cloak and a man clad in green and gold with a helmet possessing large protruding horns.

"Who's seen this photo?" Tony asked.

"You, me, a few of our tech specialists," May replied.

"Keep this quiet," Tony instructed. "I want the only digital copies of this photo on my private server. If Doctor Doom is really back in Latveria then-"

A sound akin to thunder striking the Helicarrier interrupted Tony's train of thought.

"What the Hell was that?" Tony asked, turning his attention to his laptop's security camera feed.

Tony sighed in exasperation when he saw none other than Thor, the God of Thunder, having landed on the exterior of the Helicarrier. That man had absolutely no respect for protocol or security measures.

"Tell the agents to put Thor in conference room A," Tony said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll be with him in ten minutes."

Agent May nodded and left the room. It was in some sense lucky that Thor arrived when he did. After all, it was Thor's father who'd taken Doom and Loki after that Masters of Evil incident. However, this was exactly the _last_ headache Tony needed right now.

Tony made his way to the conference room to find Thor pacing like an agitated animal. Thor was one of the most powerful superheroes Earth had encountered, and part of Tony was still a bit paranoid about just how tough the god was, particularly in such an agitated state. Still, there was relative peace with the civil war over, and on some level Tony knew he was just gun shy after having to fight against so many of his former friends.

"Stark," Thor said with a nod.

"Thor," Tony reciprocated. "Just the god I wanted to see. Well, y'know, actually, your dad was who I really wanted to talk to, but he's remotely terrifying and doesn't have that type of friendly banter you and I do so you're better."

Thor didn't seem particularly amused by Tony's words, and just cut right to the chase. Typical. The man took himself was too seriously.

"Then I trust you already know what has happened," Thor said. "Doom and Loki have broken free of their imprisonment in the Hall of Nastrond. Heimdall turned his gaze upon all the Nine Realms, yet they were nowhere to be found."

"Yeah, well, apparently they were in Latveria last week," Tony said. "And, wouldn't ya know it, Ultron noticed, which means that others probably did too."

"It matters not who _noticed_ ," Thor said. "What matters is that they must be stopped!"

"Matters not who noticed? Really?" Tony asked. "Are you _that_ naïve? _Doctor Doom was in Latveria_. You remember what he did with Odin's powers? Because the people of Earth sure as Hell do. _And he was in Latveria last week_."

"Have a care, Stark," Thor warned severely.

"No _you_ have a care!" Tony said, growing more frustrated. "Because Nick Fury assured every government and every person on this planet that Doctor Doom was _dead_. Dead as in does not come back. Because he trusted that _your_ dad was keeping an eye on him. Because _your_ dad just had to whisk him away to fairy land to torture him and get his shallow revenge. And now _I_ have Fury's old job so it's now _my_ job to clean up that bullshit."

"It was a mistake to come here," Thor said, starting for the door. "You've lost sight of what really matters."

"Thor, stop," Tony said.

The two guards at the door drew their weapons and aimed them at Thor. Tony shook his head and they stood down.

"Look, you've gotta understand that after everything that's gone down, the last thing this world needs is for Doctor Doom or Loki to come back," Tony said. "We just can't handle an incident like that. It would completely shatter the good will and trust the superheroes and I have built back up lately."

"Be that as it may, that is exactly the situation with which we must now contend," Thor said. "So I suggest you worry less about what everyone will say and worry _more_ about stopping those two before anyone notices."

Tony nodded. "You're right. But you and I can't do it alone."

"So assemble the Avengers," Thor said.

"No, no, we need to handle this discreetly," Tony said. "And even though Cap and I are on okay terms right now, we're still not exactly besties anymore. We need to play this one close to the chest. I've got a few favors to call in from some guys who helped out taking down Doom the first time."

Thor nodded in satisfaction. "Very well, Stark. I will return to Asgard and see if Heimdall has yet located the villains. There are many worlds beyond the Nine Realms to consider."

As Thor exited, Tony plopped down in one of the office chairs and leaned his head back. Not even a full six months on the job as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and already he was dealing with an incident that could spell complete and utter pandemonium.

Tony muttered under his breath. "Thanks for the mess, Fury."

* * *

Russell and Talbot's former home in Jackson, Mississippi was taken over by the vampire Authority after Russell went rogue. They defiled the sanctity of the home Talbot built and put so much passion in, and they turned it into a headquarters for one of their miserable sheriffs. That insult would not and could not stand. Russell slaughtered every vampire and human soldier soiling the place with very little difficulty. He made sure to be thorough and fastidious in his cleaning of the messes made by his rampage; Talbot would have had a fit if he saw how much blood Russell was getting over the marble floors.

Once every single minion of the Authority in his house was dead and their remains cleaned up, Russell sat down in the foyer and just stared at the walls. It wasn't exactly the same as before, but enough of Talbot's carefully decorated flourishes remained. Even with Talbot's very soul gone forever, Russell could still feel Talbot in this place. This house, Talbot's passion project, was all that was left of the man Russell Edgington had loved for seven hundred years.

Russell cried tears of blood thinking back to every memory he'd shared with Talbot in this place. It was amazing to Russell how profoundly his heart ached. He'd already lost Talbot once before, yet the second time was not any easier. At least before, Talbot was only dead. Now, Talbot was _gone_ , erased from any form of existence. That made things almost harder. He'd allowed himself to get his hopes up when Hades offered to bring Talbot back, but now Russell wished desperately that he had just let Talbot rest in peace. Once again, Talbot suffered because of Russell's ambitions.

The sound of a woman's voice drew Russell's attention away from his sorrow. He cautiously followed the sound into the living room to find it coming from the television. The Authority's stooges must have left it on before being slaughtered. Russell went to turn it off when he realized that he recognized the woman being interviewed: Sarah Newlin, Steve's ex-wife.

"Governor Burrell and I have been working tirelessly to contain the vampire threat," she said to the interviewer. "We know people at home are scared, but I promise you with Jesus as my witness, we will make America safe again!"

"Can you tell us what measures are being taken in Louisiana?" the interviewer asked.

"Well in addition to the vampire curfew, we've been equipping law enforcement with technology to combat vampires' unholy powers so that we can arrest the criminals rampaging in the streets and take them to secure facilities," Sarah explained.

"Given that your ex-husband was seen in the leaked footage of him and Russell Edgington slaughtering an entire frat house, do you think that maybe the American people have a right to question your commitment?" the interviewer asked.

"Steve was a troubled man," Sarah said. "He succumbed to the temptations of the homosexuals and the vampires, which is why we got divorced. I regret that relationship, but I can promise it is firmly in my past. And you can read all about that in my book, _The Sun Will Come Out_ , available wherever books are sold near you."

Russell bared his fangs at the television. This woman was an absolute witch, and every word that came oozing out of her mouth disgusted Russell. Hearing her talk that way about Steve made Russell want to punch through the television and rip out her throat.

"Do you know where Steve Newlin is now?" the interviewer asked.

"I do not," Sarah replied with a fake smile.

Russell could see the truth written all over her face. She was lying through her teeth. She had Steve locked away somewhere horrible, if he was even still alive. Russell's blood boiled in rage. After having just lost Talbot again, he would not suffer an encore.

Russell whispered under his breath. "You've just fucked with me on the wrong Goddamn day, Sarah Newlin."


	17. Ice in Your Veins

In the icy realm of Niffleheim, a Corridor of Darkness opened amidst a frozen altar where the powerful Destroyer Armor had once been hidden. Loki, Doctor Doom, Maleficent, and Hades stepped out into the snow. Raven's Spire was a nexus of Asgardian power and thus a place where sorcerers could accomplish great feats that they would otherwise be incapable of doing.

"Oy, great, Niffleheim again?" Hades said. "And I got brought, why? I mean snow and me? That's like ketchup on moussaka!"

"Raven's Spire," Doom said in recognition. "I had hoped you'd been able to figure out a more substantive answer to our dilemma, Loki."

Loki smirked. He knew Doom figured out right away that Raven's Spire was the best answer to their dilemma. However, Loki also knew that Doom had hoped never to step foot in Niffleheim ever again. After their humiliating defeat and years of torture, Niffleheim was the last place Doom ever wanted to see. Of course, Doom would never admit that he was carrying trauma of any sorts. Trauma was for "lesser men" in his eyes, and he'd never admit he was just as human as those he detested.

"Atop this peak, all magic is at its strongest," Loki said. "If your powers of fate can locate the book anywhere, it'll be here."

"I can feel your words to be true, Loki," Maleficent said. "My magic is more powerful here than anywhere else in all the worlds!"

"But do not, dally, Doom," Loki said. "Even with my spell of concealment in play, Heimdall's watch will reach us as long as we are present in the Nine Realms. Without the Twilight Sword, we'll not be able to stand against Odin should he choose to pursue us here."

Doom silently took to meditating and tapping into his powers of fate. Unlike all times before, this time all of history seemed to rush him at once. Doom cried out in pain at the overload, for such a thing was not meant for a mortal mind to endure.

"It is too much," Doom said with a groan. "The power is amplified, but my control of it is not. It's like opening ones mind to a flood that cannot possibly be dammed."

"Dang, oh well, guess we've gotta head home and turn the furnace on full blast," Hades said, shivering.

"No, no, this should have worked," Loki muttered to himself. "After all, many prophets were able to- Ah! How foolish I've been! Raven's Spire is a nexus of _Asgardian_ power. The magics of Avalon will not bend to its control."

"Then we've come for nothing," Doom spat.

"Not necessarily," Loki replied. "We'll just need an Asgardian conduit to channel your abilities through."

"Do you have anything that Doom could utilize?" Maleficent asked.

Loki shook his head. "No, but there are many dead Asgardian prophets who call this realm home. There must be something somewhere."

"Volla's ring," Doom said. "Ulik and Kurse stole it when we first came to this icy realm. Was she not the prophetess who predicted Ragnarok?"

"Aye, that be true," Loki nodded. "If I recall correctly, the heroes recovered that ring, but I'm certain it would have made its way back to Volla herself by now."

"Then we must take it for our own," Maleficent said. "Where is this Volla?"

"She makes her home along the shore of corpses," Loki said. "She is not powerful, but she _is_ cunning."

"Then we must simply be more cunning," Doom said.

"Yeah, great, boom, perfect," Hades said. "There's just one tinsy-tiny detail: can we all just get a fur coat first?"

* * *

Russell admired the weaponry and gear he'd managed to amass that afternoon. It was amazing how easy it was for him to get his hands on bulk military grade equipment as a private civilian. You had to love the state of Mississippi. It might have been the fiftieth state in terms of healthcare and forty-sixth in education, but a dead man with a credit card that should have expired with his untimely demise could buy lots of guns. The American Dream. With these, he was going to free Steve Newlin and give that blonde bitch on the television a lesson in dealing with vampires.

"Russell?" a woman's voice said.

Russell turned to face Fish Mooney as well as Ursula and Jafar standing the doorway to his office. His face sank. He didn't want anything to do with his former compatriots right now, not with Talbot's demise still fresh.

"Y'all shouldn't have come," Russell said. "How'd you find me?"

"I brought you back to life, remember?" Ursula asked. "I can find any of my poor unfortunate souls wherever they are."

"Look, Russell, I don't think you should be alone right now," Fish said. "Particularly not with... a huge stockpile of weapons? How did you-? Oh, right, we're in the South."

"We're here to support you, angelfish," Ursula said. "Villains gotta stick together after all! Right Jafar?"

Jafar rolled his eyes, prompting him to receive an elbow in his side courtesy of Ursula.

"AGH! I mean, oh, quite so," Jafar said. "Camaraderie and all that... _stuff_. There? Satisfied?"

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I have better things to do than play group therapy," Russell said. "A friend of mine could very well be in life-threatening danger, and I fully intend to make his captors suffer dearly for fuckin' with the wrong vampire."

"Ooh, now that's something I _can_ help you with," Jafar said, instantly perking up. "Inflicting pain and misery is something of specialty of mine."

"Oh, me too, it's fun and makes my dick hard," Russell said.

"Sadists, fantastic," Fish muttered. "Can we focus on the bigger picture here?"

"Actually, Fish, this could be exactly what we need," Ursula said. "If Russell can't get revenge on you-know-who, maybe helping him inflict pain and misery will help lift his spirits. After all, I don't think any of us are the type to sit around singing and sharing our feelings."

Fish looked a bit unsure, but she ultimately nodded. "I'm not really one for needless slaughtering, but if Russell's friend is in trouble, then I'm perfectly willing to kill every last person holding him hostage."

"The best therapy!" Russell announced, starting to perk back up.

Another Sarah Newlin interview came up on the television, with her again propping up the Louisiana governor's agenda and whoring out her book to anyone who would listen. Apparently Fox News was really enjoying shoving Sarah into as many of their shows as possible.

"Speak of the bitch herself," Russell said.

Russell barely paid any mind to what Sarah was saying. Blah blah Jesus this, blah blah vampires that, blah blah "reverse racism against humans." Same old drivel that came oozing out of her mouth on the regular.

"Is this bitch grandstanding or does she actually believe her bullshit?" Fish asked.

"Y'know, I don't think it's an 'or' kind of situation," Russell answered.

Fish laughed a bit at that. "Oh, I am _so_ looking forward to taking her down a peg."

* * *

Agent May escorted the three meta human superheroes into Tony's office. Tony gave a short wave as they filed in. The first of the three was a man cover head to toe in red and blue spandex with a spider web pattern decorating most of the costume. The second was a man completely covered in ice with a smug grin ever present on his face. The third to enter was the strangest one of all. From foot to collar bone, he looked like a typical leather clad biker, but from the neck up he had a flaming skull floating where his head should be.

"Spider-Man, Iceman, Ghost Rider," Tony said, acknowledging each of them. "Thank you three for coming and doing so discreetly. I knew I could trust you guys."

"Save it, Stark," Iceman said. "I didn't sign your Registration Act because I believed in what you were doing. I did it because the world has enough mutants being labeled terrorists for fighting against the government. I couldn't be part of that."

"Bobby, come on, _chill_ out for a sec," Spider-Man said to Iceman. "We should at least hear what Director Stark has to say before we start reading him the riot act... even if he _did_ somehow think that letting Norman Osborn out of his cage was a good idea... actually, why _are_ we listening to him again?"

"Look, guys, I know I didn't make the best choices during the Civil War," Tony admitted. "I get that. Just 'cuz we found a middle ground doesn't erase what happened. You have every right to be pissed at me. But I did what I thought was right, and I know on some level you two agreed with me too or you wouldn't have joined my side."

"Well _I_ didn't join _any_ side, Stark," Ghost Rider spoke up. "So I'm not sure why you bothered to track me down at all."

"Because _you_ owe S.H.I.E.L.D. a favor after the Ultimate Alliance rescued your flaming behind from Mephisto's Realm a few years ago," Tony said. "And now I'm calling it in."

Ghost Rider said nothing, but just glared an empty expression at Tony.

"So that's it, huh?" Iceman said. "Lording favors over us to blackmail us into working for you. All hail Emperor Stark."

"No, that's not what I...," Tony started, "I was just trying to... Y'know what, it doesn't matter. Just hear me out and then all of you are free to go, okay? Square deal?"

All three superheroes nodded silently in response. Tony let out a sigh of relief. At least they weren't all _that_ bitter at him. He could work with moderately pissed. Moderately pissed was doable. They could build off that.

"All four of us worked together before," Tony said. "We were the Ultimate Alliance and all that jazz, fighting Doctor Doom and the tyranny of not reading warning labels when stealing ultimate power. And we won. Doom got taken out of all our lives for good. Or so we thought...."

Tony pressed a button on a hand held remote that pulled up a projection of the images of Doom and Loki in the ruins of Castle Doom.

"Stark, please don't tell me what I think you're gonna tell me," Spider-Man said, "because that would really ruin my plans of living in a Doctor Doom free world."

"Sorry to disappoint, Spidey, but yeah, it's true," Tony said. "Doom and Loki were spotted in Latveria last week, ransacking the castle for what I'm guessing wasn't just old photographs. Thor confirmed that they both escaped Odin's prison in Niffleheim. They're back out, guys. And we've _got_ to stop them. I know I'm not Mr. Popularity right now, but we've got to contain this quickly and quietly. The mess it would make if it ever got out that Doom was still alive... just... Look, I'm not gonna force you to help me, but I'm asking you. Please. Help me keep two dangerous dictators from getting back into power."

"The Ghost Rider is summoned wherever innocent blood is shed," Ghost Rider said. "Those two have much to answer for. You can count on me."

"Well I'm _not_ just gonna just say _no_ ," Iceman said. "Besides, if those two thought Niffleheim was cold, I'll teach them real meaning of being put on _ice_!"

"And here I was hoping I could go back to being a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man where my only problems were guys who thought leopard print pants were intimidating," Spider-Man sighed. "But you know I can't turn my back on this now. After all, with great power there must also come great responsibility."

Tony couldn't help but beam with pride. For all that wackos like Doom and Loki were a pain in the ass, they always had a way of bringing heroes together to stop them. Things were always so much easier when it was a simple good vs evil thing. It was hard to believe that Doom 's return could in any way be a force for healing, but stranger things _had_ happened.

"Thanks guys," Tony said. "Thor should be back in-"

A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning signaled Thor's arrival in Tony's office. The resulting teleportation caused papers of every sorts to go flying off Tony's desk. Tony scowled and made a mental note to drag S.H.I.E.L.D. into the twenty-first century after Doom was dealt with.

"I guess right now," Tony said.

"It is good that our allies have assembled," Thor said. "I wish there was more time for greetings and catching up, but Heimdall has found Doom and Loki. They're back in Niffleheim atop Raven's Spire. I do not think I have to remind you of what they can do there."

"Could they be trying to reverse Doom's loss of Odin's power?" Spider-Man asked.

"I do not know," Thor said. "But whatever boon they seek, we must stop them at once."

Tony gave Thor a pat on the shoulders. "Lead the way Point Break."

* * *

The Niffleheim contingent of the Overtakers opted to split up to cover more ground in search of Volla. Loki and Doom went off to search one area, and Hades and Maleficent went to search another. Hades was more than happy with this arrangement. After all, as much as Hades had grown to like Loki and Doom, he and Maleficent had history together. They hadn't always been the strongest allies, but they knew each other well. They _got_ each other.

"Your tolerance for the cold of Niffleheim seems to have increased," Maleficent observed.

"Huh, guess so," Hades said. "Must've just gotten used to it."

"Or perhaps it is due to our distance from Raven's Spire," Maleficent pondered. "It is fascinating, is it not?"

"Eh, sure, every pantheon's got its sideshow attractions," Hades said. "Next time we're in Olympus, you've _got_ to check out Aeaea. Best beaches this side of the River Styx!"

"Quite so," Maleficent replied with disinterest, "but I meant the potential ramifications of one Lord of the Dead walking amongst another pantheon's land of the dead. How does the universe sort all the various souls to determine who goes to your Underworld and who goes elsewhere?"

"The universe ain't exactly tidy about all that," Hades answered. "You'd think there'd be a hard and fast rule, but nope, nada, zilch. Pretty much a random draw. Some worlds only get serviced by one Underworld, some have the whole buffet lined out, some get based on faith, some get based on vacancies. It's all very above my paygrade. I've got a good working relationship with some Lords of the Dead and a not-so-hot relationship with others. Hela and I are cool though, so we shouldn't have any bad politics from me showin' up here in Niffleheim."

"Perhaps we can find a way to use this to our advantage," Maleficent said.

"Hey, if anyone can, it's you, babe" Hades said.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Maleficent said.

"Yeah, y'know, hey, you're one smokin' fairy!" Hades added, hoping to make his meaning plainer.

"I do not smoke," Maleficent replied plainly, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oy, no, not like that," Hades said. "What I'm gettin' at here is we make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Quite," Maleficent nodded. "I am most pleased with how my Overtakers have come along."

"Uh, yeah, Overtakers, great, sure," Hades said, "but I'm talkin' you and me. Mistress of All Evil. Lord of the Dead. A match made in... well, y'know, you get the picture. Eh? So what d'ya say, you wanna-"

"There!" Maleficent declared.

Hades could see that she was pointing at wooden hut situated on the icy shore with a large fire roaring in front of it. Maleficent transformed herself into a glowing green orb and flew off after the hut.

"Geez louise, does she seriously not get that the rest of us can't do that?" Hades said shaking his head and teleporting after her.

The two arrived to find an old woman wrapped in a black cloak warming herself by the fire.

"The Olympian Lord of the Underworld and the Queen of Avalon," the woman said in a raspy voice. "I saw this day coming long ago. It is good to see that you two have arrived."

"Volla, right? Yeah, sorry, but this is, to put it gently, not gonna be a pleasant experience for you if ya don't feel like cooperating," Hades said. "So, I'd be rethinkin' that 'good to see ya' booga-booga."

The old woman's expression was unreadable, though her face was so heavily wrinkled that Hades doubted that she could have made a different facial expression even if she wanted to. She just stared at her fire without looking up.

"It is always good to see my prophecies come to pass," Volla said. "There is comfort in destiny. It is certain. Immovable."

"If you know who we are, then you know why we have come," Maleficent said. "Relinquish the ring, and we will be on our way."

Volla stood up, clutching her staff. She glared at Hades and Maleficent with determination and certainty.

"I would be a poor disciple of fate to help you find the Book of Prophecies," Volla said. "I will perish. That much is certain. But my conscience will remain clear."

"Hmph," Maleficent scoffed, "very well."

A bolt of purple lightning shot down from the sky and struck Volla in the heart. The prophetess cried out in agony and fell to the ground. Maleficent knelt down to take the ring from the old seer's finger. However, Volla, with her dying strength, grabbed Maleficent's wrist.

"My final prophecy," Volla said amidst dying gasps. "You will fall, Maleficent. For the strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one."

With her final prediction given and the die cast, Volla dissolved into a cold mist that drifted out over the icy sea. The fearsome foreteller of Ragnarok was no more. A golden ring was left in her place. Maleficent plucked it from the snow and deposited it safely in her pocket.

"Oy, now _that_ was a creepy way to go," Hades said. "What d'ya think it means?"

"I do not put stock in the dying the curses of old maids," Maleficent said severely before rising to face Hades with a more playful grin. "But, I suppose, as a precaution, I shall have to kill the fourth member of any bands who oppose me."

* * *

Doom and Loki proceeded in the opposite direction to continue their search, unaware that Hades and Maleficent had already found Volla and the ring. Neither Loki nor Doom was entirely sure where they stood with each other right now. They both were too proud to admit that they felt awkward in this situation, but that was exactly how both honestly felt being stuck together one on one once more. Loki broke the silence first.

"I had hoped not to have to return to Niffleheim," Loki said. "Even with the Hall of Nastrond acres away, my eyes twitch in memory of the serpent's venom."

"It is in the past where it should remain," Doom said plainly. "There is little need to breathe new life into past suffering by discussing it."

Loki couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. "I often forget how stubbornly delusional you are, Doom. Even in a moment with no witnesses but an old friend who endured the same torment, you still cling to your pathetic attempts to push any semblance of your humanity away. As if the myth of Doctor Doom could ever truly be rid of _Victor_."

Doom whirled around, and slammed Loki into the side of a wooden ship that was partially frozen in the ice. Doom pressed his armored forearm against Loki's throat threateningly. Loki merely laughed.

"Ah, there's your fire," Loki said with a devilish grin. "I knew if I kept digging, I'd unearth it."

Loki's illusion vanished from Doom's clutches, and the real Loki reappeared on the other side of him. Doom cursed himself under his breath for allowing Loki's words to get under his skin. That was exactly what the trickster god had wanted, and Doom fell right into the trap.

"I grow tired of your games," Doom said, attempting to salvage what little power he could from this interaction. "You may think you know Doom, but you do not. You, however, are as predictable as ever. You're nothing more than a lover scorned, desperately trying and failing to get back that which you can no longer taste. You've ever toyed with the hearts of mortal men just so that you could break them to feel some semblance of power that the other Asgardians denied you. Now that the roles have been reversed, you cannot stand it."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You honestly think you're the first mortal who has ever denied to share my bed? Your arrogance truly knows no bounds. Though I suppose I _should_ thank you for having such a high opinion of me."

"Then what is your obsession with me?" Doom bellowed. "If it is not as I said, then why do you continue to pursue this? Doom demands to know!"

The edge of Loki's mouth twitched. The game had entered its final stages, and now there was little else to say but the honest truth. For Loki, who lived his life in a comfortable cradle of lies, such a thing as truth was impossibly hard to manage.

"Because you were the first man, Asgardian or mortal, who I ever loved," Loki admitted.

A silence hung between them as the two men digested those words and what they meant. Loki could hardly believe he'd just admitted that. He'd always taken pride in his ability to use people's pathetic emotions to bend them to his will. He'd never allowed himself to bare his own emotions where others could do the same. Any advantage he'd won over Doom earlier was lost to him now. He'd handed all the power over to Doom.

"No, you lie," Doom said, shaking his head. "This is another of your attempts to deceive me."

"No, Victor, no," Loki said. "An eternity as Loki, and I have only ever once found one who I felt truly understood me. I did not think myself capable of truly feeling anything for anyone else. Yet I did with you. That was why I came for you in the Hall of Nastrond. Anyone else, I would have abandoned. You know me, Victor. You know I'm telling you the truth this time."

Doom turned from Loki and began to walk away. "Truth or falsehood, there is little more to discuss. You remain Loki."

"And despite all your efforts to the contrary, _you_ remain Victor," Loki spat.

"Oh the squabbling over here was so loud, I thought it to be a gaggle of geese," a woman's voice said.

Doom and Loki both whirled around to see who had dared to intrude upon their conversation. When they did, they found themselves face to face with a familiar former ally. There, standing rather smugly in her all green attire, was Amora the Enchantress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iceman, Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Volla, and Amora the Enchantress are all classic Marvel characters who appear in Marvel Ultimate Alliance


	18. What Pride Had Wrought

"Why are you here, Amora?" Doom asked, looking over the Enchantress with disdain. "I certainly hope you do not share Mordo and Ultron's bitter delusions."

Amora had been one of Doctor Doom's Masters of Evil, just like Loki and the two aforementioned supervillains. When Doom and Loki betrayed the Masters of Evil, Amora was one of the few who wasn't left completely high and dry thanks to her being tasked with holding Asgard. However, the history between the three was less than ideal.

"Bitter delusions of what, exactly?" Amora asked. "Revenge over the fact that I wasn't included in your humiliating defeat and torture? I would say that I left the Masters of Evil in better shape than either of you."

"Pretty things should be seen and not heard," Loki sneered. "You failed utterly in Asgard. The fact that you would dare try to approach us at this point does not speak well of your mind. I fear you may be slipping, my dear."

"I do not come without a reason," Amora said. "Perhaps you might take a break from listening to yourself speak in order to hear it."

Doom couldn't help but chuckle at that, prompting Loki to shoot Doom a venomous glare. After how vulnerable Loki had just made himself to Doom, to hear him chuckling at his disadvantage reminded Loki of just how furious he was with the doctor. Loki briefly contemplated horrible and gruesome ways to get revenge on him later.

"Mordo and Ultron didn't come after you on their own merits," Amora explained. "They had a little help from an old friend of yours, Doctor Doom. I believe the name Mephisto will ring a bell."

Doom said nothing, but the mention of the demon's name caused white hot rage to boil in his blood. Doom knew from the moment he saw Morgan going along with Mephisto that the demon was planning to strike against him, and now he had all the confirmation he needed.

"Well Mephisto approached me as well," Amora explained. "He wants me to infiltrate your ranks, forge an alliance with you, and then betray you to him for some grand trap."

Loki cocked his eyebrow. "And why exactly are you telling us this?"

Amora seemed to become fixated on her nails and completely avoided any eye contact with Loki or Doom. "I should think that part would be obvious. And here I thought you two fancied yourselves as intelligent men."

"She means to betray Mephisto by joining with us," Doom said, verbalizing her scheme. "Though why she believes that she can join our ranks is another matter entirely."

"You don't think Mephisto would send me off to ally with you without leverage, do you?" Amora asked. "He has Morgan le Fay in his clutches. You remember dear Morgan do you not, Doom? She is the bait for his trap."

Doom's silence was deafening. It wasn't hard for Loki to put together the pieces on exactly where Doom had learned his newfound magical abilities. Loki could only laugh.

"Oh this is priceless!" Loki said. "You called _me_ an untrustworthy snake, but you were in bed with an ancient sorceress, using her for her magical knowledge, all along!"

"Be silent, Loki," Doom commanded. "If Mephisto expects me to rush to rescue her as if I were some gallant knight in shining armor, he is mistaken. I already know that she went with him willingly."

"Good to know you're not entirely oblivious," Amora said. "But the fact still remains that she knows intimate secrets about you and your magic. Secrets that she can and _will_ expose to Mephisto. She's not a loose end you want to leave untied."

Doom went to respond when Hades and Maleficent appeared by Doom and Loki's side in a flurry of flames.

"We got the ring and-," Hades started before setting eyes upon Amora. "Hajji Baba! Who is _that_?"

"Amora the Enchantress," Doom answered, "one of my former lieutenants in the Masters of Evil."

"Can she be trusted?" Maleficent asked.

"No," Doom replied.

"You keep company with Loki," Amora pointed out. "In terms of untrustworthiness, I barely register in comparison."

Loki nodded in agreement. He couldn't argue with that logic.

"To catch you two up," Loki began, "Mephisto, a devil with whom Victor has a troubled relationship, is working in cahoots with Victor's magic teacher and former lover who he didn't tell us about. And Mephisto sent Amora here to lure us into a trap, but now she's betraying Mephisto to attempt to join us instead. Have I left anything out?"

Doom groaned, but Amora just wordlessly affirmed that he'd gotten the entire picture.

"Oy! Mephisto! That guy!" Hades said, his flames turning an orange hue. "The slimiest Lord of the Dead I've EVER had the displeasure of working with. That son of a Pasiphaë cheated me outta five hundred souls last fiscal quarter."

"Then he has crossed the Overtakers," Maleficent declared. "This cannot stand."

"I can escort two of you into Hell," Amora said. "Mephisto does not yet know that I've betrayed him. We can enter unopposed."

"Mephisto will taste my wrath," Doom declared. "I will be going on this excursion."

"No, you will not," Maleficent said. "We have Volla's ring, and your powers of fate are currently our best lead to the Book of Prophecies. I will not delay our agenda for you to gallivant off to Hell to battle some devil. Besides, you're too close to the issue. Hades and Loki will go. You, Doom, will remain with me, and we will continue our search for the Book of Prophecies."

"I was not asking for your permission," Doom said. "I will be going, and that is not subject to your objection."

Maleficent sneered and tapped the base of her staff against the snowy ground. As she did, six skeletons dripping with green slime materialized around Doom, weapons drawn. Doom glanced around him at the Cauldron Born, calculating the risks and rewards of continuing this confrontation.

"I freed you, Doctor Doom," Maleficent reminded him. "I can force you to search for the Book of Prophecies for me and then return you to the Hall of Nastrond to endure the remainder of your eternal punishment. I would sleep perfectly well afterwards."

The Cauldron Born seemed to edge slightly forward to punctuate Maleficent's threat. Loki, Hades, and Amora looked on with interest at this show of force.

"Or you can cooperate," Maleficent continued. "Continue to enjoy your second chance at life. And you will share the prize the Book of Prophecies bestows upon us. The choice is yours, Doom. Decide once and for all: are you loyal to me and my cause? Or are you too proud and too lacking in perspective to subject yourself to another?"

Doom hated this. He hated every bit of this situation. He never bent the knee to anyone. He was _Doom_. Yet, he knew in battle Maleficent's magic was more powerful than his, the Cauldron Born would be difficult to contend with at once, and Hades would almost certainly help. After everything that had just transpired, Loki would certainly betray him and leave him to die, and even Amora might join in to prove her loyalty. His only options were to submit or flee. Both would be a terrible blow to his ego.

Doom knew very definitively that he didn't want to flee. Not only would it be a bruise to his ego, it would throw away all the hard work he'd done up to that point. Where could he even go? Castle Doom was in ruins, and he'd have to live his entire life on the run looking over his shoulders for Odin, S.H.I.E.L.D., Mephisto, and the Overtakers. It would not be a pleasant future for Doctor Doom.

To make matters worse, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't _want_ to leave the Overtakers. He'd grown fond of Russell, Fish, Hades, and Ursula, and even Jafar and Maleficent had their charm. And then there was Loki. He still didn't know how he truly felt about Loki, but the idea of leaving him stung worst of all. Love and friendship were things for lesser fools in his mind, but having met those who he knew were like minded had shown Doom how sorely he thirsted for companionship. If preserving that and his own well being meant bending the knee, he would do so.

"Very well," Doom begrudgingly said. "Your will shall be done."

Maleficent dismissed the Cauldron Born and smiled. "A wise choice."

* * *

Sarah Newlin covered her black lingerie up with a long black coat and fluffed out her hair. She was going to give Governor Burrell a night he would never forget. Sex with the governor was politically beneficial for ensuring her vampire death camps remained operational, though oftentimes she felt like the governor had barely a passing interest in her. He and Steve both seemed to treat her like sexy window dressing whose thoughts didn't matter. If she was being honest with herself, she'd only even felt sexually close to Jesus when she was with Jason Stackhouse.

Still, she knew having sex with Governor Burrell was all a part of God's plan. She was the hands and feet of Jesus, and that meant it was her holy duty to do whatever she could to please Him. If it helped her eradicate the unholy vampire race from the face of the Earth, then she was perfectly content to lie there and just picture Jason instead. It also might be fun to swing by the camp afterwards and torment Steve a little more. That always lightened her mood.

A large crashing sound caused Sarah Newlin to dive down to the ground screaming in terror. She looked up to see the source of the noise: Russell Edgington, who crashed in through her bedroom window.

"Oh fuck, Russell Edgington!" Sarah cursed. "Stay away from me, Fanger!"

"Look into my eyes," Russell said, attempting to glamour her. "Look and obey!"

"Your glamour shit doesn't work," Sarah said. "We have glamour-proof contacts, fucker! Jesus has given humanity a fightin' chance against your kind!"

Russell bared his fangs as the other three Overtakers entered through the hole in the wall. "You're not gonna like the alternative method of getting information."

"Russell," Fish said, clicking her tongue twice. "I think we can manage the less bloody approach."

Fish leaned down and placed her hand on Sarah's cheek. Sarah could feel the toxins seeping into her veins. For all that she and her minions had anti-vampire technology, she was completely vulnerable to the other inhuman things out in the universe.

"Tell me where Steve Newlin is, Sarah," Fish commanded.

"He's in a facility a few miles from here," Sarah answered, compelled to obey. "It's where we're keepin' all the vampires until we can get Hep V into the Tru Blood."

Russell fumed. "It's genocide against vampires. She'll eradicate us all. And Salome and her nest of Lilith worshippin' cunts has just been allowin' humans to get this close. We'll have to stop it ourselves. Steve first, though."

Fish allowed more toxin to seep into Sarah's skin.

"Take us to Steve immediately!"

* * *

Maleficent and Doom returned to Raven's Spire. With Volla's ring in hand, Doom could already feel his magic focusing and getting in line. Whereas before, it felt like the entire universe had hit him, this time it felt like the universe had laid itself out like a buffet table to be consumed at his pleasure. That power alerted him right away to the threat lurking just beyond the ridge.

"Maleficent, create a barrier around us," Doom instructed. "Ensure that there are no gaps to exploit."

Maleficent scowled. "I do not take orders from-"

"Do it now!" Doom shouted. "Or else we will have unwanted guests."

Maleficent wasn't pleased about being ordered about, but she did as she was bade. An invisible force field dome wrapped around the top of Raven's Spire. No sooner did the barrier manifest when some flying object slammed into it and was sent spiraling off in another direction. Had Maleficent allowed her pride to hesitate her any further, the flying object would have landed right in their midst. She hated to admit that Doom quickly taking command saved them and was relieved that there were no other Overtakers to witness that fact.

* * *

"SHIT!" Tony yelled as he clanged off the barrier and was sent hurdling into a forest of dead pine trees.

"Language!" Spider-Man scolded over the com system as he and the other three heroes made their way up Spire's Ascent.

"Spidey, did you really just say 'language'?" Iceman said, barely able to contain his laughter.

It dawned on Spider-Man exactly what he'd just said, and he was instantly filled with regret.

"Cut a guy some slack," Spider-Man replied. "I work as a high school teacher when the spandex comes off. Force of habit."

"The barrier is fae magic," Thor explained. "I believe I can overload it with enough lightning from Mjolnir, but whoever cast it will not let it go without a fight. Be on your guard!"

Tony flew out from where he'd crashed and landed next to his allies. "And for gosh sakes, watch your language!"

Spider-Man just shook his head. "That's not going away, is it?"

* * *

The flashing of lightning was visible from atop Raven's Spire. Maleficent knew all too well that it was only a matter of moments until their unseen opponents managed to break through.

"We must go, now," Maleficent said. "The enemies you have foreseen will be upon us soon."

"I need more time to find the book's previous owner," Doom said, shuffling through visions in his mind as quickly as he could. "Find a way to hold them off a little while longer."

Maleficent tapped the base of her staff against the ice.

* * *

From out of flurries of green fire, Cauldron Born soldiers by the dozens began to converge upon the location of the five heroes.

"O... kay those guys do not look friendly," Iceman said, freezing as many as he could in solid ice once they were in range.

"Some of your relatives, bone head?" Tony asked, looking at Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider just glared silently.

"You know the drill, team," Tony said. "Keep them off Thor until he's done."

Iceman continued to freeze as many of the Cauldron Born as he could. However, they kept breaking out of the ice within a few minutes of being frozen. Bobby felt like he was constantly plugging up a series of leaks that would not stay fixed. Tony's repulsor rays were able to knock the soldiers back, but they didn't seem to be doing any lasting damage no matter how much power her allotted to the task. Spider-Man went with his strengths and swung through the trees, webbing as many Cauldron Born to each other and the ground as he could. When possible, he also used his webs to take the soldiers' weapons right out of their hands.

Ghost Rider, however, had the most successful tactic. He recognized right away that these were creatures of necromancy, which meant his Hellfire was exactly the tool to put them down. He burnt as many of them to a crisp as possible, but once the Cauldron Born started to realize what he was doing, they all began to gang up on him and overwhelm him. It felt as if for every skeletal warrior he burnt, three more appeared to take its place.

* * *

Doctor Doom sifted through images, trying to lock in on the Book of Prophecies. Every time he tried to find the book direct, his vision blurred and the images grew dark. However, he continued to seek out the periphery of the book: focus in on those whose hands it may have passed through and the details the universe was willing to let slip. An image of a young boy with brown hair kept manifesting itself. Doom followed the lead: a New England town, a clock tower frozen at 8:15, a vault filled with hearts underneath a cemetery. Interesting.

A loud popping noise radiated throughout the Spire alerting Doom and Maleficent to the fact that Thor had broken through the barrier spell.

"I have our lead," Doom said.

"Then we have no further need to hold this position," Maleficent said.

"DOOM!" Tony shouted as he flew towards them at a break neck speed.

Maleficent vanished into a Corridor of Darkness, and Doom followed quickly after. As much as Doom would relish the opportunity to get revenge on Tony Stark and the other heroes, today was not the day. They would all be able to partake in his vengeance once the Book of Prophecies was found. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Tony skidded to a halt in the snow where Doom and Maleficent once were. Thor, Ghost Rider, Spider-Man, and Iceman all ran to catch up, the Cauldron Born having vanished along with their master.

"Goddammit!" Tony cursed.

"Spidey, he said a bad language word," Iceman said.

"Oh put a snowball in it," Spider-Man replied.

"That wasn't Loki with him," Tony said. "Unless, of course, he's decided to dress up as some green skinned chick going through a Goth phase. That sound like anyone you guys know."

"Nay, but the barrier spell was fae in nature," Thor said. "It seems likely that the woman you saw is some sort of dark fairy."

"So he's got some new allies," Ghost Rider said. "They've got to have some base of operations if it's more than just the two of them. We'll find it."

"Aye," Thor agreed. "Perhaps my father may even be able to identify our mysterious fairy."

Spider-Man sighed. "And here I hoped I'd be home in time to see the new episode of Survivor."

* * *

"Morgan's chambers are through here," Amora said gesturing to a red stone door adorned with pentagrams and other Satanic imagery. "We should be able to take her by surprise."

The journey through Mephisto's Hell had thus far been a relatively pleasant experience. True to Amora's word, they encountered no opposition from any of Mephisto's demons by taking the safe route she had marked.

"This should prove most enjoyable," Loki said, his mouth practically watering at the notion of destroying Morgan.

Loki knew he shouldn't be so jealous of Morgan le Fay. After all, she was just another soul who Victor had used and discarded. Loki knew he shouldn't even truly care about Victor's dalliances at all. However, feelings of hatred towards Morgan consumed his heart at that very moment. Loki was a man possessed by one singular goal: destroying the harlot who bedded the only man to truly touch his heart.

"If Mephisto thinks he knows what feelin' the heat means, he's got a whole 'nother thing coming!" Hades declared.

Amora pressed her hands against the pentagram, and the door opened for her.

"After you two," Amora said, gesturing to the threshold.

Hades and Loki proceeded through the passageway, but suddenly became aware that Amora had not followed them in. They turned around to see the door closing behind them. As it did the entire area went completely black. Not even Hades's hair put off any light. A swirl of red smoke that streaked across the blackness was the only thing visible, yet it gave off no true light. From the stream of smoke, an image of Mephisto's face took form, cackling wickedly at their misfortune.

"How utterly predictable!" Mephisto taunted. "You've fallen into my little trap! The God of Mischief and the Lord of the Olympian Underworld. What a rare treat this is! You two may be gods in your home worlds, but down here, I am the ultimate power! And now, you're both _my prisoners!_ "


	19. What's Love Got to Do with It?

Maleficent and Doom returned to Avalon's library. With their next destination in mind, the two were busy discussing what the next best course of action would be. They were so wrapped up pouring over various cosmic atlases that they scarcely looked up when they heard a Corridor of Darkness open in the room with them. After all, both assumed it was simply Loki and Hades returning to base.

"Hard at work, are we?' Amora asked.

Maleficent glanced up to find Amora standing before her all alone without either of the two gods that had gone along with her. Maleficent immediately stood and shot a venomous glare at the Asgardian sorceress.

"Where are Loki and Hades?" Maleficent asked.

The mention of Loki's name drew Doom's attention away from the atlas and prompted him to also stand firmly against Amora.

"Back in Mephisto's Realm," Amora asked. "They've been taken prisoner. It seemed they walked right into a trap."

"Foul, treacherous, lying witch!" Doom spat. "You dare betray us?"

"I told you that I was going to betray you," Amora said. "You cannot fault me for the fact that you jumped to the conclusion that I was not going to follow through with it."

"But you knew that we _would_ draw that conclusion," Doom pieced together. "And you did not bother hiding your intentions because you knew that Loki would know if you lied. Clever girl."

"Men always underestimate beautiful women," Amora said with a smile. "Truthfully, though, I was disappointed that Loki was so easy to dupe. He seemed emotionally compromised. Quite unfortunate timing."

"Why have you come here?" Maleficent asked. "To gloat? That will be a bravado you will live to regret!"

"As much as I enjoy the gloating, no," Amora replied. "Your earlier conclusion _was_ partially correct: I do want to ally with your Overtakers against Mephisto."

"And what makes you think we'd have anything to do with a traitor like _you_?" Maleficent sneered.

"Give me time, I grow on everyone," Amora said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm going to help you save Loki _and_ Hades."

"No, we will not fall for the same trick twice," Doom said. "Do not insult our intelligence."

Amora wordlessly dropped a piece of cloth on the table with the black outline of a key sketched onto it.

"You'll need to find this to save both of your friends," Amora said. "If you do not, one of them _will_ perish. Believe me or don't. That is your decision. But if you seek that key, you will need to find the demon Blackheart. He detests his 'father', Mephisto. He should not be hard to convince to help you."

With her message delivered whether Doom or Maleficent believed in it or not, Amora vanished into the darkness just as quickly as she had come.

"What do you think?" Maleficent asked. "Did she speak truth?"

"I do not know," Doom admitted, picking up the drawing of the key. "At the very least, we may be able to sway Blackheart over to our side, and _he_ could confirm or refute her claims."

"Provided that is not another trap," Maleficent said. "I do not like this."

"Yet it is what we must contend with," Doom said. "I _will_ be braving Mephisto's Realm to rescue Loki, and you cannot stop me this time."

"You love him," Maleficent said. It was not a question.

Doom did not turn to face her. "Love is for lesser men."

"Yet you feel it all the same," Maleficent said.

Doom could not reply to that, and so he remained silent. He wanted to tell Maleficent off for prying into his business after having just strong armed him into submission. He wanted to be done with her and her forcefulness and with how his desires for power kept him from snapping back. But he couldn't. Not yet. There were more pressing matters at hand. Loki's life was in danger.

"You deny your feelings for Loki for the same reason you act like a rebellious child towards me," Maleficent continued. "Your ego leads you to believe that you want and need no one, yet that is a lie."

"You know nothing," Doom spat.

"On the contrary, I know quite well," Maleficent said. "Because in you I see clearly a reflection of myself."

Doom hadn't been expecting that. While he'd certainly made the connection himself, he never thought Maleficent would ever actually admit it. Doom turned to face her but did not offer any words in response.

"Take the advice of one who has endured this path before," Maleficent said. "Do not deny yourself the opportunity to connect with others. The Overtakers are my second chance; they can be yours as well if you set aside your resentment towards me."

"I will set aside my resentment towards you when I feel I am shown my due respect," Doom said. "You think us similar? Then speak to me as you would wish to be spoken to in my position."

"A fair request," Maleficent nodded. "If we can show one another mutual respect, I see little reason why we cannot both prosper as allies."

Doom had no idea how serious Maleficent was about fostering respect and cooperation, but it was certainly a starting point that they could build off of. After all, she was right: they _were_ very similar. And if they allowed their individual egos to continue getting in the way, there was little hope of the Overtakers obtaining the Book of Prophecies, let alone the two of them managing to save Loki and Hades.

Doom nodded. "Very well. Now then, shall we rescue our gods?"

* * *

Jafar and Ursula, as per Sarah Newlin's instructions, made their way to the Tru Blood packaging assembly line in the facility. It wasn't difficult for the two experienced dark sorcerers to kill every single guard in their way. Ursula found hysterical the sheer shock they all had seeing an octopus woman attacking them. Humans had such a limited scope on the universe. Sure enough, once they were alone with the Tru Blood, it was blatantly obvious that the product was being laced with some kind of toxin.

"Jafar, would you care to do the honors?" Ursula asked.

Jafar grinned evilly. "My pleasure!"

With an insane laugh, Jafar began to destroy the assembly line. Blasts of red lightning shot from the eyes of his staff, causing the entire operation to combust around him. Glass shattered and synthetic blood erupted everywhere, painting the entire room a brilliant shade of crimson. All the while Jafar continued to cackle at the destruction he unleashed. It was art, and he was its Van Gogh.

Ursula and Jafar both knew that while the destruction of the Tru Blood would save countless vampires from a plague of Hep V, it would also force them to seek sustenance by feasting upon human beings. That knowledge made their destruction all the more tantalizing. After all, never let it be said that those two ever did anything truly altruistic.

* * *

Sarah stormed into the testing facility to find Dr. Overlark observing Steve running on a giant hamster wheel to assess his vampiric speed.

"Ah, Sarah, I was just examining your ex-husband," Overlark said. "He has-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Sarah said. "This session is over, and I'm going to be taking Steve with me."

"By yourself?" Overlark asked. "Ma'am, he may be a young vampire, but he's still strong enough to overpower you if he was so inclined."

"Oh Steve's not gonna do that, will you honey?" Sarah asked.

Steve was too busy catching his breath to respond.

"Ms. Newlin, I strongly advise against this," Overlark said.

"Noted," Sarah replied. "Come on, Steve. We're leaving."

"Oh thank you, Sarah!" Steve said, running after her like a puppy following its master.

Sarah wordless escorted Steve down the facility hallways. Once the initial relief wore off, Steve becameabsolutely terrified that she was leading him someplace much worse than Overlark's laboratory. He briefly contemplated attacking her and making a break for it, but he knew he wouldn't make it very far in this facility.

"Sarah, please tell me where we're going," Steve begged. "I promise I've been on my best behavior, and I can give you more information if you-"

"We can dance until we die," Sarah relied. "You and I will be young forever."

Steve briefly wondered if Sarah had gone absolutely batshit crazy... well, crazier. But then he realized where that quote came from. Steve couldn't suppress his grin if he wanted to. _He_ came for him! _He_ was still alive!

Sarah led Steve to a room labeled as the head security office and escorted him inside. The bodies are the camp's security personnel littered the entire area. But that wasn't what caught Steve's eye. Bloody tears started to stream down his face when his realization was confirmed: Russell Edgington was alive and well. Steve and Russell ran towards each other and began to passionately embrace and make out. Distance had indeed made the undead hearts grow fonder.

"Good girl," Fish said to Sarah. "We're almost done here. Just-"

Fish stopped short when she realized that Russell and Steve had already started removing each other's shirts.

"Oh Hell no, none of that," Fish said, before they could move on to the pants.

Fish grabbed the back of Russell's neck and allowed her toxin to seep into him.

"Wait until we get back to base... when I'm out of the room," Fish commanded.

The two aroused vampires stopped in their tracks and started to put their clothes back on. Fish shook her head. It was like dealing with two rabbits in the spring time. Once Russell was fully dressed again, he turned his attention to the computer in front of him.

"If we can override this system, all the vampires Governor Burrell and this blonde whore have locked up will be free to wreak havoc," Russell said.

"You heard the man," Fish said to Sarah. "Override the system."

Sarah typed in her security code and instantly all throughout the base, vampires were released from their cages. Everything Sarah and the governor worked towards came crumbling down in an instant. Russell grabbed the microphone connected to the P.A. system.

"Vampires of this miserable camp," Russell began. "My name is Russell Edgington and reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. I have set you all free from the torturous clutches of humans. They've been tryin' to poison the Tru Blood to take advantage of how badly you've all been starvin'. We've taken care of their assembly line but others may be contaminated.

"So I ask you all instead to not drink Tru Blood, but rather _true_ blood: blood that is living, organic, and human. Humans have proven their cruelty here to you now. Give 'em some cruelty back. Show them what happens when you fuck with vampires! I assure you my friends, the war has begun!"

Russell shut off the P.A. system and smiled to himself. For all that he loathed what Sarah had done here, her actions would almost certainly light a fire under the vampires' asses. The war he so longed for was finally upon them. Ursula and Jafar appeared in the control room from a Corridor of Darkness.

"Whoa! Holy shit!" Steve declared, looking them over. "You're... half an octopus?"

"A brilliant mind for observation, this one has," Jafar sneered.

"Steve, allow me to introduce you to my new friends," Russell said. "That's Ursula and Jafar, and the lovely lady controlling your formerly blushing bride is Fish Mooney. Let me tell you, darlin', you're gonna love what we've got in store."

"Back to your mansion or the one in the Underworld?" Ursula asked.

"Let's head back to mine first," Russell said. "Get it all hooked up to the other two bases so we can expand our reach a lil' bit."

Ursula nodded and summoned up a new Corridor of Darkness.

"What are we gonna do with this one?" Fish asked, pointing to Sarah Newlin.

"Well Hades did say we had a torture chamber in the mansion," Ursula said with a chuckle, prompting Sarah's eyes to widen in horror.

"No, Doom turned it into his lab," Russell said. "But we _are_ pretty close to Tartarus. I think we can make do bringin' her along."

Ursula, Jafar, Fish, and Sarah proceeded into the dark portal, leaving the two vampire boyfriends alone on the other side.

"Where exactly _are_ we going?" Steve asked.

"First back to Jackson, and then to the Greek Underworld," Russell said.

Steve looked incredibly confused. "What?"

"I'll explain later," Russell said with a laugh. "In a nutshell, though, remember how I told you if you stuck with me, I'd give you the world? We'll now I know I can give you more than just _one_ world."

* * *

Maleficent and Doom arrived in the Peninsula of Perfidy in Mephisto's Hell, the region that Blackheart currently called home. True to its name, it was a jut of land surrounded on three sides by a sea of molten lava. All around the region were black barbs and dead plant life, calling to mind images of the region's master.

"This should be the location of the key," Doom said.

"You guys looking for a key?" a voice asked.

Doom and Maleficent saw the man who spoke was a handsome man who appeared to be in his twenties. He had liquid paper white skin and dark black hair and was dressed in a black trenchcoat and an all black ensemble underneath that gave a "Goth" impression. Ever present on the young man's face was a devilish smirk.

"We have little time to concern ourselves with the souls of the damned," Doom said. "We seek the master of this region."

The young man simply laughed. "Oh Doc, you don't recognize me?"

Half of the man's face melted off to reveal what looked like the head of an all black porcupine with a glowing red eye. Doom recognized him immediately.

"It is fortunate that we have found you, Lord Blackheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Overlark is from True Blood.
> 
> Blackheart is from Marvel Ultimate Alliance, though as you can tell, I'm having him assume the appearance of his live action counterpart in Ghost Rider. He's a shapeshifter, after all.


	20. Only With You the Dead Come to Life

"So what does the great Doctor Doom and the Mistress of All Evil want with little ole me?" Blackheart asked.

Doom produced the drawing of the key and handed it over to Blackheart. "Mephisto has abducted two of our allies. Amora told us that the image depicted was the key to freeing them both. However, she has proven herself untrustworthy. As such, we require you to verify her claims."

"And you think _I'm_ more trustworthy?" Blackheart asked with a chuckle. "You do know I'm evil incarnate, don't you?"

"You _will_ be more trustworthy," Maleficent said. "For I am prepared to offer you a place amongst my Overtakers, and with that, an opportunity to use the Book of Prophecies for your own agendas."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Blackheart hissed. "If you had the Book of Prophecies, you'd be able to free your friends with a flick of a pen."

"True enough," Maleficent admitted. "However, we have a very strong lead on the book. It will be ours very soon."

"And, if I might add, the Overtakers are a most profitable investment for you," Doom said. "With Mephisto's opposition to us, we will eventually need to replace him as the Lord of Hell. Given your lineage, you would be the ideal replacement should you ally with us."

"Mmm, now you're talking my speed," Blackheart said. "How many Overtakers do you already have?"

"Including both of us, eight full time members," Maleficent answered, "as well as an army of Cauldron Born and the fealty of all of Avalon."

Blackheart nodded. This seemed to satisfy him as he immediately turned his attention back to the drawing of the key.

"If this is the key you need, then my father is keeping your friends in the same cages I used to make the heroes choose between Nightcrawler and Jean Grey," Blackheart explained. "You open one cage, the other plummets into an Infinity Vortex of no escape. He's gonna try to make you choose to let one die. But this key..."

Amidst a swirl of black smoke in the palm of Blackheart's hand, the two pronged skeleton key from Amora's drawing manifested.

"Is actually two keys," Blackheart said, splitting the key in two. "If you unlock the cages simultaneously, you can save both. But if daddy wants to make you choose, he's not gonna make it easy for you to both get there at the same time."

"I may have a plan to get around that," Doom said.

As Doom explained his plan, Maleficent smiled to herself knowing that it was exactly the sort of plan that Loki would approve of. Clearly the God of Mischief was rubbing off on the good doctor.

* * *

Doom and Maleficent made their way to Mephisto's Sepulcher. Directly in front of them was a wooden staircase that split in two directions, each leading to a cage. In the cage to the left sat Loki, whilst in the cage to the right Hades was still attempting to burn his way free of the prison. Directly at the base of the stairs stood Morgan le Fay and Mephisto, both grinning smugly.

"I hope this isn't terribly awkward," Mephisto said, "that I've brought two of your past lovers together in the same room, Victor. How inconsiderate of me."

"Morgan le Fay," Doom said, not even dignifying Mephisto with a second glance. "What is the meaning of this treachery?"

"This is no treachery, Victor," Morgan said. "I am doing this _for_ you. For _us_."

"There is no _us_ any longer," Doom said. "You made that point exceptionally clear when you threw in your lot with this half-thing with delusions of grandeur."

"Ouch! Words hurt, Victor!" Mephisto scolded. "But I see you brought the woman holding your leash. Tell me, Maleficent, how are you enjoying your visit to my realm?"

"Given the amount of times I called upon all the powers of Hell, I assumed it would be more impressive," Maleficent said. "However, it's exactly as clichéd and unspectacular as its overlord."

"Clichéd? _That_ coming from _you_? How rich!" Mephisto laughed.

"Enough!" Doom barked. "What is your game here this day."

"A final lesson from master to student," Morgan explained. "Maleficent, you stay back. This is all for Victor. The name of the game is priorities. You chose one to live and the other to perish. On one hand, you can choose to save Loki, your former lover who has been nothing more than a distraction holding you back from fully committing to me. On the other, you can choose to save Hades. Given that he is favored by Maleficent, saving him will preserve your alliance with the Overtakers, and with Loki gone, you will have me and all the magic I can provide for you. It's really quite simple: choose to release your poisonous anchor."

Doom remained silent for a moment in contemplation. Morgan _did_ have a fair point. What if the plan to save both failed? Would saving both even be worth it in the end anyway? The choice wasn't truly between Loki and _Hades_ ; it was between Loki and _Morgan_. That hadn't been expected. True, Morgan may have aligned herself with Mephisto, but Loki remained Loki. At least with Morgan, if he chose her, she would almost certainly keep her word. After all, she was a Pendragon, and her honor was her bind. Loki, on the other hand, would be more than willing to stab him in the back even if he _was_ chosen. That complicated matters.

"Allow me a moment to speak with Loki," Doom requested.

Morgan went to reply, but Mephisto cut her off. "Of course, Victor. But don't try any tricks. After all, if you so much as telekinetically undo a button on his vest, both cages will drop."

Doom nodded and proceeded up the stairs. Maleficent gritted her teeth and started to move forward, but she found herself unable to proceed thanks to Mephisto's magic. The demon king gave her a coy smile and wagged his finger. It was truly in Doom's hands to decide now. Doom stood on the platform in front of Loki's cage. The God of Mischief tried to put on his usual smug face, but even he couldn't truly muster it in this situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a green light near Hades's cage, but he wrote it off as being a glare from the Infinity Vortex below. Wishful thinking. Nothing more.

"I want you to know that I _do_ respect you," Doom said, kneeling down to be face to face with Loki for this. "You were truly the most like Doom of all the Masters of Evil. In you I saw an equal worthy of sharing ultimate power. That is why you were the only alliance I bothered to maintain. I will confess to you now that I _did_ develop feelings for you. You should hear me say those words now. My affections may even have been love. It is an emotion I am not used to feeling, and thus I cannot speak with certainty."

There was an old saying that nothing that anyone said before the word "but" truly mattered. Loki knew this to be true better than anyone. However, despite the fact that he knew the "but" was coming, he very much wanted to savor Victor's confession. If this was truly his final hour, the one piece of satisfaction left for him in this lifetime was hearing that Victor loved him back.

"But you know you cannot be trusted," Doom continued. "And perhaps with your passing, I could move on to other pursuits that have greater certainty. After all, now that I have revealed my feelings towards you openly, it would only be a matter of time until you turned them against me. This I know all too well. I'd be a fool to save you having made myself so vulnerable."

Doom rose to his feet, and Loki did the same. The Liesmith refused to meet death with anything less than dignity.

" _But a fool I am_ ," Doom said. "Maleficent! Now!"

The green wisp hovering unseen by Hades's cage turned back into Maleficent, and the two Overtakers simultaneously inserted their keys into the locks of the cages, freeing Loki and Hades.

Mephisto barely had time to react to the deception. He turned angrily back to the "Maleficent" he had restrained. The false Maleficent image melted away into Blackheart's true monstrous form.

"Hey dad! Have I made you proud?" Blackheart said with a laugh before tackling his father, causing both of them to tumble over the edge of the sepulcher.

Loki had never been one for acts of physical intimacy, but after everything that had just transpired, it seemed appropriate. Loki threw his arms around Doom... no... around _Victor_ , and pulled him into a hug. Victor briefly cursed the presence of his armor for blocking out the full sensation of feeling Loki's embrace.

Morgan le Fay attempted to escape as soon as she saw that her little ploy had failed, but she found herself bound by black thorned vines that sprouted from the stones below.

"Not so fast, witch!" Maleficent said, proceeding down the stairs. "You have crossed my Overtakers. And that is something I _cannot_ allow to stand."

"Oh babe, you're gonna love it when I show you a whole new Tartarus!" Hades said with a chuckle.

"How did you manage to hide your intentions from Mephisto?" Morgan said. "He is Alpha and Omega in this realm!"

"And yet he still must bow to fate," Doom said as he and Loki descended the staircase to join them. "It required a great deal of energy, but the Weird Sister's power over fate not only allowed for divination but also to alter probability in a controlled quantity. Doom leaves nothing to mere chance."

"Is that so?" Mephisto's voice echoed around them.

Doom doubled over in pain as his skull suddenly felt like it was on fire. Given Mephisto's past with the Ghost Rider, Doom knew that analogy might not necessarily be a mere metaphor. Doom was vaguely aware of Loki hovering over him, looking very concerned.

"You thought you could use a power like that against me with impunity?" Mephisto asked. "Fool! You've merely opened a pathway between your mind and my own!"

Doom's entire vision was blurred and the only thing he could truly see in his Mind's Eye was a kaleidoscopic image of Mephisto cackling. Doom could feel his powers of fate being set on fire. Try though he might to douse the mental flames, his stolen powers were starting to slip away. Doom knew it was only a matter of time before Mephisto's fires managed to burn their way down to the parts of his mind that were not so easily let go.

However, Mephisto's laughter stopped short. The spiral image of him started to develop green cracks that grew thicker and brighter with each second. Doom didn't need to see his face to know that this was Loki's doing.

"So sorry, Mephisto," Loki's voice echoed, "but I'm afraid your little attempt to salvage this ordeal has been denied. Go slither back into your fire pit."

Mephisto roared in anger as the green light engulfed Doom's entire vision, putting out the flames and banishing the demon from Doom's mind. Doom blinked hard. Slowly but surely his actual vision came back into focus. Loki was still hovering over him, this time beaming at his triumph over the Lord of Hell.

"It is most fortuitous that you allowed me into your mind when you did," Loki said. "Otherwise Mephisto could have rendered you nothing more than a husk."

Doom groaned. "You... saved me."

"I had to return the favor," Loki said nonchalantly, but Doom knew it was more than that and smiled beneath the mask.

Blackheart reappeared amongst the Overtakers, now back in his more humanoid form. He seemed slightly worse for wear but certainly in better shape than someone who just tackled Satan had any right to be.

"My father is off licking his wounds," Blackheart said.

"Then we should leave this foul realm whilst we still can," Doom said.

The four Overtakers, their newest recruit, and their prisoner took their leave of Mephisto's Hell. It may not have been the same as a victory over Sora, but the four Overtakers knew that this was the win that they needed. They were back in action.

* * *

That night when Doom returned to his bedroom, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find Loki lounged about seductively on his bed. Doom laughed to himself and poured them each a goblet of wine.

"I suppose I should have known you'd be here after the day's events," Doom said as he offered Loki a drink.

"We have much to discuss," Loki said, taking the goblet.

"That we do," Doom nodded. "But not like this."

Doom's armor began to glow a teal shade of green, and then, in a blur of magic the armor was standing to the side, separate from its wearer. Victor was dressed casually in a black turtleneck and black jeans. His face was completely exposed, his single scar clearly visible to Loki. A rare sight. In his armor, Doom was the tallest of the Overtakers, but without the height afforded by his iron boots, Victor was a couple inches shorter than Loki. The contrast was amusing.

"It was never about _Doom_ and Loki," Victor said, picking up his own goblet of wine. "It has always been about _Victor_ and Loki."

Loki couldn't help but grin at that. "Are you finally done running from Victor?"

Victor was obviously uncomfortable being exposed outside of his armor. It had been so long since he allowed himself to casually exist in this state in the presence of another.

"Perhaps so," Victor nodded. "I do not intend to allow myself to be so exposed around our Overtakers just yet. But for you... for you, I am Victor."

"And that is all I require," Loki said as he took a sip of his wine. A fabulous vintage. Victor always did have impeccable tastes. "Your leap of faith earlier touched me, by the way."

Loki summoned an amphora filled to the brim with water. Victor had his suspicions about what the water might be, but he kept them to himself so as not to interrupt Loki's grand reveal. After all, he knew if there was one thing Loki lived for, it was the drama of it all.

"Normally, I would never dream of doing such a thing, but you embraced the chaos and uncertainty of choosing me," Loki said. "And thus I feel compelled to in turn provide you with a form of recompense."

Loki poured the amphora's water over his right hand. Doom could see the fragments of souls in a wisp like form slithering through the water.

"By the Water of the River Styx," Loki began, "I, Loki Laufeyson, swear that I shall never intentionally act disloyally to Victor von Doom."

Swearing on the River Styx was an unbreakable oath. Even though Victor knew that if Loki wanted to, he _could_ find a loophole out of the oath, it was the gesture itself that truly mattered. Loki was a creature of chaos, betrayal, and lies by his very nature. Yet he swore in the most powerful way known to magic to conduct himself with _loyalty_. He bound himself against his very nature for Victor and Victor alone.

"Now then," Loki said, "we have each made our gestures towards one another. Perhaps we should seal them like we used to."

Victor smiled. The _best_ part. He crossed over to Loki and pressed his mouth against Loki's. The God of Mischief was, as ever, cold to the touch. His kiss sent shivers running down Victor's spine. It was pure ecstasy. The two men were hardly the type to labor under some delusion of this being "true love." Rather, it was what they each wanted and craved, and neither one had ever been particularly good at giving up what he wanted.

And in that moment, all they really wanted was each other.


	21. Mea Culpa

The Neogenic Recombinator switched off, and Steve Newlin stepped off the platform, looking over his tingling skin.

"There you go, Mr. Newlin," Doom said. "You now have the ability to daywalk."

Russell beamed and nodded his head in affirmation when Steve looked over to him to confirm that Doom's words were true.

"Now, Russell, if that is quite all," Doom said, turning to the older vampire. "I'll thank you not to advertise this process further. I have no desire to genetically alter vampires for the rest of my days."

"Understood, Doom," Russell said. "All the same, we are grateful."

"Oh extremely!" Steve echoed. "This is just about the nicest thing anybody aside from Russell has ever done for me!"

Doom wordlessly shooed them out of his lab. The vampires turned to leave, hand in hand.

"Y'know, now I can finally take you someplace I've been wantin' to take you since we started datin'," Steve said. "You ever been to Hilton Head?"

"How sweet, you play doctor for wayward vampires," Morgan le Fay sneered.

Morgan was locked in a mystical stasis field on the far side of Doom's laboratory. When she was captured by Maleficent, Doom insisted on keeping an eye on her personally. In retrospect, he regretted not having a way to mute her voice within the trap. As it was, preventing her from using her magic would have to suffice.

"What? The silent treatment?" Morgan asked when Doom failed to respond. "Victor, I-"

"There is only one who deserves the honor of calling me by my given name," Doom interrupted. "And you are not him. So you will keep my name out of your whore mouth. To you, I am only Doom."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's sadder: the fact that you chose that insufferable trickster over me or that you actually believe that it'll last with him. You watch: you'll come crawling back to me eventually."

"That will never come to pass," Doom growled as he exited the lab.

* * *

"Hey there, dark and deadly, wait up a minute!" Hades called out, running to catch up with Maleficent. "I really wanted to tell ya thanks for saving my afterlife back there."

"Of course," Maleficent nodded. "No one crosses my Overtakers with impunity, and I think we'll both be in agreement that you are far more useful alive than dead."

Maleficent continued onward, believing the conversation to be over. Hades sighed and continued after her.

"It's just that, y'know, well," Hades said, "Mephisto said that thing, and, I mean, hey, I know better than to listen to a demon, but I gotta hedge my brand bets and people who don't ask don't get, so I figured, hey, why not, what's the worst that could happen? I mean, I've seen the worst – Hera before her beauty regiment – sheesh what a sight. Am I rambling? I think I'm rambling, so I'm just gonna cut right to the point and give you the IV-I-I. You eat dinner. I eat dinner. Dinner. Us. You see where I'm gong with this?"

"Yes, I do eat dinner," Maleficent said, raising an eyebrow. "Alone. In my chambers."

"Oy, c'mon, Malef, I'm tryin' to ask you out and flirt a little bit," Hades said. "Throw me a bone here!"

"Do you think me oblivious?" Maleficent asked. "I am well aware of your attempts to... _flirt_ with me."

She said the word "flirt" as if it were some detestable flavor that she hadn't expected to bite into.

"Uh, you do?" Hades asked. "Then WHY in Zeus's name have you been leaving me hangin'?"

"I am not some modern woman who can be seduced by mere words," Maleficent said. "If I am to be courted, it should be done properly with a grand gesture to sweep me off my feet. Princess Aurora's beloved bested a dragon to earn her affections. I will not accept anything less."

"Uh, babe, you do remember that _you_ were the dragon in that story?" Hades said. "Besides, isn't old fashioned courting and extravagant gestures kind of a princessy thing."

Maleficent stopped dead in her tracks and shot a venomous glare at Hades. "Are implying that I do not deserve such a gesture?"

"Huh? What? Me? Say that? Naw, no way, pssh, babe, c'mon!" Hades said, backing away slowing. "I, uh, I just meant that it's kinda, y'know, strange that you of all people would want that. I mean, you spent your whole life being the mortal enemy of fairy tale romance and twue wuv, and now you're telling me that you _want_ that for yourself?"

"Perhaps I'd like to finally know what it is like to be valued in such way," Maleficent said. "Is that so difficult to understand?"

Maleficent proceeded forward, wordlessly indicating that the conversation was over. Hades was left standing in the hallway alone to ponder what she'd said.

"No," he said under his breath. "I guess it's not so difficult to understand at all."

* * *

The Overtakers, now ten strong, gathered together in the conference room. Maleficent hadn't recalled giving Russell permission to include Steve in their meetings, but, everything considered, she allowed it. After all, a second vampire in their midst could prove most useful if kept satisfied, and, after all, the spoils from the Book of Prophecies were not a limited commodity. Everyone could have what they wanted, and it would not take away from anyone else.

"We have our first real lead to the Book of Prophecies, my Overtakers," Maleficent declared. "Thanks to Doctor Doom, we have deduced that the last person to come into contact with this book dwells in a world known as The Land Without Magic, in a town called Storybrooke."

"How utterly saccharine," Russell quipped, eliciting a giggle from Steve.

"A land without magic?" Loki asked. "How will we get there? The Corridors of Darkness will not open without magic to latch onto."

"My time platform by nature is capable of transporting one's physical form through space," Doom said. "As it is science, not sorcery, it can touch down in that world. However, I cannot transport all of us there. The team we send down must be small and concentrated. I would recommend no more than two. But there is a catch. Storybrooke is guarded by a powerful protection spell. I will not be able to land our team within the town lines."

"Wait a moment, if this is a Land Without Magic, then how exactly is there a protection _spell_ guarding it?" Jafar asked.

"Storybrooke is an anomaly," Doom explained, "a pocket of magic amidst a vast plane of magical absence, placed there by a powerful curse that defied the limits of that world."

"So how exactly are we going to get into the town?" Fish asked. "Knock on the door and ask politely for them to let us in?"

"I will be sending in our force at the town line at the precise moment that another will be arriving," Doom explained. "This encounter will permit our team's entrance."

"So the million dollar question: which two of us are going?" Russell asked.

"I have decided to handle this personally," Maleficent explained, "and I have decided that Ursula will be accompanying me."

Ursula smiled. "It's been too long since we've had a girls' trip, Mal."

"So, uh, what exactly are the rest of us gonna do while you're gone?" Blackheart asked.

"The time is yours to do as you see fit," Maleficent said. "Now, if there are no further questions, I would like to depart posthaste."

* * *

Across the cosmos, in the Land Without Magic that Maleficent spoke of, one poor woman was having an absolutely wretched day. It hadn't been easy being banished to a strange new world with only the fur coat on her back, but Cruella had made due. Finding out she was a fictional cartoon character to this world certainly had been an adjustment as well, albeit a beneficial one. She found an old, rich, white guy with a fetish for "Disney villains," and from there it was life in the lap of luxury.

Or at least it _was_ until the blasted FBI had to ruin everything. Something about "ponzi schemes" and "white collar crime." Now she was watching all of her diamonds and material wealth being stripped away from her. It was like a bad cosmic joke. When she noticed her fur coat rack being rolled away, she ran after her babies and snatched one of them away.

"Sorry lady," the FBI officer said, trying to take it from her unrelenting grasp.

"This was mine before!" she growled.

It was the only fur coat she had when she arrived in this world. The officer backed off and let her have it. She slipped on the coat and gave it a squeeze. She lived for furs, she worshipped furs, and holding it gave her the warm feeling that everything would turn out alright.

"Cruella De Vil," a voice behind her said.

Cruella froze in place. She knew that voice. But how in the Hell could that voice be _here?_

"No one calls me that here," she said, turning around to face him.

Just as she suspected, there, standing before her was Rumplestiltskin, or "Rumple" for short, the fearsome dark wizard known far and wide as the Dark One. He was looking far less scaly and well dressed in this realm, but he was the exact same man she'd clashed with years ago.

"Well I'm sorry, dearie, but Cruella Feinberg doesn't have quite the same ring," Rumple said with a smirk.

"What in the Hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking to restore my greater glory," Rumple said. "A glory I can soon return to you as well if you join me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Cruella spat, turning around to walk towards the garage.

"Things have changed!" Rumple called out. "Mea culpa. Our last time together was... less than ideal. But now we've both lost all that we have. We need each other. I can get you back everything you want and more!"

"You know you talk a good game, Dark One, but can you deliver?" Cruella asked. "In a Land Without Magic where apparently walking is a challenge?"

She gestured to his limp and cane. It was amusing that one as powerful as the fearsome Dark One could have such a rudimentary disability.

"Ah, but there is magic in this world," Rumple said. "You just have to know where to look. Our failures in the past have been for one reason: the odds have been stacked against us by a man called The Author. His book harnesses a great power: giving heroes and villains what he considers their just desserts."

Cruella sneered. "Well I suppose that's better than blaming bad judgment and gin."

"Then let's go see him," Rumple said, "tell him what we think. Unless you prefer life as the financially destitute wife of a convict."

It really was no choice at all. Cruella knew she couldn't trust Rumplestiltskin as far as she could throw him, but if there really was an author of her destiny, she was intent on destroying him. After all, what kind of sadist separated a girl from her best furs? Cruella opened the garage door and gestured to her prized possession that the FBI missed: a modified black and white 1980s Zimmer Golden Spirit.

"Get in," Cruella said with a grin.

The two loaded up in the car, and Cruella cranked the ignition.

"Now, darling, where are we going?" she asked.

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "A quaint little town called Storybrooke."

* * *

Doom began heading down to his laboratory to orchestrate Maleficent and Ursula's transportation to the Land Without Magic. However, as he crossed one of the thresholds, he found himself in a completely different part of the mansion than where he should be. Rather than the staircase leading down to his laboratory, he found himself in a familiar bedroom decorated in green and gold. Doom sighed and gave a light laugh.

"You think yourself quite amusing, do you not, Loki?" Doom said.

Loki wrapped his arms around Doom from behind. "Take off the armor, and we'll find out."

"I have work to do," Doom said, though his pleas lacked the force of determination that they usually held. "I have little time for this. Maleficent will not appreciate the delay."

"That's what makes this fun," Loki whispered. Victor could practically hear the smirk in Loki's voice.

Unable to refuse the temptation, Victor magically dismissed his armor. Having not expected to undress, he hadn't worn anything under his armor aside from a skin tight gray mesh suit to prevent the metal from pinching his skin.

"I'm afraid I didn't dress for the occasion," Victor said.

"You're still overdressed," Loki said.

And once Victor turned around to face his lover, he knew why. Loki was wearing nothing but that devilish smirk that never seemed to leave his face. The sight was enticing and pushed all thoughts of anything else from Victor's mind. Victor pulled Loki flush against him and kissed the God of Mischief with intense fervor. But then he realized something was off. The shivers of cold that usually came from kissing Loki were not there. Victor pulled free of the kiss and fumed with frustration.

"Dispel," Victor commanded.

The illusion of the room and the nude Loki dissolved, revealing the correct corridor and a fully dressed Loki leaning against the wall.

"Now why did you stop?" Loki asked. "I was rather enjoying the show."

Doom hastily put his armor back on to hide his face from any passerby. Loki noted that this also conveniently hid a particular engorgement beneath the belt line.

"Your games do not amuse me," Doom said. "What if someone had seen us?"

"I believe that's part of the fun," Loki said with a laugh.

"I am quite serious, Loki," Doom said. "I have consented to be Victor with you and you alone. Do not violate that trust again, or I shall find another dalliance to occupy my time."

"Alright, alright," Loki said, his tone no longer playfully coy. "I apologize for the deception. I thought it merely foreplay. I seemed to remember you enjoying my illusions."

"In the privacy of Castle Doom," Doom clarified. "This mansion contains too many others. I cannot be Victor openly here. Not yet."

"Very well," Loki nodded. "I suppose I'll just have to find us a more... private space."

"If you do, I would not be opposed," Doom said with a nod as he proceed onward to his laboratory.

* * *

Maleficent and Ursula were already in Doom's laboratory when he arrived. Maleficent was dressed in her casual black pantsuit that Fish helped her pick out for going to Gotham. Ursula, so as to not attract too much unwanted attention from a land without magic, was in her Vanessa disguise, wearing a casual purple blouse and a navy skirt.

"Now then," Doom said, preparing the time platform. "This will deposit you just outside of the town line. You will not be able to use any magic until you enter Storybrooke. Once there, you can open a Corridor of Darkness to leave, but you will not be able to return to the town once you do. Once I activate the machine, I will monitor your movements. If you have not crossed the town's boundaries within twelve hours, I will manually return you to the mansion. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Ursula said with a nod.

"Isn't he so boring?" Morgan le Fay asked, chiming in. "Always right to the point."

"Silence!" Maleficent commanded. "Or I shall have your tongue removed from your head."

Morgan did not press her luck further. Doom gestured to the platform, and the two ladies stepped onto it. Doom flipped the switch and it began to glow yellow. The energy washed over the two women until they were completely gone from Doom's laboratory.

The hunt for the Book of Prophecies was upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cruella De Vil, Rumplestiltskin, the Land Without Magic, and Storybrooke are all from Once Upon a Time. The scene with Cruella and Rumple is taken almost verbatim with some modifications from 4x13 "Darkness on the Edge of Town." As the Oncers reading this have probably guessed, I'm doing a rewrite of the Queens of Darkness arc with the classic versions of Maleficent and Ursula in place of their OUAT counterparts, picking up soon after 4A.


	22. Darkness on the Edge of Town

To the untrained eye, it looked as if Maleficent and Ursula were standing in the middle of a road that cut through a forest with nothing else in sight. However, Maleficent and Ursula both knew enough about magic to recognize how the glare from the sun wasn't quite right directly in front of them. The barrier spell hid the town well, but there was always a way around it.

The squealing of tires drew their attention behind them. Cruella's car rounded the corner down the road going way too fast for this street and skidded to a stop right before the two witches, leaving black skid marks on the road behind it. Rumple stepped out of the car from the passenger seat and gave Maleficent and Ursula a suspicious once over.

"I don't believe we've met, dearies," Rumple said. "What exactly are you two doing out here all alone in the middle of the street."

"We seek entrance to the town concealed behind this barrier spell," Maleficent said.

Rumple tried not to let the surprise show on his face. "So you two are from a magical realm?"

"What was your first clue?" Ursula asked with a chuckle.

"I think you two had best move along," Rumple said. "Storybrooke is not for you to conquer."

"Is that so?" Maleficent asked. "Well you'll be pleased to know that we have very little interest in this Storybrooke town itself. We merely seek a special book which lies within."

By this time, Cruella had also exited the vehicle and was standing next to Rumple.

"Oh? Are you looking for the Author as well?" Cruella asked. "The Dark One and I were just about to find him and force him to write us our happy endings."

Rumple shot her a venomous glare for revealing such sensitive information.

"The Author, you say?" Maleficent asked, rubbing her chin in thought. "Hmm, perhaps there is more to the Book of Prophecies than I had originally anticipated."

"You know, I didn't catch the names of you lovely ladies," Rumple said, trying and failing to mask his frustration at their presence.

"I am Maleficent. Mistress of All Evil."

"The name's Ursula the Sea Witch."

"Different versions of the same story," Rumple muttered in recognition.

His home world, the Enchanted Forest, had a version of both Maleficent and Ursula as well. However, the two women standing in front of him were most certainly not the same as the Maleficent and Ursula he knew. There were many worlds in the universe, and Rumple knew all too well that there were different storybooks with different takes on the same characters. Just _how_ different these two were, he did not know.

"Oh! You know, I once knew two ladies by those names," Cruella said. "They were unfortunately a bit lacking. Not nearly dark enough for my tastes."

"You won't have to worry about that with us," Ursula replied with a laugh. "We're as dark as they come!"

"I propose we work together," Maleficent said.

"Cruella and I don't need your help, dearies," Rumple said. "Now be gone."

"Why exactly do you not want them to join us?" Cruella asked, suddenly suspicious of Rumple's intentions. "Wouldn't it make more sense for us to have help?"

"Trust me, I have a plan, and they do not factor in," Rumple said.

"We have the same goal in mind," Maleficent argued. "And we'll need each other to cross the barrier spell."

"What? A barrier spell?" Cruella asked, turning to glare at Rumple. "You didn't think to mention that before?"

"Would you have come if I did?" Rumple asked. "Look, I'll confess things are not quite as I said. In truth, I was banished from Storybrooke six weeks ago. We cannot simply walk into the town. But, if you'll follow my directions, I'll make sure that-"

Cruella kicked the cane out from under him, causing him to fall to his knees, and pulled out a bedazzled pistol. She pointed it at Rumple menacingly with murder in her eyes. Maleficent and Ursula both smiled at this display of bloodlust. Perhaps this Cruella woman was their type of person.

"No more encores, Rumple," Cruella warned. "I'm finished with your hazy instructions and your empty promises. No more tricks. If we're about to walk into a trap, darling, tell us now. Because out here, you're nothing more than a cripple with a real world ability to _die_."

"Yes, yes, you're right, you're right," Rumple said hastily, his entire tone changing now that he was at Cruella's mercy. "All that we seek is just beyond that line. And that _is_ the truth. So, please, if you think you can waltz into that town and face all of that light magic without my help, then be my guest. But if you can just trust me, you won't just get inside Storybrooke, you'll be invited in."

"What do you think, Cruella?" Ursula asked. "Is he worth giving a chance?"

Cruella sneered. "He's stabbed me in the back to get what he wanted before. And it's not like the citizenry of Storybrooke will invite any of us in with _him_ at our side if he's been banished."

"Yes they will, dearie," Rumple said, pulling himself up off the ground and propping himself up with his cane. "Because I won't be by your side. And that's why this time will be different: because this time, all of the power will be in your hands."

Cruella lowered her gun and glanced over to Maleficent and Ursula who both nodded in approval.

"Alright," Cruella began. "Start talking."

* * *

The note slid under Fish's door as she was situating a new wig on her head. The Overtakers weren't exactly the note passing sort. Typically Maleficent just sent out a telepathic summons when she needed them, and Maleficent had given them all time off while she and Ursula were off in Storybrooke anyway. Curiosity overtook Fish, and she picked up the note.

_Hey guys,_

_I'm pullin' rank here as second-in-command (Hey, I put a roof over your head so, yes, I can do that. No lip, babes!). Everybody, report to the Corridor of Darkness I left open in the Conference Room. We're going on a little field trip while Malef and Ursie are off world. Get there ASAP – Got the concept?_

_Your host with the ghost,_

_Hades_

_P.S. Wear sensible footwear – lookin' at you Fishy_

Fish groaned. She had hoped to spend her time popping back over to Gotham to shop for some new outfits, but she knew she couldn't refuse. Even though Hades was a blowhard, he _did_ resurrect her. That meant she in particular needed to be there. Fish changed her shoes and followed the note's directions. After stepping through the dark portal, Fish found herself in valley surrounded by purple and blue rock faces with nothing but a pile of rubble in front of her. Hades was standing with Blackheart, Jafar, Pain, Panic, and a few Cauldron Born dressed in construction equipment.

"Oh please tell me I'm reading this situation wrong," Fish whined.

Russell and Steve stepped out of the portal next. Steve squinted at the sunlight and looked like he was ready to dart back into the portal. He clearly wasn't yet acclimated to his daywalking abilities.

"So what exactly was so urgent that you needed all of us?" Russell asked.

"Did you happen to see Doom and Loki behind ya, babe?" Hades asked. "We're kind of on a tight schedule here, and I hate repeating myself. Like, um, hellooo punctuality means somethin', babe.

Russell shook his head. Everyone knew all too well that Doom and Loki had just ignored their summons, something no one else present had had the good sense to do.

"Oy, fine, okay, whatever, let's go," Hades said. "See here babes, this is Malef's old base of operations, Villain's Vale, or, y'know, what's left of the place. Bit of a fixer upper, am I right? Which is exactly why we're here: to play fixer upper. We're gonna put it back together again so that I, er, _we_ can surprise Malef when she gets home."

Blackheart grimaced. "I signed on to join a band of world conquerors, not a construction crew."

"Do you see these nails?" Fish asked, holding up her perfectly manicured purple finger nails for dramatic effect. "Do you think they stay this way on their own through manual labor?"

"See, I'm hearing a lot of nyeh-nyeh-nyeh when I _should_ be hearing more 'Oh yes Lord Hades, what would you like for us to do?'" Hades said. "Come on, with all our powers combined, we can get this done in a day. Maybe two."

Fish, Blackheart, Russell, and Jafar all grumbled at that, but they knew Hades was going to make them help no matter what they said.

"This should be fun!" Steve said. He was the only one smiling. "We used to do carpentry work all the time with the Fellowship of the Sun. You know, it was kind of a holy thing since Jesus was a carpenter!"

"He and I aren't exactly on speaking terms," Blackheart said.

* * *

Some days Storybrooke was just like any other average New England town. Other days, a giant demonic bat monster was terrorizing the populace. Today was the latter. Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke, had successfully performed a ritual that freed the local convent of fairies from imprisonment inside of a sorcerer's hat (a state that Rumplestiltskin was responsible for). However, the process also released the fearsome Chernabog onto the town. The ritual had been translated by a linguistics professor at Oxford over e-mail, so Regina assumed something must've gone wrong in the translation.

Regardless, giant scary monster attacks were basically an average Tuesday for the populace of Storybrooke, and the local hero contingent had these situations down to a system... until the moment they didn't. Normally when Regina combined her magic with that of Emma Swan, the fabled Savior, it destroyed dark creatures with little difficulty. However, the Chernabog was particularly enduring, and it was continually tearing through Storybrooke searching for something. But as to what that something was, no one knew.

That made it all the more suspicious when Regina's phone started to ring with Rumple's name flashing on the Caller ID. Dangerous dark magic was _his_ forte after all. However, when she answered the phone, it wasn't Rumplestiltskin who spoke.

"Regina, who is it?" Emma asked.

"Cruella De Vil," Regina said, surprise evident in her tone of voice.

"What's wrong, darling? Surprised to hear from me again?" Cruella asked.

"Mostly just confused at how a villain whose career went to the dogs managed to get her hands on the Dark One's cell phone," Regina replied.

"I stole it from him back in New York," Cruella said. "That giggling little stump of a man tracked down me and a couple of friends of mine and told us a sad tale about a perfectly wretched little town he was living in until he ruined everything."

"And... where is he now?" Regina asked cautiously.

"How should I know? I knew better than to get involved with him again," Cruella replied. "But, you see, he dazzled me and my girlfriends with tales of a town where villains could get redemption. You know, he told us all about how you changed, and we've changed too! But it's hard out in the cold real world. Please, let us come in. We promise to be on our very best behavior."

Regina paused for a moment. Cruella was about as sincere as teenage abstinence promise ring, and there was no doubt in Regina's mind that Cruella and her friends would cause trouble. However, deep down, Regina knew that she only had the opportunity to change because others afforded her the chance. But the risks seemed to outweigh the feelings of hypocrisy that nestled in Regina's gut.

"Sorry dear," Regina said, "but we have enough problems without inviting you and your fr-"

A vicious roar echoed from outside, stopping Regina cold. The Chernabog was close, and it was getting angry.

"Is one of those problems a Hellbeast with bat wings and devil horns?" Cruella asked.

"How did you know that?" Regina asked suspiciously, sharing a look with Emma Swan.

"Because that was the same ghastly noise it made when it tried to kill me," Cruella said. "You know, I _could_ tell you exactly what it wants and how to defeat it."

"How convenient," Regina said sarcastically.

"They've been living in a Land Without Magic, how could they do it?" Emma whispered. "It _had_ to have come out of the hat."

"I know," Regina relented with a groan. "Okay, fine, tell us what you know, puppy chaser."

"And then you'll let my friends and I in?" Cruella asked.

" _If_ your information pans out, _then_ we'll _consider_ letting you in," Regina said. "Those are my terms. Take them or leave them."

"You've got a deal, darling!" Cruella agreed.

And so Cruella fed Regina all the information that Rumple had given her about the beast's desires and weaknesses. "Well, you see, the beast hungers for the heart with the greatest potential for darkness."

Regina's stomach sank. With Rumplestiltskin banished from Storybrooke, she was the only one of note in town with a substantially darkened heart. There was little doubt in Regina's mind that it was after her heart. Emma must have guessed at Regina's feelings, because she put a comforting hand on Regina's knee.

"Hey, we don't know it's after you," Emma whispered assuringly. "And even if it is, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Regina nodded in thanks. Truthfully, Emma's words did make a difference, even though Regina still feared for her life.

"Go on," Regina said to Cruella.

"There's only one way to stop it," Cruella explained. "Church bells."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"Yes, yes, it's all very Sunday School special, but it _does_ work," Cruella continued. "Ring a church bell when the beast is in range, and your Chernabog problems will be over."

"Mother Superior's convent has one!" Emma said.

"Then let's go," Regina said with a nod. "If this works, Cruella, we'll give you and your friends the means to enter town."

Cruella flashed a wicked grin at Maleficent and Ursula and gave them a thumbs up.

"Smashing!"

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the main chamber of Yen Sid's tower to find their elderly master pouring over a book of some sorts.

"Master Yen Sid!" Sora yelled, skipping over to the table. "Guess who's got two thumbs and just got his powers back stronger than ever!"

Yen Sid glanced up and gave Sora a slight smile. "I am most pleased to hear that. And it may be just in time as well."

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked, approaching the table.

"Aw, gwarsh, is it Xehanort or Maleficent again?" Goofy asked.

"Of that, I am not certain," Yen Sid said. "For you see, this tower is one of many outposts that I keep throughout the worlds to keep the peace. I have many former apprentices who watch over them diligently. However, one of my apprentices has not reported in for the past two months, and it is most unlike him to go for that long without sending word. I fear he and the magical treasures he is guarding have been compromised."

"Got it! We'll hop in the Gummi ship and head that way to check it," Sora said.

"Unfortunately, this particular world is rather unique," Yen Sid continued. "Conventional means of transportation through Gummi ships or Corridors of Darkness will not suffice. However, all of my outposts are linked by a hall of magical doors located beneath this tower. The Keyblade will guide you to the correct one."

"We won't let ya down, sir!" Goofy said with a salute.

"Right!" Sora nodded.

However, before the trio could depart, the door behind them opened, and Riku and King Mickey entered, finally returned from their excursion in the Realm of Darkness.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled, tackling his friend with a hug.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald and Goofy yelled in unison as they did the same to Mickey.

While Yen Sid was very happy to see his friends return from the dark realm safe and unharmed, it was most troubling that they did not return with Aqua in tow as they had intended.

"I am pleased to see you have returned safely," Yen Sid said. "But what happened to Master Aqua?"

Riku and Mickey both exited their cheerful reunions with somber faces.

"We were too late to save her," Mickey said sadly. "When we found her, she'd already been turned into a vessel for Xehanort."

Yen Sid's eyes widened in horror. "Then he must have all thirteen seekers of darkness by now. Aqua cannot have been more than a recent acquisition as of our preventing him from taking Sora."

Something inside of Sora stung with guilt. Aqua never would have been taken if Xehanort had just gotten him. Sora shook his head. He couldn't think like that now. They had important work to do.

"But we knew that preventing Xehanort from gathering his forces was not in the cards," Yen Sid said. "It only makes it more important that we gather seven guardians of light. Aqua _will_ be saved from Xehanort's influence. We cannot despair or lose hope. Now then, Sora, please look into the outpost I spoke of. There may be a connection there. However, our friends have only just returned. Take some time to enjoy each other's company. After all, what are we fighting for if not the happy moments we share with our loved ones?"

Everyone tried to smile at that. It was hard with the news of Aqua being so fresh, but everyone knew they couldn't let that spoil the special moments they had together now.

* * *

Cruella's advise worked perfectly. Regina, Emma, and the other heroes managed to lure the Chernabog up to the bell tower and hit him hard with three powerful rings of the bell. The beast recoiled and dissolved into mist right before their eyes. And now it was time for Regina to keep her end of the bargain. Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David all gathered at the town line. Though Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella on the other side couldn't see into the town, they were perfectly visible to the heroes.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Mary Margaret asked. "Look, they may have told the truth this time. That doesn't mean they can be trusted."

"Mom, this doesn't sound like you, you always believe the best in everyone," Emma said.

"I'm also a realist," Mary Margaret replied. "Things were just starting to get back to normal in Storybrooke."

"Emma, she's right," David chimed in. "We know Cruella and how awful she was, and then her two friends? We don't even know the first thing about them. They could be worse than Rumplestiltskin."

"You're right, they could be," Regina said. "Cruella's horrible, and anyone who keeps company with her can't be an angel. But they probably aren't as horrible as I once was... and if I deserved a second chance, so do they. How can I sit here looking for my happiness and deny three others that same chance?"

"I'm with Regina," Emma said. "We let them in."

David and Mary Margaret couldn't argue with that. The decision was made. Emma passed to Regina the Snow Queen's magical scroll, the one thing capable of crossing the barrier spell. Regina gave it a light toss at Cruella's feet. Cruella eagerly picked it up, and Maleficent and Ursula gathered around her as she read it. As they did, the town and the heroes became visible to the trio. Cruella gestured for the other two to hop into the car, and, with the barrier open for them now, they drove across the town line into Storybrooke. Maleficent and Ursula could feel their magic returning to them. Even a few hours apart from it was incredibly unpleasant for them.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Regina said, trying to muster enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Regina, you won't regret it!" Cruella said with a smile.

"I better not," Regina warned.

Cruella then put the pedal to the metal and took off down the street, coyly waving to the four heroes as she drove by.

* * *

Sora and Riku found a nice comfortable spot on the steps of the tower to sit and watch the enchanting view of multi-colored clouds and stars that decorated the skies around this strange little world in between worlds. Sora was busy regaling Riku with the tale of how he restored his powers in the Underworld.

"And then I kicked the fake you's butt!" Sora said triumphantly.

"Well that's how you know it was a fake," Riku said. "I mean, you beating me? That's unrealistic!"

Sora gave Riku a playful shove. "Jerk! I've beaten you at least twice!"

The two shared a laugh at that. No matter how much time passed, their friendship was always comfortable and they could pick right back up where they left off.

"Hey, so, I wanted to ask you about something," Sora said. "It might be a little personal, though."

"Go ahead," Riku said.

"So Maleficent said something during the fight," Sora said. "It could be that she was just lying, but I had to ask just in case. She said... you were keeping a secret from me about where your heart lies... are you?"

Riku was silent for a long moment, trying to figure out what to say. Sora instantly regretted asking. His silence was basically confirmation that Maleficent had been telling the truth. Sora didn't like the idea that Riku was keeping anything from him.

"Yeah, I am," Riku said without turning to face Sora.

Sora was more hurt than angry. His entire life was an open book to Riku. Sora shared everything he was thinking or feeling with Riku, and he did that because he assumed that that went both ways. Knowing that it didn't just made Sora feel overexposed.

"Why?" was all he could ask.

Riku let out a deep sigh. "Because I fell in love with you."

Sora immediately regretted how selfish he was for feeling hurt by Riku keeping that secret. Sora never even knew that Riku liked guys.

"Oh," was all Sora could say.

"Yeah," Riku said.

"Hey, look, I'm glad you told me," Sora said after a couple seconds. "And this doesn't change anything. I promise."

"That's... great," Riku said, unable to hide the disappointment from his voice. "Hey, um, it's been a long day. I haven't gotten to shower since I got back, and you've got that thing to check out. I'll see you when you get back."

Riku got up and walked back into the tower, leaving Sora alone to process what had just happened. Sora knew he'd said something wrong, but it was only after Riku had already left that Sora realized that maybe Riku was hoping he might reciprocate. But that was a question Sora didn't have a good answer for. Truthfully, he'd never even thought about Riku that way or even considered it as a possibly.

However, Riku _was_ right. Yen Sid's outpost needed to be checked out. Things with Riku would have to wait for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and David Nolan are all from Once Upon a Time. Most of the scenes at the town line are pretty direct adaptations of scenes from OUAT 4x13 "Darkness on the Edge of Town" due to the fact that that's where I'm intercepting the plot. Despite heavily borrowing from that episode for this storylet, I promise that it'll be more divergent and feature more original content in future chapters.
> 
> The Chernabog is from Once Upon a Time, but it originated from Fantasia and also appeared in Kingdom Hearts. Yes, I'm treating them all as the same. Ditto OUAT's "The Sorcerer" and Yen Sid. Yes I know the OUAT version is actually Merlin. Don't care. This fic is canon divergent.
> 
> Aqua was revealed to be a Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts III trailers, and I'm keeping the concept in play here.


	23. The Author of Your Destiny

Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella made their way to Rumplestilstkin's cabin as per his directions. The accommodations were far more modest than Maleficent was used to, but they would do for now. This discovery about the existence of the Author had altered Maleficent's plans considerably. After all, now there was a question that had to be answered: what was the connection between the Author and the Book of Prophecies? And, more importantly, if they were the same phenomenon, did the Author derive power from the book or did the book derive power from the Author? Maleficent sat by the fireplace, pondering this question.

"I know that look," Ursula said as she slithered up next to Maleficent.

Now in the privacy of their temporary base of operations, Ursula had opted to return to her octopin form.

"We have much that we must learn from this town," Maleficent said. "I had thought our time here would be spent in search of a lead for the book itself, but now it seems that there is much about the book that we do not yet comprehend."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Ursula asked. "It means we're on the right track. We're already learning about questions we never even thought to ask."

"Yes, but it does present certain complications," Maleficent said. "If our search must be turned towards an author rather than a book, it makes the task of controlling the power much more complex."

"Well controlling power _is_ what we do best," Ursula replied with a chuckle.

Cruella entered the room with her hair still damp from taking a shower. "Well, darlings, the water pressure in this dump leaves something to be desired, but the bathroom is free if either of you need it."

"Cruella, my dear," Maleficent began, "you seem to be one with considerable aptitude for darkness. How much do you know about other worlds?"

"I can't claim to know anything about the greater cosmology of it all," Cruella explained. "But I've been to quite a few in my days. This dreadful place without magic certainly was not my first stop."

Maleficent nodded in understanding. "I am the leader of a group of villains from across many worlds. We are known as the Overtakers, and our organization's primary objective is to find the Book of Prophecies, which I believe is one in the same with your Author and his storybook."

"There's more people who are as fun as you?" Cruella asked. "Where do I sign up?"

"Patience," Maleficent assured her. "If you prove yourself useful and loyal, you will be made a member of the Overtakers and be permitted to share in the spoils of the Book of Prophecies. But you must do exactly as I command and tell me everything you know about this Author."

Cruella weighed her options. She'd kept what she was really after from Rumple for a reason, but Maleficent and the promise of the Overtakers were enticing her to show her cards. If Maleficent liked what she heard, it could ensure Cruella an opportunity to get what she wanted.

"Alright, darling," Cruella said. "I knew the Author, a man named Isaac, long ago. He was a wormy little scribbler but easy enough to manipulate into helping me kill my ghastly mother. But then he took something very precious from me and dumped his magical ink on me which led to my admittedly rather fashionable hair."

"And where might we find Isaac?" Maleficent asked.

"Try the morgue," Cruella answered. "He died before I could force him to give back what he took from me. He always had a knack for inconvenient timing."

"If he's dead, then we're wasting our time," Ursula bemoaned.

"According to Rumple, the Author powers pass on whenever one dies," Cruella clarified. "Which means there's another Author running amok. Who they might be, I'm afraid I don't have the slightest clue."

"What can you tell me about the way his powers work?" Maleficent asked.

"He used an enchanted pen and ink that had to be used together," Cruella explained. "When he did, he could make anything iron clad truth. He could conjure material possessions, bestow magical powers, even alter someone's very nature."

"Did he need a specific book?" Maleficent asked.

Cruella shook her head. "No. He could scribble something out on a napkin if he felt so inclined. Though he _did_ use a storybook to chronicle the tales he collected."

Ursula looked shocked. "So the Book of Prophecies really _doesn't_ exist. It's the pen, the ink, and the one lucky enough to be able to use them."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Maleficent asked.

"No, that's all I know," Cruella answered. Maleficent knew she was telling the truth.

"Then we will need Rumplestiltskin's help," Maleficent said. "He seemed to know something more concrete about how to find the Author."

"Oh poo, and here I was hoping we'd get to leave him behind," Cruella sneered.

"It's already dark out" Ursula said. "He'll be waiting for us."

"You two, go then and let him in," Maleficent ordered. "I will be going back into the town proper. I wish to see more of Storybrooke personally."

* * *

Loki found Doom huddled in his laboratory as always. That was no surprise. What _was_ surprising was what Doom was working on. Loki had expected to see a new Doombot design or maybe some new weaponry for his armor, but, instead, Doom was hard at work over what looked like an ordinary Midgardian cell phone.

"Bad reception?" Loki asked. "You know connecting to the Tartarus servers is an exercise in futility."

"Our team currently has no way to communicate across worlds," Doom explained. "However, I believe this blend of science and sorcery will permit us to do exactly that."

Loki had to admire how industrious Doom was. The rest of the Overtakers were focused on the furtherance of the team's goals, but Doom was focused on the practical means to pave the way for their goals to be realized. He saw potential problems and designed solutions. There was little wonder why he was one of the most difficult supervillains to best back on their home world.

"Impressive," Loki said. "Do you realize that this is the first time we have had the mansion to ourselves?"

"Ahem," Morgan said from the other side of the lab.

"... Relatively speaking," Loki corrected. "Why do you keep her here?"

"Is that a twinge of jealousy in your voice?" Doom asked coyly.

Loki couldn't help but be amused at that. Doom was turning the tables right back on him for his earlier attempts to make Doom jealous. Loki liked it when Doom played along, even if it was at his expense. But Loki hadn't come down to play coy.

"Come, leave your work station for a moment," Loki urged. "I have something I wish to show you."

Loki opened a Corridor of Darkness and gestured for Doom to step through. Doom had to admit that he was intrigued by what Loki could be showing him on another world, so he set down his project and entered the dark portal. When the darkness cleared, Doom and Loki found themselves in the middle of a large ballroom with a life sized model of a dragon suspended from the ceiling above them.

"Welcome to Chateau d'Onterre," Loki said. "The infamous haunted mansion of the Emerald Graves."

"The architecture appears to be of the French Renaissance period," Doom noted.

"On this world, it'd be considered Orlesian," Loki said. "Quite an interesting nation. They share your fixation with masks."

"Admittedly intriguing," Doom said. "But why have you brought me here?"

"I thought about what you said before about our need for a private space," Loki replied. "And I've acquired this estate for our own."

"You're... proposing mutual domesticity," Doom asked, shocked at this turn of events.

"Don't be absurd, Victor" Loki replied with a laugh. "We already live in the same base of operations. Think of this estate as private shared vacation home where the two of us can go to get away from the wandering eyes of our allies... and a place where you can be Victor freely."

"Well, in that case...," Doom began.

Doom dismissed his armor and stood before Loki in only a skin tight mesh suit. Loki grinned in delight at what Victor was initiating.

"Perhaps we should finish what we started earlier," Victor said with a coy smile.

Loki removed his trenchcoat and began to disrobe. "And as I said earlier, you're still overdressed."

* * *

The construction crew working on repairing Villain's Vale was making good progress. Russell and Steve, with their incredible strength and speed had basically singlehandedly gotten the entire frame for the east wing built in under an hour. Jafar telekinetically was putting stones in place that Pain and Panic proceeded to seal together. Fish and Blackheart ditched, but Fish had used her powers of persuasion to get some Restoration Committee construction workers with actual construction equipment to help out so Hades couldn't be too mad.

Fish and Blackheart decided to make use of their day by making their way into the nearby town past the Great Maw. Fish wasn't entirely sure what the Overtakers' newest recruit was hoping to find there, but even Fish had to admit that he kind of gave her the heebie-jeebies. She knew Blackheart was a demon straight out of Hell, and even though she'd made nice with ancient fairies and Pagan gods, something about being with a literal demon made her a bit uneasy. Fish was never religious, but her mama used to indulge that brand of fire and brimstone fear mongering and the remnants of that hung over her head.

"You're afraid of me," Blackheart said.

It was true, but Fish wasn't about to let _him_ know that. Besides, she had experience faking bravery up against objectively terrifying men from years of climbing the Gotham crime ladder.

"Not everybody's afraid of you, sweetie," Fish replied.

"I can smell your fear," Blackheart replied. "And if you call me 'sweetie' again, I'll rip out your entrails and shove them back down your throat."

Fish grimaced at the thought and made a mental note to make sure she was alone with Blackheart as little as possible. Fish hoped Blackheart would go off and do his own thing once they got into the town proper, but, to her dismay, he followed her around like a lost puppy to every clothing boutique she stopped in. It was incredibly difficult to shop for shoes with a demon hanging over her shoulders.

"You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere," Fish said, hoping her demonic companion would take the hint.

"I make you uncomfortable," Blackheart observed.

"That tends to happen when you threaten to rip out someone's entrails," Fish replied.

Blackheart looked at her, utterly confused. "It was a joke. Don't you have jokes in Gotham?"

"Uhh, not like that," Fish said, mentally adding that in Gotham, threats were never a laughing matter.

"So you don't have _funny_ jokes," Blackheart said as if it were a realization.

"Must not," Fish said, actually finding herself laughing a bit at that and relaxing. "So, what do you know about shoes?"

"I know what shoes people usually get buried in," Blackheart said, altogether too pleased at himself for knowing that much.

"Well that's... something," Fish said with a nod. "Let me teach you a thing or two about color coordination."

"Like black, black, and black?" he asked.

"Honey, I'm gonna show you how to use all the colors of the rainbow," Fish said with a grin.

"If you call me 'honey,' I'm going to bludgeon you to death with a high heel," Blackheart threatened.

Fish wagged her finger and clicked her tongue. "Bitch, try it, and I'll claw your eyes out."

Blackheart smiled genuinely at Fish having a snappy comeback. Even Fish had to admit that the demon's macabre sense of humor had a freeing allure to it. Against all odds, the two managed to have a fun afternoon out shopping together. Fish even talked Blackheart into adding a few touches of blue into his wardrobe. When the two started feeling peckish, they made their way to a bar called Seventh Heaven.

Fish perused the menu and immediately started craving the calamari bites. Fish hoped there wasn't anything particularly Freudian about that. Blackheart seemed to have an unwavering stink-face on as he looked over the snacks available to him. It occurred to Fish that she had no idea what a demon's diet consisted of. She just hoped if said diet included human flesh that Blackheart would wait until he was out with Russell and Steve to get chompy.

Two burly men entered the establishment. The brunette bartender seemed to know them well, and she was clearly not a fan.

"I told you before, you're not welcome here," she said.

"Tifa, come on, things don't have to get ugly," the first of them said.

"Yeah, tootsie," the second chimed in. "The Professor wants to give you one last chance to pay up before things start getting messy."

"Like I said last time, tell The Professor if he wants me to pay protection money, he has to come be in the range of my fists personally," Tifa said.

"That's not how this works," the first said. "You either fork over the cash, or our crew comes back tonight with Molotov cocktails and a whole lot of guns."

"Try it!" Tifa said, not backing down. "The Restoration Committee won't let The Professor make Radiant Garden into his personal piggy bank."

"You just made the wrong choice, tootsie," the second thug said.

The two thugs turned tail and left the bar, knocking over a bottle of liquor on their way out. Blackheart seemed to be disappointed that nothing had come to blows. Fish, on the other hand was enticed by the scene. Protection rackets were a specialty of hers back in Gotham, and to see that they were a universal phenomenon was oddly comforting. However, it also made her ache for the days of being large and in charge on the streets. She loved working with the Overtakers, but she had to admit that she wanted a chance to get back to basics. Perhaps this was opportunity knocking.

Fish hopped up from her seat and went after the two men. Blackheart, as he had done all day, followed after Fish eagerly.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Fish said, causing the two men to stop in their tracks. "Did I hear correctly that your boss wants to run this town?"

"Back off tootsie," one of the thugs warned.

Fish saw red. Echoes of Maroni calling her "babes" rang in her ears. Memories of every God forsaken man who thought he could dominate and control her flashed before her. She kept herself composed but barely.

"Don't call me tootsie," Fish warned.

"Or what?" he replied. " _Tootsie?_ "

Fish clenched her teeth, and before either of them realized what she was doing, she pulled out her pistol and shot the sexist thug right between the eyes. Blackheart laughed wickedly and clapped at the display of violence. The second thug attempted to run, but Blackheart stood in his way.

"Let's try this again," Fish said. "Tell me everything you know about The Professor."

* * *

Once Rumple was inside the town boundaries, his entire demeanor changed. No longer was he disheveled or timid. Now he was impeccably well dressed and carried himself with class and power. Magic had clearly done wonders for him. Maleficent knew now that this Rumplestiltskin could be either a powerful ally or a formidable enemy. He'd led the group to a large mansion on the outskirts of town that he referred to as The Sorcerer's Mansion. Maleficent couldn't shake a feeling of familiarity looking over the mansion's décor.

"So this Sorcerer is the Author?" Ursula asked as she rifled through a desk drawer

"No, he is not," Rumple replied. "The Sorcerer is a powerful wizard with connections to many realms. However, I believe he knows fully well who the Author is. Perhaps we can find a clue amongst these dusty things."

The star and moon patterns decorating the area were eerily familiar. A sickening thought popped into Maleficent's head, and she hoped against hope that her assumption was incorrect.

"Does the Sorcerer have a name?" Maleficent asked.

"Name's are what I traffic in," Rumple replied. "He would be a poor sorcerer indeed for me to learn his."

Yen Sid. It could only be that withered old wizard. That presented Maleficent with both problems and opportunities. She had little use for this town if Yen Sid knew the identity of the Author. But if she wanted to squeeze information out of Yen Sid, she would have to cross Sora and the other Keyblade masters directly. That could prove challenging. As Maleficent was contemplating how best to deal with Yen Sid, a free standing door materialized in the center of the room. The four villains stopped their search to face the strange new pathway. The door swung open and out walked three faces Maleficent had hoped not to face again so soon: Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Maleficent!" Donald squawked.

"Ursula too!" Goofy noted.

"Friends of yours?" Rumple asked.

Maleficent sneered. "Pesky interlopers."

"We make a habit of sticking our nose in Maleficent's business," Sora boasted, drawing his Keyblade.

"Well then, darlings, allow me," Cruella said, stepping forward.

Cruella huffed and blew out a cloud of green smoke over the trio. Sora covered his mouth and nose so as to not breathe it in and waited from the poisonous effects. However, confusion washed over Sora when he realized that it hadn't done anything to him.

"Huh?" Sora said. "Guess your bad breath's not as strong as you think."

"I wasn't aiming for you, short stuff," Cruella said.

A sinking feeling overtook Sora as he realized Donald and Goofy's eyes were glowing the same shade of sickly green as Cruella's breath.

"Now, my strange little animals," Cruella began. "Attack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cruella's backstory with Isaac is the flashback plot of OUAT 4x19 "Sympathy for the De Vil." I'm keeping most of the flashbacks from 4B canon even though the present day story is going to be different. Isaac being dead already was the best way to keep the Author mystery from being too easy to solve.
> 
> Chateau d'Onterre is from Dragon Age: Inquisition. Orlais is the country the Chateau is set in; the Emerald Graves is the region. We'll see a bit more of that world in the coming chapters.
> 
> Tifa is from Kingdom Hearts II, originally for Final Fantasy VII. Yes, the Professor is a character some of you will recognize, but, no, he's not a character whose identity you're supposed to know yet.


	24. Black Black Heart

At Cruella's behest, Donald and Goofy restrained Sora tightly. Sora knew very well that anything that he could do to break free would inevitably end up severely hurting his friends or worse, so Sora let them hold him down for now. This was now the second time that Maleficent and her goons managed to hypnotize Donald and Goofy. Those two really needed to learn a mind control protection spell of some sort for future reference. As it was, Sora was currently facing down the tip of Maleficent's staff. Just one burst of lightning from it would be enough to seriously ruin his day.

"It is quite fortunate that I finally have you right where I want you," Maleficent said with an evil grin. "You'll make a fine bargaining chip to use against Master Yen Sid."

"So _you're_ the one who did something to his apprentice," Sora said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Actually, if you're referring to that old man guarding the hat, that would be my doing," Rumple interjected. "Maleficent, it appears your enemies and mine share a mutual acquaintance."

"A man I know all too well," Maleficent spat.

"Capturing this boy should expedite our search greatly," Rumple remarked.

"Do not count on it," Maleficent warned. "Sora and Yen Sid's involvement only makes things more complicated for us moving forward. We'll have unparalleled interference if you do not act quickly."

While Rumple and Maleficent were busy discussing his fate, Sora managed to slip his hand into his pocket. After some digging he managed to get his hands on one of his summon gems. If he could time it just right, he could call upon the aid of one of his friends worlds away. Sora couldn't tell which charm he managed to get his hands on, but he silently hoped that it wasn't Chicken Little's gem.

"Give me strength," Sora whispered as quietly as he could.

"Then what exactly would you suggest we-," Rumple said before he was interrupted by a streak of blue smoke rocketing out of Sora's pocket.

"Heeeee _eeeere's_ ," the blue streak said loudly, and Sora couldn't help but grin, knowing what was coming. "GENIE!"

The big blue genie of the lamp appeared in a flash as an invisible audience applauded loudly. Maleficent had only encountered this creature once, back when it was under the control of Jafar. The Genie was considerably more upbeat and energetic than he had been back then.

"Thank you, thank you, it is so nice for all my hard work to be acknowledged!" the Genie said as a tiny golden statuette appeared in his hands. "I'd like to thank Sora and the Academy and of course my buddy Al for setting me free to spread my wings and win this award!"

"Genie!" Sora said. "Time limit on summons, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Genie said, poofing away the fake Academy Award and turning his attention towards the villains. "Whoa! I see there was a sale on ugly!"

"Wretched thing!" Cruella growled, "I'll teach you to-"

But her tirade was cut short by Genie literally shoving a sock in her mouth. "Ah, put a sock in it! And now for the peanut gallery!"

Maleficent, Rumple, and Ursula were disgusted to find a flood of peanuts engulfing them and burying them. Genie transformed into a prehistoric squirrel looking creature that was apparently a reference to some movie that Sora hadn't seen and lifted a peanut into the air triumphantly.

"Genie, Cruella has Donald and Goofy under a spell," Sora said. "You've got to knock her out or-"

They were interrupted by all of the peanuts being burned into ash from Maleficent's green fire as the three villains emerged from their "imprisonment" with newfound rage present on all their faces. Genie transformed himself into a heavyset, gray haired woman who Sora could only assume was a TV personality connected to cooking.

"Well, I do love me some roasted peanuts," Genie declared in a thick Southern accent. "But these got a little overdone. Just slap some fried butter on top and you'll never know the difference!"

"I've had about enough of this ridiculousness," Rumple declared through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay, friend saving Hail Mary time!" Genie declared as he blasted Cruella in the face with his magic as he disappeared from the battle field.

Donald and Goofy instantly woke up from their trance and let Sora go.

"Final Form time?" Sora asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement. In a flash of white light, Sora took on the all white garb of his final form. Rumple launched a fireball at Sora's head that the young Keybearer easily deflected. Sora swooped down, and blasted Rumple in the face with a beam of light magic, sending the fearsome Dark One hurdling through a window out onto the lawn.

"Meteors of Heaven!" Maleficent called out. "Unleash thy fury!"

A giant blue meteor shot out of a dark portal before Sora had the chance to glide out of the way. Sora used his magic to press back against the meteor and keep it from slamming into him. However, he kept finding himself sliding back against the force of the meteor.

"We need to retreat!" Maleficent declared. "He's too powerful in that form."

Ursula nodded in agreement and scooped up Cruella in her tentacles. Maleficent used her staff to telekinetically lift the unconscious Rumple. With everyone in tow, the villains disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. Sora's light magic finally managed to shatter the meteor, but he was too late to stop the villains from escaping.

* * *

Fish and Blackheart, as per the thug's direction, made their way to Radiant Garden's Zero District. Fish could tell just by the change in architecture alone that this area hadn't been gentrified and that this neighborhood was where the poor and downtrodden made their homes. It was the same old song and dance she'd seen back home in Gotham with the Narrows. The people down here didn't matter to the people with money, and so they were left living in barely passable conditions. That also meant that the area was ripe for a local crimeboss to take power.

The duo found their way to a seedy hole in the wall joint that the thug from earlier had pointed them in the direction of. This smoke filled bar was considerably less high end than Tifa's establishment, though that was hardly a surprise. The past-her-prime waitress who wore far too much makeup made her way over to the two new customers after they settled into an open table.

"What can I do ya for?" she asked.

"I'm looking for information," Fish replied. "Are you familiar with a man who goes by 'The Professor'?"

The waitress's face immediately blanched. "Never heard of him."

"That's a lie," Blackheart said.

"I, uh, I should go get ya some drinks," the waitress said, turning to leave.

There was little doubt that the drinks she was going to bring would be drugged. Before the waitress could go, Fish grabbed the woman by the arm and unleashed her toxin.

"Tell me what you know about the Professor," Fish ordered.

"Nobody's ever seen him in person," she answered. "He runs everything through phone calls and letters in the mail. But he's got some trained mice or somethin' that kill anybody who tries to double cross him."

"He has to get his money somehow," Fish said. "Where's the drop site?"

"Down in the waterways where the drainage from the Aqueducts goes," she answered. "In the maintenance chamber right by the docks."

"A sewer," Fish replied. "Lovely. Anything else I should know?"

The waitress just shook her head.

"Now you're going to forget this conversation ever happened, you hear me?" Fish said. "Do _not_ tell a soul."

The waitress nodded absent-mindedly and walked calmly back into the kitchen.

"If he's keeping his identity a secret, his identity must be some kind of weakness," Fish said. "Don Falcone was never subtle about who he was. The man was untouchable. This Professor, though? I'd be willing to bet money he's a publically visible figure moonlighting as a crime lord. And what does everyone with a secret identity fear?"

"Being exposed," Blackheart said with a grin. "If we find out who he is, we can get him right under our thumbs."

"With this town being so close to Maleficent's old base of operations, that could be very useful for her," Fish declared. "And if it lines our pockets a little, well, that's a win-win."

"So, off to the sewers?" Blackheart asked.

Fish grimaced. "Not exactly how I was hoping to spend my evening, but yes. I suppose I should be grateful that Hades made me wear inexpensive shoes this time."

* * *

As the mid-morning sun hung high over Storybrooke, the four villains licked their wounds from last night. Rumple, despite taking the hardest hit, recovered in full by morning. Cruella, on the other hand, was still very obviously off center from the Genie breaking her spell. Maleficent and Ursula had avoided any wounds other than wounded pride, but the presence of Sora in Storybrooke made their task that much harder.

All four gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast. Though she couldn't summon her armies of Cauldron Born in this town, a spare bit of the Black Cauldron's magic and a local cemetery were all Maleficent needed to create one Cauldron Born warrior to do her bidding. At the moment, Maleficent's bidding was breakfast. The Cauldron Born served the four villains eggs and coffee and wagged its finger in disapproval when it noticed Cruella spiking her coffee with gin.

"Don't you sass me, you skeletal lackey," Cruella said. "I'm nursing a dreadful headache, and I need the sweet numbness of gin to make me forget my last name by noon."

"Sora will make things very difficult for us as long as he is in town," Maleficent stated as she sipped her coffee. "We'll need to deal with him before we can proceed with our plan."

"Is that so?" Rumple asked. "Because it seems to me that he is _your_ enemy, and _I_ can proceed with _my_ plan if I leave you behind and deal with matters personally."

Ursula's tentacles crept up the back of Rumple's chair menacingly. "Is that so, big boy? Then maybe _we'll_ be better off making you shark bait."

"I don't think you want to do that, dearie," Rumple warned as he added creamer to his coffee, unfazed by Ursula's threat. "Bad things happen to those who cross the Dark One."

"HA! Look who has a backbone once he's in a town with magic," Ursula replied. "I don't take threats like that lightly, little goldfish."

"I don't need to threaten you," Rumple said as he sipped his coffee. "It would take all three of you to get as far as to wage a war of attrition against me, and I promise you that won't be far enough."

Maleficent held up a hand to signal for Ursula to stand down. True, Maleficent knew well that Rumplestiltskin's magical powers dwarfed her own, but it was rather presumptuous of Rumple to assume that her only option was to wear him down. The Dark One underestimated her resourcefulness, and that was going to be an important tool in defeating him when the time inevitably came.

"You will not be leaving us behind," Maleficent said plainly as she dabbed her mouth clean with a napkin. "Sora and Yen Sid's presence opens up variables you were not prepared for. Like it or not, Ursula and I know these adversaries quite well, and you'll need us if you ever want to find the Author."

Rumple smirked, but Maleficent knew quite well it was only to mask his frustration at the situation. "Very well. You're right. Last night's encounter proved that I am woefully inexperienced facing the power of the Keyblade. How would you suggest we deal with him?"

"We need a way to strip him of his Final Form power," Maleficent said. "When he takes that form, he is able to unleash light magic beyond anything any of us are capable of combatting."

"I may have an idea," Rumple said. "But we'll need to steal something from the local heroes first."

"Not going to work," Ursula chimed in. "If we try to steal anything, that brat will be on us like a shark on chum."

"Then we'll need a distraction," Maleficent said, thinking aloud. "Something that can create utter chaos and pandemonium. He will not be able to resist a situation where he can play the hero."

A devious smile cracked onto Rumple's lips. "I may have just the thing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way to Granny's Diner for breakfast. The three of them hopped up on the bar stools, totally oblivious to the strange looks they were getting from the diner's patrons. Regina, Emma, their son Henry, and Emma's boyfriend Hook were all eating over in a corner booth, looking over Storybrooke's newest arrivals with interest and mild concern.

"Donald Duck and Goofy?" Emma asked. "Really? They're real too?"

"But how did they get into town? Regina asked. "And are they good or evil?"

"Mom, they're Donald Duck and Goofy," Henry said. "How evil could they be?"

"Well Peter Pan wasn't exactly as nice as the cartoon," Emma said. "Regina. Go talk to them."

"Me? Why me?" Regina asked.

"Well you _are_ the mayor," Emma said.

"Fine," Regina grumbled as she got up and walked over to the trio. "Um... Hello, I... don't believe I've seen you around town before."

""Uh, yeah, we're from out of town," Sora answered. "A good friend of ours has a big mansion here on the edge of town."

Regina's eyes widened. "You know the Author?"

"Uhh, I don't know any authors, but that's Master Yen Sid's house," Sora replied. "He's a really powerful sorcerer. Have you met him?"

"No, but we have his hat," Regina said. "His mansion just _appeared_ during the last curse, and it had a room filled with... you know what, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Regina. I'm the mayor of this town. Why don't you three join my family and me for breakfast?"

The group pushed two tables together and shared introductions. Regina started by explaining how she was looking for the Author to write her a happy ending now that she's changed her ways, and Sora remarked how much she reminded him of Riku. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then explained their story to the four.

"Maleficent and Ursula are here, and they're bad news," Goofy said.

"I should have known," Regina said shaking her head. "We shouldn't have let them into town."

"Yeah, and they've got two friends with them too," Donald said.

"Two?" Emma asked, confused.

"Yeah, one's a lady who wears a fur coat and can control animals with her magic breath," Sora explain. "The other is a short old man with long hair who said he did something terrible to Yen Sid's apprentice."

"Rumple," Regina said with a sigh. "I should have known he'd find a way back into town."

"The crocodile has returned?" Hook said with a growl.

"So now we're trying to find out what happened to Yen Sid's apprentice," Sora said. "Maybe we can still save him."

"Wait... is the apprentice an old bearded man who favors a crimson attire?" Hook asked.

"Yep, that's him!" Goofy said.

"The... crocodile trapped him in the hat," Hook answered after a moment's hesitation. "Perhaps we can find a way to release him."

"And you're only just telling us this now?" Emma said, irritation present in her voice.

"Well I was... primarily concerned with the fairies," Hook replied. "And... I was ashamed of my part in his capture."

"You should have told us," Emma said, shaking her head. "Wait... why would you be ashamed to tell us? You were under his mind control spell, weren't you?"

Hook wouldn't meet Emma's gaze. "Aye love, I was."

"Hook," Emma said, her voice very obviously angry at this point. "Did you forget about my superpower? I know when you're lying. Now tell me the truth."

Hook sighed. "I was blackmailing the Dark One once I learned that the dagger he gave Belle was a fake, but then he managed to turn the tables on me."

"You knew the dagger was a fake, and you _didn't_ tell Belle right away?" Emma asked. "No, wait, worse, you tried to use it for _blackmail?_ And then once everything went wrong you _still_ didn't tell anyone the truth? You just helped him hurt people until shit hit the fan? That about right?"

"Well when you put it like that, it does sound rather awful," Hook said.

"Hook, just... just go," Emma said her voice suddenly sounding very tired. "I just... I can't deal with this right now."

"Swan, I-,"Hook started.

"GO!" Emma cut him off.

Hook huffed and got up to leave. Everyone still at the table was left feeling incredibly awkward and unsure if it was appropriate to say anything.

"Well I see I'm not the only villain who didn't get a happy ending," Regina chimed in.

"That's not a 'Villains Don't Get Happy Endings' thing," Emma said. "That's a 'Don't Keep Acting like an Asshole after You Say You've Changed' thing."

"Well, we need to find a way to get the Apprentice out of the hat," Sora said. "Do you guys know how to do that?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Master Yen Sid probably does," Goofy said. "Let's take the hat back to the tower."

* * *

Fish and Blackheart made their way to the sewer location the waitress had indicated. At first glance, the chamber seemed perfectly normal, but when Fish's eyes drifted to the ground, she saw arched scrape marks on the floor coming from what appeared to be a solid wall.

"There's a secret door here," Fish said, gesturing to the marks. "There must be a handle or switch hidden nearby."

"Allow me," Blackheart said.

Before Fish could ask what he meant, the demon punched a hole right through the wall. Using that hole as a makeshift handle, he tugged at it with demonic strength, forcing the hidden door open.

"After you," Blackheart said with an altogether too pleased look on his face.

Fish entered into a well decorated and refined room that was drastically different from the previous chamber. It was like having images of wealth and squalor juxtaposed against one another.

"The lights are all on," Fish said. "Someone was just here and probably still is."

A white curtain on the far side of the room lit up from the opposite side, and the silhouette of a man with long hair and glasses took shape on it.

"Well done, you've found my little hideout," the silhouette said. "You're the first to manage that feat. But no one crosses the Professor and lives to tell about it!"

"Threatening me is a bad idea," Fish Mooney said. "Ever hear of Maleficent? How about Hades? You know what they'll do to anyone who lays a finger on one of their allies, don't you?"

"And you saw what I did to your door," Blackheart added. "I don't think a street crook would stand much of a chance against the son of the Devil himself."

"Ehehe, perhaps I misspoke earlier," the Professor said. "What business do you have with me?"

"Well, let's see," Fish said coyly. "I think I'd rather like seventy-percent of your cut."

"SEVENTY?" the Professor growled. "What makes you think you can extort that from ME?"

"You know, I do so hate not being able to negotiate face to face," Fish said.

Picking up her cue, Blackheart grabbed the curtain and ripped it clean off. What they saw on the other side was not expected. The silhouette had been cast by a robotic puppet situated in front of a projector lamp. What they'd been looking at wasn't the Professor at all. However, they'd definitely heard his voice in the same room as them, and there was no way it was over a speaker. Fish scanned the area for a secret door, but found nothing.

"There!" Blackheart said, abruptly turning his head at a slight noise.

Fish looked where Blackheart was pointing to see one of the oddest sights she'd seen since joining the Overtakers: a rat dressed in a Victorian suit with a cape and top hat trying to slip past them. Other worlds truly had strange phenomenons.

"The Professor, I presume," Fish said to the rat.

The rat stopped in his tracks and turned to face to duo, knowing that he'd been caught. The Professor put on a fake smile and tried to hold himself in as gentlemanly a posture as he could. With a tip of his top hat and a sweeping gesture of his cape, he gave Fish and Blackheart a bow.

"You may call me _Professor Ratigan_."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stepped into the forest clearing and made sure he hadn't been followed. He didn't fear Maleficent or the others, but creating the necessary diversion would briefly require making himself more vulnerable than he wanted to be. Using his dark magic, Rumple plunged his hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. The metaphysical manifestation of the organ was black as coal with a small solitary red light blinking from deep within the core.

He was running out of time before the Dark One curse totally consumed him. It was only a matter of time until everything about him that was Rumplestiltskin was gone forever. That was what made the Author's Book so important; it was his one chance for salvation. For now, however, the darkness within his heart would provide the means to keep the heroes occupied.

Rumple winced in pain as he pulled out a sliver of darkness. Even manually extracting such a small quantity of darkness felt like an intense heartburn, but it would all be worth it. Rumple threw the sliver to the ground where it expanded into a much larger shadow and immediately began to slither towards the town, towards other hearts to consume. Satisfied that his work was done, Rumple returned his heart to his chest and went to rejoin his allies.

The heroes of Storybrooke faced many atrocities in their time, but never before had they contended with the Heartless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genie is from Aladdin/Kingdom Hearts. He's a summonable character for Sora in both main installments of the franchise.
> 
> Professor Ratigan is from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. Funnily enough, three separate people guessed that the Professor would be Professor Hojo from FFVII, so I leaned into that with Ratigan's false silhouette.


	25. I Smell a Rat

Fish Mooney and Blackheart stared down Ratigan, the infamous Professor of Radiant Garden. When Fish learned of the Professor's dual identity, she assumed he kept his identity a secret due to being an allegedly upstanding citizen by day. But now the bizarre truth was clear: his secret was to hide the fact that a talking rat was the mastermind behind all human crime in the city. Fish couldn't help but be impressed by that.

"So how exactly does a talking rat get an entire city wrapped around his finger?" Fish asked.

Ratigan cringed at that. "I am _NOT_ a _RAT_ _!_ "

"Yes you are," Blackheart replied. "You're just like the ones my dad used to spread the bubonic plague... except cleaner and with a tailored suit."

"Do _NOT_ call me a _RAT!_ " Ratigan warned. "That type of slander upsets me, and bad things happen to those who upset me."

Ratigan produced a tiny bell from his coat pocket. Fish and Blackheart looked on with mild intrigue as he gave the bell a little ring. Fish suddenly became aware of the pitter patter of little feet all around them. A cursory glance around the room revealed the presence of at least three dozen rodents who looked more like the kind of rats Blackheart's father would have used for the plague than Ratigan.

"Now _these_ are rats!" Ratigan declared. "They prey at night; they stalk at night. _They're_ the rats! And now... ATTACK!"

Fish screamed in horror as the rats all began to jump on top of her. She desperately swatted off as many as she could, but more seemed to take their place to claw and scratch at her. The only thing her struggles accomplished was swiping off her wig and exposing her shaved head.

"Hold your breath!" Fish could barely hear Blackheart say behind the shrill squeaks of the rodent attackers.

Fish did as she was told and forced herself not to inhale. She closed her eyes without thinking about it to shield herself from the tiny claws. She felt a burning mist against her skin and dozens of rats falling limply off of her. A cold hand yanked her away from her spot and tossed her out of the room.

"You can breathe now," Blackheart said.

Fish gasped for air and finally opened her eyes. She and Blackheart were out in the sewer area, so the odor was not in any way refreshing, but Fish would take it over the onslaught of rats any day. A glance back into the Professor's room revealed the floor littered with the dead bodies of rats.

"I excreted sulfuric acid," Blackheart explained with a sick grin ever present on his face. "They took the brunt of it, but we need to get you back to the mansion and into a shower immediately before your skin dehydrates. Trust me, it'll be excruciatingly painful if it does."

"Oh I am going to kill that spiffy little rat with my bare hands and my _teeth_ ," Fish vowed as she vanished back to the Underworld through a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Villain's Vale was coming along nicer than Hades had expected. While still adhering to the aesthetic styles of Maleficent's previous base, this new and improved Villain's Vale was far more spacious and well constructed. Hades was so pleased with the progress being made, he allowed Russell and Steve to call it quits for the day so that they could grab a bite to eat in the nearby town. That left Hades and Jafar alone to supervise the mind controlled construction works and the Cauldron Born.

"I think it's lookin' nice, don't you, Jaffy?" Hades asked. "Like I don't wanna brag, but, hey, Malef is gonna be thrilled when she sees this!"

Jafar sneered. The reconstruction of a second rate castle was hardly what Jafar would consider an accomplishment. He was ready for a power grab of actual substance, and he was growing restless with these side detours. What were the Overtakers with nothing to overtake, after all? Surely keeping all of the eggs in the basket of the Book of Prophecies was not the wisest course of action. What surprised Jafar was how eagerly Hades indulged Maleficent's quests. That was quite strange. After all, Jafar recalled well how quickly Hades shunned Maleficent to run his own "show." Something had changed since then, and Jafar wanted to know what.

"Why exactly are you so focused on pleasing Malefcent all of the sudden?" Jafar asked. "I hardly took you for one of her mindless lackeys."

"Hey, hey, HEY! Watch it, ya stiff!" Hades warned. "The Lord of the Dead ain't nobody's lackey, mindless or otherwise. I'm doin' this for Malef because I wanna, and that's that."

Jafar looked Hades over with disgust. "Ah, so you _desire_ her. How utterly pathetic. You do realized she'll never share her bed with you?"

"Hey, I'm a god. If I wanted a nice wham, bam, thank ya ma'am I could get it like _that_ ," Hades said with a snap of his fingers. "Malef's more than that. She's a partner with vision, and, I mean, hey, she'd make a fantastic Queen of Olympus once we get the book."

"Romance is nothing more than a distraction," Jafar replied.

Jafar's mind drifted back to that insufferably handsome streetrat who thwarted his plans. Jafar knew if he'd have tried hypnotizing Aladdin, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Jafar put his goals ahead of any simple lust, and he had to keep telling himself it was worth it.

"Distraction-shmaction," Hades said. "Doom and Loki are makin' it work. The vampire butt buddies too. Why shouldn't _I_ get a chance, eh? I mean, sure, I kidnapped my last girlfriend and now she has an iron clad restraining order against me... But, c'mon, past in the past. Malef and I were _made_ for each other!"

"So you say," Jafar said with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh pardon us, o' scheming ones," Pain said.

"We managed to unearth Maleficent's magic vault from the rubble," Panic said.

"Yeah, but we can't get it open to connect with the rest of the base," Pain said.

"Oy, duty calls," Hades said.

Hades and Jafar made their way over to a free standing room that had mostly survived the Heartless' destruction of the base thanks to the enchantments inherent in its door and walls. A protection spell kept the door locked to any intruders.

"Hmm, interesting," Jafar said as he examined the spell.

"Yeah, magic, boom, fun, can you open it?" Hades asked.

"Of course," Jafar replied. "But this enchantment isn't Maleficent's. Oh it's been rewoven to _look_ like Maleficent's original spell, but the magical signature is not hers. Someone broke the spell and tried to carefully make it look as though they hadn't."

"Meaning what exactly?" Hades asked.

"Meaning we'll likely find an empty vault on the other side of the door," Jafar said.

Sure enough, once the spell was broken and the vault was opened, there was nothing inside but empty shelves where powerful magical artifacts once were.

"OH HELL NO!" Hades said, flaring up to orange. " _NOBODY_ STEALS FROM US AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Calm yourself, Hades," Jafar said. "Would this have been Xehanort's handiwork?"

Hades cooled himself back down to blue. "No, not his M.O. The guy's not a magic freak, and he'd have left the spell broken so that Malef would see that he _could_ break her spells. Sort of a 'neener, neener, look what I can do' type of booga-booga. He's a smug old jerk like that."

"So someone who would normally not be able to cross Maleficent with impunity," Jafar said, putting the pieces together. "It seems we have a new quest here in Radiant Garden. Things may have finally gotten _interesting_."

* * *

Russell and Steve walked down the streets of zero district, window shopping for a tasty morsel for them to snack on. However, most of the neighborhood seemed to be keeping to themselves this evening. Russell didn't mind too much, though. It gave him some time alone with Steve to just talk.

"Over the centuries, I collected crowns from all over Europe and North Africa," Russell shared. "I had a collection no other king could dream of. Viking crowns, papal tiaras, pharaoh crowns from upper _and_ lower Egypt. You name it, I got it."

"I think collecting is such a great hobby," Steve said. "When I was younger, I used to collect Masters of the Universe action figures. He-Man, Skeletor, I had them all. Lots of muscular guys in skimpy little outfits."

"Ha! Wonderful!" Russell chuckled. "The _best_ kind of collection."

"Yeah, I had a pretty good sized collection," Steve said proudly. "Well, that is, until one day my father started going through my stuff. He took one look at those toys and threw them all in the trash. He said that kind of thing was 'just for fags,' and that no son of his was going to give in to 'the devil's worldly influence.'"

Russell put a sympathetic arm around Steve. "Give it a century and you won't even remember that blood bag. Trust me, I don't remember anything about _my_ father. Besides, I highly doubt that Mephisto spends his spare time trying to corrupt the youth through pieces of plastic."

"If only my dad could see me now," Steve said. "A gay vampire dating the guy who ripped a man's spine out on national television and workin' alongside two Pagan gods. He'd shit himself."

"Well, I don't know everything about every afterlife," Russell said. "But if your father _could_ see us right now, what'd you say to him?"

Steve stopped and thought for a second before answering.

"First I'd tell him, _fuck you!_ " Steve said, flashing a middle finger up at the sky. "And then after that, I'd do this."

Steve pulled Russell into a passionate kiss. Steve was usually a more gentle kisser, but in this moment, his passion and certainty was coming through. Russell loved that.

"Mmm, we should show off for your daddy more often," Russell said.

"Perhaps a delicious apple for two lovers to share," an old woman called out to them from a fruit stand.

Russell and Steve shared a look once they saw the woman. Dinner. True she was practically ancient looking, hunchbacked, and hideous, but she still had a beating heart and it would do nicely.

"My boyfriend and I aren't exactly... apple people," Russell said as he and Steve approached the fruit stand.

"Oh, I see, well old granny knows just what you need," the fruit vendor said. "I receive fruits from many vast and different worlds. I have just the thing inside my cottage, if you'll follow me."

Unbelievable. She was even going to invite them in without Russell having to glamour her. Human were such fools.

"Oh! We'd be delighted to enter your home," Russell said. "With your consent, of course."

"Yes, yes, both of you, come in, come in," the vendor said, waving them into the cottage.

The two vampires followed the elderly woman into her cottage. Once they stepped in, however, the door slammed behind them. A quick glance around the room revealed shelves of grimoires, potions, and a large bubbling cauldron. On the far wall, an ornate mirror hung majestically with symbols of the zodiac decorating its edges.

"A fucking witch!" Russell yelled.

He tried to move to escape or attack the witch, but he found himself held in place. Steve also was struggling to move, but he too was caught in her spell. The old hag cackled with delight.

"A touch of necromancy," she said. "That's all it takes to hold two powerful vampires under my control."

"I will tear your fucking head off," Russell threatened. "I am friends with some very powerful people who you don't want to fuck with!"

"You know, your voice is rather grating," the witch said. "Magic Mirror on the wall, consume these fools once and for all!"

Russell growled as he and Steve were consumed by a bright flash of light and then dragged into the ornate mirror.

* * *

Sora burst into Yen Sid's chamber with Donald, Goofy, Regina, Emma, and Henry in tow. Yen Sid seemed taken aback by the new people Sora had brought with him without permission, but he quickly regained his usual composure. Riku was in the room too, and he kept avoiding Sora's glance. Sora hated that things were so awkward between them right now, but there were bigger things to worry about.

"Master Yen Sid!" Sora said. "We found out what happened to your apprentice. This guy called the Dark One sucked him into a magical hat."

Sora gestured for Regina to bring the hat forth, and she did so, setting the small round box on Yen Sid's desk. Yen Sid waved his hand over the box, and a glowing conical hat that seemed to be a galaxy unto itself emerged from within. With a gesture from Yen Sid, the hat began to levitate and glow, and from a flash of white light, an old man dressed in red emerged. The Apprentice.

"Thank you Master," the Apprentice said with a bow and a warm smile. "And thank you very much, dear friends of the light, for finding me and helping to get the hat back to Master Yen Sid."

"Every Dark One tries to obtain the hat's powers," Yen Sid said. "I apologize for putting you in such danger. I should have foreseen one of them getting this far."

"You knew about the Dark One?" Sora asked.

"Yes, indeed," Yen Sid nodded. "You are aware of the fairytale about the beginning of the worlds, are you not?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Back in the beginning there was only light, but then people started fighting over it and that made the darkness come. But then light survived in the hearts of children, and they restored the worlds even though they were separate."

Emma, Regina, and Henry absorbed this story for the very first time. It sounded like any other creation myth they'd encountered, but they all knew well not to discount the power of a story.

"Correct," Yen Sid said. "But that original darkness was potent and evil. Those hearts of light who restored the world could not fully extinguish it. So they tethered that darkness to a human soul who could be controlled by a magical dagger. And so the first Dark One was born."

"So... Rumple has inside of him the very first darkness?" Regina asked.

"That is correct," Yen Sid nodded. "It is quite miraculous he has been the Dark One for as long as he has without having completely succumbed to its power."

"We _have_ to help him," Henry said.

"Henry, I know he's your grandpa," Emma said. "But he's done some really bad things. He can't just hand wave responsibility like that."

"But it's not all _his_ darkness," Henry said. "Belle's always believed there was good in him, and so did... so did dad."

Sora knew just from Henry's tone that his dad was a touchy subject and still a very fresh wound. Emma's face seemed to convey a lot of pain at the mention of him as well.

"Darkness like that... makes you do crazy things," Riku said, chiming in. "I know I couldn't have changed to be better without the people I love helping me."

Riku glanced over to Sora with a slight smile. Sora flashed a smile back. At least now Sora knew that Riku wasn't mad at him. That was something.

"Neither could I," Regina said. "You're right, Henry, we _do_ need to help Rumple... but I have no idea where to start, shy of letting him sacrifice Hook to cleave himself from the dagger like he was planning. Even then with the whole 'Villains Don't Get Happy Endings' thing, it might be impossible."

"Perhaps not," Yen Sid suggested. "The hat can contain much magic. It has never been asked to sustain as great a quantity as that of the Dark One, but perhaps it can. If there is a chance that it can save Rumplestiltskin, then it is a chance we should take."

Everyone was in agreement. Rumple had done horrible things in his past in pursuit of power, but he deserved a chance to be free of that darkness if there was one. After all, taking crazy chances was what heroes were for.

"There was... something else I wanted to ask you about," Regina said, clutching Henry's storybook close to her chest. "I've been trying to find the Author. The book seems to only see me as a villain, and I was... hoping we could find him and show him how much I've changed, so that... he could write me a happy ending."

Yen Sid was silent for a moment before speaking. "I fear you are confused as to the nature of the Book of Prophecies. It is to record what has been and what may come to pass. Yes, it _does_ have the power to alter fate, but that power is simply too dangerous to allow any to use."

"But... every time I get close to my happy ending, something terrible happens and ruins it," Regina explained. "Robin and I had finally gotten to a good place in our relationship when everything with Marian ruined it. I want to be able to love again like Daniel said, but every time I try, some magical force beyond my control gets in the way."

"Regina, my dear, you have my sympathies for that," Yen Sid said. "But I fear you are missing the larger picture. You have a good relationship with your son, do you not? Old enemies who have opened their homes and hearts to you to extend the hand of friendship? A town that has grown to respect you and accept you despite your past transgressions? You have many blessings in your life that constitute a happy ending, if you care to look."

Regina thought about that for a moment and looked back to Henry and Emma. They smiled back at her encouragingly and sympathetically. Things really had come so far from the days of her and Emma fighting over who Henry's real mother was. He was _their_ son now, together, and Henry loved and believed in her like no one else had ever done before. They were happy, and maybe that _was_ enough.

"You're right, Yen Sid," Regina said. "And I love my friends and family dearly. I just... thought that Robin was a part of that, is all. Because I was so happy when he was there and we were all together."

"Sometimes the universe has a way of telling us that what we want may not be what is best," Yen Sid explained. "I know you loved Robin Hood very much, but perhaps it was not truly meant to be. Perhaps there is another love on your horizon that you do not want to miss out on."

Though Yen Sid's words were meant for Regina, Sora knew that they were also in part for Riku. On one hand, Sora was happy with the prospect of Riku finding someone who could really make him happy. However, on the other hand, did Sora really _want_ Riku to find someone else? And was that selfish when Sora didn't know his own feelings yet?

* * *

Rumple made his way to a small cave near Storybrooke's beach that he knew somehow connected to the mine system further down. Maleficent overestimated her usefulness to him. True, he was out of practice dealing with Keybearers, but once he obtained the hat, Rumple knew he could handle Sora without her help. In truth, keeping Maleficent around was far more of a liability than a benefit. Rumple knew what _he_ wanted to write with the Author's powers, but whatever dark thing she was planning would almost certainly be opposed to what he wanted. The time to remove that unpredictable variable was now.

The Chernabog hung upside down from the ceiling of the cave in suspended animation, just like a bat. After being repelled by the tolls of a church bell, it was locked in a hibernative state, waiting to be reawakened to resume its search to consume the hearts with the greatest potential for darkness. With a cloaking spell over his own heart, Rumple knew that he would be safe from the Chernabog's hunger. Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella would not be so lucky. A jolt of dark magic was all it took to cause the Hell beast to open it's glowing yellow eyes once again.

What Rumple didn't notice, however, was a dark black raven watching everything transpire from the mouth of the cave....

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Regina, Emma, Henry, and the Apprentice returned to Yen Sid's mansion in Storybrooke with the magic hat in hand. No one was really sure if Rumple would end up going along with a plan to free him from the Dark One curse, but they knew they had to try. Emma called a woman named Belle who apparently knew Rumple well to ask her to bring the dagger to the mansion. However, as the heroes were waiting in the mansion, a disturbance outside drew their attention away.

Outside the mansion were at least fifteen shadow and neoshadow Heartless. Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately sprung into action, slicing through the lesser Heartless as they had done many times before. Emma and Regina, picking up quickly that these creatures needed to be destroyed, joined the fray with their magic. Once the dark creatures were cleared from the area, Sora turned back to his new friends.

"Those things are the Heartless," Sora said. "Maleficent probably sent them, but they usually have a big boss Heartless who summons them."

A terrible commotion seemed to be coming from the town square.

"That must be where the boss Heartless is!" Goofy said.

"Come on!" Donald said as he took off running in that direction with Sora and Goofy following suit.

"Henry, I want you to stay here with the apprentice," Emma said.

Henry frowned. "But mom, I-"

"Do what Emma says, Henry," Regina interrupted. "We'll be back as quickly as we can!"

Henry's two mothers then ran to chase after Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The Apprentice gave Henry an understanding pat on the shoulders.

"Let's go have some tea inside," the Apprentice said warmly.

"I would ask for you to put on a third cup," Rumplestiltskin said as he stepped out from his hiding place, "but I think I'll just take the hat and go. Time _is_ of the essence."

"Grandpa!" Henry said. "Look, we might have a way to save you from being the Dark One if you'll just-"

"Henry, please," Rumple said, waving his hand dismissively. "I know you mean well, but I have everything under control. I _need_ the power of the Dark One so that I can find the Author."

"But Yen Sid said that the Author's power was too great for anyone to use," Henry said.

"Did he now?" Rumple said. "Did he also mention that the Author's power can bring back your father?"

"It... it can?" Henry asked.

"Henry, you mustn't be tempted," the Apprentice said. "Life and death are not for us to choose. I know it's hard, but that power is too great for-"

"Yes, yes, meddling in forces and blah blah blah," Rumple interrupted. "Henry, I... _we_ can have it all! I can use that power to keep my magic, do away with the Dark One for good, bring back Baelfire, _and_ make sure our happy endings are never again threatened. I'm _not_ the villain here."

"Maybe we could try... wait," Henry said, suddenly growing suspicion of his grandfather. "If you're after the Author, then why do you want the hat?"

The Apprentice answered for him. "To do away with his enemies so that he can do as he likes unopposed."

Rumple glared intensely at the Apprentice before masking his frustration behind a haughty smirk.

"I think I'll just take what I want," he said through bared teeth.

The Dark One summoned up an orb of flames in his hand to throw at the Apprentice, but the orb dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. Rumple looked down at his hand puzzledly until he saw who had just arrived.

"Rumplestiltskin, I command you not to hurt them," Belle said. "And I command you not to take the hat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old fruit vendor I think should be obvious to most of you, but, just in case, it's the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.


	26. The Heart with the Darkest Potential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death content warning for this chapter

Hook knew he needed to go patch things up with Emma. He hated it when she was yelling in his face, but he did rather like it when she was doing _other_ things to his face. If he wanted those other things to happen again, he had to put on the puppy dog eyes, promise to be a good boy, and then just hope she didn't find out about any other skeletons in his closet. He didn't really see how any of this mess was his fault, though. After all, Rumple killed Milah first. The Dark One deserved whatever he had coming to him, as did anyone who knowingly debased themselves by defending him.

As Hook was contemplating how completely right he had been, he failed to notice just how thoroughly he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Chernabog soared overhead, looking for the heart with the darkest potential. The delectable scent of Hook's darkness caught the beast's attention, and with a powerful roar, it swooped down. Hook didn't even have a chance to react before to it was on top of him.

The Chernabog's massive claw latched onto Hook's chest. Hook cried out in agony as his heart was magically pulled from his chest, its red glow obstructed by clouds of black. The former pirate watched in horror as the Chernabog tossed the heart into the air and grabbed it with his mouth as if it were a peanut. As the beast consumed the heart, Hook's body went limp, and then he was gone.

Hungry for more hearts with dark potential, the Chernabog took to the skies, leaving Hook's cold corpse on the sidewalk.

* * *

As Maleficent finished receiving a full report of Rumple's treachery from Diablo, she sent the raven off to further keep an eye on her alleged ally. It was very little surprise that Rumple betrayed them, but re-releasing the Chernabog was a bold move. Maleficent's response would have to be bolder.

"Our alliance with Rumplestiltskin is dissolved," Maleficent announced to Cruella and Ursula. "He has seen fit to betray us by setting the Chernabog upon us."

"Bah! Should've known that goldfish wasn't worth keeping around," Ursula said. "Well, I _do_ like our little 'Queens of Darkness' party better."

"Not that I don't love our new title," Cruella said. "But shouldn't we be more worried about the Chernabog? That wretched beast is no laughing matter."

Maleficent merely smiled. "My dear, you underestimate me."

"Unfortunately, if Rumple isn't going to bring us the hat, we'll have to knock Sora down a peg ourselves. That's not going to be easy...," Ursula said before pausing for a minute to rethink the situation. "Hmmm, actually, on second thought, Flotsam and Jetsam, my divine little vipers, _did_ happen to see something I might be able to use to our advantage."

"If you have a path, then follow it," Maleficent instructed. "Cruella and I will continue our search for the Author and his pen."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Cruella asked. "In case you've forgotten, our only lead to the Author just finished stabbing us in the back."

Maleficent ran the tips of her fingernails slowly through Cruella's hair. For a moment, Cruella feared that the evil fairy would lash out at her painfully. However, the only pain Cruella felt was the quick sting of a strand of hair being plucked from her head.

"You said before that your hair's color was created by the Author's ink," Maleficent said, holding up the strand of hair knowingly. "And magic seeks out like magic."

* * *

As Hades blew off steam over the broken in vault by torching Pain and Panic a few times and Jafar worked to analyze the magical spell left on the door, Fish and Blackheart returned to the construction site via Corridor of Darkness.

"Uh-oh, Hades is torturing the minions," Fish said to Blackheart. "That can only mean one thing."

"That it's 5:00 P.M.?" Blackheart answered.

" _REALLY_ not in the mood for the snippy nyeh-nyeh-nyeh," Hades replied, turning on Fish and Blackheart. "Some son of a Pasiphaë BROKE IN to Maleficent's magic vault and picked our pockets clean. D'ya think Malef's gonna be happy to see a shiny new Villain's Vale with an EMPTY VAULT? I think NOT! And to top THAT all off, Edgington and Newlin have gone MIA. Normally, hey, no big, I'm the Lord of the Dead. I can track vampires and all living dead down in a heartbeat... y'know, if they _had_ a heartbeat. But I can't find them, and that does NOT bode well for any of us. Ya got the concept?"

Fish thought about the broken in vault for a minute and then back to the day she'd just had. Those rats had responded to the toll of Ratigan's bell as if magically hypnotized. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Did that vault happen to have a magical bell capable of controlling rodents?" Fish asked.

"Well, see, here's the thing, I don't know specific inventory," Hades said. "All I know is last time I saw the vault, it was full. Today? Boom. Empty. ... Wait, 'scuse me? A bell? Rodents? Am I missin' somethin'?"

"Blackheart and I were investigating the local crime boss, hoping to squeeze some money out of him," Fish explained. "But the little shit used a magic bell to sic a bunch of sewer rats on us."

"Missing vampires, stolen magic artifacts, and a megalomaniacal rodent with a magic bell," Blackheart listed off. "Doesn't sound like three unrelated incidents to me."

"Okay, so where's the rat with the bell? Can you find him?" Hades asked.

Fish shook her head. "We found his hideout and didn't die. That means that hideout will be dead to him now. It's compromised."

"I can find Russell," Blackheart said, walking towards the town without offering any further information.

"Uh, how exactly are you planning on doing that?" Hades asked. "All the magic of the Underworld I had couldn't find him, babe."

"Demonic senses," Blackheart explained without halting his progress. "I can track his scent."

Fish shrugged and followed after him.

"New guy is like a demon bloodhound. Right," Hades said. "Cuz _that_ makes complete sense."

* * *

The Darkside Heartless in Storybrooke's town center faded into nothingness with a roar, its captive heart being set free by the Keyblade. Sora, Donald, and Goofy exchanged some high fives over their victory, and Regina and Emma seemed to be at ease with the monster gone.

"Is it over?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, there shouldn't be any more Heartless in town now," Sora said.

"Though Maleficent can summon more if she wants to," Donald added. "So be careful!"

"Back to the mansion then?" Emma asked. "Belle should be there waiting for us now."

"You guys go on ahead," Sora said. "We'll give the town a quick once over to make sure we got all the Heartless."

Regina nodded and teleported herself and Emma away in a plume of purple smoke.

"Oh good, they're gone," a voice from behind cooed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy drew their weapons and prepared for another fight once they saw Ursula slithering towards them.

"Keep your scales on, boys," Ursula said. "I just wanted a little talk between old friends."

"Yeah right!" Sora said. "The only thing you want to talk about are things that make your more powerful!"

Ursula chuckled. "So true, but I think you'll want to take my little bargain this time."

"No way!" Goofy said. "We know better than to trust ya, Ursula."

"After how you tricked Ariel, we'd have to be _stupid_ to trust you!" Donald added.

"Fine, have it your way," Ursula said. "Let Riku have a broken heart. It'll probably help Maleficent control him again anyway."

Sora felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He knew that was what Ursula was counting on, but that didn't make it any easier. Sora still felt responsible for Riku, and, against his better judgment, he wondered if Ursula _could_ in fact help with that.

"What are you getting at, Ursula?" Sora asked.

Ursula grinned wickedly. She had him now. Hook, line, and sinker.

"I have a spell that can heal a broken heart," Ursula said. "After all, it's the least you can do after you broke it in the first place."

"Sora, no!" Donald said.

"Yeah, you know Ursula's not gonna keep her word," Goofy said.

"Oh, tut-tut, I admit that in the past I've been a nasty," Ursula said. "I won't pretend otherwise, but the truth of the matter is that we can be mutually beneficial to each other. Don't you want to help your friend?"

"You have to swear that your spell will actually help him," Sora said. "No poisons or anything that will hurt him."

"I have little interest in killing or harming Riku," Ursula said. "My spell will do exactly as I say it will... for a price, that is."

"I knew it!" Donald squawked.

"Now, now, I'm not asking for much," Ursula said. "The price of the spell is that you, Sora, have to give up your Drive Form powers."

"NO WAY!" Donald yelled.

Sora didn't respond right away. On one hand, it was obviously a set up to weaken Sora for Maleficent. But on the other hand, Sora had beaten Maleficent and Ursula before he even had his Drive Forms. The Drive Forms weren't the only powers in his arsenal by any means, and if sacrificing them meant that Riku could get some peace, then there really wasn't any choice.

"It's a deal," Sora said.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy called out in unison.

Ursula summoned up a golden contract that cast a bright yellow glow on everyone around it. Sora skimmed the wording carefully to make sure there wasn't anything hidden between the lines. Satisfied that the deal was sound, Sora picked up the squid ink pen and signed his name on the dotted line. Once he did, the contract dissolved into a streak of light and began to encircle Sora. For a moment, all Sora could see was the blurred light with flashes of his friends' worried faces from the other side. Ursula's deep chanting echoed through his ears.

"Silk brocade cast in shade, O' chill of the Arctic come now! Legalese, infirmis, misery et cordis, Drive Forms disavow!”

Sora began to notice his clothes change. His Drive Forms came from the magic clothes that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather bestowed up him. Tears were developing at the seems of his outfit, and the fabric itself looked like it was rotting without the fairies' magic. Before long, it started to crumble and dissolve. By the time the light cleared, Sora was standing in the middle of Storybrooke wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Guess that answers the age old boxers or briefs question, HA!" Ursula bellowed. "Now then, handsome, the contract's magic will seek dear ol' Riku out on whatever world he's on. Our arrangement is complete."

Ursula cackled with fiendish glee as she vanished into a cloud of octopus ink. Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy staring angrily at him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Donald shouted.

"Because I don't need the Drive Form powers," Sora said. "And nothing is more important than making sure Riku is okay."

Neither of them seemed to be convinced by that.

"Look can we talk about this later... after I get some clothes?"

* * *

Loki was vaguely aware of Victor leaving the bed when it happened. However, after stretching out over the fine linen sheets, Loki allowed sleep to wash over him again, and Victor's departure was forgotten. Dreams of a viper striking his tongue and causing it to swell too large to tell any lies haunted Loki's sleep. The Liesmith woke when he instinctively reached out for Victor but found only an empty place beside him.

The early morning sun was creeping into the bedroom and the image of the viper was too vivid in Loki's mind to let himself return to his dreams, so he hopped up and slipped on a black and green silk robe to preserve his modesty. It wasn't entirely necessary for him to be clothed. After all, Chateau d'Onterre's only other inhabitants were Victor and the corpses of the household's former staff reanimated by magic from the Black Cauldron. Dressing was more habitual than done out of any courtesy.

The library was right down the hall from the master bedroom, and if Victor had remained in the chateau, there was little doubt in Loki's mind that that's where he'd be. Sure enough, Loki's suspicions were correct; Victor, dressed in a green and silver robe, was sitting at one of the library desks, pouring over several books at once. Victor didn't move from his position at all when Loki came up behind him and planted a kiss on his neck.

"What exactly is so fascinating that it caused you to depart from our bed early?" Loki asked, resting his chin on Victor's shoulder.

"The demons of this house may have been exorcised, but there was a mystical imprint keeping me awake," Victor replied without looking up from his books. "I did a cleansing spell to get rid of it. Then, since I was already awake, I indulged my curiosity about this place's history."

"Any discoveries of note?"

"The previous lord of this estate had a daughter born with magic. Apparently, in this world, magic is a thing of shame and dishonor, so he kept her locked away to preserve the family's reputation. However, without proper training, the child came to be possessed by a demon and slaughtered everyone within the chateau."

"Heh! Such is the price of short sighted pursuit of reputation."

"Indeed. The tale I pieced together did, however, pique my curiosity further, and so I sought out texts on the Circe of Magi and the history of magic on this world."

Loki hopped up onto the desk and positioned himself seductively so as to allow Victor a small peak beneath his robe.

"Really, Victor, your fascination with researching everything is tiresome. And if I'm to be tired out so soon after waking, I'd prefer it to be a result of a more... active pastime."

"Your appetite in insatiable," Victor replied, struggling to keeps his eyes on his reading material. "I am trying to learn if this world has a magical capability that could be of use to us."

Victor suddenly found that nothing he was reading was making sense. A quick turn of the page revealed nothing but gibberish on the following pages. Victor sighed, closed the book, and looked up at Loki who was looking entirely too pleased with himself for that little trick.

"Curse me for falling in love with a Trickster God," Victor said with a sigh before climbing onto the desk with Loki.

Victor grabbed Loki's wrists and pinned them down onto the desk as he pressed his mouth against his lover's. Loki wrapped his legs around Victor and forced the mortal man down on top of him. The lovers continued their sensuous embrace, blissfully unaware of what was lurking in the shadows.

* * *

The old hag's cauldron bubbled and hissed as she stirred the rancid liquid. Once the fearsome Evil Queen of the Dwarf Woodlands, now Grimhilde found herself trapped in a decrepit old form that she'd hastily assumed in her thirst for vengeance upon Snow White. All that was about to change, however, with this spell. Now that Grimhilde had the last key ingredient, the heart of a vampire, she could restore what she had lost long ago.

"Boil, cauldron, boil," Grimhilde said with a cackle. " _Boil_ , cauldron, _boil!_ Youth within your depths I see, to restore what once was lost to me!"

Grimhilde poured a carefully measured drop of dragon's blood into the concotion and the entire potion turned a vibrant shade of crimson.

"Brew the magical recipe!" Grimhilde chanted. "Boil, cauldron, BOIL!"

A billow of smoke emerged from the enchanted brew and cast a thick fog over the room before sinking and settling as a layer of mist hovering an inch above the floor.

"Ah, a delightfully wicked concoction," a voice from one of the potion shelves said.

Grimhilde looked up to see Professor Ratigan sitting there next to a jar containing Eye of Newt.

"Professor, what brings you back to my humble cottage?" Grimhilde asked.

"Ehehehe, I'm... having a bit of... a difficult time managing my turf," Ratigan confessed. "The bell you enchanted for me wasn't enough to deter two allies of Maleficent seeking to take control of my territory."

"Allies of _Maleficent?!_ " Grimhilde shouted as she whirled around and her eyes flashed with anger. "And you potentially led them _here?_ "

Ratigan recoiled from the witch out of fear of one of her dark spells, but before Grimhilde could lash out, the door of her cottage was kicked in. Blackheart, Fish, Hades, and Jafar entered the tiny house with vicious determination in their eyes.

"Don't blame the rat, witchy-poo," Hades said. "Ya took our vampires and emptied our vaults and thought we wouldn't notice?"

Grimhilde ran towards her mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, consume these-"

But Grimhilde was cut off by Blackheart intercepting her and grabbing her by the throat. The force of his attack made her brittle old bones ache. She tried to finish her spell, but Blackheart's grip on her throat was too tight to allow her to speak. His willingness to end her life should she attempt anything was self evident.

Ratigan attempted to scurry off through a hole in the wall, but Fish managed to grab the infamous Professor by his tail before he could escape. She allowed her toxin to seep into him.

"You're going to stay put right here for me," Fish said. "I'm going to take a big ass cut of your money and then maybe we can talk about letting you live."

"She attempted to trap us within this looking glass," Jafar said as he walked over to the mirror. "Hmmm... _zaba kabudabra!_ "

Jafar extended his arms outward and the mirror's glass began to glow a blinding white. When the light cleared, Russell and Steve were standing there, trying to get their bearings and adjust to their newfound freedom.

"Let's not get sucked in there again," Steve said. "I couldn't tell where my reflection ended and I began."

"I'm gonna drain that little witch of every fucking drop of blood in her body," Russell vowed.

"But first, witchy-poo's gonna tell us exactly where everything she stole from Maleficent's vault is," Hades said.

Grimhilde scowled and managd to choke out a reply. "You're going to kill me either way.... What reason do I have to tell you anything?"

"Allow me," Fish said, stepping forward and placing her hand on Grimhilde's cheek. "Tell us honestly, now. What did you do with the contents of Maleficent's vault?"

"I... did nothing," Grimhilde said. "I wasn't the one who broke in."

The six Overtakers shared confused looks.

"Could she be lying?" Jafar asked.

Fish shook her head. "No. It's impossible for her to resist my toxin. That, and the fact that she just surrendered her only bluff makes me believe she's being genuine."

"Can I eat this ancient cunt then?" Russell asked.

"Wait. WAIT!" Grimhilde pleaded. "I can ask the mirror where you might find your vault's contents. I can see anywhere throughout all the worlds. Let me live, and I'll find your stolen property."

Hades contemplated it for a moment. "Eh, what've I got to lose? Try any witchy business, and Russell here has express permission to eat you. So I'd be very careful about your next move if I were you."

Grimhilde thanked them and hobbled over to her mirror.

"Magic mirror, reveal who's at fault, show us the one who broke into the vault!"

The answer left Jafar gritting his teeth in anger.

* * *

The magic from the strand of Cruella's hair led Maleficent and Cruella to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, an establishment formerly run by Rumplestiltskin. As Maleficent entered, she admired Rumple's collection of priceless magical artifacts. She herself had such a collection back in her vault. Maleficent made a mental note to send someone to scower the ruins of Villain's Vale to recover her property. The enchanted hair fluttered over to a glass case and rested on top of it. Maleficent peered into the case to see a rack containing a multitude of pens.

"Third one from the left," Cruella said. "I'd recognize that wretched, _wretched_ pen anywhere after what it took from me."

Maleficent summoned it to her hand, and the strand of Cruella's hair flew up from the counter and wrapped itself around the pen in recognition of the like-magic.

"Yes, most excellent," Maleficent said, admiring the utensil. "To think, such a marvellous power was sitting locked away under the Dark One's very nose."

"No ink," Cruella said, looking around. "Which means the pen is useless to us even if we find the Author."

"We will find more ink," Maleficent said. "Even if I must pluck every hair from your head, we will find the ink."

Cruella clutched her perfectly styled hair defensively. "And then, we can all get our happy endngs?"

"Indeed," Maleficent nodded. "Though before I promise you anything, I wish to know yours. What did the Author take from you that was so precious?"

Cruella contemplated lying. She'd been bluffing and keeping this a secret from everyone for years. She and Isaac were the only two who knew the secret, and now Isaac was dead. No one _had_ to know besides her. Yet Maleficent was promising to change everything to be in her favor. If there was one person to trust with that information, it was the Mistress of All Evil.

"He took away my ability to kill people," Cruella said. "After I murdered mummy dearest, he seemed utterly appalled and rendered my murdering prowess impotent. Now, I just want that back. I want to feel the life draining from the eyes of someone killed by my own hands once again."

A devilish smile cracked onto Maleficent's face. "Well then, Cruella, my dear, that is exactly what you shall have once we win."

Cruella legitimately got her hopes for the first time in years. The prospect of being her old self again was deliciously enticing, and Cruella simply could not wait to finally be able to pull the trigger and watch as some fool perished in front of her.

"But first things first before we depart Storybrooke," Maleficent began. "Rumplestiltskin has turned against me, and that cannot stand. With you unable to kill, I require someone more adept at murder who knows the Dark One's weaknesses."

"You'll want Captain Hook for that," Cruella answered. "That entirely too handsome pirate has been hunting Rumple for centuries. Unfortunately, he's thick as thieves with those heroes in Storybrooke now."

Maleficent circled her hand over the orb of her staff and it began to glow with green fog. Maleficent stared into the light and witnessed the sight of Hook's death earlier that day at the Chernabog's hand.

"Ah, so with the three of our hearts guarded by my magic, it seems Hook had the heart with the greatest potential for darkness in Storybrooke," Maleficent said. "More intriguing still! I believe I shall restore him to life as the man he once was before those wretched heroes stifled his darkness."

"Can you really do that?" Cruella asked in awe. "I thought no magic could bring back the dead."

Maleficent merely laughed at that. "My power is far greater than any limits."

Maleficent's torso began to glow with green fire and she waved her arms to enact the spell. A circle of fire appeared on the ground and slowly began to rise into the silhouette of a person. Cruella's jaw dropped as she watched as the green flames subsided and a handsome man with dark hair, black leather clothing, and a hook for a hand took form. Cruella could tell just be looking at him that this was the pirate she once knew years ago, not the simpering lovesick fool he had become in Storybrooke.

Captain Hook lived again.

 


	27. Watch the World Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for this chapter for blood, gore, and mass murder.

Doom situated his mask back in place after his and Loki's third dalliance of the day. It seemed as if Loki was able to continue indefinitely, but Doom knew his limits and decided to tag out while he was ahead. Loki pouted, because of course he did, but eventually he also relented that they were likely needed back in the Overtakers' mansion soon. The lovers were now each fully dressed. Loki prepared to cast a Corridor of Darkness to return to base, but he stopped short.

"Why do you hesitate?" Doom asked.

"We have a voyeur," Loki stated, turning around to face their uninvited guest.

"Thank goodness you two finally put on some clothes," the man said. "I was beginning to get uncomfortable waiting for you to stop. Though really, the flexibility of the horned one is most impressive."

"A demon," Doom spat in recognition.

"NOT a demon," he replied. "My name is Imshael, and I prefer the term _choice spirit_."

"And what choice exactly brings you here?" Loki asked.

Imshael strolled about thoughtfully, admiring seemingly unimportant and unnecessary objects around the room as if they were valuable pieces of art. Loki recognized his actions as reading the energies of his surroundings, but even to one well versed in magic, Imshael's actions felt foreign and bizarre.

"What a poor _choice_ it was for Lord D'Onterre to keep his mage daughter under lock and key," Imshael said. "A _choice_ that led to the slaughter of an entire household... Or perhaps it was the Inquisition's _choice_ to play the hero by destroying the demon and putting the undead to rest... Or maybe still it was your interesting _choice_ to move into such a place. So many choices all leading us to this very moment."

"Bah! Your little curiosity does not interest Doom," Doom replied. "Get to the point, demon, or I shall destroy you."

"Oh for the love of- CHOICE. SPIRIT," Imshael emphasized. "And why do you choose to go right to violence, hmm? There's so many other choices to make."

"He's infuriatingly direct," Loki said in agreement. "Though that does make him a rather forceful lover, so I cannot complain."

Doom growled at Loki's remark but did not threaten Imshael further.

"But the real choice that interests me is your choice to come here from quite far away," Imshael explained. "You're not from anywhere on Thedas or from the Fade. There's a whole different world out there, isn't there?"

"Now, I could _choose_ to tell you," Loki said before Doom could interject. "Or perhaps such a choice requires... incentives."

Imshael grinned. "I knew I liked _you_ for some reason. I can grant you great power, shower you with riches, or maybe virgins for the two of you to deflower."

"Can you even actually ever find any virgins?" Loki asked slyly.

"No," Imshael admitted. "Yet it's the one people always choose. Tell you what. I have a little something you might like."

Imshael pulled a shard of reddish orange stone from his jacket pocket and held it up. The rock seemed to be singing at pitch far beyond what normal hearing could understand clearly.

"This is Red Lyrium," Imshael said. "Not uncommon on this world, but rather valuable all the same. It's power. Raw, dark power. It can enticing and seduce or enrage and destroy. It can be used to create unspeakable things. I can always cultivate more for you as well if you wish it."

"It could be of use to us," Loki said. "At the very least, it's something for you to study and research, Doom."

"Very well," Doom nodded. "What is it you wish to know, choice spirit?"

* * *

On the outskirts of Radiant Garden, an abandoned windmill sat peacefully as a testament to the world's history and things long past. Everything was calm and peaceful... until the moment that it wasn't. Streams of fire rocketed out of Jafar's staff, causing the old windmill to burn and crumble with the flames of the sorcerer's rage. Even the five other Overtakers standing behind Jafar were slightly fearful of their ally's rage.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME, BOY!" Jafar shouted.

A streak of blue light flew out of the burning mill and landed in front of Jafar, taking the shape of Mozenrath, the true thief behind the empty vault.

"First Loki set Amuk Moonrah on my kingdom," Mozenrath said, "and now you've burned down my temporary base of operations. You Overtakers really have no respect for personal property."

"BAH!" Jafar scoffed. " _You_ were the one who stole the contents of Maleficent's vault!"

"I figured you owed me at least that considering everything Loki did," Mozenrath said.

"Yeah, kid, hi, Hades, Lord of the Dead, how ya doin'?" Hades interjected. "See, I don't think ya grasp the concept of who you're messin' with here."

"And apparently the first time we defeated you, you didn't apply the lesson," Fish said. "How _did_ you get out of the World of the Thirdacs anyhow?"

A knowing smirk cracked onto Mozenrath's face. "Let's just say, there was divine intervention. Why don't you come out and join us, _Hecate?_ "

In a clap of thunder and a plume of smoke, Hecate, along with her faithful winged wolves Canis and Lupis, appeared next to Mozenrath. Hades's temper flared, turning him bright orange, but the Underworld boss's anger was only a fraction of Russell's.

"Figured I needed a friend to match yours, Hades," Hecate said. "... Not that I needed them to send poor Talbot to his oblivion."

"YOU BITCH!" Russell yelled out as he rushed towards the goddess with murder in his eyes.

Hecate cackled as she blasted Russell with a bolt of magic that sent him flying back several yards away.

"Get real!" Hecate said. "You think a vampire's gonna beat a demi _goddess?_ "

"Maybe not, babe," Hades chimed in. "But _I'm_ one of the Big Three! You're _never_ gonna be more powerful than me, Heks! You got a death wish? Because I am more than happy to book ya a one way ticket on the _River Styx cruise!_ "

"Oh, but that was before the vault, _Lord_ Hades," Mozenrath said with a mocking emphasis on Hades's title. "Because now, I have _this!_ "

From a pocket inside his cloak, Mozenrath produced a simple necklace that consisted of a black thread with a large blue stone attached by golden clip.

"Alright, I'll bite," Fish relented, "what's so special about costume jewelry?"

"Far be it from me to keep you all in suspense," Mozenrath said.

Hecate and Mozenrath both fired bolts of blue magical energy into the necklace simultaneously. The necklace became irradiated, and even Hades seemed to recoil from the raw energy pulsating off of it. The necklace shattered and a mighty storm of blue and golden energy fired into the sky, growing into a swirling vortex of raw power.

"On a distant world there existed a powerful weapon known as the Octavian Chalice," Mozenrath explained as his hair and cape billowed from the winds of the magical storm up above. "The Chalice itself no longer exists, but one warrior was blessed with unspeakable power by it. Though she thought she lost her power before her imprisonment, the blessing of the Octavian Chalice cannot be destroyed so easily! She just needed... a _reminder_."

Hecate laughed wickedly as Mozenrath fired a bolt of blue into the cloud. The swirling magic seemed to respond as if sentient. Fish didn't understand any of this magic mumbo jumbo, but the fact that Hades, Jafar, and Blackheart all were very visibly afraid told Fish all that she needed to know about what had just been unleashed.

"Hear the voice of your master!" Mozenrath shouted. "Use your power to destroy my enemies! And then, I guarantee all worlds will know the wrath of _Miratrix!_ "

The energy took the form of an enormous blue owl with glowing yellow eyes and powerful wings that kept her aloft. Miratrix, as Mozenrath had referred to the beast, looked down upon the Overtakers as if they were nothing more than field mice for her to hunt. She let out a mighty roar, causing the sky to instantly turn pitch dark with thunder clouds and heavy rain to pour. As the rain put out Hades's hair, it was clear the Lord of the Dead had had enough of this.

"Okay, fine, Mozie Boy," Hades said as he reignited his hair and somehow kept it lit in spite of the rain. "Ya wanna play it like that? Well ya messed with HADES, and I'm LARGE and IN CHARGE here!"

Hades suddenly grew to an immense height to match the size of Miratrix. Everyone else scurried to avoid being trampled by the immense Underworld god. Even Mozenrath and Hecate seemed taken off guard by Hades's response. Mozenrath's momentary distraction was all the invitation Jafar needed to attack, flying up to the young sorcerer and slamming the head of his staff into Mozenrath's jaw.

Blackheart, meanwhile, had morphed from his typical appearance into his true demonic form, a form Fish and Steve were taken off guard to see. Blackheart's hands radiated dark hellfire as he charged Hecate. Canis and Lupis attempted to intercept him, but Fish managed to ground Canis by firing a shot into his wing. Steve handled Lupis, tackling the flying wolf with vampiric speed. The two ended up rolling on the ground trying to tear each other apart. Once Canis recovered from his fall, he turned his vicious snarl towards Fish.

Mozenrath attempted to retreat from Jafar back into the burning windmill, but the older sorcerer pursued with no fear of the flames. Mozenrath reached out with his gauntlet to bend the fire to his will and used the power to create a wave of flames directly for Jafar. Jafar raised his arms and chanted, summoning a powerful ice storm to disperse the fire from around them. When the ice storm cleared, it left the main chamber of the windmill an open area of still smoldering wood.

Jafar stalked towards his opponent with murder in his eyes, but Mozenrath merely smirked, knowing what would come next. Jafar, unaware that he was stepping onto the part of the floor that was also the ceiling for the cellar, fell through the burned and weakened floor boards. Mozenrath laughed at his opponent's misfortune.

"Watch your step next time!" Mozenrath taunted.

But as Mozenrath looked down into the cellar, he did not see an angry Jafar cursing his name or preparing for another onslaught of magic. On the contrary, he saw nothing down there at all, and all he could hear was a strange sound that almost reminded Mozenrath of scales on wood. Mozenrath briefly contemplated going down to check before he thought better of it.

Suddenly, the floorboards behind Mozenrath made a terrible crash as something shot up from below. Mozenrath turned in terror to see a giant black and gold cobra staring him down.

"TIME FOR ROASTED BIRD!" Hades shouted as he launched two giant balls of fire at Miratrix.

Miratrix spread her great wings, and when she flapped them, they created a powerful wind that extinguished Hades's attack. Miratrix screeched an ear piercing sound as she dive bombed Hades. Hades attempted to hurl more fire her way, but Miratrix slammed into him before he could unleash his attack. Hades fell backwards onto the ground and his flames went soaring off trajectory. Miratrix did not let up her assault, and bolts of red lightning fired from all over her body and zeroed in on Hades's chest, causing the Lord of the Dead to cry out in pain.

Fish fumbled to reload her pistol as Canis started running towards her with murder in his eyes. Fish knew that challenging a magical wolf with a gun was probably a death wish, but she had no other choice. Just as the wolf was about to leap on top of her, a blur grabbed it and carried it away. Fish looked on as Russell, a few yards away, grabbed Canis by the head and by the tail and tore the beast in two, causing blood and gore to splatter everywhere (thankfully Russell was far enough away so that none of it got on Fish's outfit).

Steve managed to kick Lupis off from on top of him and sent the other wolf skidding into Russell's direction. Russell darted over and grabbed Lupis by the chest. Then, with a powerful thrust, Russell shoved the upper half of Canis down Lupis's throat and then threw him to the ground with enough force to break every bone in the beast's body. Hecate was horrified by the bloody sight, and that left her vulnerable to a blast of hellfire from Blackheart.

Russell wasted no time going after Hecate whilst she was down. The demigoddess attempted to raise her hands to hurl a new spell at Russell, but the bloodthirsty vampire grabbed onto her wrists and twisted them into an unnatural contortion. Hecate screamed in agony as Russell then proceeded to rip her hands clean out of their sockets.

"That was for Talbot!" Russell spat.

Humiliated and in unimaginable pain, Hecate vanished into a Corridor of Darkness to lick her wounds. Russell attempted to chase her into the portal, but he found that without an invitation, he was unable to enter. Sometimes vampire rules were more trouble than they were worth.

Jafar's cobra form struck at Mozenrath, and the young sorcerer barely managed to leap out of the way. Jafar struck again and again, and each time Mozenrath managed to barely dodge. Both parties knew that Mozenrath couldn't keep that up forever, especially not in an in-closed area. Mozenrath teleported back outside to get a better stance to fight the cobra. However, a quick glance at where he was stepping revealed to Mozenrath the bloody fate of Canis and Lupis.

To make matters worse, the second he emerged from the burning building, Blackheart, Russell, Fish, and Steve turned their attention towards him. With no Hecate around to help him and Jafar's cobra head bursting out of the front door, Mozenrath knew that he had no choice but to leave this battle to Miratrix. Mozenrath was engulfed by a Corridor of Darkness just as Jafar struck. The cobra connected to nothing by empty air.

Jafar turned his attention to Hades and Miratrix's battle. He flicked his forked tongue in frustration when he saw that Hades continued to be unable to get the better of the giant owl. Jafar slithered out of the burning shack and grew even larger to join the battle. Fish, Blackheart, Russell, and Steve remained on the ground, looking up at the battle of titans, unable to contribute. It was hard to see through the rainstorm, but things did not seem to be going better for Hades even with Jafar's help. Miratrix's power was unfathomable.

"Can we get up there?" Fish asked.

"Yeah, I can fly up there," Russell answered. "But I have no fuckin' idea if I can even hurt that thing."

"Ya gotta try, baby!" Steve said.

"Wait! Wait!" a voice cried out.

The four Overtakers looked over to see Grimhilde running towards them, carrying a large potion vial defensively under her arm. The rain and wind seemed to be beating up the brittle old woman considerably to the point where Fish had to wonder why she'd even bothered coming out.

"I saw everything in the mirror!" Grimhilde said. "This potion is the key!"

"Why the fuck are you here, witch?" Russell asked.

"Be silent and heed my words!" Grimhilde spat. "If one of you can get this down the great owl's throat, it will cut off her connection to the power completely!"

"How do we know this won't just make things worse?" Fish asked.

"Because that kind of power being unleashed is _not_ in my best interests, I can assure you!" Grimhilde said. "Take it, quickly! Your friends have little time!"

She was right. Even through the storm, it was plain to anyone that Jafar and Hades were hurting badly and Miratrix was not letting up. Russell took the potion from Grimhilde and flew into the volatile skies. Russell had to fight against the wind, all whilst dodging lightning bolts and the various attacks from the titanic battle still raging. To say it was a difficult feat just to just get up to the owl's beak was an understatement. However, Russell managed it and used his free hand and foot to get a solid hold on one of Miratrix's feathers by her beak. Miratrix opened her beak to screech, and the sound was ear-piercingly shrill, especially for Russell's enhanced vampiric hearing. However, Russell managed to power through the pain enough to throw the vial containing the red liquid down Miratrix's throat. He then let go and allowed the wind to carry him away from the beast.

The effects of the potion were instantaneous. Miratrix cried out in pain as her form seemed to dissolve in mid air. The storm around the battle subsided and clear skies returned as the fearsome beast returned to her human form. Once Blackheart saw that Miratrix was nothing more than a human woman lying helpless in the mud, he made a beeline for her. However, before the demon could reach his prey, Mozenrath reappeared and blasted Blackheart back with a plasma bolt. The young sorcerer then proceed to scoop both himself and Miratrix up in a Corridor of Darkness, vanishing from Radiant Garden in defeat.

The six battle worn Overtakers gathered outside the ruins of the windmill along with Grimhilde. Everyone was soaking wet and exhausted, with the exception of Russell who was still covered in blood and looking absolutely exhilarated. No one could blame him, though. After what Hecate did to Talbot, it was hard for any of them not to take pleasure in his brutality.

"I'm guessing you had a little somethin' to do with that, Witchy-Poo?" Hades asked. "Listen, I don't say this very often, but... _thanks_. You saved my bacon out there."

"I felt it was the least I could do after my earlier transgressions," Grimhilde said. "Though, I'll admit, I _did_ have an ulterior motive. You see, the mirror also revealed to me the prize in which you seek: the Book of Prophecies. I wish to aide your team in your search in hopes that I may use it to restore my status as the Fairest One of All."

"Hey, babe, after that potion work you just pulled, you're in!" Hades replied.

And so the group of six Overtakers became a group of seven as they turned their attention towards the windmill to recover their stolen property.

* * *

Maleficent stood at the edge of the forest that overlooked Storybrooke, gazing down at the peaceful little town as it slipped into twilight. Cruella and Hook flanked her on either side, unsure of what the evil fairy was thinking but too afraid to ask. A cloud of black ink appeared next to them, and Ursula slithered out looking altogether too pleased with herself.

"Have you taken care of Sora's Final Form power?" Maleficent asked.

"Oh yes!" Ursula nodded with a chuckle. "I basically took the shirt right off his back. HA!"

"With the pen now in my possession, we have little use for this town," Maleficent stated. "But before we continue our quest for the ink and the Author, we must see to it that Rumplestiltskin is made to pay. Revenge before pleasure, after all."

Hook grinned devilishly at that. "Allow me to destroy the Crocodile for you, m'lady. I'll make him suffer greatly for all the pain he's caused us."

"It cannot simply be a matter of mere death, Hook," Maleficent explained. "First he must lose _everything_ he has built. This town must _burn!_ "

"Sounds like a girls night on the town," Cruella said before Hook caught her eye, prompting her to amend her statement. "Well girls and leather daddies, I suppose."

The fiendish smile on Maleficent's face both enticed and terrified her subordinates. "Let us show this town what _true_ villainy is!"

* * *

Cruella made her way to the Storybrooke pound right away. The dogs locked away in here weren't quite the vicious beasts that Cruella's mother used to train, but they would do for a little mischief. Cruella breathed a cloud of green over the barking mongrels, and they instantly all sat at attention.

"Go make some trouble in town, my pets!" Cruella said, as she opened all the cage doors. "Rip this town to pieces. Indulge your base instincts!"

Cruella couldn't command any of the dogs to kill anyone due to Isaac's limitations, but she hoped that she'd given the beasts enough of a general idea that they could decide that part on their own. As the cage doors opened, the dogs all ran out free to go cause mischief at their master's commands. Cruella cackled wickedly as they took to the streets and began to chew, tear, and chase anything in their paths.

* * *

Storybrooke's docks hosted a myriad of fishing boats that accommodated much of the town's hunger for fresh New England fish, a crucial part of the town's diet. At this point in the evening, most of the ships had already found their way back to shore, and the fishermen worked to haul their catch ashore. The wind was especially powerful tonight, and many of the fishermen feared a terrible storm to be coming from just beyond the horizon.

Suddenly, a spigot of water erupted from the surface and from the top of the watery tower, Ursula emerged with a sinister chortle. Many of the fishermen panicked and tried to run away from the sea, but Ursula was faster than them. With a wave of her hand, a powerful wave crashed into the scurrying fishermen, knocking some to the ground and carrying others out into the water.

"Spot of lizard, hair of frog, twitching tail of pollywog," Ursula chanted. "All the powers of the sea, lend your destructive might to me!"

A hundred jets of water more powerful than a fireman's hose fired from the ocean as if they were cannons being shot by an aquatic army. The jets tore through the fishing boats, ripping them to shreds. Then they turned their full force to the surrounding buildings and the few seamen still trying to escape. Ursula cackled at her destruction and then noticed the lighthouse nearby. With a flick of her wrist, one of her water jets shattered the bulb, condemning the ships that hadn't yet returned to be lost at sea.

* * *

But the worst of the Queens of Darkness's wrath was yet to come. The citizens of Storybrooke out for an evening stroll through the various shops of the town square were first alerted to something being wrong by a bizarre noise that vaguely sounded like the flapping of wings, only much larger than any species of bird or bat. The first few who spotted the source against the night sky immediately attempted to find cover amidst great panic.

"DRAGON!"

The cries came too late. The immense purple and black dragon form of Maleficent descended upon the town. Jets of green fire poured from her mouth, setting ablaze every building and every person unlucky enough to be in her way. Cries of anguish and fear could be heard from blocks away as the evil dragon burned Storybrooke to the ground. To call Maleficent's destruction "Hell" would have been an understatement, for there are no innocent bystanders in Hell.

Maleficent fired a ball of fire through the glass of the clock tower and with a mighty swipe of her talons, she tore the tower off the library, sending it crushing into the streets below. Maleficent sat where the tower once stood and admired her handiwork. There was hardly a building in all the town left unburnt. She roared triumphantly and continued to breathe balls of fire at any cars or people on foot trying to run away.

The town Rumplestiltskin built through his curse was burning to the ground, and the cries of agony were music to Maleficent's ears.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was not on board with the plan to remove the darkness from his heart. After all, doing so would remove all of his power, and Rumple had no desire to be powerless, especially with Maleficent in town. However, when the darkness rendered him unconscious and the Apprentice noted that it would not be long before it completely overtook Rumple, the heroes knew they had to do what was right, whether or not it was what Rumple wanted.

The process was not complicated, but all present felt the intensity of the Apprentice transferring the Dark One darkness into the sorcerer's hat. The dagger began to glow yellow and Rumplestiltskin's name vanished from its blade. The Apprentice was left with a pure white heart in one hand and a magic hat stained with great darkness in the other. He returned the white heart to Rumple's chest as Belle watched in concern for her husband.

"He's barely breathing," she noted.

"Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries," the Apprentice said as he stood. "His return to the man he used to be will not be easy."

The sounds of the first flames hitting Storybrooke's streets rumbled even as far as the mansion. Over the tree tops, the various heroes in the mansion could see the fires raging and Maleficent soaring through the skies.

"Oh my God," Emma said in horror.

"Maleficent, what you done?" Sora said, not believing what he was seeing.

Without needing any further words expressed, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, and David all rushed towards town to see what could be done to help. Henry went to follow them, but Belle held him back.

"Please, Henry, stay with me," Belle said. "You'll be safer here, and I'd like someone to help me watch Rumple."

Henry wordlessly agreed. The Apprentice dismissed the hat back into its box and sat the box down on a nearby shelf.

"So that's it?" Henry asked. "Grandpa's not the Dark One anymore?"

"Correct," the Apprentice nodded.

"Oh perfect!" Hook said as he stepped out of his hiding spot in the adjacent room. "That means I can kill the Crocodile without having to become the Dark One myself. My devilishly handsome features would've looked so terrible with scales."

"Hook, what's going on?" Belle asked. "I thought... I thought you'd changed."

"Aye love, that I did," Hook answered. "Worst decision of my life. Now, I'm going to finally get what I've always wanted: to skin my Crocodile."

"He is not the Hook you know," the Apprentice noted. "He is a dark revenant of the man he once was brought back by Maleficent. He's an abomination."

"Oooh, you know, it's really not nice to call people names," Hook said. "Especially not when they have a gun."

Without further warning, Hook whipped out a pistol and shot the Apprentice in the chest. Belle and Henry screamed and tried to run over to help their fallen friend, but they froze when Hook turned the gun on them.

"Oh no you don't," Hook said. "Now you two are going to let me pass so I can savor Rumplestiltskin's death, otherwise, you can join the withered old codger in death. Savvy?"

Belle held Henry tightly in her arms, and the two backed away slowly from Rumple's unconscious body. Hook kept his gun aimed for Belle and Henry as he knelt down by Rumple, ready to greedily exact his vengeance and gut the Crocodile like a fish. Just as Hook was prepared to strike the first blow, the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening drew Hook's attention away. A figure in an all black coat materialized in the room.

"Who the bloody Hell are you?" Hook asked, turning his gun on the cloaked figure.

The figure said nothing and fired a blast of dark energy directly at Hook. The resulting impact threw the pirate captain away from Rumple and out the nearby window. The cloaked figure did not bother to face Belle or Henry and simply stepped over the Apprentice's dead body to get to the shelves.

"I'm not hear to hurt anyone," the figure, obviously a woman, said. "I just want _this_."

The woman picked up the hat box and held it up to show Belle and Henry. Before either could object, she vanished just as quickly as she had come. Once she was gone, Belle rushed over to the Apprentice's body to check for a pulse, and Henry ran to the broken window.

"Hook's gone!" he announced.

* * *

Hook stumbled into the clearing in the woods where Cruella and Ursula were already waiting. Before Hook could ask where their fourth ally was, Maleficent appeared amidst a flurry of green flames.

"The bloodshed and carnage you unleashed was truly _marvelous_ , darling!" Cruella said.

"Now this town truly knows what happens when the Queens of Darkness take matters into their own tentacles!" Ursula declared.

"I... failed to kill Rumplestiltskin," Hook confessed. "But I did manage to kill the Apprentice as you asked, and the Crocodile is no longer the Dark One. The heroes did some... procedure on him."

"Then why was that not the easiest murder you've ever committed?" Cruella asked with a sigh. "Amateurs! Oh if only I could show you how it's done...."

"It wasn't my fault!" Hook spat. "Some woman in a black coat interfered and took the hat."

"A black coat?" Maleficent asked, her eyes flashing with rage. "One of Xehanort's flunkies, no doubt. Well, no matter. We have the pen, Sora has been weakened, and Storybrooke burns with my vengeance! Perhaps it is truly _crueler_ that Rumplestiltskin should live. Our work here is done, and other worlds require our attention."

A Corridor of Darkness opened and Ursula and Cruella stepped through. Hook eyed the dark portal with apprehension.

"I need my vengeance upon Rumplestiltskin," Hook argued.

"And there is more than one way to achieve that goal," Maleficent said as she held up the Author's pen to punctuate her meaning. "I have extended upon you an invitation to join my Overtakers. That is _not_ something to squander."

Hook nodded. "Apologies, m'lady. I graciously accept your invitation."

Hook entered the portal himself. Maleficent then turned to admire the sight of Storybrooke in flames. It was comforting to see that her wrath was still as potent as ever. Even with Sora and his friends, this town would never truly recover from what she had done. Satisfied with her wickedness, Maleficent stepped through the portal.

Soon all the worlds would know her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imshael is from Dragon Age: The Masked Empire and Dragon Age: Inquisition.
> 
> Miratrix is from Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive


	28. Mix and Mingle

"TA-DA!" Hades said dramatically with outstretched arms as Maleficent stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness onto the ledge of the Dark Depths.

Maleficent was not easily impressed, but the reconstructed Villain's Vale was certainly a marvel to behold. No longer simply a ruined conglomerate of towers, now the Villain's Vale was a small yet elegant castle in the same architectural style of the original. It was no Hollow Bastion, but it was a far more respectable lair than the previous version had ever been. To think that Hades and the others had spent their time rebuilding it gave Maleficent a certain pride in her allies.

"A fortress worthy of the Overtakers," Maleficent said.

She and Hades teleported into the main tower. The circular chamber was large enough to host not only their current numbers but multitudes more in the event that their rosters continued to expand. At the far side of the room was an elevated stage for Maleficent to preside over her Overtakers. The Conference Room in the mansion would still be better for more intimate meetings, but this chamber was ideal for addressing the expanded ranks.

"So I think this qualifies as a grand gesture," Hades said. "Eh? Eh?"

Maleficent raised her eyebrow. So that was what this was all about. It was an appreciated gesture, no doubt about it, but it wasn't at all what Maleficent had in mind when she'd challenged Hades to win her heart. Truthfully, she'd never expected him to even try. The fact that he undertook her challenge at all meant something at least, but was it really good enough?

"Rebuilding a second rate lair hardly compares," Maleficent said.

"Not just that! I took down a giant demonic owl and got back _everything_ Mozie took from your vault too," Hades said. "C'mon, babe, throw me a bone here!"

"It is not a gesture grand enough," Maleficent said. "I have made myself plain."

Hades had flared up to red by this point. "WOULD IT BE GRAND ENOUGH IF I BURNED IT BACK DOWN?"

"Enough!" Maleficent said as thunder cracked behind her. "Your entitlement does you no credit!"

"Ohohoho, _my_ entitlement?" Hades said. "That's rich coming from _you_ of all people, Ms. Your-Grand-Gesture-Must-Be-This-Tall-to-Qualify."

"Mind your tone!" Maleficent warned.

"No, y'know what I think?" Hades asked. "I think this is all just a smoke screen because you're too much of a _coward_ to just honestly admit that you're terrified of opening up to another person."

Maleficent clenched her teeth and her staff began to glow a threatening green. "You DARE?"

"Yes, I _do_ dare," Hades said. "Because I see you _exactly_ for who you are now: a scared little girl play acting on a power trip."

"Be gone!" Maleficent said as she turned to walk away. "I will indulge your tantrum no further."

Hades gave a sarcastic salute and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Maleficent huffed. How dare he imply that she feared anything. Having standards and expecting only the best was not fear; it was merely what she deserved. Romance was frivolous and unnecessary at any rate, and the fact that several of her allies had given into it and therefore put such thoughts into Hades's head was appalling. Love was weakness, after all.

Maleficent learned that lesson well, long ago.

* * *

"You're wasting your time, Victor," Morgan said with a scoff.

Doom augmented his sensors to analyze the Red Lyrium shard and did not bother dignifying Morgan with a response. She was just another fool seeking attention, and Doom had little reason to indulge her. Her role in this drama was up, and what mattered now was seeing what use the Red Lyrium could have in the search for the Book of Prophecies... or, rather, the Author, as they now knew their objective to be.

"You and I could have ruled this universe together," Morgan said. "And now you're choosing to share it thirteen ways where you won't even receive the largest piece. So much for the great Victor von Doom. How does it feel to be wrapped around the finger of a trickster god?"

Doom smirked behind his mask as he thought about just how pleasurable Loki's finger was, but he kept that innuendo to himself. Truly Russell Edgington was a bad influence on him if such thoughts were crossing his mind. Doom proceeded over to the monitor that showed the results of his scan and began mentally rifling through the elements both mundane and mystical that shared similar compositions.

"Was our little bargain with Imshael worth it?" Loki asked as he strolled into the lab.

"That is what I am striving to understand," Doom answered. "Its composition is foreign to me, but its similarities to more familiar elements coupled with Imshael's claims lead me to believe that it can alter the physiology of those who consume it. Further testing will be required."

"Is that why you've kept _her_ around then?" Loki asked, gesturing to Morgan.

"If the lyrium truly bestows such power, giving it to her even in an experimental capacity would be tantamount to suicide," Doom replied. "I will need to acquire other... laboratory rats. But you did not come down here for a status report."

"Indeed not," Loki said as he hopped onto Doom's work bench and crossed his legs. "Ursula wished for me to inform you that there shall be a bonfire this evening to celebrate the acquisition of the pen and to induct our new Overtakers into the ranks."

Doom merely groaned. "What purpose does premature celebration serve? My time is better spent conducting research than engaging in pleasantries with the strays Maleficent continues to bring home."

"Be that as it may, I find these events quite diverting," Loki said. "Besides, I look forward to showing you off on my arm in the eyes of all who see us."

"How adorable," Morgan remarked. "Will you also be wearing cute matching bracelets woven to signify your union?"

Loki laughed a little too hard at that. "Is that a subtle plea for a bracelet of your own? Because I'm happy to oblige."

Morgan looked down in horror to find a viper wrapped around her wrist, ready to strike.

"Tis a shade of viper I was most intimately made acquainted with," Loki said. "I do so hope you like it. It's not fatal for an immortal such as yourself, but the venom is rather excruciating all the same."

Loki proceeded to kiss the cool metal of Doom's mask and walked towards the door with a certain spring in his step.

"This evening, Victor," Loki said. "Do not forget. I'll expect you dressed in a nicer tunic as well."

* * *

The fires of Storybrooke had been put out by the time morning came, but the citizens and the sheriff's department were still taking stock of the dead and the survivors. None of the buildings in the commercial area of the town survived, and though the residential areas were mostly untouched, many who lived in apartments and houses close to town lost their homes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were working tirelessly to help wandering and injured citizens find their way to the disaster aid center, despite the strange looks they received from the town folk.

"Hey, Sora, Donald, Goofy," Emma said nervously walking up to the trio. "Can we... talk?"

"Uh, yeah," Sora said. "Do you need us to handle a bigger rescue?"

"Is somebody trapped?" Donald asked.

"No... no, nothing like that," Emma said. "It's just... well... this whole thing hit the town really hard. And with Maleficent and Ursula being from outside and all... It's just... People are kind of afraid of everyone who they don't know right now. And they don't know _you guys_."

"Well we don't mean no harm," Goofy said. "Maybe they just need to get to know us is all."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's best," Emma said. "Look, Maleficent took the pen, and Belle and Henry told us about that cloaked woman who took the hat with the Dark One darkness. Let me and my family handle search and rescue efforts here. You guys need to be out there making sure Maleficent doesn't do this to another town."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all saw the wisdom in Emma's suggestion, and they logically knew that this would be the best course of action for everyone. Still, they hated to just abandon Storybrooke when so much was still left in ruins, and even though they knew it wasn't their fault, all three of them felt guilty for not stopping Maleficent before she unleashed her wrath upon the town.

"Are you sure it's better if we go?" Sora asked.

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry, but yes."

Sora sighed but relented. "Tell Henry, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Belle good-bye for us, okay?"

Emma forced a small smile onto her face. "I will. You guys stay safe, okay?"

"We'll sure miss ya!" Goofy said. "Maybe we can come back to visit ya sometime after everything is all fixed up?"

"I'd like that," Emma nodded.

And so, with heavy hearts, Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way back to the Sorcerer's Mansion to leave Storybrooke behind.

* * *

As the sun set on Radiant Garden, a large yellow and green bonfire raged and lit the area. The Cauldron Born and goblins prepared refreshment tables and erected banners featuring the various houses that owed allegiance to Maleficent. Rarely did Maleficent allow her goblin henchmen to participate in Overtaker affairs, but this was a special occasion.

Blackheart was overseeing the Cauldron Born and the goons setting up a stage and band instruments. Several Cauldron Born were tuning their guitars and performing sound checks on microphones. Grimhilde, dressed in a more decorated and festive cloak with red apples adorning the fabric, hobbled over and admired the set up.

"Live music?" she asked.

"More like afterlife music," Blackheart corrected. "I had a couple ghoul friends who sold their souls to my father whose contracts I took for my own. Figured I'd have them entertain our party."

"Well played!" Grimhilde nodded as she produced a bottle of yellow liquid from her cloak. "Oh! I brewed some apple cider fresh for the occasion!"

Blackheart looked at the bottle suspiciously and laughed after a minute. "You are _so_ bad. I like you!"

The other Overtakers one by one filed into the courtyard and began to mingle and snack. Hook, not sure where he should go or who he should talk to, poured himself a glass of rum and gravitated towards the edge of the courtyard. Jafar was standing a few feet away from him, looking like the very act of being at the party in attendance was the most miserable punishment in the world.

"Not much of a party man, I take it?" Hook asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Such distractions are a waste of time," Jafar sneered. "We celebrate the acquisition of a _pen_ , yet our Overtakers have yet to conquer _anything_ beyond Avalon. I would sooner see those who indulge such merriment drown in their own punch."

Hook nodded to be polite, but was thinking to himself that he had found the least fun corner of the entire party. Hook quickly chugged his rum and gestured to his empty glass to give himself an excuse to walk away. As Hook tried to head back over to the refreshments table, Jafar stopped him.

"Wait!" Jafar called out. "That hook you wear in place of your hand... any connection to Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me!" Hook replied.

Jafar made a face like he smelled something rotten and shook his head. "No, not you, the _other_ Captain Hook. The one who joined Maleficent's ranks during our first excursion."

Maleficent _did_ mention that there were other versions of the stories he knew and that all of them existed throughout the worlds. It only made sense that there were other versions of Captain Hook out there, but Maleficent and Ursula had failed to mention that they knew his alternate self.

"I take it the man you knew was a devilishly handsome rapscallion," Hook said, flashing a grin.

"Hardly," Jafar said. "He was an old fop and an incompetent buffoon. He failed us utterly and that is why he is no longer among our ranks."

"Ah," Hook said, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Well, you can rest easy knowing that I can hold my own."

"See to it!" Jafar replied.

Hook nodded a bit and proceeded over to the refreshments table and breathed a sigh of relief for escaping small talk with Jafar. He poured himself a new glass of rum and decided to go track down Cruella instead. At least with her, they could compete to see who could hold their liquor the longest. Hook turned around and gasped when he found himself face to face with Jafar again.

"Bloody Hell!" Hook said as he steadied himself by grabbing the table behind him with his hook.

"I do hope I didn't startle you," Jafar said as if that fact wasn't plain. "We were having such a nice conversation, that I figured we could continue it over here."

Hook's mouth hung open, unsure of what he should say. "Uh, yes, of course. Umm... apple cider?"

Jafar rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation and sighed. "It is not safe to consume any apple products at an event in which the old hag is in attendance. By Allah, you're going to need me to watch you like a hawk so that you don't get yourself killed."

"Oh, no, that's alright mate," Hook said. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

"Nonsense," Jafar said as he wrapped his arm around Hook's shoulder. "We have much to discuss! You know... you remind of my former pet parrot."

Loki and Doom, both of whom were wearing more formal and ornate variations of their usual attire, sat together with Russell and Steve at one of the tables near the bonfire. The two vampires, in contrast to their fancier dressed companions, were wearing plain jeans and matching tacky sweaters with cartoon vampires knitted on the front.

"Ha HA! Look at US!" Russell said with a clap. "We're a regular double date of hunks, aren't we?"

"Quite so!" Loki replied with a laugh. "I must admit, Russell, with your withered face, I had not thought you capable of landing such a youthful and vibrant lover."

Russell gasped in mock offense. "Well aren't you a little extra bitchy tonight! Is it bad that I think it's kinda sexy?"

Steve and Doom weren't exactly sure how to respond to that, but Russell and Loki just laughed and brushed it off so they wrote it off as casual banter and relaxed a bit.

"Mr. Newlin, I do not believe we've been properly acquainted," Doom said. "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh! Well, I used to be a pastor and a total douchebag religious nut before I got turned," Steve answered. "But once I was blessed with the gift of immortality, I realized that I was better than that: I was a gay vampire American. And I took all my preachin' experience and became one heck of a media spin man for the vampire authority."

"I tell you what, the things this guy can do with his tongue are fabulous," Russell said before adding, "and the things he does in press conferences are pretty good too!"

The entire table got a chuckle at that, with Steve giving Russell a swat on his arm.

"I take it your procedures have been serving you well?" Doom asked. "No sun damage at all?"

"Stop talking about your research," Loki said with a groan.

"Actually it's been fuckin' fabulous!" Russell said as Steve nodded vigorously in agreement. "Now I hate humans with a passion, but Doom, after what you did for me, I would have all your babies and put you up on a pedestal above all the other vampires I know."

As much Doom winced at the reminder of his humanity, the praise that Russell lauded him with was absolutely glorious and made him feel powerful and special. As he should, of course.

Fish, Ursula, and Cruella started a bit of a girls' table over by the stage, with each of them dressed in glittery and dramatic clothes that made a statement. Fish eyed Cruella with suspicion at first given how friendly Cruella was being with Ursula (not that Fish _cared_ , mind you), but all concerns were put to rest with how much more enthusiastic Ursula seemed when talking to Fish.

"Angelfish, you and I have _got_ to go on the next mission together!" Ursula said to Fish. "I missed scheming with you so much while we were in Storybrooke."

"Likewise," Fish nodded. "I'd much rather have had you watching my back than Blackheart."

"Well he _is_ kind of urban punk handsome," Cruella remarked as she sipped her gin. "Don't you think?"

"Not my type," Ursula and Fish both said in unison.

After realizing what they'd done, they both shared a look and laughed. Cruella could practically see the chemistry between the two ladies, and she felt incredibly like a third wheel.

"Perhaps I should go sample that apple cider," Cruella remarked.

However, just at that moment, one of Maleficent's goblins took a sip of the cider, passed out on the floor, and did not get back up.

"On second thought, I'll stick to gin," Cruella decided.

"Oh! Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Ursula said. "I have the most _deliciously_ sinister scheme in the works right now! This one's gonna turn our little heroes upside down!"

"Oooh, do tell," Fish said, practically sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Well," Ursula started. "You see-"

But Ursula was cut off by Pain and Panic scampering over their table in terror, desperately trying to run away from Flotsam and Jetsam flying swiftly after them, hissing in delight. They too were followed by Diablo flying after them, cawing to try to restore the peace.

"BEASTS!" Cruella shouted after them in anger. "I'LL MAKE SHOES AND A HAT OUT OF YOU!"

Maleficent took to the stage and gazed out at the crowd. She saw all her Overtakers mingling about... all except Hades. The Underworld Lord's absence concerned her. Had he taken their earlier spat to heart? Her concerns were slightly alleviated when she noticed him moping about off to the side, obviously not in any festive mood. That was _his_ concern, though, not Maleficent's. She put him out of mind.

"Well, well, what a festive party," Maleficent said, her voice magnified by the power of her staff. "I suppose it is quite fortuitous that I was permitted to be responsible for the invitations to this one."

The entire crowd had a laugh at that.

"The Overtakers' number continues to grow," Maleficent said. "We now possess the pen of the Author and strongholds of power on four worlds. We have much to celebrate, yet we have more to do on the horizon. But we shall achieve victory, for our power is beyond compare!"

The crowd let out cheers and hollers to celebrate Maleficent's words of encouragement.

"Now... LISTEN WELL!" Maleficent said as thunder clapped behind her.

" _The time has come, the moment's here,_

_The black of night draws ever near._

_Music, lights, a bit of fire._

_To shake the night is our desire._ "

A wolf began to howl from somewhere that none of the other guests could clearly identify.

" _The howl of a wolf on this moonlit night,_

_Calls to us with eerie delight!_

_For your fiercest hour, mix and mingle in,_

_With my great power, we now BEGIN!_ "

Maleficent vanished from the stage in a clap of thunder and the crowd applauded wildly as the band began to play a familiar tune. From backstage, Blackheart's three witch friends stalked out onto the stage where Maleficent had just been. The first wore all red and had twisted black and purple-streaked hair. The second favored purple clothing and had luscious blonde locks. The third who came down to center stage was dressed all in green and had curly red hair. Up on stage stood the once fearsome Sanderson Sisters: Mary, Sarah, and Winnie.

"Hello villains! My name's Winifred, what's yours?" Winnie said before she began to sing. " _When the crypt doors creek and the tombstones quake._ "

" _Spooks come out for a swingin' wake!_ " Mary and Sarah sang.

" _Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize_ ," Winnie sang.

The three sisters then sang together in harmony. " _Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!_ "

The crowd went wild in celebration, dancing and singing along as the witches performed. Even Jafar couldn't help tapping his foot. The night and festivities roared on for hours, and with such a fiendishly delightful celebration, they all reveled in a feeling of invincibility for their cause. Soon, they would be able to celebrate the ultimate victory.

* * *

The cloaked woman whom Belle, Henry, and Hook encountered in Storybrooke returned to the Castle That Never Was with the hat box in hand. Master Xehanort was slouching in his throne, but despite his age, his strength and sturdiness was readily apparent and all of the thirteen Xehanorts could feel that in their hearts.

"Master," she said, kneeling on the Nobody insignia painted on the floor. "I have returned to you with the powers of the Dark One."

Master Xehanort grinned and leaped down from his seat, slowly levitating down to where is subordinate was waiting. He placed a grateful hand on her shoulders.

"You contributions are greatly appreciated, my dear," Xehanort said. "Already you have surpassed many of your contemporaries. I was wise to make you one of us, Master Aqua."

The old man turned his attention to the hat box. Xehanort summoned his Keyblade to his hand and used its powers to call forth the Dark One darkness from inside. This was the original darkness spawned during the Keyblade war. If the events of the war were to be recreated, all of the pieces had to be in place. The darkness slithered into Xehanort's body, and instantly Aqua could feel in her own heart the change in power. All of the Xehanorts were stronger than before, but that brought with it a terrible burden of voices in her mind.

"It will sort itself out in time," Xehanort said, feeling his ally's reaction to the new powers. "For now, feel the honor of our Organization collectively being the new Dark One!"

A silver and black squiggled dagger appeared in Xehanort's hand. He admired the ornate lettering of his name on its blade. The thirteen had gathered and now everything was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sanderson Sisters are from Disney's Hocus Pocus. The song they sing is "Grim Grinning Ghosts" from the Haunted Mansion. Maleficent's poem is from the (now defunct) Villain Dance Mix and Mingle show at Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party.


	29. Part of Your World

Maleficent, Blackheart, Ursula, and the Sanderson Sisters gathered in the tower chamber of Villain's Vale. Maleficent had not fully gotten the chance to acquaint herself with the three witches that Blackheart stole from his father's Hell during the party the night before. As it turns out, word of Maleficent's power extended out to the Sanderson Sisters' home. They bowed before her and lauded her name.

"Maleficent...," Mary said, still in awe at the Mistress of All Evil being before her, "she is greener than I thought and the horns are-"

"SILENCE!" Winnie shouted. "O' great one, we art truly humbled to be in thy presence! We pledge ourselves to thee!"

Sarah had quickly gotten over the thrill of meeting Maleficent and wandered back over to Blackheart. The youngest Sanderson sister immediately started to pet and rub her head all over the demon prince's shoulders. Blackheart, not all considering the contact unwelcomed, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Winnie growled and rolled her eyes at the sight. Leave it to Sarah to attach herself to the one man in the room.

"Your service is most welcome," Maleficent nodded. "I expect nothing but the best from witches of your caliber."

"Marvelous!" Winnie said with clap as Mary parroted her.

"These gals could be very helpful in my scheme," Ursula said to Maleficent with a chuckle.

Maleficent knew the gist of Ursula's plan, and she was quite excited to see it play out. Normally such actions taken without Maleficent's prior approval were objectionable on principle. However, Ursula had proven herself time and time again to be one of the most powerful and resourceful weapons in Maleficent's arsenal, so the sea witch was given free reign. Though Maleficent would never admit it out loud, Ursula's scheme was fiendishly clever and not one that Maleficent herself would have thought of.

"What about the rest of us?" Blackheart asked, apparently taking a breather from having his nose in Sarah's hair. "What's the next phase of _our_ plan."

"Before we harness the pen's power, we must find both the Author and the Ink," Maleficent said. "Yen Sid knows the identity of the mysterious Author, yet extorting that information from him will not be a simple task. This must be handled delicately."

"Too bad Xehanort stole the Worlds' Data," Ursula bemoaned. "Then maybe we could circumvent prying the information from Yen Sid's mind altogether."

"The Worlds' Data... of course!" Maleficent said in a sudden epiphany. "The data itself may have been stolen, but its contents were a digital projection of the _journal_."

"Winnie, is she gonna explain what she's talking about?" Mary whispered to her sister only to be promptly shushed.

"Do you not see plainly?" Maleficent asked. "The Worlds' Data was reminiscent of the Book of Prophecies because the _journal_ came into contact with _the Author's powers!_ So our next move is clear: we must... dissect a cricket!"

Before any of her allies could ask what a cricket had to do with the Book of Prophecies, a Corridor of Darkness manifested in the chamber, and Doom stalked out angrily.

"Maleficent, I consider myself a very reasonable man," Doom growled. "But I have little tolerance for being locked out of my own laboratory! I require access to the lyrium sample I was studying as well as to ensure Morgan le Fay remains trapped."

"What's wrong? Lose your key again?" Ursula asked with a chuckle.

"This is no jest," Doom growled. "I cannot access the mansion at all. Observe."

Doom cast a Corridor of Darkness to the mansion, yet as soon as the dark portal manifested itself, a wall of blue fire emerged, blocking entry. Maleficent squinted in frustration and walked over to the portal. She ran the tip of her finger nail across the fire wall, finding that it barred even her entry.

"Hades, you fool," Maleficent spat angrily. "I will attend to this at once!"

* * *

"Uh, boss, d'ya think Maleficent will be mad when she finds out you've closed her off from the Underworld?" Panic asked.

"Yeah, she kinda doesn't have the most patient personality," Pain added

"That's the idea, nitwits," Hades said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sending Malef a very clear message: 'Look how badly ya need me, babe, see how things fall to pieces without my generosity.' I deserve to feel appreciated, 'kay? Ya got the concept?"

Pain and Panic both nodded, but Hades could tell that they didn't quite understand. Such was the price of having minions. He almost hated to leave the Underworld in their hands while he was off-world, but with the place on lockdown even towards the other Overtakers, there shouldn't be any reason the place couldn't just run itself. Besides, answering off-world beseechments was an important part of the franchising gig. If he didn't scoop this one up, Mephisto or Crowley would, and there was no way he was losing to demons.

"Now, Cerberus needs to be walked twice a day, and when ya go, take the extra extra EXTRA large doggie doody bags and do NOT flush them down the Styx again," Hades instructed. "Keep the Hydra away from the Lethe pool, don't let Memnon start an improv group, and for GODS' sake, if I come back to find Caucasian Eagle hanging around with his resume asking me for a job AGAIN and he hasn't been immediately shown to the door, you two will have a PERMANENT position as his new all you can eat liver buffet!"

Hades threw his suitcases into his chariot and whipped his steed onward. The time away would do him good, and once he returned, it was only a matter of time before Maleficent was on her hands and knees begging for him to return. Hades grinned to himself, completely certain of the success of this plot.

About thirty minutes after Hades left, Pain and Panic were playing a game of ping pong on Hades's globe depicting chessboard when the palace doors swung open with a gust of wind. Lightning cracked indoors, and Pain and Panic clung to each other in fear as an emerald flame where the lightning crashed took the form of Maleficent.

"Where is he?" Maleficent asked sternly, her voice echoing powerfully throughout the chamber.

"What do you take us for? A couple of snitches?" Pain said, trying to sound brave and fearless.

"Y-yeah!" Panic stuttered out, following his compatriot's lead. "We'll NEVER tell!"

Maleficent gritted her teeth in frustration. "INSOLENT FOOLS!"

When her staff began to crackle with lightning, Pain and Panic flinched in anticipation of what came next. Maleficent hurled lightning bolts at the two imps, causing them to cry out in pain. They may have been used to Hades's abuse, but Maleficent's lightning was a new breed of punishment that they were not prepared for.

"He's off world! Off world!" Panic sobbed.

"Yeah, he's answering a breseechment," Pain added.

Green fire roared behind Maleficent, making her look even more powerful and demonic. "WHERE?"

* * *

Doom's outrage over being denied entry to his own laboratory caused him to pace about Villain's Vale in frustration. Loki sat atop a column observing him with a smirk. It was rather amusing how irritated Doom got without any of his toys to play with. He was almost childlike in his impetuousness.

"You require distraction," Loki said, drawing Doom's attention to him.

"This is not the time for you to initiate fornication," Doom spat. "I am in no mood."

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed in a rather offended manner. "You think me only capable of physical ambitions? You wound me! Come now, my good doctor, you did not fall for me over my sexual prowess alone."

Doom stopped pacing and turned to face Loki. "Then what exactly did you have in mind?"

"If your inability to play with your lyrium sample is truly causing you distress, we know exactly where we can get more," Loki said.

"For a price," Doom scoffed. "I had hoped to spare us further dealings with Imshael until we could be absolutely certain that the lyrium would be of use to us."

Loki hopped down from his perch and wrapped his arm around Doom's shoulders. The trickster god flicked his wrist and opened a portal back to the world of Thedas where they'd last encountered Imshael.

"But there are other ways to learn what we need to learn," Loki said with a grin.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Jafar asked as he approached.

"I believed I missed the part where I ever owed an explanation to _you_ ," Loki said with a sneer.

"INSOLENT CURR, HOW D-," Jafar began before dialing back and thinking better of it. "My... apologies. I am... unaccustomed to working with allies of a similar caliber to myself. The truth of the matter is that I'm growing restless with a miserable lack of purpose. I was hoping that I might accompany you towards a goal of more substance."

Jafar was far from Loki's favorite ally in the Overtakers, but the old sorcerer did earn Loki's respect for being as ruthless and sneaky as he was. A simple mission to obtain lyrium would likely not be what Jafar had in mind, but if they ended up needing armies of mindless test subjects, Jafar's hypnosis would be invaluable. Perhaps they might even find common ground on their quest.

"Very well, you may join us," Loki said. "We are looking into a new type of power, and potentially creating a bit of mischief on the world of Thedas."

Jafar grinned wickedly at that. "Mmm, sounds most diverting! I shall come, but I would like to take a valet along with me."

Loki and Doom shot each other confused looks, neither one knowing who Jafar could be referring to.

"A valet?" Doom asked.

Jafar tapped his staff on the ground and opened a Corridor of Darkness that deposited Hook in the room with them. Apparently Hook had been standing to use the restroom at the time of his involuntary teleportation as he quickly scrambled to fasten his pants closed and to draw attention away from the new puddle adorning the hallway.

"Bloody hell!" Hook spat. "Warn me before you do that!"

"You'll be accompanying me to Thedas," Jafar said. It was not a request.

Hook groaned but didn't bother trying to argue. He mentally kicked himself for ever having been polite to Jafar at the party. He should have known better. Dark sorcerers were always so demanding and entitled towards his time and assistance. It was Cora all over again.

"Shall we?" Jafar said as he proceeded through the portal.

Doom followed after. Loki gave Hook an amused smirk and ushered him though, intrigued by the Overtakers' newest member.

* * *

Ratigan hurriedly closed his final suitcase and loaded it onto the blimp, flinching at every flick of the light. He had to skip town before the Overtakers remembered to come after him. With a few magic charms from Grimhilde's potion cabinet, Ratigan was confident he could open a portal to escape back to his home world where the worst thing to worry about was Basil of Baker Street, not a coven of evil sorcerers. Ratigan hastily untied the blimp from its anchor. Free at last! Free at last!

"Just where do you think you're going?" Fish's voice was like a bullet to the chest.

Ratigan hastily retied the knot and turned to face Fish and Ursula with a fake grin. "Ah, the Overtakers, I'm so pleased to see you. I do hope our last run in hasn't left you too upset with me. After all, I have nothing but the utmost respect for you and yours."

"HA! Oh sweetie, you're buttering me up more than an lobster!" Ursula said.

"Now I know you weren't trying to skip town on us, Professor," Fish said, knowing full well that that was exactly what he was doing. "Because that's a good way to get yourself killed. _You_ owe _me_ that cut of your gang, remember? And I'm here to tell you, I don't need the cash value from you right now; I need you to procure some property for my dear friend Ursula here."

Ursula produced a list of the desired property pieces from her bosom and handed it to the rat. He skimmed over it, looking to be thoroughly drained of all will to live by being reduced to this.

"It'll take time to arrange everything," Ratigan said.

"You have three days," Ursula said. "Before the sun sets on the third day, I'll expect them move-in ready. I simply won't have a good day if you don't... _and neither will YOU!_ "

Ratigan grimaced at that threat. "Understood."

"Oh! And there is one more thing...," Ursula said slyly.

A brilliant purple light appeared between Ursula's thumb and pointer finger. Ratigan was both entranced and fearful of the tangible power. Like a snake striking, Ursula thrust the light into the Professor. Ratigan flinched, preparing for the worst, but when he patted himself down, he found he was still quite alive and sighed with relief.

"A tracking spell," Ursula said, answering the unasked question. "That way, my little poopsies can find you, no matter what world you're on.... Just in case you get lost."

Watching Ursula subjugate the rodent whose nasty rats gave her such a close encounter the other day caused Fish to let out a sinister chuckle. She loved the way Ursula operated. The Sea Witch was exactly Fish's brand of twisted.

"Now then, my angelfish," Ursula said, turning her attention back to Fish, "we have still more preparations to make for my big plan!"

* * *

The fate of Storybrooke still weighed heavily on Sora's mind, but he had other things to worry about. Right now, however, it was time for cheer to replace the worries. Today was Riku's eighteenth birthday, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi were hard at work putting up decorations for a birthday surprise. Sora was disappointed that Riku hadn't been back at the tower when he returned from Storybrooke and was anxious to see if Riku was happier and doing better. Riku was due to be back any minute now, and Sora wanted nothing more than to see his friend smiling again.

"Hey, Goofy, catch!" Sora said, tossing his companion a roll of streamers.

It was only after he'd thrown it that Sora realized what a terrible idea it was to have Goofy catch anything. Goofy fumbled with the streamers as if they were a bar of soap. Each time he grabbed for it and missed, the streamers came more and more unrolled, tangling up his hands and feet more and more. With his trademark holler, Goofy tripped into the ladder Donald was standing on top of to pin up Riku's birthday sign, and both of them took a tumble.

"Oops," Sora said. "Sorry guys."

Donald angrily squawked something unintelligible. Sora noticed that Kairi was sitting off to the side, taking a break from decorating to draw in her sketchbook.

"What'cha drawing?" Sora asked, walking over to her.

"I don't know yet," Kairi said. "I've been sketching a lot lately. It's like I get these visions that I can't see, but if I get them down on paper, somehow they're exactly what my mind was trying to imagine... I know it sounds weird."

"No, not weird at all," Sora said. "It's probably because you merged together with Naminé. She used to sketch all the time."

"Yeah," Kairi nodded. "I think so too. It would explain why I can't see what I'm sketching until I have it drawn, because it's _her_ that sees it and she lets my hands follow."

Sora took a look at the picture taking form. Though it was a crude and rudimentary sketch, Sora could make out what looked like a woman with blue hair and bright yellow eyes holding some kind of box. By all accounts, it looked like King Mickey's descriptions of Master Aqua. Was it possible that Naminé was trying to warn them about her?

The door opened and Merryweather, one of the three good fairies who occasionally stayed at Yen Sid's tower, came into the room with a large birthday cake with yellow and blue icing and chopped Paopu Fruits on top.

"You're lucky you asked me to make the cake instead of Fauna," Merryweather said as she set her masterpiece down on the table. "Otherwise you would've had a- Oh goodness gracious!"

Merryweather caught sight of Donald and Goofy's tangled mess of streamers and other decorations. She pulled out her wand and let a streak of blue light fly from it. In a blink of blue magic, all the streamers moved into place by themselves, the sign found its way to its spot, and the ladder waddled back over into the closet.

"Get offa me, ya big palooka," Donald said as he struggled out from under his friend.

"Anyway, I saw Riku coming up from one of the windows!" Merryweather said. "I'll let him know to come in here!"

With a spark of blue and a tingling sound, Merryweather vanished to go get their friend. Sora suddenly got very nervous. This was the first time he was going to see Riku since Ursula's spell. Sora suddenly became very aware that Riku could be coming back with some horrible monkey's paw version of happiness that he didn't think to consider. If that was the case, Sora would do whatever it took to make things right again. The door opened yet again, and, at last, in walked their familiar silver haired friend.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled in unison. "Happy birthday!"

Riku had a huge grin plastered on his face. So Ursula _had_ come through for Riku after all. Riku went around the room giving out hugs to everyone.

"You doing good?" Sora asked.

"I am," Riku nodded. "Actually, a little better than good."

Riku turned around behind him and waved someone else into the room. A handsome young man with short ebony hair walked in. He was dressed in a light blue long sleeve shirt with a navy vest worn over it and all black attire from the waist down. The young man had eyes a deep shade of blue that reminded Sora of the sea, and, around his neck, he wore a silver necklace with a strange ornament that Sora couldn't quite make out.

"Guys, this is Vance," Riku said. "He's... uh, well, he's my new boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vance is my OC. You'll learn more about him and what his deal is in the upcoming chapters. Just know that if you don't recognize him, it's fine. You're not SUPPOSED to.


	30. Toil and Trouble

Sora had no idea how to react to Vance. On one hand, he was happy for Riku finding a new boyfriend, and he was happy that Riku was happy. But on the other hand, it was more than a little suspicious that such a thing happened so suddenly after Ursula's spell. After all, this wouldn't be the first time that Ursula's taken on a false identity to hypnotize someone.

"So, uh, Vance," Sora started. "How long have you and Riku known each other?"

"I think a couple months?" Vance answered, looking to Riku for confirmation. "I run a potion shop in Radiant Garden that Riku comes in regularly."

"I shop in Radiant Garden all the time," Sora said. "How come I've never seen _your_ shop?"

"Let me guess," Vance said. "Because you're one of those people who only ever visits the high end market place and never makes time to visit Zero District. Am I right?"

That... was a good point. Sora had never really explored to other areas of the city outside of the main marketplace and the boroughs. Huey, Dewey, and Louie's shops tended to stock everything he needed at a reasonable price anyway, so there was hardly any reason to shop around. Sora could practically feel the judgment radiating off of Vance for that.

"My nephew runs a potion shop," Donald announced.

"Yeah, I know," Vance said, obviously unamused. "Good old McDuck industries owned shops. Because why support local small businesses when you can give money to wealthy foreign companies artificially deflating prices to drive competitors out of business and gentrify the neighborhoods, right?"

"Gawrsh, Donald, I have no idea what he just said," Goofy whispered to his pal.

"Uh, anyway, so, I shopped at Vance's store all the time," Riku said, trying to steer the conversation away from politics. "But we never really got to knew each other until the other day. I was walking around upset over...."

Riku glanced up at Sora, then over to Vance, and then hastily back to the ground, thinking better of airing everything out.

"...Stuff," he replied plainly. "When suddenly it felt like I just got hit by something, and I started seeing Vance in a new light. He and I got to talking more and more, and we found out we actually have a _lot_ in common."

The timeline added up for that moment to have been when Ursula's end of the deal took place, which would explain why Riku suddenly saw Vance in a new light. And Riku confirmed that he'd known Vance for months, which would have predated even the Overtakers coming together. The evidence was pointing towards Riku's relationship to Vance just being a product of Sora's end of the deal rather than anything insidious. Still, Sora couldn't help feeling weird about it. Was he feeling... jealous?

* * *

Fish Mooney and Steve Newlin followed Ratigan down the aisle of pews in the sanctuary of the old church. It was dusty and out of date, but with a little elbow grease, Steve saw enormous potential in the building.

"This was the easiest of the properties to acquire," Ratigan announced. "Despite all the efforts to rebuild the town, few have been truly interested in religious restoration."

"That's all about to change," Steve said. "Because we're gonna give these nice people a _new_ faith to follow, one that actually caters to their needs."

"I trust this will do for your purposes," Ratigan said.

"Oh yes, absolutely," Steve said. "This is a great place to plant the seeds of a new blessed harvest. I'm just tickled pink to be a part of this!"

"Even I have to admit I'm impressed," Fish said with a nod. "Looks like the type of place my auntie would go to wearing some ridiculous hat. If you can deliver just as well on the other properties requested, then maybe we can talk about loosening your leash a little."

Ratigan scowled but accepted the compliment. Loathed though he was to be reduced to this, Ratigan knew he had to savor the scraps of praise he was given to maintain his dignity.

"I have to say, I'm just so excited to be a part of this plan," Steve said with his usual big goofy grin somehow wider than usual. "It's been far too long since I've gotten to stretch my reverend muscles."

"Ursula knows how to take advantage of the resources at her disposal, and she doesn't just have them work construction," Fish said with a smirk. "Hades can scream that he's the second-in-command until he's blue-er in the face, but Ursula's the real power house vice president of our team as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm thinkin' you just might be a little bit biased on that front," Steve said with a wink.

Fish knew exactly what Steve was hinting at, but she had little reason to indulge any such suspicions. She placed a single hand on her hip, raised her eyebrows pointedly, and stared unblinkingly directly into Steve's eyes as if she was staring into the depths of his soul. Even with her high heels, Fish was still about a foot shorter than Steve, yet she cut such an imposing figure that Steve couldn't help but be afraid of the woman.

"Let me tell you something," Fish said. "I spent my entire life before my death and resurrection fighting tooth and nail to get the respect and power that white men like Don Falcone were given automatically from birth. Men like that have built their dynasties out of the blood of women and black people, and so any woman, any black person, and especially any black woman who challenged their authority had to be tamed. I've had to fight against that my entire life, and so has every woman in every world who holds a position of power. That's why I _know_ Ursula is stronger, smarter, and more resourceful than a mediocre male god who's upset about not having the best job in the cosmos. Bias doesn't factor in at all."

Fish cocked her head coyly to cement her meaning and turned around to strut out of the church confidently. Steve and Ratigan watched her leave, still partially in awe of just how powerful Fish was without using any supernatural abilities whatsoever. And given her role in the upcoming scheme, Steve knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Fish would not only deliver but _excel_.

"Well damn."

* * *

After enduring the semi-awkward party, Riku and Vance made their way back to Radiant Garden to visit the city park and botanical gardens. The two boyfriends found a nice bench next to a bed of freshly bloomed daffodils where Riku lied down on his back with his head situated in Vance's lap. Vance ran his fingers through Riku's silky silver hair, and the two just enjoyed the comfortable silence of the moment.

"So... Sora, right?" Vance asked, breaking the silence.

Riku flinched a bit at that question, both for the break in the serenity of the moment and for the subject matter. Riku opened one eye and glanced up at Vance who had an angelic glow about him from blocking the sun.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"Sora," Vance repeated. "He's the one who... y'know, broke your heart, wasn't he?"

Riku sighed and sat up, not turning around to face Vance. He should have known this question was coming. That didn't make it any easier for him to answer.

"Yeah," Riku said after a minute. "He was. I had a crush on him since before I even knew what a crush was. But he didn't feel the same. ... The funny thing is... I don't feel sad about him any more. I did, at first, but then suddenly, it just became... numb. It's like... I don't feel anything for him at all any more."

Vance placed his hand on Riku's back. He gave Riku a kiss on the neck and then rested his head on Riku's shoulders.

"That's normal," Vance said, reassuringly. "It's okay for you to feel or not feel however you do."

Riku sighed, but didn't say anything. He grasped for a feeling of some sort, ANY sort, towards Sora but just couldn't connect with it. Though Riku didn't know it, that lack of feeling was all a part of Ursula's spell.

"You know, I felt numb towards my ex for a while," Vance continued. "He was the manly man patriarch type of guy, so I mean I'm definitely way better off without him. But like... the more and more I sat on it, the more and more I realized that I had liked things _about_ him more than I had actually liked _him_... and that the anger and hurt I felt came more from all of those things being taken away rather than he himself."

Riku briefly wondered if it was that way with Sora too. Riku certainly liked Sora for the way Sora brought out the best in him. But _was_ that actually loving Sora? Did it work that way? Riku wasn't sure.

"Well... anyway, what's done is done," Riku said, turning to face Vance. "And I like _you_ now."

Vance smiled and blushed as he fiddled with his necklace. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm serious," Riku said. "I don't want you to think that I have any doubts or that my heart is being pulled in two different directions. _I'm yours_."

Vance leaned in closer at that and gave Riku a quick kiss on the lips. Riku returned the gesture by going in for a longer and more passionate kiss. There was a certain power to Vance that Riku could feel. It was like kissing the ocean: smooth and inviting, yet powerful and unpredictable. And with that, Riku knew that he'd found true happiness.

* * *

In the polar regions of the planet Fhloston, a single man hugged himself for warmth, desperately trying to keep from falling asleep. He knew if he fell asleep, he'd be a goner. He pleaded for the help of every god and every demon he knew of, yet none had come to save him. He'd always figured that gods were just bedtime stories anyway, but he had to give it a shot. With his communicator's battery dead and no one to come get him, he had no hope of survival left... that is until his salvation appeared from a Corridor of Darkness.

"FEAR ME MORTAL! FOR I AM-," Hades began before taking stock of his surroundings. "Ooh, ouch, geez Louise, why do I keep getting sent to icy places? Huh? Okay, yeah, god with fire on his head, does that concept sound like a smart match for cold to you? I think _NOT!_ Brrr, how are you even still alive out here?"

"Not... gonna be... for long," the man said between shivers.

"Right, gotta make it quick and cut to chase," Hades said. "I get you out of the cold and save your life, I get your soul. Boom, done, we good? And d'ya have some place warmer we can continue negotiations?"

"Yes," the man said. "Office... building... by beach."

"Perfect!" Hades said, snapping his fingers, whisking them both away in a plume of smoke.

As Hades and his new subject teleported away, an all white snake who was on his way to the dying man's location hissed angrily. Mephisto had been looking for an excuse to use this form again, and Hades intercepted his target. This would not go unpunished.

Hades and the dying man materialized in an art deco style office building. Out of the cold and the snow, Hades finally got a good look at the man he'd saved. He was a middle aged white man dressed in a black and blue pin striped long coat with black hair that covered half of his head and a plastic bowl like hat that covered the other half.

"Oh, yeah, right, the hypothermia," Hades said.

Hades snapped his fingers and warmth coursed through the man's veins, causing him to spring back to life with newfound energy and strength.

"Ohhh, sweet mercy that's good," he said with a thick Southern accent that reminded Hades of Russell. "I'll tell you what, I have had an H-E-double hockey sticks of a week. Between Mr. Shadow, the incompetent idiots on my payroll, that red haired little bitch, the bomb, and a close run in with death... Just, Lordy, I'm gonna need at least three martinis after all that."

"Yeah, great," Hades said. "Anyway, name's Hades, Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld, and your new boss, capiche? Mister... uh..."

"Zorg," he answered. "Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg. At your service."

"Zorg, got it," Hades said. "How'd ya get stuck out there anyway?"

"Well I was in a hotel tryin' to pick up a package for Mr. Shadow when I get caught in an explosion," Zorg said. "The force field of my ZF-1, Zorg tech's prime premiere latest and greatest in warfare technologies, shielded me from the blast, but I ended up landin' at the polar regions of Fhloston with no phone battery life left. And that's where you came in."

"Mr. Shadow?" Hades asked. "What is that supposed to be some mysterious hidden badass name or somethin'?"

"Earth destroying force, actually," Zorg said. "I, uh, had an arrangement with him. Didn't pan out. But I'm happy to be of service to you, Lord Hades, in any way you deem an appropriate use of my talents. Grandmama Stewart always to tell me I could do anything I set my mind to, and she was a pop star in her prime, so I still believe her, God rest her soul."

"Yeesh, you talk more than I do," Hades said with a sigh. "I'm givin' you Nutmeg's old job. That's recruiting and spokesperson work. You're a salesman, so you're gonna sell my brand, capiche?"

The more Hades interacted with Zorg, the more he felt like this man was Cruella and Russell put into a blender. However, Zorg also had another distinctly familiar quality that the Lord of the Dead couldn't quite put his finger on. Though Hades was too blind to see it, it was plain to anyone else Zorg was practically a reflection of Hades himself.

"I am thrilled to be included," Zorg said. "And may I just say, my deepest thanks for your help back there. Couldn't've done it without ya."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hades replied. "Less boot-licking, more finding ways to turn your company into assets for _moi_. Got it? Good, cuz I'm not repeating myself."

Before the conversation could go any further, thunder cracked and gusts of wind blew indoors. Hades grimaced, knowing what was coming. A flurry of flames manifested itself in the office, and Zorg watched in wonder as the flames gave way to unveil Maleficent.

"Hades," she spat. "We need to talk."

* * *

Doom and Loki were pouring over books about Templars and mining to scour for information about red lyrium. Jafar and Hook, on the other hand, had not expected to be saddled with reading material, and, in the absence of something more enjoyable to do, occupied their time talking to one another.... Or, rather, Jafar occupied his time talking _at_ Hook.

"And then," Jafar continued. "The little brat had the audacity to smugly declare 'Don't mess with streetrats' as I was literally being torn apart by my own magic! Can you believe the impertinence?"

"No, I surely can't," Hook replied with a sigh, thoroughly bored of hearing Jafar's stories about the times he _almost_ won.

"I will have my revenge on Sora and Aladdin very soon," Jafar declared. "They will see how cruel and unusual I can be!"

Hook nodded and pretended to be reading the book in front of him. He was sick and tired of Jafar thinking that they'd forged some deep friendship together while their "friendship" only consisted of one-sided conversations. At least Cora had the courtesy to consider what Hook's interests and goals were. Jafar was just totally self involved. If this went on any further, Hook had decided he'd ask for Maleficent send him to the opposite side of the universe.

"I'm boring you," Jafar said plainly.

Hook didn't respond right away. He hardly expected Jafar to take the hint, let alone verbalize it. The gentlemanly side of Hook wanted to be polite and insist that he wasn't bored, but the part of Hook that knew what being gentleman last time had gotten him into won out.

"I'm afraid so," Hook said. "I fear I don't have a great deal to contribute to a conversation with you."

"Oh nonsense, contributions from others are overrated," Jafar sneered. "I don't require _contributions_ ; I need only someone to _listen_."

"Look, mate, maybe that's part of why you _don't_ have someone to listen," Hook suggested. "These things have to be mutually beneficial, otherwise there's no incentive for me to continue humoring you."

Jafar stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Very well. Tell me, Hook, why is it that you desire the power of the Book of Prophecies?"

"Well," Hook began, totally unprepared for that question and unsure how Jafar would react to the answer. "Long ago, I loved a woman named Milah, but her cowardly husband ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of me... I've hunted him for centuries to get my vengeance. So I suppose I intend to use the book the give Rumplestiltskin an excruciating demise and bring Milah back from the dead... and, well, sail the high seas pillaging and destroying with her for the rest of our days."

Jafar sneered at that answer. "All of this for a _woman?_ "

"Aye, all of this for a woman more precious than _all_ the gold in _all_ the lands," Hook replied sternly.

Jafar just rolled his eyes. "How _touching_."

Hook scoffed at Jafar's obvious sarcasm. Cora had been of the school of thought that love was weakness, and the old sorcerer seemed to be of a similar mindset. But Hook thought he knew better. Hook believed that love was the prize he was owed for his battles, and he longed for the opportunity to be with Milah once again.

"You don't approve?" Hook asked.

"Of weakness of the heart?" Jafar asked. "Certainly not. I thought more highly of you than that. But if you're content to eternally be nothing more than 'the other man,' then I suppose that is your prerogative."

"What the bloody Hell is that supposed to mean?" Hook asked, growing angry with the sorcerer.

"Was my meaning not plain?" Jafar responded. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book: a pair of pretty eyes longing to leave the monotony of her life for someone exciting and new. And you thought it was _love?_ Bah! You were used and too blinded by your lust to see it."

Hook slammed his book shut angrily and rose to his feet. "You don't know anything about Milah. And if you treat everyone like this, then I can see why your parrot left you."

Hook stormed away angrily, leaving Jafar to ponder how completely wrong he was sure Hook had been. Love was weakness, and if Hook didn't see that fact, then he was a fool and could not be helped.

* * *

Back in Villain's Vale, the Sanderson Sisters and Queen Grimhilde toiled over a large cauldron, brewing up something powerful. Cruella wasn't exactly the potion brewing type, but she was bored with nothing else to do and opted to watch the witches work their wonders.

"Double, double toil and trouble," Grimhilde said as she stirred the large cauldron. "Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

"Round about the cauldron, go," Winnie said, tossing in ingredients. "In the poisoned entrails throw!"

Mary clapped ecstatically, and Sarah danced around absent mindedly, collecting ingredients from the shelves to pass to Winnie.

"Sweltered venom sleeping got," Winnie said, pouring a bright green venom into the potion. "Boil thou first in the charmed pot!"

"This is the real thing, y'know, right out of Shakespeare," Mary whispered to Cruella.

"Cool it with a baboon's blood," Grimhilde ordered, and Sarah pranced over and emptied a blood filled jar into the brew.

Winnie and Grimhilde smiled as the potion settled down with a hiss and then said in unison, "Then the charm is firm and good!"

"...Yes, yes, where for art thou Romeo, and all that jazz," Cruella said, finding the entire display a bit too melodramatic for her tastes. "What exactly is this brew of yours meant to do?"

"This potion is the key to everything we want," a male voice said as he entered the cauldron chamber.

The coven of witches turned to see Vance strolling up confidently, as if he owned the place.

"Winnie... I see a child," Mary announced, "but... he doesn't _smell_ like a child... Am I losing my powers?"

Winnie slapped Mary as her sister sobbed. "Enough of this! T'is obviously not a true child then!"

"Right you are," Vance said with a devilish smirk.

Vance twisted the charm of his necklace to where the emblem became clearly identifiable as an octopus. With the necklace righted, Vance began to change. He seemed to inflate and tear through his own skin until it was clear that "he" wasn't even a he. Ursula posed dramatically as she unveiled herself.

"When they say clothes make the man, they clearly weren't kidding," Cruella quipped.

Ursula chuckled sinisterly. "We're going to poison this world right down to its core."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg is from The Fifth Element. His survival is from the original script of the film, not my own invention.
> 
> Is anyone actually surprised that Vance was Ursula? I think most of y'all probably figured that part out. Also, I know the timeline with him doesn't add up. You'll find out why later.


	31. Everything is Cherries on Top

Maleficent and Hades stared each other down, both unblinking. Zorg suddenly had the urge to be literally anywhere else in the universe than here. Though he had no idea who Maleficent was or what she could do, Zorg knew better than to be in the middle of a battle between gods. The barometric pressure in the atmosphere seemed to be increasing.

"Did you come to apologize?" Hades asked. "Cuz I'm all ears, sweetcheeks."

"Apologize?" Maleficent asked with fury echoing in her voice. "How _dare_ you suggest such a thing! I came because of your conduct!"

"Oy, there she goes again," Hades said, turning to Zorg. "Always blaming me for my reactions instead of, y'know, considering that her _actions_ started this mess."

"Do _not_ attempt to shame me in the presence of this mortal," Maleficent warned.

Zorg backed away slowly. "The mortal really doesn't wanna get involved here."

" _You_ were the one with ridiculous delusions of romance dancing about in your head," Maleficent continued.

"You were all for it at first," Hades said. "Remember that, Miss 'Perhaps I'd like to finally know what it is like to be valued in such way'? Heh? Was that all just a fib, or is the Mistress of All Evil just fickle?"

Maleficent stood silent and glared at Hades. At one time, he would have recoiled from her out of fear and respect, but now he met her glare with equal intensity, unwavering in his insolence. A small part of Maleficent had to admit that she found his determination to be endearing, yet Hades was quickly becoming a greater hassle than he was worth.

"Go then," Maleficent said, turning her back to Hades. "If you are to continue to act as an infant, I have little use for you among my Overtakers. You may consider our alliance dissolved."

Maleficent's words hit Hades like a ton of bricks (not that a ton of bricks would phase a god, mind you). He had expected her to realize his value to the Overtakers and change her mind, not completely sever their ties. This wasn't at all the outcome he wanted.

"You came all this way just to cut me out, huh?" Hades asked. "That's cold, bitch. Even for you."

"I came all this way to convince you of the folly of your actions so that you may return to my side," Maleficent explained without turning back around to face him. "But now I see that such a desire was merely a hope in vain. You are naught but a liability at this stage."

Hades expected rage. He'd expected to turn a bright shade of orange with fury. Anger was always his rock that he could cling to. Yet Maleficent's words left him feeling not angry, but, rather, _empty_. The two of them had shared a connection unlike any others in the Overtakers. Maleficent had been special to him. And now everything was done. Gone. Hearing her call him nothing more than a liability hurt worse than any lightning bolt she could hurl his way.

"Did I really mean nothing to you?" Hades asked.

Maleficent wasn't prepared for that of all questions. "It is not a matter of _meaning_ , but of risk. You of all people should understand that."

Hades shook his head in disbelief. "I rebuilt your castle. I actually did something _nice_ for you. Me. The Lord of the Dead. Did something _NICE!_ "

"And I loathe and despise _nice_ ," Maleficent said as she vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

Hades just stood there, gaping at where the evil fairy once was.

"What was I _thinking_ being _NICE?_ " Hades asked. "I'm not a _NICE_ guy. I'll never be a _NICE_ guy."

Zorg put his arm around Hades's shoulder. "I sympathize with you, my friend."

Hades flared up at the unwanted physical contact, and Zorg suddenly found the sleeve of his jacket on fire. Zorg desperately tried to put out the flames, but stop, drop, and roll was escaping him at this crucial moment.

"OKAY. So. The Overtakers thing is _OUT_ ," Hades said, thinking out loud. "Book of Prophecies was a long shot anyway. So I need somethin' to wet my whistle and kick Bolt Boy out on his glowing orange keester. _ZORG!_ "

Zorg had just managed to put out the flames on his sleeves when Hades called for him. "What can I do for ya, your majesty?"

"I'm feelin' an onset of clarity here, babe," Hades said, staring off into the middle distance at something Zorg couldn't see. "I want... to BURN. _EVERY_. THING. _**DOWN!!**_ "

Zorg ducked down to prevent being hit in the face by the flared up flames of his new master. Hades was bright orange with passionate rage ready to be directed on a target, and Zorg knew that if Hades didn't get one, then those flames would be turned back on him. And that would just be messy.

"Y'know, there is... uh... somethin' that you might like," Zorg said.

"Spit it out, babe, don't be stingy on me," Hades said, staring down Zorg intently.

Zorg couldn't help but smirk at his plan as he got back on his feet. "How much do you know about Ultimate Evil?"

* * *

A newly wed couple strolled down the streets of Radiant Garden's marketplace, shopping for furniture and decorations for their new home together. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and the young lovers were enjoying one another's company greatly.

"Excuse me," a man said as he stepped into their path. "Terribly sorry for interrupting your day. My name is Steve Newlin, I'm the Reverend of the newly restored church down on Orchid Drive. I was wonderin' if y'all had a minute to talk about our Lord and savior."

"No thanks," the husband said as he attempted to walk off.

His wife, however, held him back. "Honey, don't be rude. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Newlin. I'm Cheyenne, and the antisocial guy is my husband, Howard."

"I'm pleased to meet y'all as well," Steve replied. "Now this might seem a little strange, but my church is very big on being truthful and fair. And that's why we are teachin' the Gospel of Maleficent."

"Maleficent? What the Hell are you smoking, buddy?" Howard asked. "She's evil incarnate and has tried to destroy the town more times than we can count."

"I know it might seem that way, but that's just propaganda that the Restoration Committee wants you to believe," Steve said. "See, those folks mean well, but they're just tryin' to put Radiant Garden exactly back where it was before Ansem ruined everything. Same slums, same inequalities, same wealthy elite in power. Only difference is that they've just swapped out Ansem the Not-So-Wise for Scrooge McDuck and his business monopoly."

"You're definitely right about some of those problems," Cheyenne said. "I mean, honey, remember when we were kids? We used to have so many beautiful artisans, shops, and mom and pop bakeries. And now today, everything is a McDuck subsidiary with products made in some factory back in Duckberg."

"Exactly," Steve replied. "And the worst part? His profits aren't goin' back into our economy. They're not goin' to charity or the people of Radiant Garden. All of his profits just get shipped back to sit in a giant vault so that he can swim in money and be self indulgent. Now that's just not right from where I'm standing."

"Look, I'm not a fan of McDuck," Howard chimed in. "And the committee definitely has room to improve. But you're talking about _Maleficent_ here. The friggin' Mistress of All Evil."

"Powerful women have always been called evil by the men who fear them," Steve countered, thinking back to Fish's words earlier. "Maleficent is a force of revolution and social change, and that's scary for some people. But she only has everyone's best interests at heart. I mean, good golly, just ask Sora! She helped him save all the worlds from those disgusting Nobodies and Organization XIII! She just wants a better future for everybody. Heck, she's got the support of not one but _two_ gods on her side. She is divinely ordained twice over."

What Steve said made sense to the young couple, but it seemed to go against everything they thought they knew to be true. Still, he made some very strong points, and that was enough to get them both to doubt what they'd been told before. Maybe Maleficent wasn't actually so bad after all.

"Hey, I know it's a lot to take in," Steve said, handing Cheyenne a small purple and black book. "Here, take one of these. It's Maleficent's scripture. This book contains the truth about her and about everything. Read it, pray on it, and then, if you feel the call, come join us over at my church for midnight Mass to find out what we're all about."

"Okay," Cheyenne nodded. "We'll do that. Thank you, Mr. Newlin."

"No problem," Steve said. "I hope I'll see both of y'all there. Have a good rest of your day!"

Steve smiled confidently to himself. He knew he'd gotten through to those two on some level, and that was all he needed to do. The seed was planted, and soon the tree would blossom. Satisfied, he turned and approached a trio of friends waling through the marketplace.

"Excuse me. Terribly sorry for interrupting your day. My name is Steve Newlin, I'm the Reverend of the newly restored church down on Orchid Drive. I was wonderin' if y'all had a minute to talk about our Lord and savior."

* * *

Hook shivered at the sight of two dragons flying up ahead off in the distance, remembering the devastation that Maleficent wrought upon Storybrooke. If those two were half as dangerous as she was, the current expedition would be an incredibly difficult one. Doom, Loki, Jafar, and Hook were all dressed in furs and warmer variations of their normal clothes as they made their way into the frozen lands of Emprise du Lion. Snow flakes decorated Jafar and Hook's beards with their chilly elegance.

"All that I have researched has indicated that this highlands area is ripe with the Red Lyrium we seek," Doom indicated.

"Delightful," Jafar said with complete disinterest in his voice. "But I did not come along on this excursion to be made a miner."

"I promised you conquest and conquest you shall have," Loki said. "There are plenty of mortals who infest this region who can be... persuaded to do our bidding. Were it my decision, I'd much prefer an elaborate deception to get what we want, but, as I am a generous god, I have decided that our acquisition will be decided on the field of battle."

"Finally," Jafar said with a grin. "How shall we claim this Emprise du Lion?"

"Suledin Keep is the most powerful stronghold in the region," Doom answered. "If we take the Keep for our own, the local villages will easily be made to bend the knee to our authority."

"I'm guessing it won't be as simple as walking up and putting up our banners," Hook said with a sigh, glancing up nervously towards the dragons.

"As I learned from conversing with the locals on the roads," Loki began, "Suledin Keep is currently being held by an organization known as the Inquisition. However, the Inquisition was officially transitioned to a peace keeping organization with limited resources, and, thus, the various fortresses in their possession are in something of a limbo area. We will likely face little more than tired and cold soldiers."

"Why does that not comfort me?" Hook grumbled to himself.

The quartet of villains proceeded down the icy path towards Suledin Keep, finding very little in the way of opposition and mostly keeping quiet. Hook was the one who broke the silence.

"So I've an inquiry, and given the arcane acumen of the present company, I'd wager one of you will have an answer for me," Hook said. "Back in Storybrooke, the Apprentice told Henry that I wasn't the man he knew... that I was a 'dark revenant.' What the bloody Hell is that supposed to have meant?"

"It means that you are a revenant," Doom answered plainly. "Are you not familiar with the terminology?"

"Well... yes," Hook said. "They're a... _partial_ resurrection, correct? But I always thought revenants to be creatures more akin to your Cauldron Born than one who was actually restored to life."

At that, Loki burst out laughing in such a way that sent chills of terror down Hook's spine. "Oh my dear captain. You don't even know what you are. You see, resurrections are not all created equally. A soul in the Underworld with a strong enough will needs only a flesh vessel to live again, but to summon a soul back to the living realm on shear energy alone is no small feat. That's why creating a revenant is a safer and more favorable alternative."

"So I'm... I'm not the _real_ Hook?" he asked, not fully able to wrap his head around his current existence.

"That's a more a complicated question," Loki answered. "If you want to be technical, the _real_ Hook is rotting in some grave somewhere right now. But you _are_ genuinely a resurrection of _some_ of the 'real' Hook. You're just the parts of Hook that Maleficent wanted to bring back. For example, what do you remember about your childhood?"

Hook paused for a moment and thought to himself, his brow furrowing more and more with each passing second. "I... don't remember any of it... except a few flashes of my father leaving me... and the pain and rage I felt because of that. Bloody Hell...."

"Exactly," Loki said with a smirk. "Because Maleficent just wanted the parts of you that made you Captain Hook, not any of the extra trappings that prompted you to reform in the first place."

"So I _am_ an abomination," Hook muttered to himself.

Jafar placed a sympathetic hand on Hook's shoulders. "Yes, I know... do get over it, we have things to do."

Jafar gestured towards Suledin Keep towering before them.

* * *

Baron Edouard Desjardins, the Inquisition's commander of Suledin Keep, kept watch over his men as they made their rounds. They were running low on supplies, and everyone knew it. They wouldn't be able to hold the Keep for more than a couple months. With Corypheus nearly three years dead and the Red Templars no longer a problem, the Keep predominantly served to protect Emprise du Lion's trade routes from bandits and hostile mercenary bands. Yet even maintaining that presence made for a strain on their resources.

Desjardins sighed at the pitiful sight before him and cursed the Orlesian and Fereldan nobles who forcibly crippled the Inquisition even after they'd managed to repel a Qunari invasion. It was a short sighted and self serving decision because they feared for their own power, not because they actually gave a damn about the people or keeping the peace.

"Rejoice to all, for your pitiful fortress has the honor of being annexed by Doctor Victor von Doom," Doom boasted as he casually strolled into the keep. "Kneel before me and be spared."

"FOR THE INQUISITION, MEN!" Desjardins shouted as he gestured for the men to defend the Keep.

"A most poor choice," Doom said. "This is precisely why democracy is overrated."

From the fingertips of his gauntlets, tiny smart bombs flew out and detonated either near or on top of the on rushing soldiers, creating a grizzly sight of flame and chunks of flesh.

"MAGES! ARCHERS!" Desjardins ordered.

The archers' arrowed clanked off Doom's armor harmlessly. A group of three mages joined together to summon a powerful jet of fire to lob at Doom. However, from out of the mist, Jafar flew into the path of the flames and absorbed the fire on the head of his snake staff.

"I believe this magic was YOURS!" Jafar shouted as he hurled the flames back at the mages, incinerating them. "What a pity that you perished so easily. I was just getting WARMED up!"

Two of the soldiers who were less keen on dying to protect the Keep attempted to slip away unnoticed. Yet when they did, they found themselves face to face with Hook.

"Sorry mates, only one way out of this place," Hook said with a fiendish grin.

The two soldiers drew their blades and attempted to charge Hook. It was obvious to Hook that they were inexperienced soldiers, because they left themselves far too open. Hook dodged the swing of the first one's sword easily and drove his sword into the heart of the unlucky soldier. As the second soldier attempted to avenge his fallen ally, Hook used the corpse as a shield to catch his opponent's blade and then drove his hook into the soldier's jugular.

Desjardins watched in horror as Doom, Jafar, and Hook slaughtered his men as if they were nothing but cattle. He knew that he his life would be forfeit, but at the very least he could send word back to the Inquisition. The baron darted for his desk and the cage containing the ravens. He quickly attempted to scribble out a message, yet the ink seemed to vanish from the parchment just as quickly as he had written.

"What the devil?" Desjardins whispered to himself.

"Not the devil," Loki said. "But perhaps something worse."

Like a striking snake, Loki hurled a dagger that buried itself deep into Desjardins's neck. Suledin Keep's lord and master slumped over his parchment, sputtering blood all over the desk. Loki flicked his wrist and the banners of the Inquisition turned into the black, green, and red of the Latverian flag. The battle was over, and the Overtakers had won.

* * *

Ursula, or rather "Vance," made her way into Radiant Garden's newly opened bar and night club, Mooney's. Full of glitter and glitz that put Tifa's old shack to shame, Mooney's was sure to be the newest "It-Place" for Radiant Gardeners to flock to. Ursula sat at the last seat at the bar and waved at Fish, who was bartending. Fish finished serving her two customers and strutted over to Ursula with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I'll need to see I.D. If you're going to sit at the bar," Fish said. "No one under twenty-one allowed. Can't afford to lose my liquor license."

Ursula just laughed at that, knowing that the request was nothing more than playful ribbing. Under the lights of the club, Fish's naturally fierce features were particularly striking, and Ursula just wanted any excuse to stare at her.

"So how'd a nice girl like you wind up in a trashy place like this?" Ursula asked, propping her head up with her knuckles.

Fish picked up a wash cloth and began to wipe the counter while putting on a melodramatic voice. "Fella done me wrong. He done me _so_ wrong."

Fish winked as she put away the rag and started fixing Ursula a drink even though Ursula hadn't ordered yet. Ursula was admittedly unsure if Fish's response was her just playing along with the charade or if she was actually trying to tell her something. Fish slid the glass over to Ursula.

"What'd you expect? Men are pigs!" Ursula replied, taking the drink and having a sip.

Ursula had no idea what the drink she'd just been served was, but it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. Ursula made a mental note to always just have Fish pick out her drinks from now on.

"Oh this one's not so bad," Fish replied, making herself a matching drink. "Not even sure he's a real man, actually. He's smart, powerful, charming, charismatic... The type of guy you just feel more yourself around."

Fish took a coy little sip of her drink, and Ursula knew that Fish was talking about her. The mere notion made Ursula's heart flutter in such a way that it never had before. Ursula desperately wanted to flirt back, but with her Vance disguise still in play, she couldn't afford any potential gossip that might get back to Riku.

"And... what did this fella do that was so wrong?" Ursula asked.

Fish plucked the cherry from the bottom of her glass. "Well, he's off running around with a boy half my age. And even though I know it's all meaningless, a girl can't help being a little... _jealous_."

Fish then ate the cherry in perhaps the most seductive way that Ursula had ever seen anyone eat a cherry. It drew attention to her ruby red lips and made them look extra kissable. Ursula took a final swig of her drink and slid the empty glass back towards Fish.

"Well maybe the fella can make it up to you sometime," Ursula said.

Fish took the empty glasses from the bar and turned to walk away. "Well he'd better."

Fish winked at Ursula and walked off. With the dress she was wearing, it was impossible not to stare at her hips as she did. Russell pulled up the barstool next to Ursula, wearing his hat and sunglasses to hide his identity.

"Is it done?" Ursula asked, pretending to look over the drinks menu.

"Yes indeed," Russell replied. "Ratigan's contacts panned out. They'll start distributing the potion first thing tomorrow."

"Perfect," Ursula said with a smile creeping onto her face. "It won't be very long now."

* * *

Zorg wasn't sure how he was still breathing, but he figured it was better not to question it. He and Hades soared through the black expanse of outer space on Hades's chariot as if they were simply down on solid ground. The chariot pulled up to what appeared to be a second moon orbiting the Earth. Zorg, however, knew very well what it actually was.

"That's what's left of Mr. Shadow," Zorg explained. "Almighty evil petrified by the fifth element."

Hades smirked. "Seems a cryin' shame to leave all that power dead as a doornail. Good thing 'dead as a doornail' is my middle name."

"Is it really?" Zorg asked, earning him an annoyed glare from Hades.

Hades gathered flames in both of his hands, and with a dramatic thrust of his hands propelled two jets of fire into the mass of rock down below. The effects were instantaneous. The light gray turned black and orange as if it were a mass of molten lava. As Mr. Shadow woke, Zorg began to feel nauseous just being in its presence. A warm stream of sweat rolled down Zorg's forehead, but when he tried to wipe it off, he found his hand stained with dark blood.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Hades called out. "Mr. Shadow, lookin' good, nice planetary surface. I'm Hades, Lord of the Dead, and the guy who you owe your return to. So, hey, you're gonna do my bidding now."

Mr. Shadow roared in defiance.

"See, I thought you might say that," Hades said, pulling out what appeared to be a ceramic model of Mr. Shadow. "Which is why I had _this_ made."

The model crackled with lightning and smoke and Zorg could see the real Mr. Shadow shaking in pain from whatever Hades was doing.

"Are we clear who's boss now?" Hades asked, letting up on model.

The surface of Mr. Shadow rippled and one word radiated out into both Hades and Zorg's minds: "Yes."

Hades smiled. "Good answer."


	32. Trick or Treat

As Mr. Shadow tore through the world of Nibiru, Zorg looked on in mild horror, thankful that such a thing had not been directed at his home planet and suddenly very aware of how empty Mr. Shadow's promises of material wealth had been. Mr. Shadow had been a monumentally poor alliance, but perhaps things had all worked out in Zorg's favor thanks to Hades. Hades reveled in the sight of the planet crumbling into flames and dust. The primitive civilizations that lived on the planet were utterly eradicated, and none would manage to survive this. Once home to vibrant red flora, now it was nothing but gray ash. Hades mused to himself how much Maleficent would have enjoyed witnessing this sight, but he quickly shook such thoughts from his head. This destruction was for him and him alone.

Yet the destruction just wasn't enough. He couldn't shake his thoughts of Maleficent, no matter how hard he tried. Her rejection still burned hotter than any of Mr. Shadow's fires. Hades knew he couldn't strike against Maleficent herself without essentially declaring war on his former ally, but that didn't mean that he couldn't work out his deep seated rejection issues in other ways.

"Yo, 'scuse me, Mr. Shadey," Hades said, pulling out the ceramic model. "We're movin' on to a new target."

"Where we headin'?" Zorg asked.

Hades smiled devilishly. "We're gonna pay a lil' visit to my ex-wife."

* * *

Maleficent observed Hades's destruction of Nibiru in Grimhilde's magic mirror. Of all the possible outcomes of Hades's termination, this was not one she'd expected.

"A fiery temper, that one," Grimhilde commented with a cackle.

"Indeed so," Maleficent agreed.

In her heart she felt... strange. She felt a draw to Hades once again that he'd all but squashed in his attempts to court her. As much as Maleficent hated to admit her own fickleness to herself, Hades's attempts to be romantic and kind to her were not at all what she'd desired. His kindness was repulsive. But now, seeing him destroying and wreaking vengeance upon the worlds, she found that she'd never been more attracted to him.

A dreadful notion crossed her mind that such a revelation had come far too late.

* * *

Hook sat on the battlements of Suledin Keep, sharpening his hook on a whetstone. What Loki explained yesterday about the circumstances of his resurrection hung heavy on Hook's mind. So much of him had been left behind, and he didn't even realize it until Loki pointed it out. Milah in particular left him feeling the worst. Hook didn't even remember what Milah looked like. He just remembered how badly it hurt when she was killed and how nothing ever truly filled that void. The tattoo on his right arm was a monument to his pain, not any of the pleasant memories that might have once existed.

"You seem distressed," Jafar said as he walked over.

"You don't bloody care," Hook said. "So save your mock sympathy for someone who doesn't know any better."

Jafar, however, did not seem deterred by Hook lashing out. He crossed his arms in judgment and raised a single eyebrow.

"I suppose you're right," Jafar said. "I have little patience for your pity party. You were done a great kindness, and you sit here feeling sorry for yourself."

"A _kindness?_ " Hook spat as he got to his feet. "Entire portions of _my life_ were taken from me!"

"No, your _entire_ life was taken from you," Jafar corrected. "You were _dead_. And Maleficent, in her generosity, salvaged the parts of you that she could. Were it not for her, you would be burning in some Hell right now."

Hook scowled. "Just because it's the lesser of two evils doesn't change the fact that I am _missing_ entire parts of who I was."

"You have an opportunity to begin anew," Jafar said. "Yet you squander it bemoaning the past. Let it go, my friend. Together, perhaps we can build for you something better. Something that won't put you on a path to the grave."

Hook scoffed at that, though Jafar's words made sense to him. He didn't _want_ to just move on past it, but perhaps he should. After all, if this was his life now, maybe it was better to just accept it and make the most of it.

"Well what would you have me do?" Hook asked. "Now that I know I'm not the man who Milah fell in love with any more, I've nothing to look forward to... nothing to sate my being."

Jafar rolled his eyes. "Surely you didn't become a pirate solely to pine over a woman."

That part was true. Though the particular events that led up to him becoming a pirate were a bit of a blur, he remembered quite enjoying the life of pillaging, commandeering, and sailing the high seas. He remembered that part of why he'd loved Milah was to have someone to share the thrills of being a pirate with. Perhaps it was time to get back to basics and just enjoy the simple pleasures of piracy. Maybe he could even share those pleasures with the Overtakers. After all, what other pirate could claim to have plundered all the worlds? But there was still one matter with which to attend...

"I need my ship," Hook said.

"Is a boat really the sum of your ambitions?" Jafar asked.

"She's not just a ship, mate," Hook answered. "She's the fastest ship in all the realms, carved from magic wood. With her back in my possession, there'd be no treasure that could elude us."

Jafar smirked. "Perhaps you're not as much of a lovesick fools as I thought."

"Wait... did you just say something _nice?_ " Hook asked with a grin.

Jafar groaned and twirled his cape as he walked away. "A momentary lapse in judgment. Nothing more."

* * *

Radiant Garden's trick-or-treaters frolicked through the streets, each dressed in an outfit spookier than the last. It was a Halloween activity that was beloved on many worlds, and it was also a Halloween activity that Winifred Sanderson _hated_ on every single world. Disgusting little brats roaming around collecting sugary treats was nothing short of disgusting to Winnie. Yet, it _did_ provide an opportunity to abduct a few unsupervised children for her to suck the life from. Winnie stood on the street corner, sizing up her prey.

"Winnie! Winnie!" Mary called out while holding an oversized box of gummy worms as she waddled over to where Winnie was standing. "Look! I have stolen from a baby a box filled with delightful worms with which to make worm and cricket pie!"

"Mary, you great buffoon!" Winnie spat as she slapped the box out of Mary's hands. "T'is not _real_ worms! That's Halloween candy! And you know why we can't have that... _stuff_."

"Yes Winnie, sorry Winnie," Mary apologized profusely. "Thou art always correct."

"Now then, we must take advantage of this night of idiocy and suck the youth out of all the little children we can capture," Winnie said. "Sarah! Use thy voice! Lure the little brats to my spider web."

"Umm... Winnie... where is Sister Sarah?" Mary asked.

Winnie groaned. "Art thou blind? She's right here next to-"

But when Winnie turned to where Sarah had just been, she found nothing but empty air. Winnie turned around, looking for her sister in all directions. After a moment, she spotted Sarah over with one of the single dads, about to lean in for a kiss.

"SARAH!" Winnie shouted, prompting her sister to skip back over to them.

"Can we keep him?" Sarah asked, gesturing longingly back to the man.

Winnie grabbed her two sisters by the ears and pulled them away just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed up the doorstep of the house they'd just been in front of. Riku, Vance, and Kairi walked at a more casual pace behind them. The trio of eager trick-or-treaters had opted to dress in their Halloween Town ensembles, whereas the others settled for wearing black and orange Halloween esque variations of their normal clothes.

"He's like a great big five year old," Vance commented, gesturing to Sora.

"Yeah," Riku said with a laugh. "He's always been that way too."

"I think it's great that he's so passionate about everything," Kairi said, jumping to Sora's defense. "He just enjoys life without caring what other people think of him. Sometimes I wish I could be like that."

Vance rolled his eyes, but Riku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Riku said. "He makes things a little more bright."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran to rejoin their friends with pillow cases filled with candy in tow.

"There's so much candy to get here!" Sora said, excitedly.

"Yeah! Tons!" Donald said, holding up his bag of candy triumphantly.

This proved to be a grave mistake, as Huey, Dewey, and Louie, riding a broomstick piloted by their friend Witch Hazel, swooped down and snatched the candy bag right out of Donald's hand.

"Thank you Unca Donald!" Donald's three nephews yelled in unison.

"That's for last year, Duck!" Witch Hazel shouted back with a cackle.

This, of course, prompted Donald to devolve into a series of incoherent angry quacks.

"Aw, gawrsh, Donald," Goofy chimed in. "I've got lotsa candy to share with ya."

Donald crossed his arms and huffed.

"The candy tastes so much better when you collect it yourself, though!" Sora boasted as he unwrapped a Scrooge McDuck Million Dollar Bar from his bag and scarfed it down.

The effects were nearly instantaneous. First Sora started to feel queasy and had trouble standing up. Then, without warning, Sora doubled over and projectile vomited a glowing green froth.

"What's happening to him?" Kairi asked, rushing to help her friend.

"Heal!" Donald shouted, casting a cure spell on Sora.

The spell, however, didn't seemed to do any good as Sora again spewed more of the putrid green vomit.

"He's been poisoned," Vance deduced. "Quick, get him to my shop! I can make an antidote if we hurry!"

Riku scooped up Sora and carried him bridal style as they ran for Zero District. Vance eyed the sight with suspicion. Riku was awfully quick to rush to Sora's rescue. Could it be that the spell was wearing off?

All across Radiant Garden, the story was the same. Every kid who ate the candy became deathly ill, throwing up a glowing green goop. Parents were beside themselves, unable to help their children. They cursed a single name with their lips, the name attached to the brand of all the candy that had been passed out: Scrooge McDuck.

* * *

Russell, with vampiric strength, propelled the jack-o-lantern through the air, easily getting the farthest distance of any of his friends. He watched as the flaming pumpkin slammed into a pedestrian walking the street and splattered over him, causing the unsuspecting man to stumble down onto the cobblestone. Blackheart and Cruella cheered and toasted Russell's strength with their beers.

"Thank y'all, thank y'all," Russell said with a coy bow.

"No, no, watch this," Blackheart said.

As the man struggled to get to his feet, Blackheart launched a dark fireball at the poor victim, lightning him and the pumpkin innards clinging to his clothes on fire.

Cruella cackled raucously. "Happy Halloween!"

Cruella passed out cigarettes to her two friends, and Blackheart lit them all on his finger. The three villains each took a drag of their smokes and promptly attempted to blow their second hand smoke in each other's eyes for a little trick.

"Are you three fucking kidding me?" Fish asked angrily as she stomped over to the trio of Halloween mischief makers. "You're pulling this bullshit _here_ and _now?_ "

"Relax," Russell urged. "Have a lil' fun, Fish. It's _Halloween_. It's the one night of the year you can let loose and just fuck shit up."

"Have all three of you just conveniently forgotten the lengths Ursula, Steve, and I have been going through to get this city to like us?" Fish asked. "Now _dispose_ of that body and take your bullshit elsewhere for the rest of the night."

"Fine," Russell groaned, stomping out his cigarette. "Party's over, guys. The killjoy police are shuttin' us down."

Russell walked off with Blackheart and Cruella in tow. Cruella bumped shoulders with Fish on her way out.

"Party pooper!" Cruella said with a sneer.

Normally, Fish would put Cruella in her place for such a gesture, but there were more important things to worry about at the moment. Fish pulled out her phone to see one new text message from Ursula.

_"Sora's sick. The brew is working. You know what to do."_

* * *

Persephone loved tending to the woodland creatures of all worlds. As the goddess of spring, it was her job to visit each and every world in its vernal season. And though Radiant Garden was in the middle of autumn, the home world of Sora's friend Bambi was at the beginning of spring, the season known to all the little animals as the time of year when they got twitterpated.

Persephone passed out vegan gluten free treats to all of the little forest creatures, from the deer to the rabbits. She was, after all, passionate about helping all to maintain a cruelty free diet. As she served a basket of clovers to a couple of rabbits, suddenly, the atmosphere around the planet began to change. All of the animals ran to burrow away from the strange energy they all felt radiating throughout the world.

Persephone, being a goddess, had keener sight than the animals, and when she looked to the sky, she saw clearly the reason for the shift. Mr. Shadow was approaching the world rapidly. And flying alongside this ball of ultimate evil was none other than a face she knew all too well: Hades. Persephone could hardly catch her breath from the shock, but she knew she had to collect herself. The animals of the forest were depending on her. Yet there was one thing she knew all too well:

This would be the most strenuous battle of her entire immortal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch Hazel is from the Donald Duck cartoon "Trick or Treat" that you may have seen in Mickey's House of Villains.
> 
> Persephone is largely my own OC version of her. She appears in Hercules as a background cameo, but she has no dialogue, so I'm basically inventing her personality from scratch. Since the H:TAS gods are all kind of humorous spins on the classic myths, I elected to have Persephone be a health food nut.
> 
> Nibiru, the world that gets destroyed in the opening, is an allusion to Star Trek Into Darkness, but it's really just a random planet I wanted to destroy.


	33. The Gospel Truth

Sora found himself somewhere between asleep and awake. His body felt like he'd just had a couple of hyenas wrestling each other inside his stomach. Everything was sore, but at least the nausea seemed to pass. Now... now Sora just wanted to rest.

_"What would I give to live where you are"_

Sora began to stir at the sound of that singing.

_"What would I pay... to stay here beside you."_

Whoever was singing was off key, but the voice was somehow still warm, familiar, and inviting.

_"What would I do to see you smiling at me."_

It was... Riku. That was _Riku's_ singing voice. But... why was Riku singing?

_"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun?..."_

But... wait. Sora knew that song. He'd heard those lyrics... But where?

_"Just you and me, and I could be part of your world."_

Ariel. That was _Ariel's_ song. Suddenly it all came flashing back to Sora. Ariel's stolen voice, Ursula using it to deceive Prince Eric, the conch shell, the song, everything. Ursula had stolen that song. _Ursula_. The same sea witch Sora made that deal with to help Riku. Sora bolted upright with a gasp.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," Riku said, trying to force Sora to lay back down.

"The... song," Sora said, situating himself upright despite Riku's attempts otherwise. "What... happened?"

"The Halloween Candy was poisoned," Riku explained. "Vance was able to make an antidote in time to save you. He, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi are going around warning people right now and distributing the antidote to whomever needs it."

"H- How did-," Sora managed to stutter out, suddenly very aware of how raw his throat felt from throwing up last night.

"We're still trying to figure out how the candy got poisoned," Riku said. "Donald said that Scrooge has a lot of enemies back in Duckberg who could have tampered with it."

"No," Sora said shaking his head. "How did... _you_ know that song?"

"Huh? Oh, I, uh, I heard Vance singing it," Riku said. "I'm sorry if that was weird."

Sora could feel his pulse racing in his sand paper scratchy throat. Sora had suspected it before, but that song was all the proof Sora needed to confirm that Vance was Ursula. And Riku had... Sora shuddered at the thought. A worse realization washed over him: if Vance was Ursula, then Vance had only ever existed because Sora made that stupid deal meddling in Riku's emotions. This was just as much his fault as it was Ursula's.

"Riku... there- there's no easy way to say this," Sora coughed out. "But I don't think Vance is who he says he is."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"I mean... I think he's actually... Ursula," Sora said, suddenly aware of how totally off the wall that sounded out loud.

"What? No, I've known him for months," Riku replied. "Why would you even say that?"

"Riku... listen," Sora struggled to speak. "I was worried about having... broken your heart... so I kind of... went to Ursula to make a deal for you. I... I thought I was saving you. But I just put you in worse harm's way. I'm so SO sorry."

Riku's silence was deafening. Having laid everything bare, Sora felt the weight of his actions on his shoulders. Sora wanted Riku to tell him that it was okay and that he'd only done what he thought was right, but he knew that wasn't in the cards right now.

"Whatever deal you made," Riku said at last. "It doesn't change the fact that what I have with Vance is real."

Of all the possible reactions, Sora hadn't expected that. It was one thing for Riku to be mad at him. It was another thing entirely for Riku to suddenly not believe him.

"But Riku," Sora said. "Vance knew Ariel's song."

"A song I'm sure is known on a lot of worlds," Riku said. "Vance _saved your life_ tonight. Why would he do that if he was Ursula? Look, you can't just drop a bomb on me like that and then start messing with my heart once I try to move on. Deal or no deal, it doesn't change the fact that I love Vance and he loves me. And I'm sorry you can't believe that that could happen on its own."

"Riku..."

Riku got up and walked to the door before turning back to face his friend. "Sora... don't ever mess with my life again."

* * *

Doom and Loki sat upon twin thrones as they watched the battle in front of them. On one side stood a local man mutated by Red Lyrium into a creature that seemed to be covered in the devilish red rocks from head to toe, and on the other was a Cauldron Born. The Red Lyrium Horror was certainly less durable than the Cauldron Born, but the raw strength and power that the lyrium infused beast unleashed upon his opponent was greatly impressive.

"I put five coppers on the Cauldron Born," Loki said to Doom as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Are you blind to the power the lyrium beast possesses?" Doom asked.

"Not at all, I've merely seen this exact scenario a hundred times over," Loki answered. "The forces I unleash upon Thor are always his superior in raw power, yet his infuriating tendency not to die allows him to win the day every time."

"Bah!" Doom scoffed. "You're allowing your past failures to sting your objectivity. There is little evidence that this battle will last long enough to become one of attrition."

"Oh, isn't there?" Loki asked, gesturing coyly to the arena, where the Red Lyrium Horror was beginning to slow and grow more erratic in its movements while the lone Cauldron Born just kept getting knocked down and standing back up again.

Doom growled and stood from his seat with frustration evident in his body language. It was clear that the subject wielding the Red Lyrium was too fallible for the task. Rather than give Loki the satisfaction of being right, Doom fired a blast of energy from his gauntlet. The lyrium beast exploded into a pile of brilliant red pebbles.

Loki smugly wrapped his arms around Doom from behind. "Face reality, my dear Victor, this pursuit of Red Lyrium is an insignificant detour."

"Doom will not admit defeat," Doom replied, shaking Loki off. "The power was right there, plain as day. Had it been in more capable hands, it would- ... Of course. How did I not see it sooner? Simple farm hands are not capable of wielding such a gift."

"If you're about to suggest testing that power on yourself, I will personally return you to the Vale against your will and purge all memories of Red Lyrium from your mind," Loki warned.

"Do you think me a fool?" Doom asked. "Doom will not attempt to use that power until he is able to fully observe the ramifications of it. But we have an expendable revenant in our midst who is already a weak link in our Overtakers."

"Jafar won't be at all fond of your plan," Loki remarked. "He seems quite smitten with that mortal."

Doom scoffed at that. "The approval of the genie means nothing to Doom. When they return, we shall conduct our experiment."

* * *

Jafar and Hook, meanwhile, had made their way to Hook's home world, the Enchanted Forest. Hook had been utterly shocked by Jafar's willingness to take him there to retrieve his ship. Such an act of kindness was so unlike him. Yet Hook wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The two stalked through a port city of the Southern Isles, where the locator spell had led them.

"Is that ship yours?" Jafar asked, gesturing to the Jolly Roger, anchored at the docks.

"Aye, that she is," Hook said, marveling at the sight of his ship as if it were a lost lover. "We plundered many a treasury together."

"A feeling I know quite well," Jafar said. "Iago and I travelled the Seven Deserts in search of the lamp and, in process, uncovered great wealth and riches. Perhaps later you and I can share stories of our myriad of quests."

Hook had never taken Jafar for the adventuring type. He seemed like any other evil sorcerer: just in it for power and conquest. Yet here he was, suggesting that he'd gone adventuring for treasures just like Hook had. The whole concept caused Hook to see Jafar in a new light.

"Me thinks there's some pirate in you, mate," Hook said with a grin.

"I bathe too frequently for that," Jafar answered with a smirk.

As per their plan, the two men went in separate directions from here. Hook strolled in confidently on the gang plank to the deck of his ship. The ship's flag might have changed, but it was still his baby, just as majestic as ever. He'd been a fool to trade her away to help Emma, but now it was time to write this wrong.

"Well, well, look at who's back," a snooty voice said.

"Pleasure to see you too, Blackbeard," Hook said as he faced the ship's current captain.

Blackbeard and Hook had long had a rivalry to settle who was the most ruthless and brilliant pirate to sail the seven seas. Blackbeard even commandeered the Jolly Roger from Hook at one point, but when Hook needed a magic bean to return to the Land Without Magic, they'd buried the hatchet for the sake of an even trade. Hook hoped that Blackbeard would be amenable to a second bargain.

What complicated this matter was the man standing to Blackbeard's left: a young man with auburn hair and long sideburns. Hook would have been a poor pirate not to immediately recognize the man as royalty, and royals always made pirate business more complicated. Why Blackbeard had this prince or king or whatever he was walking the deck freely, Hook couldn't begin to fathom.

"Can we speak alone?" Hook asked, gesturing to the young man, "Without the blueblood?"

"First of all, I am Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles," he introduced himself. "And I will be referred to by my honorifics by you at all times. Secondly, I'm the financier of this ship and all its voyages. Anything you have to say to the captain, you can say in front of me."

Hook kept his eyes on Blackbeard. "I gave you my ship, and you went and got it conscripted by some snot nosed prince? Here I thought your reputation was worth something, Blackbeard."

"It's a rather financially lucrative venture," Blackbeard said. "We've pillaged the coasts of Arendelle and sent the citizenry screaming. Besides, you traded the Jolly Roger to _me_. She's my ship, and I'll do as I please with her."

"That's actually why I'm here," Hook said. "I want my ship back."

Blackbeard threw his head back and laughed. "She's not for sale."

"Oh I think it will be once you hear my offer," Hook said. "I'll take the ship in exchange for your _lives_."

At that, the entire crew burst in raucous laughter.

"Is he always this foolish?" Hans asked.

"I think he's drunk again," Blackbeard replied. "Hook, you're one man against me entire crew. You've nothing to trade and nothing to threaten us with. Now get off MY ship before I stain its deck with your blood."

"So you refuse to take my bargain? Have it your way!" Hook said before putting his fingers to his lips and letting out a high pitched whistle.

At the shrill sound, the entire ship and dock began to rumble. The crew's laughter was replaced with a fearful silence. The waters next to the ship bubbled, and from the depths sprouted a brilliant scarlet skinned man the size of a small ship himself: Jafar in his genie form. Jafar's hysterical cackle echoed throughout the entire port. Hook had never laid eyes upon a genie's true form before, let alone Jafar's. It was truly a magnificent sight, and Hook had to stop himself from tracing the outline of Jafar's muscles with his eyes.

"A demon!" the crew shouted in horror, running to get off the ship.

"Not so fast!" Jafar bellowed, firing a blast of lightning from his eyes that destroyed the gangplank, trapping them aboard.

Blackbeard drew his sword and attempted to face the genie bravely. "I've fought worse demons than this in my time. I will end your little- AGH!"

But Blackbeard found himself scooped up in Jafar's hand before he could finish that sentence. With a powerful thrust, Jafar hurled Blackbeard off into the horizon. Hook smiled devilishly at the sight and turned back to the crew.

"Anyone else?" Hook asked coyly.

None of the crew, not even Prince Hans, resisted.

"To _Captain_ Hook!" one of the pirates shouted, prompting the entire crew to chant his name.

"Good form, mates," Hook chuckled. "I promise you all full pockets the likes of which Blackbeard could never hope to give you. Mates, we're not just going to pilfer this land, but, rather, _all_ the lands."

The crew cheered at that and immediately returned to their duties, getting the ship ready to sail for the vast riches.

Hook proceeded towards the helm, but stopped when he passed Hans. "You, Prince, what number in line for the throne of the Southern Isles are you?"

"Thirteenth," Hans admitted sheepishly.

"Well you're bloody useless for ransoming, aren't you?" Hook said. "Congratulations, you're my new Mr. Smee. Keep me crew in ship shape."

Hook stood by the helm as Jafar returned to his usual shape and size, much to the crew's terror and intimidation.

"I thought genies couldn't kill," Hook said, referring back to Blackbeard's fate.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," Jafar replied with a smirk.

Hook clamped his hand on Jafar's should in appreciation. "Thank you, mate. I owe you greatly for this."

"You'll have to find a way to make it up to me," Jafar said playfully.

"Oh that I will," Hook said. "But first things first: this ship won't fit through a Corridor of Darkness. How will we get it back to Thedas?"

"The dark passages are not the only ways to travel between worlds," Jafar said. "Sora and his infernal friends travel using a ship that can fly through the Etherium. With a touch of my magic, so can yours."

Jafar stepped out into the center of the deck, prompting all of the crew to disperse away from his current location. Jafar extended his arms and staff outwards.

"Aram kaza butabus, ARAM KAZA BUTABUS!" Jafar chanted as a red glow began to radiate around the Jolly Roger.

The crew seemed terrified by this development, and none were prepared when the ship began to lurch and hover right out of the water. As the Jolly Roger rose into the air and the anchor hoisted itself, Hook found himself in awe of Jafar's strength. Not even Cora had been powerful enough to manage such a feat on her own. Jafar was truly a maelstrom of mighty magic.

"Get ready to set sail, mates!" Hook yelled. "There's bumpy seas ahead!"

* * *

"On thing more an all is done," Winnie chanted over her cauldron. "Add a bit of thine own tongue."

The Sanderson Sisters bit down and spat the severed piece of flesh into their brew. Grimhilde looked on in disgust. She'd never been one for magic that required self-mutilation. It always seemed to be counter-productive to her. Yet if she understood the spell correctly, the three witches were brewing a potion that would allow them to drain the youth from the little girl that they had tied to a chair across the room. Yet before Winnie could serve her finished brew to the captive, Russell Edgington sped into the room.

"Sandy Sisters, Fish wants y'all at the church to be extra hands on deck," Russell said.

"We art in the middle of something," Winnie growled, gesturing to her cauldron.

"No time," Russell said. "Fish is in a foul enough mood as it is due to events that were of no fault of my own. All hands on deck. Let's GO!"

Winnie grunted angrily but she and her sisters ultimately relented, grabbing their broomsticks on the way out.

"You too, your majesty," Russell said, turning to Grimhilde.

"Maleficent has me scrying for the ink," Grimhilde claimed (it was only half a lie). "Or would you like to explain to her why I have been pulled away from my task."

Russell rolled his eyes but didn't argue further. He then left her alone in the room with the cauldron and the little girl. Grimhilde turned to the still boiling cauldron and filled the large wooden ladle with the putrid liquid. Surely Winnie wouldn't want the brew to go to waste, would she? Grimhilde hobbled over to the captive child and pressed the ladle to her lips. The girl drank the potion as if in a deep trance that compelled her to do so. As the child drank, she began to glow with a misty aura that Grimhilde recognized as her life-force. The old hag greedily inhaled the misty aura, which funneled into her mouth as if it were a liquid.

The more life force that Grimhilde drank, the stronger she became. The hunch on her back straightened out, her hands no longer were gnarled, her nose shrank back to its natural size, and her hair felt luscious and silky again rather than old and stringy. The child slumped over dead, her entire life force spent. Grimhilde couldn't care less. The witch quickly darted over to the magic mirror and looked upon her reflection. There, staring back at her, was the fair face she'd sacrificed long ago. Grimhilde was young and beautiful once again.

* * *

With so many children poisoned by the Halloween candy, the Overtakers turned their church into a makeshift hospital. It was the perfect way to both make themselves look like the heroes as well as have the opportunity to inject the tired and scared minds with the "Gospel of Maleficent." Fish ushered the crowd into the church. Everyone was hysterical and chaotic, and she had to keep order for this to work. Fortunately, she'd always been good at making herself heard.

"Attention everyone," Fish said, projecting her voice over the sobbing. "If you yourself are ill, please proceed into the Fellowship Hall to be treated by our potion specialists. If you are a parent with a sick child, please escort them into the Fellowship Hall as well. You can only stay with the child if you are their legal guardian. Everyone else needs to clear the area. Reverend Newlin is praying for the victims in the Sanctuary. You're welcome to stay and wait for friends and relatives in there."

Fish repeated herself and the crowd did as instructed. What had once been chaos was now getting to be somewhat orderly. Russell, Cruella, the Sanderson Sisters, and several of Ratigan's "employees" treated the patients with the antidote that "Vance" secured for them. Blackheart had originally been conscripted to help as well, but his bedside manner was ultimately deemed too frightening and not ideal for the situation. Most cases were treatable, though a few patients had reacted to the potion worse than others.

Meanwhile, in Sanctuary, Steve tended to his flock. At least fifty concerned friends, neighbors, and relatives gathered in the pews.

"Friends. Neighbors," Steve began. "I know how we're all feelin'. Scared. Angry. Worried. Those are all natural things to feel in this situation. But I want you to look around this room. All of us here are feelin' those same feelings. You are not alone. We are going through this together. Now I know some of you are feelin' guilty too for passin' out the candy. And I just want to tell you: it's not your fault. The only person to blame is the careless greedy business tycoon who cared more about his money than our children's safety."

The congregation was all nodding and whispering words of agreement to their comrades. Perfect. They were putty in Steve's hand.

"Now for this next part, I know you all have been told different," Steve said. "I'm so sorry you've been lied to, but _Maleficent_ loves and supports you all too."

The crowd started murmuring and looking confused. He was losing them at that.

"Maleficent only wants what's best for the people of Radiant Garden," Steve said. "She knows you all see her as a villain, but that's not who she is. In fact, our church couldn't have supplied the aid to y'all tonight if it wasn't for her. You see, she cares about our children too, which is more than Scrooge and the Restoration Committee can say. Listen, you all feel the love in this room? The support from your friends and neighbors in this trying time? That love is her message."

Steve wasn't sure if the crowd actually believed that lie or if they just _wanted_ to, but it was clear on all of their faces. He had them. They were on board. They bought it. They needed a savior, and Steve gave it to them. He smiled at that. Ursula had been right all along.

"Let us pray."

* * *

Mr. Shadow inched closer to the forest world under Persephone's protection. Hades watched in sick anticipation, ready to witness his ex-wife's little pet project go up in smoke. He'd been twice bitten on love, and now was his chance to finally bite back. For back on his home world, he and Persephone had quite a rocky history. It all began when-

"Umm, excuse me, baby," Thalia, the Muse of Comedy, said, pushing the scene of Hades out of the way to reveal a Grecian Urn with the fives Muses depicted on the surface, "the stories of Greek gods and their crazy shenanigans are _our_ job."

"You gotta add oomph to it!" Terpsichore, the Muse of Dance, added.

"We'll take it from here, darling," Calliope, the Muse of Epic Poetry, said.

To the tune of "The Gospel Truth" then?

"Now you're speaking our language!" Clio, the Muse of History, said as the music began to play.

♫ _"Back when the gods were young,_

_Lord Hades felt a hole in his heart._

_And when he first saw Persephone, romance seemed to start._

_At first, she felt the same._

_She flirted back and called him by name._

_But then she learned about his evil schemes and felt such shame._

Ooh sing it girlfriend!

_So then he kidnapped her!_

_He threw her into Hell!_

_She screamed!_

_Locked that poor girl in a cell!_

_He schemed!_

_And on his own built a mansion on the Styx._

_And that's the Gospel Truth!_

_The guy was much too rooted in his triiiiiiiicks!_

_But then Zeus rescued her._

Yeah, baby!

_He foiled Hades, still in his youth_

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That’s the Gospel Truth!_

_Hades's temper burns and flames, and proves that he’s uncouth_

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That’s the Gospel Truth!"♫_

"Yeah, yeah, thank you for the song and dance number, very nice, don't come again," Hades said, turning the view back to him. "Oy, nosey goddesses, what are ya gonna do? Anyway, back to-"

_"And that's the Gospel Truth!"_ Zorg sang to himself.

"ZORG!" Hades shouted, flaring up to a bright shade of orange.

"Sorry, Hades, sorry," Zorg said. "Terrible song. Not catchy at all. By the by, is that world supposed to be doin' that?"

"Doing WHAT?" Hades said, turning back to face his target.

Hades was greeted by the sight of brilliant pink, yellow, and green lights circling around the world, creating what looked like an immense cosmic net around the planet. Hades recognized it as Persephone's magic. Hades angrily pulled out his ceramic model of Mr. Shadow and gave it a squeeze.

"FULL STEAM AHEAD!" Hades ordered.

Mr. Shadow did as he was bade... and proceeded to bounce harmlessly off the barrier. Hades squeezed the figure tighter, and Mr. Shadow proceeded to charge the barrier again. Once again, he bounced away harmlessly.

"NO _NO_ _**NOOOOOO**_!!!" Hades screamed, his temper exploding.

"Uh, maybe, you should, y'know, find a new world to hit?" Zorg suggested.

Hades, without turning around, unleashed a pillar of fire on Zorg that blasted the man back to the Underworld. Off in the distance, Hades could see a bright pink and gold chariot flying towards him, pulled along by twin stags.

"Hades!" Persephone shouted from her chariot. "We need to talk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Part of Your World" is from The Little Mermaid. "The Gospel Truth" is from Disney's Hercules.
> 
> Hans and Blackbeard are from Once Upon a Time, and they are canonly the ones who have the Jolly Roger as of the point where I've picked up the story.
> 
> The Muses are from Disney's Hercules.


	34. I Need More Affection Than You Know

"URSULA! STOP!" Sora yelled as he drew his Keyblade and pointed it at Vance.

His body ached and he was still in incredible pain from the poison, but after his confrontation with Riku, Sora knew he couldn't stay bedridden. He took to the streets and, after some searching, came across Vance. Sora was determined to end the sea witch's spell... he just didn't know how.

"Sora... what the Hell?" Vance asked. "Is this more of your crazy? Honestly, I have no idea what Riku sees in you."

"Drop the act, Ursula," Sora said, unwavering. "I know it's you. The new face and altering Riku's memories was a neat trick. You _almost_ had me fooled, but you just had to sing Ariel's song, didn't you?"

Vance just laughed at that, and in that moment, Sora could hear Ursula's voice ringing at the end of each chuckle. Now there was absolutely no doubt in Sora's mind as to what was going on.

"I couldn't resist the delicious irony of it all," Vance admitted. "It was just the perfect song to employ for a dramatic flourish. Once a showgirl, always a showgirl, I suppose."

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this," Sora warned.

"HA!" Vance scoffed. "You don't have much of a say in that matter."

Sora suddenly felt his arms being gripped tightly by two pairs of firm hands. Sora struggled to break free of the hold, but with his strength still weakened by the potion, he couldn't. Sora looked up at his attackers to see two skeletal faces looking down on him. He shuddered in terror.

"Meet the Cauldron Born," Vance said. "Proving that being down to just skin and bones isn't always a bad thing. HA! And now, dearie, _you're mine_."

* * *

Hades may have sealed off the Underworld to his allies, but Mephisto was not so easily deterred. There were many secret passageways between the lands of the dead, and all Mephisto had to do was find one that would serve his purposes. With Hades away playing with Mr. Shadow and the Overtakers barred from entry, Mephisto knew that it was the perfect opportunity to help out an old friend. Once inside the mansion, it wasn't hard for the demon king to find Doom's lab. The stench of Doom's magic was all over it. Mephisto greedily reached from the door, but found himself zapped by the protection spell that Doom left in place.

"Impressive work, Victor," Mephisto spat as he rubbed the burn on his hand. "I should have never underestimated you. But, my old friend, _you_ have underestimated _me_."

Though it was extremely difficult to do so out of the confines of his Hell, Mephisto allowed his physical form to melt away. From where he stood emerged a sight impossible to truly describe. Mephisto's true form was an abstract portrait of all the evil in all the worlds. Power burned and shimmered all around, and any soul unlucky enough to gaze upon the sight lost their vision to the unnatural and incomprehensible form. The Overtakers' mansion shattered and dissolved at Mephisto's touch.

Though Doom's spell protected the contents of his laboratory from destruction, with no physical lab to hold them, the artifacts and mechanical devices tumbled onto the banks of the Styx, exposed. Mephisto returned himself to his standard demonic form and cracked his neck. It really was nice to stretch the true legs every once in a while. Mephisto then turned to see Morgan le Fay clapping at his display of power, finally free from her stasis spell.

"Bravo, Lord Mephisto," Morgan said. "Should I flatter myself by assuming that was all for my benefit."

"But of course, dear," Mephisto replied. "You and I are partners, remember? We look out for each other!"

"HA!" Morgan scoffed. "And if you expect me to actually believe you value such a thing, then you greatly underestimate me."

Mephisto smirked. "So, tell me, is any of the rest of this junk worth anything?"

Morgan did not answer right away. She scanned the sandy banks looking for something in particular. Once she spotted it, she walked over and plucked the shard of red stone from the ground.

"This will prove most useful," Morgan said, showing the Red Lyrium to Mephisto. "And I've just the idea of how to use it."

* * *

The Jolly Roger dropped its anchor along the side of Suledin Keep but remained airborne. Doom and Loki stood side by side and observed as Jafar flew down with Hook levitating behind him. Loki had half expected Jafar to be carrying Hook bridal style up their return, but, alas, it seemed that such fancies were nothing more than fancies.

"Quite an impressive feat, wouldn't you agree?" Jafar asked, gesturing to the flying vessel.

"If you think _that_ is a grand feat, you should see my fleet of aircrafts that I designed myself back in Latveria," Doom retorted.

"So how did the little test run go?" Hook asked. "Is the lyrium proving to be as formidable a mineral as we'd hoped?"

Loki couldn't help but smirk at that bit of irony. The poor captain truly had no idea that _he_ was to be the "little test run." Loki almost pitied the mortal. It did seem a shame to waste so fair a face on the Red Lyrium, but Victor's desires outweighed the captain's potential for momentary diversions.

"The initial test on a lowly farm hand proved insufficient," Doom replied. "Thus the next test requires one with a stronger will and more durable form."

"And where are we to find such a subject?" Hook asked, oblivious.

Jafar, however, did not miss Doom's meaning and put up his arm between Hook and Doom to make his opposition to this course clear. Jafar's glare was venomous and unwavering, bearing down upon Doom with an intensity that Loki had never seen from a mortal (not that Jafar was truly mortal). Doom responded in kind, unblinking.

"Me?" Hook asked, reading the gestures for what they were. "That bloody stuff could kill me, and I hardly relish the opportunity to experience death for a second time."

"You have your answer," Jafar said to Doom. "And you _will_ accept it."

"It was not a request," Doom warned.

Jafar clenched his teeth and held his staff in position. "Aram kaza-"

But Doom was quicker to the draw, blasting Jafar back with a concussive beam of energy from his suit.

"Loki, get the revenant," Doom ordered.

Despite seeing Loki not budge an inch from Doom's side, Hook felt cold and firm hands wrap around him from behind. Hook struggled to break free, but despite Loki's thin frame, the Liesmith was shockingly strong and solid. Hook couldn't even get Loki to budge even the slightest bit.

"Now then," Doom said. "Bring him over to the-"

But Doom was slammed into by the force of Jafar's genie transformation, sending the good doctor hurdling into the air. Jafar was relentless, hurling bolts of bright yellow magic at Doom over and over and over again. If Hook didn't know any better, he'd have assumed that Doom perished in the onslaught. When the smoke cleared, there hovered Doom, unharmed and surrounded by a viridescent energy field.

"That was a mistake, sorcerer," Doom warned.

Doom then unleashed a handful of tiny pebbles. Such a sight made Jafar throw his head back in laughter. The great Doctor Doom thought to best him with _pebbles_. Doom was undeterred, and, using his molecular expander, grew the tiny pebbles into an avalanche of immense boulders. The first boulder slammed into Jafar's head, causing the genie to recoil in pain. Then, before Jafar could recover, a second boulder slammed into his chest.

"ENOUGH!" Jafar shouted, clapping his hands together and freezing the bounders in midair. "ZABA KABUDABRA!"

At Jafar's command, the boulders collected in Jafar's grasp and solidified into a mass of molten rock. Jafar hurled the massive lava ball back at Doom, but the mass shattered into a million tiny pieces as Doom came rocketing through it from the other side. Doom extended his arms and fired a blast of green energy directly for Jafar. The evil genie, however, merely returned fire with a blast of golden lightning from his eyes. The two beams collided in midair as Doom continued to rocket towards Jafar.

Hook watched in utter disbelief as they collided and energy exploded outwards from where they were in waves. From the flash of light, a dark mass was falling rapidly back down to Suledin Keep. At first Hook hoped against hope that it was Jafar, but as the mass approached, it became clearly recognizable as Doctor Doom. Doom landed on his feet in front of where Hook and Loki were standing.

"A pity," Loki remarked. "Jafar _was_ a most useful ally."

"A necessary sacrifice," Doom said. "Now then. To the matter at hand."

However, it was just then that Hook noticed a purple orb of light floating downward near to where they were standing. The pirate captain couldn't help but grin as Jafar, once again in his sorcerer form, manifested out of the orb of energy.

"Don't count me out just yet," Jafar forewarned, drawing his staff for another round.

Doom prepared to attack once again. Loki simply looked on in amusement. Loki _could_ tip the scales of the battle into the favor of one or the other, but he rather enjoyed watching the display of power. Besides, Loki knew that each man could easily hold their own against the other. However, before Doom and Jafar could continue their dance of power, a terrible roar echoed throughout the keep. All four Overtakers looked up to see a dragon flying their way. Doom, with his armor's advanced sensors, was the only one privy to the knowledge that the dragon was being ridden into battle by an enemy the doctor had not expected to see free.

"Morgan le Fay," Doom growled.

* * *

Persephone and Hades stared each other down from their separate chariots. Hades hadn't seen the Goddess of Spring since Zeus "rescued" her from the marriage. She'd been a girl then. Now she was a fully matured goddess with all the power and elegance that entailed.

"You look good, 'Seph," Hades remarked. "The spring shtick agrees with ya. And me? Well, hey, still dead on my feet, if you know what I'm sayin'. HA!"

"Hades," Persephone said, a twinge of sadness present in her voice. "I had always hoped you'd give up your pursuit of evil one day. You know, I really did like you at first. You made me laugh. But I could never love a man who inflicts pain onto poor innocent defenseless people and animals. I'm too big on cruelty free! That's why I'm a vegan."

"Yeah, you've only mentioned that like a zillion times," Hades said, "and I'm too big on the barbeque for that. Geez you broads are judgy. Too evil for you. Too nice for Malef. What am I? Goldilocks?"

"Hades, please," Persephone begged, "I know you're still upset about what happened all those years ago. But you cannot take it out on this world. It won't change anything."

"Eh, it'll make me feel better," Hades said. "So, hey, go right ahead and take down that barrier, so I don't have to, y'know, go down there and burn everybody one by one. That's a real pain in tuchus, if ya know what I mean."

Persephone exhaled loudly, not fully believing what she was about to do. She brushed her golden hair aside and tucked it behind her ear.

"Listen, Hades," she said. "If you swear on the River Styx never to destroy another world, then I will go with you to be your bride in the Underworld... forever. Willingly."

Hades hadn't expected that offer. He scratched his chin and let his eyes drift between Persephone and Mr. Shadow. Clearly this was Persephone's attempt at a heroic sacrifice to spare countless worlds, and Hades was sorely tempted to accept. After all, Mr. Shadow had been nothing more than a diversion to blow off steam, and he'd get Persephone's heart in return. But one question haunted him: did he even still _want_ her hand in marriage? On one hand, it felt right to reclaim what had been taken from him. Yet, on the other hand, she'd constantly nag him over being evil, and he had very little use for a pretty distraction. He wanted a real partner in crime, and Persephone would never be that.

As Hades pondered this offer, he saw something off in the distance. A giant snow cloud sailed through the Etherium on a direct collision course with the forest world. Hades and Persephone both watched as the wintery cloud encircled the world. Persephone's force field turned to red and orange autumnal colors before finally turning a sickly brown and dissolving. Persephone herself seemed to shrink as well. The springtime world had been thrust into a deep enchanted winter. Hades briefly wondered if Boreas had just thrown him a bone until he laid eyes upon the true culprit behind the enchanted winter. Standing triumphantly atop a stone platform was Maleficent.

"A winter to sting the Goddess of Spring," Maleficent declared. "Sometimes my powers surprise even me."

With his pathway open, Hades knew exactly what to do. He pulled out the model of Mr. Shadow and ordered the ultimate evil to proceed full steam ahead.

"NO!" Persephone screamed as the dark mass pierced the forest world.

Persephone watched in utter horror as the home world of her friends Bambi and Thumper was torn apart amidst flames and smoke. She wept profusely as Hades and Maleficent looked onward with sadistic glee.

"Now _this_ is a sight I find most agreeable," Maleficent declared.

Persephone wiped the tears from her cheeks and rose up to the reigns of her chariot as regally as she could. "You may have done this atrocity, but I won't let you destroy a world ever again."

Persephone whipped her twin stags, and she flew off towards Mr. Shadow. Hades and Maleficent watched in curiosity as she disappeared into the smog. There was a flash of pink light and the debris cleared, leaving only Mr. Shadow present. Yet he was now different. His flames had completely gone out. His charred surface seemed more richly colored and more fertile. Hades could even make out the beginnings of green saplings. After a few seconds, the ceramic model shattered in Hades's hand, signifying that the Underworld Lord's hold was broken. Persephone was gone, but Mr. Shadow was now no more. In both of their places was the fertile beginnings of a new world.

Hades's temper flared up to red. "OF _COURSE_. Even when I win, I LOSE! It's like the entire UNIVERSE wants to put the kibosh on me!"

"Do not despair," Maleficent said. "Once we have the Book of Prophecies, all of that will change."

"We?" Hades asked, instantly cooling back down to blue. "There's a 'we' again?"

Maleficent nodded. "Perhaps I was too hasty before. Witnessing your wrath upon the worlds... Well, let's just say I appreciate a man with a fiery disposition far more than one showering me with gifts."

Hades grinned at that. "Well, hey, let me tell ya something, I get mad a lot. I'm just all the time mad. That's me. Ask anyone."

Of course Maleficent knew that already. She'd known him for years, after all. Yet Hades wanted to make doubly sure that she did. Maleficent's rejection had somehow only made Hades want to earn her affections even more. Hades was at her mercy completely, yet somehow he was okay with that. Maleficent tapped her staff on the platform and summoned a large Corridor of Darkness in front of them. Maleficent gestured for Hades to follow her as her platform flew through the portal. Hades followed after in his chariot, because of course he did.

* * *

The Cauldron Born locked the shackles chaining Sora to the stone platform. Vance had taken Sora away to the Rising Falls, Radiant Garden's uncanny waterfalls whose water flowed upwards against gravity. This particular platform was the very same spot where Riku had stolen Sora's Keyblade years ago. It seemed only fitting that the sea witch would bring Sora back here as she took Riku from him. The Cauldron Born had shackled his hands, but Sora found that he could still reach his phone from his back pocket. If he could just get a text message to send....

"He is a quiet boy, isn't he?" Vance asked, referring to Riku. "A fine quality to have. After all, what is idle prattle for?"

"He's not quiet when he's with someone who gives him something to talk about," Sora replied. "Maybe you're just boring, Ursula."

"Me? Boring? HA!" Vance replied. "I'm the most exciting thing that's ever happened to him!"

Sora shook his head. At her claim? At the situation? He wasn't entirely sure. It just felt like an appropriate response.

"How can you even do this?" Sora asked. "Pretending to love someone? Messing with their heart? How broken are you, Ursula?"

Vance scowled at that. "I can do it because it gets me what _I_ want! I can assure you that's all that really matters."

"You have so much power," Sora said. "So much that could actually make life better for people. But you just keep hurting them and using them."

"Of course! It's more fun that way," Vance declared.

Vance didn't seem to have anything further to elaborate, but Sora had to buy himself more time. He didn't know what Vance was planning on doing to him, but it wouldn't be pleasant. Sora knew that the sea witch loved to have an audience. If he could keep her talking, maybe she'd delay ending him.

"If you're feeling so chatty, how about you answer this question for me," Sora said. "Why'd you save my life? You had me at your total mercy. You could've killed me, but you didn't."

"What? No 'thank you'?" Vance replied with mock offense. "Contrary to what you might think, killing you is _not_ my ultimate endgame. Tell me, handsome, do you remember that first Heartless you defeated in Traverse Town all those years ago? What was it? The Powered Armor?"

"The Guard Armor," Sora supplied.

"That's the one!" Vance declared. "Well, that was when we first started watching you. You know what I suggested doing at that very first meeting? I suggested turning you into a Heartless and being done with it. And we could have too. _So_ easily. But Maleficent said something I've never forgotten. She said that no matter whether you conquered the darkness or got swallowed by it, you'd still be useful to us. I didn't really get the whole _useful_ part when you chopped me up into sushi, you understand. But now? Now I do.

"After all, look around you, sweetcheeks. _You_ made an ill advised deal that let me into Riku's heart. A Keybearer under my throng! Can you imagine? And then, as I was plotting on how to use this little advantage, I figured why not pull the same trick over the entirety of Radiant Garden? Get them all to welcome _us_ into their hearts and turn away from those who'd genuinely earned it. It's only a matter of time before I parlay both into _total_ open control. I'm going to serve Maleficent both Riku and the Hollow Bastion castle on a silver platter! Get back what was rightfully ours to begin with!"

Sora felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he'd made a mistake with his deal, however well intentioned he may have been, but he never expected it to have consequences this severe. He was supposed to be a hero who protected the worlds from evil, and yet Ursula was right. His screw ups were more help to the villains than his heroism stopped them.

"Now, now, cheer up, sweetie!" Vance said once he saw how crestfallen Sora was. "Your role's not done yet! Maleficent's gonna concoct an extra special torment just for you!"

"Over my dead body!" Riku declared as he leaped down onto the platform.

Vance was utterly flabbergasted by this turn of events; Riku had heard her entire spiel. Sora couldn't wipe the grin from his face. After their fight earlier, it felt amazing for Sora to have Riku back on his side.

"I should have known you were too good to be true," Riku sighed. Sora couldn't help but feel a sting of pity at that.

Vance clutched the silver octopus necklace, tapping into its power. "Riku, remember! You _love_ me!"

Riku clutched his forehead and tried to shake Ursula's influence out of his mind. "No. You... won't... use me anymore! Never again!"

Riku unleashed a blast of light from his Keyblade that shot directly for Vance. The beam hit its mark, shattering Vance's necklace and breaking the spell. The clouds in Riku's mind lifted and he saw the truth for the first time in days. Vance's body molted off of Ursula as if it were nothing more than a layer of dead skin. The handsome young man was gone, and in his place, there was only the sea witch. Before Ursula could reorient herself, Riku ran across the platform, kicked the Cauldron Born warriors off the platform into the waterfall, and sliced through Sora's chains, freeing him.

Ursula seethed with anger as the two Keyblade wielders stood ready for battle. "You little fools! Fine! Have each other back! It'll all come crumbling down around you, and we've still got the town wrapped around our little finger!"

With that said, Ursula dove off the platform into the water, disappearing into the current. Once they were sure that she wasn't coming back, Sora and Riku did the one thing they knew was long overdue: they hugged each other. The two young men stayed there in each other's arms for a while, neither wanting to leave after what they'd just gotten through.

* * *

When Morgan le Fay came into view, Hook immediately felt Loki release his grip. From what Hook had seen, usually the trickster god wasn't the type to run headfirst into a battle the way that Doom and Jafar were, yet something about Morgan le Fay prompted Loki to forget his restraint. Loki materialized along the back of the dragon's neck, facing Morgan directly.

"Now, now, I see the swine has escaped her cage," Loki taunted. "If I knew no better, I would think the swine wished to become _ham_." A silver dagger appeared in Loki's hand. "I fear the meat may be less succulent now that she has seen the knife, but perhaps the fires upon which I roast her corpse will rectify such a careless oversight."

"Foul wretched false god!" Morgan spat. "BEGONE!"

Morgan blasted Loki with a bolt of lightning, causing his illusion to dissipate. As soon as Morgan saw the vanishing illusion, she knew what was coming. Loki's dagger pierced her neck from behind without further warning. Morgan gurgled and sputtered and choked on her own blood as she fell from the dragon's back and plummeted into the ravine below.

Loki pressed his tongue to his still crimson blade and sampled his victory. "I should not have allowed her to see the knife beforehand. I can taste the fear in her blood."

"T'is not fear, you taste, Loki, but your own failure!" Morgan declared as she reappeared and bound the trickster god with a spell sigil. "Victor's heart did not choose wisely."

That wasn't possible. She was dead. S _he was supposed to be dead_. Loki hid his surprise and frustration behind a façade of smug confidence, an old trick he'd used well over the centuries.

"That was no mere illusion," Loki said, observing the sigils holding him in place. "You actually perished at my hands and returned. Did Mephisto teach you the secret to effective immortality?"

Morgan smirked. "Hardly. I returned through no powers but my own. You see, Victor may have needed his toy to travel back to visit me, but I came to this time on my own raw magical power alone."

"Time magic?" Loki said with a chuckle. "You are playing with fire, witch. For you see...."

A second Loki appeared on the dragon's back. Morgan lashed out at him with her magic, but the trickster was able to expertly dodge and shatter the seal holding the first Loki prisoner. Now free, the first Loki absorbed back into his other self amidst a wash of magic.

"...Time is nothing more than an _illusion_ , my dear," Loki declared with a dramatic bow as if he were a parlor magician performing rudimentary tricks for an audience.

Morgan sneered. "I should have expected no less. Come then, little Loki. Let us see which sorcerer is truly powerful enough to sate Victor's appetite."

Loki simply laughed at that. "You assume his appetite is the insatiable one? Oh, no, my dear. It's _mine!_ "

Within a flash of magic, the sorcerers vanished into the time stream to continue their dance. The dragon, however, was not so occupied. With a mighty roar, the dragon unleashed a stream of crimson energy breath that decimated the watch towers of Suledin Keep. _Red Lyrium breath_ , Doom realized. If Morgan le Fay was running free, then she'd almost certainly stolen the lyrium sample Imshael gave to Doom. Doom refused to admit that he never even considered bonding the element to a dragon.

"Morgan le Fay's beast will not fall easily," Doom said to Jafar and Hook. "It is empowered by Red Lyrium. Jafar. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can conjure enough power to weaken the beast if we-"

"Excuse me, but do you really expect us to help you after what you tried to do to me?" Hook asked. "We'd be better off returning to Villain's Vale and letting your scorned woman decimate you."

"Quite so," Jafar echoed. "You think me a mongrel pup you can strike and then order about? You've got another thing coming!"

Doom's forcefield only barely managed to protect the three when the dragon's breath of death turned on them. Hook looked uneasily at the green energy, fearing that it would not hold against the dragon's wrath. Jafar and Doom were each unphased, never breaking eye contact from one another.

"I _expect_ you to put your petty emotions aside to allow us to subdue the beast," Doom said firmly. "We conquered Emprise du Lion together. Are you willing to throw it aside for the sake of a _pirate?_ "

"Hmph, you say that as if this frozen rock were some grand prize," Jafar sneered. "But perhaps if you were to abandon your notions of using the captain as your test subject, I might be persuaded to join you."

"Done," Doom agreed, shocking Hook at how quickly he came to that decision after the hard fought battle before. "Now, if you two are quite through, I have a plan of attack that requires you both to be at your best."

The dragon roared mightily as it rounded back for another assault on Suledin Keep. The beast widened her great maw, ready to unleash another blast of her lyrium breath when a cloud of crimson smoke manifested in front of her. She hissed as the smoke took the shape of Jafar's genie form, cackling maniacally. With a thrust of her head not unlike that of a striking serpent, the Red Lyrium Dragon unleashed the fury of her breath on Jafar. Jafar took the hit to the chest, being pushed backwards by the force but otherwise not being harmed.

"ZABA KABUDABRA!" Jafar chanted, causing explosions of fire to litter the skies around the dragon.

Though the flames singed the dragon, her thick armor protected her from taking much of the damage, and the lyrium gave her the strength to avoid being phased by the genie's spell. Though Jafar's attacks did not phase the dragon, they did occupy her attention long enough for Doom to fly up to the dragon's back. As Jafar and the dragon continued their battle, Doom began to enact his power absorption spell, a talent he'd once used on the Silver Surfer and more recently on Odin himself.

Doom could see the red lightning of the lyrium pouring from the dragon into his own body. All of that power was there for the taking. The strength was incredible, unlike anything Doom had ever experienced. Yet from that power, Doom began to notice changes to himself. His rational thought was becoming murky and it was more of a challenge for him to retain his objectivity. His primary thoughts were nothing but thirst for the power. All power came a price, and Doom knew that this one was too expensive.

"Doom's mind bends to nothing!" he spat as he redirected the powers to harmlessly dissolve into the air.

The dragon shrieked as she felt her strength being zapped away. Her breath was returning to the regular icy state and the durability of her armor was failing. Through his spyglass, Hook watched as Doom flew clear of the dragon. That was his signal.

"Get ready, mates!" Hook shouted to his crew. "Let's show the dragon our starboard side."

Hans relayed the orders and Hook steered the airborne Jolly Roger towards the dragon. She hissed at the incoming vessel and would have launched a blast of frost at the mast if Jafar hadn't diverted her attention back onto him through a sudden blast of golden lightning. As the dragon fought to resist the magic, the Jolly Roger got into position parallel to the dragon.

"On your order, captain," Hans said.

Hook smirked. This had always been his favorite part. "FIRE!"

The full might of the Jolly Roger's cannon fire was unleashed upon the dragon. The beast cried out in agony as she was shot through the side and neck, ichor sputtering everywhere. Once a well placed cannon ball crippled the beast's wings, it was all over for her. She plummeted like a stone down into the frosty ravine, landing at the bottom with a sound that echoed horribly throughout Emprise du Lion. The dragon was slain.

Jafar returned to his human form and landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger as the crew cheered for their victory. Doom followed shortly after. As the three gathered at the helm, a time warp portal opened. The three Overtakers braced themselves for Morgan le Fay to step out, but they relaxed their guard once they saw that it was Loki. The trickster god's face was splattered with fresh blood while mud and blood caked his armor. He appeared furious and utterly displeased with himself despite having clearly survived his encounter with the witch.

"Morgan le Fay slipped through my fingers," Loki admitted through gritted teeth. "Our battle took us through time itself, and I was _so_ close to erasing her from history all together. Yet that wretched witch managed to run back to hide under Mephisto's skirt."

"She will be dealt with in time," Doom assured his lover. "Her plans this day were thwarted, and it is for the best she remains alive. She is a part of my past. Ending her could potentially jeopardize my own destiny."

"I'd have left a few pieces of her in tact," Loki added with a smirk. "At any rate, I grow increasingly weary. I should quite like to return to Chateau d'Onterre for a long nap."

"Then we shall," Doom agreed. "Jafar. You and Hook may go as you please."

Doom's meaning was plain: they were not wanted back at the mansion. Jafar had no objections to that. Loki and Doom joined hands and vanished together into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Back to Villain's Vale, then?" Hook asked Jafar once the other two had left.

Jafar smirked. "Yes. Though, perhaps we should... take the scenic route."


	35. A Whole New World

Loki soaked himself in a hot bath, leaning his head into the water so that his black hair would be totally submerged but his face would be exposed. As a Frost Giant, his body was always chilled, and though he became stronger in the cold, he couldn't deny the sheer pleasure of warmth soaking his bones after a long battle. His relaxation was broken when Doom burst into the bath chamber.

"If you wished to see me undressed, you only needed to ask," Loki said, not bothering to stir.

"The Underworld mansion has been destroyed," Doom said, "my laboratory along with it. Morgan le Fay's handiwork, no doubt."

Loki sat up in the tub and ran his fingers through his hair to brush out the excess water. "Did she at least leave your toys behind?"

Loki made no efforts to mask the annoyance in his voice. If there was one thing Loki hated, it was for Doom's mind to be elsewhere during their time alone. After all, Loki was a jealous god and detested the notion that anything could be more important than himself at any given moment.

"Most of them, yes," Doom said, either not picking up on Loki's tone or not caring. "Though it troubles me greatly that she managed such a feat. I had thought our Overtakers better equipped to defend against infuriating interlopers, yet after one deity's temper tantrum, we lost one of our bases of operations."

"Put it from your mind," Loki said casually, though Doom knew it to be more command than suggestion. "We are quite close to having the power of the Book of Prophecies. Once we do, nothing else will matter."

Loki stood from the tub and walked over to Doom, not bothering to dry off or dress. "Listen to me: you and I are the only two people in all the universe who matter. If we must kill the rest of the Overtakers to get what we want, then we shall. However, I have little desire to waste a resource that may yet bare fruit."

Doom nodded in agreement. "But are the Overtakers a resource worthy of sharing the fruit with Doom?"

Loki smirked at that. "Why do you ask questions you've already decided the answer to? Do you think I do not know that you intend to take the book's power for yourself in the end? Every Overtaker worthy of being amongst our ranks is plotting the same."

"Your desires will not be ignored once the book is mine," Doom said, crossing his arms. "But the power to rewrite fate itself is for Doom and Doom alone."

Loki chuckled at that. "We shall see. The book's powers _will_ be mine. I do so hope I won't have to kill you to get it."

"You will not have to worry about such a thing," Doom assured his lover. "Though I will certainly miss your company if you force my hand in killing _you_."

Loki lowered himself back into the bath. "Well then, we'd best make the moments before we must kill one another last. Join me!"

Doom laughed at that but obliged, dismissing his armor and discarding his under clothes. The tub wasn't large enough for both men to sit side by side, so Victor sat on the opposite end of the tub and rested his legs on top of Loki's. Victor's added volume caused the water to overflow a bit.

"Perhaps killing you for the book will not be necessary," Loki suggested. "After all, I can let you have the book and just manipulate you into doing my bidding."

Victor scoffed. "Doom cannot be manipulated by you, trickster."

Loki's hand crept up Victor's leg until he found what he was looking for. "I do believe I just confirmed that he can."

* * *

"WHO STOLE MY POTION?" Winnie shrieked, running into the dining hall of Villain's Vale after discovering that the child she'd abducted had already been drained.

"This is an _awful_ morning to be hung over," Cruella whined, rubbing her temples and mentally swearing off gin for a while... which would of course mean for about an hour.

"What seems to be the problem? What potion?" Russell asked.

"My potion to allow me to suck the life out of little children!" Winnie growled. "The one I was working on when YOU so rudely interrupted! The child we captured is now dead, drained of life-force! SOMEONE used my potion without permission!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Russell said. "You brewed a big ole cauldron worth. Did someone take _all_ of that?"

Winnie scoffed. "Of course not, you great buffoon. I have a plentiful amount left. But it was used to steal the life-force from the child!"

Russell growled at being insulted by the witch, but he wasn't in the mood to make a stink about it just yet. "So only one little crotch-dumpling is dead, and you've still got a great big pot of potion left over. That about cover it?"

Winnie nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"So just go find another fuckin' kid and shut the fuck up about it," Russell said with a sigh. "You really gonna walk around here screamin' about somebody usin' your shit that you've got plenty of? For fuck's sake!"

Winnie shrieked indignantly. "YOU DARE! That potion is MINE! And I won't tolerate-"

A strange hissing range in Winnie's ears as she locked eyes with Russell. The witch found herself unable to turn away as Russell began to glamour her.

"You're gonna forget about this God damn potion," Russell ordered. "And you ain't gonna breathe another word about anybody stealin' it. You understand me?"

"Of course, Mr. Edgington," Winnie nodded obediently.

"Good girl!" Russell said. "Oh! And one more thing: you consider it to be the highest possible honor to fed on by yours truly."

"I would be honored if you fed upon me, Mr. Edgington," Winnie agreed.

Russell grinned devilishly. "Don't mind if I do."

Russell chomped down on Winnie's neck and drank her blood greedily. Cruella wasn't sure if the feeling coming over her was due to the sight of Russell's breakfast or her hang over, but the next thing she knew, she had vomited on one of Maleficent's goons as it walked by. The goblin grumbled unintelligibly and ran off to the washroom. As Russell felt Winnie's pulse start to slow, he stopped himself. As much as he preferred to kill his prey, Maleficent wouldn't be fond of him murdering another Overtaker. Russell pricked his finger on one of his fangs and used his blood to heal the wound on Winnie's neck.

"Go on, get," Russell ordered, prompting Winnie to stumble out of the dining hall.

"Please tell me you're not going to do that to me next," Cruella said as she rinsed her mouth out with a shot of whiskey.

Russell laughed as if that were the funniest suggestion she could have made. "With _your_ blood alcohol content? Puh-LEASE! In all seriousness, I do kinda wonder who snatched Winnie's potion." Russell then snapped as if he suddenly had an epiphany. "Oh, wait! Grimhilde was the last one in the room. I'll bet it was her."

"She certainly could use it," Cruella said with a laugh. "Maybe now she'll look like a slightly less ancient old hunchback."

At that moment, Grimhilde, now once again appearing young and queenly, strolled confidently into the room. Cruella and Russell's jaws dropped at the sight. She was totally unlike how she'd looked for as long as either Russell or Cruella had known her. Gone was the withered old hunchbacked witch, and, in her place, stood a queen with a regal air about her and a face that was truly beautiful.

"You know, I think now I understand why she was the Fairest One of All," Cruella said, unable to take her eyes off the queen.

Grimhilde beamed at the compliment and took her seat across from Russell and Cruella. "I am told our scheme in Radiant Garden has suffered a set back."

"Turns out Sora's smarter than he looks," Russell replied. "We may have lost our hold on the Riku boy, but Steve's still got the town in thrall. Our little Halloween prank worked like a charm. McDuck's comin' off worse than a wolf in a sheep flock."

"Excellent," Grimhilde nodded. "Though now the Key bearer is onto our scheme. It will be difficult to proceed now that he has been made aware."

"Oh, how I wish I could wring his scrawny little neck," Cruella bemoaned, earning a smile from Grimhilde.

"I myself am gettin' a bit of cabin fever here," Russell admitted. "I could run into town and kill everyone so _easily_. Yet I'm sittin' here on my hands playin' along with schemes that seem to lead nowhere. I love power as much as the next vampire, but it's been _so_ long since I danced over the corpses of a slaughtered city of humans that I've feasted upon."

"Oh you paint such a lovely picture," Cruella said with a sigh.

"Patience," Grimhilde assured the vampire. "You will have your chance to slaughter without restraint, but if you try such a thing now, you will be met with great opposition. Once the Book of Prophecies is ours, you will be free to feast to your heart's content."

"Now you're soundin' like Maleficent," Russell remarked. "What happened to the cacklin' witch thing? I liked you better that way."

"Such behavior is unbecoming for a queen," Grimhilde said. "As long as I bare the visage of royalty, I shall not conduct myself in such a base manner."

Russell rolled his eyes. "Compared to Queen Sophie-Anne back on my world, you could belch your way through every meal and still seem more royal."

"Loosen up, Grim," Cruella urged. "You'll have more fun if you just let go."

"I shall be addressed as 'Your Majesty'," Grimhilde said. "Never as... _Grim_."

"Oh, get used to it darling," Cruella said. "You don't have any say in the matter of what I call you."

Grimhilde was about to argue when Blackheart entered the room covered in splatters of blood. The demon prince said nothing. He merely walked over to Cruella's untouched plate of breakfast, stole a piece of bacon, and walked back out.

Cruella pointed to her plate, then back to the door, then back to her plate with a confused look on her face. "What was-"

"Smelled like raccoon blood to me," Russell said as he opened the newspaper. "And frankly, I don't wanna know the story."

* * *

Hook stood at the helm of his ship as it soared through the colorful Etherium. Despite some aesthetic similarities, the Etherium was not simply outer space. Rather, it was a mystical roadway between dimensions that linked worlds together. The air was breathable, and the Etherium was host to its own unique breed of wildlife, such as the whale-like Orcus Galacticus. The colors of the sky were nothing short of breathtaking, and the entire thing made Hook's heart yearn for adventure. Perhaps one day, when the Overtaker mess was over, he could explore this Etherium for real. The pirate in him had already scoped out a few good places for rum runner caches.

"It does have a certain beauty, doesn't it?" Jafar asked as he approached.

"Aye that it does," Hook agreed. "The Jolly Roger and I sailed through many a realm, but we've yet to undertake such a voyage. I am forever in your debt for reuniting us."

"Why ever did you trade her away to begin with?" Jafar asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hook scowled, thinking back. His memories of the event were foggy and fragmented from his resurrection, but he knew the gist of it. "A woman. I hoped to earn her affections. But in the end, such a desire led to my untimely demise."

Jafar laid his free hand on Hook's shoulder. "Well, all has been righted now. You live again, and the ship is yours once more."

Hook looked at the hand on his shoulder and then back to Jafar's face. "Then there's just one question left to answer: why did _you_ help me regain my ship and then fight to protect me from Doom? Kindness is a bit out of character for you."

Jafar's hand drifted from Hook back to down to the cobra head of his staff. "It is as I told you before. I don't trust very easily. In my experience, it is foolish to distribute trust freely. Because of that, without Iago, my path has been a quite lonely one. You were the first ally who truly comfortably filled that role. I needed someone young, willing, and able. And you? You clearly needed someone old enough and powerful enough to know better."

"So I'm a replacement parrot?" Hook asked, not sure whether to be offended or flattered. "That's all?"

"Well, you're also quite fair of face," Jafar added. "And I do quite enjoy keeping pretty things around."

"Ah, so it _is_ true," Hook said with a smirk, his suspicions confirmed. "You desire me."

"One would have to be blind not to," Jafar answered. "Though with all your talk of the women you've pursued, I'm quite aware that you have little desire to be intimate with a man."

"I'm not as inexperienced on that front as you might think," Hook said. "I spent many a year in a world called Neverland, ruled by a bloody demon named Peter Pan. I was many things to him: adversary, lackey, bedmate... It wasn't an altogether unpleasant time, though it's not one I'd hasten to relive. But I would not be opposed to the occasional dalliance with _you_ , on the condition that I maintain my freedom of choice during it."

Jafar nodded. "Very well."

"Excellent," Hook grinned, running his hook along the place where Jafar's robe crossed over his chemise. "Because, if I'm being perfectly honest, you caught my attention as well."

Jafar smirked and led Hook into the captain's quarters. Hook followed the sorcerer eagerly. The two men vanished below and locked the door behind them.

"World ho!" the lookout shouted from the crow's nest as Radiant Garden slowly came into view.

Hans gave the deck of the ship a once over to confirm that Captain Hook was not there. Obliged by duty to inform the captain that they approached their destination, Hans wandered to the door to the captain's quarters. He knocked and tried the handle, but the door did not budge.

"Captain?" Hans asked, pressing his ear to the door.

The sounds Hans heard coming from the other side immediately caused his face to turn bright scarlet. Hans backed away from the door, content to allow the captain as much privacy as he required.

* * *

Ursula and Fish strolled down the beach together as the sun began to set over the sea. With the Vance scheme utterly spoiled, Ursula needed to take her mind off the failure, and when she invited Fish to go on a little day trip to the beaches near Atlantica, the other woman agreed right away. Fish was dressed in a simple beach appropriate black tank top and red skirt, while Ursula slithered across the sand freely in her true form. Fish barely went anywhere without a fabulous pair of shoes, so walking barefoot and feeling the sand and sea water between her toes was an uncommon but not unappreciated sensation.

"Oh how I've missed he sea," Ursula sighed as she ran her tentacles through the cool water. "The air up here is so dry. I have to keep cabinets upon cabinets of lotions and oils just to keep my skin from shriveling up."

Fish never had considered how different the human world had to be for Ursula. So many things that Fish took for granted were totally alien to the sea witch.

"After all those years going by 'Fish', I never expected I'd befriend someone who was actually part fish," she admitted.

"Not a coincidence," Ursula said with a wave of her hand. "Just like it's not a coincidence that your first death was caused by drowning or that you were revived using the essence of a cuttlefish. In choosing that name for yourself, you tied yourself to the sea, and then you were reborn from it. It's a part of your destiny, my dear."

Fish had never thought about it like that. She'd never really been one to buy into ideas of destiny or fate, yet what Ursula said made a strange amount of sense. And, in truth, a part of Fish _wanted_ it to be true, because that meant that fate was tying her to Ursula.

"Maybe some day I'll get to see the sea from your point of view," Fish replied.

"You can today, if you'd like," Ursula offered.

"You're kidding me," Fish said with a laugh, but Ursula's face seemed dead serious. "I mean... it's so... You're serious?"

A pink potion bottle appeared in Ursula's hands. "You need only say the word, and I can make you a mermaid... temporarily, of course."

On one hand, the last time Fish had gone into the water was when Penguin pushed her to her death. She still felt that lingering anxiety shortening her breath. Yet, on the other hand, whether it was a smart idea or not, Fish trusted Ursula, and she wanted to see the ocean that the sea witch knew. There really was no choice at all.

"I'd love to," Fish said.

Ursula led Fish further out into the shallows and gestured for Fish to extend a foot. Ursula uncorked the potion and from it poured out a single drop. The magical liquid took the shape of Ursula's face before solidifying into a large snowflake as it drifted down to Fish's foot. The potion had an icy sting to it, and once it touched her foot, Fish's entire leg began to feel a rush of energy. Pink lights seemed to circle around Fish's body like a maelstrom. Fish could feel her body being lifted into the air and plunged into the water.

Fish gasped for air as the lights cleared, but she found she had no difficulty breathing thanks to the spell. Fish definitely felt like she was underwater, but her eyes adjusted to the light very quickly. She found she had no difficulty seeing around her in all directions. Surprisingly, the salt water didn't sting her eyes either. It was harder to move through the water than it was through the air, but Fish also felt the freedom of not being constrained by gravity pulling her downward.

It was then that Fish finally had the sudden urge to look downward at her body. Fish's body looked as if she were wearing a skin tight strapless teal and sea weed green dress with fins lining it on both sides. Where normally a similar "dress" would open to her thighs and feet, her body opened to six matching tentacles that were considerably shorter than Ursula's. It was the body of a cuttlefish, just like the one Hugo Strange spliced into her DNA.

"My, my, you look nothing short of stunning!" Ursula complimented as she swam over.

"My nails are the wrong color for this body," Fish bemoaned, holding up her crimson nails against her fins.

"Next time we'll be sure to color coordinate," Ursula said with a deep chuckle.

Fish was amazed at the clarity of her and Ursula's voices even underwater. Everything Fish thought she knew about being underwater from her life as a human was proving to be completely incorrect for mermaids.

"Come on," Ursula beckoned, taking Fish's hand. "There's so much I wanna show you!"

Swimming as a mermaid had a learning curve to it for Fish, but Ursula's guidance and the instinct that the magic provided made moving through the sea second nature in no time. The underwater world was nothing quite like Fish had ever imagined. Somehow she'd always just assumed it was nothing but coral and sand, yet this was a world of vast canyons and mountains with forests of strange underwater vegetation and geysers that made their own light and heat. Fish let out a yelp when she saw before her an immense horrific sea monster with it's grotesque maw wide open. Yet, upon a second glance, Fish realized that the beast was nothing more than skeletal remains.

"Welcome to my home!" Ursula said with a dramatic gesture.

Ursula ushered Fish through the mouth into a large purple colored grotto whose décor was exactly what Fish would picture Ursula's home looking like.

"I like it!" Fish said. "It's got your individualistic flair to it."

"A comfortable place to hang my hat after my banishment," Ursula said as she swam over to the vanity and began to rifle through her drawers. "Let's see... Orange roughy? No, not your shade. Sardine silver? Mmm, too gaudy. AH! Moray green will go nicely with your tail!"

Ursula handed the bottle of nail polish to Fish, who accepted it gratefully. "Thank you, dear! For everything, really. Your world is... well, it's nothing short of breathtaking. It puts my city of bright lights and pollution to shame."

Fish popped open the bottle of nail polish. As Fish began to mask the red with the shade of green Ursula had picked out, she saw that it matched the green accents in her tail perfectly.

"I'm happy to share it with you, dear," Ursula said with a smile. "Of course, it'll be much nicer once I've taken over and kicked that miserable old codger off his thrown!"

"I'd love to see it," Fish said. "Maybe I can help decorate?"

"Honey, I'd be offended if you _didn't_ ," Ursula said with a laugh.

Ursula floated up to the large conch shell and plopped down in the opening. She patted the spot next to her to signify that Fish should sit down. Fish did as Ursula bade and nestled herself up under Ursula's arm.

"So, I've been picking up some signals," Fish said, coyly.

"Oh? What kind of signals?" Ursula asked.

"Signals that a certain sea witch might be interested in me," Fish replied with a wink.

"And if those signals are right, then what?" Ursula asked with a smirk.

"Then this would be the part where I finally got to kiss her," Fish replied simply.

Ursula didn't have to be told twice. The two women leaned in, confident in their own desire. Two pairs of ruby lips met in a long overdue embrace. The flavor of the sea water on their lips somehow made the kiss even more enticing. Fish may have been able to breathe easily under water, but this embrace took her breath away. As the two women pulled away from the kiss, the look they saw in each other's eyes told them that it had been exactly what the other had wanted.

"I hope we can keep doing this," Fish said, tracing the outline of Ursula's lips with her eyes.

"Of course, sweetie," Ursula replied. "I'd be _so_ disappointed if I'd waited that long for just one kiss."

"Good," Fish said. "But I also have something else that I want from you."

"Oh? Now _that_ just might rack up a steep price, dearie," Ursula said with a coy grinned that conveyed the message that she had no intention of extorting any real price.

"I'd like to learn a touch of magic," Fish said. "Could you help me become a sea witch?"

Ursula's grin turned from coy to sinister. "Oh, angelfish, you've come to the right place!"

* * *

Hades and Maleficent stood together in the balcony of the highest tower in Villain's Vale, looking out at the Great Maw and the rooftops of the town off in the distance. Last time they'd stood here together, Xemnas's onslaught of Heartless was at their doorstep. Now, they'd risen like a phoenix and were within striking distance of their ultimate goal. The growth was not lost on either.

"So, is now a good time to, y'know, talk about _us_?" Hades asked.

Maleficent nodded. "Indeed it is. But first, I know all about your story with Persephone. It is time you learned of my own tale."

"You don't have to if you don't wanna," Hades assured her. "I get it that you like to keep the kibosh on feelsy stuff."

"No, I must," Maleficent insisted. "If you are to be my partner, then you must understand from where I come."

Hades followed Maleficent into the council chamber. She tapped her staff on the floor and a glowing green circle manifested itself on the floor in front of them. From the circle emerged the translucent image of a maiden who, despite her simpler clothes and youthful features, was recognizable as Maleficent.

"Years ago, I was banished from Avalon to the Enchanted Dominion by Lord Oberon," Maleficent explained. "My first attempt to install myself as the Queen of Avalon was not successful. I was now a stranger in a strange land with little hope of returning to the fair isle."

The image of a young man then appeared next to the image of Maleficent. This young man had dark brown hair, a well trimmed mustache, and blue and yellow clothing that reminded Hades of the kind that Keyblade apprentices typically wore.

"I soon found a... companion," Maleficent continued. "He too came from another world and recognized me as a kindred spirit. Yet _he_ had help travelling to this land: a mysterious key."

The image of the boy summoned the Star Seeker Keyblade to his hand. Hades realized exactly who this boy was after seeing that Keyblade.

"His name was, of course, _Yen Sid._ Back in his youth, before he became a withered old sorcerer hiding away in his tower, he was simply a Keyblade wielder travelling the worlds to obtain knowledge. There was an instant connection."

The images of young Maleficent and Yen Sid held each other in their arms. Then another image appeared: that of a hideous man who was clearly some breed of goblin. On his head the goblin wore a horned headdress that looked nearly identical to Maleficent's.

"Before the Forbidden Mountains were mine, they belonged to Erlking, the goblin king. He terrorized the Enchanted Dominion with his legions of goblin soldiers. Yen Sid, being the brave young hero, sought to defeat this heinous villain. I, longing to learn more of his key and feeling quite smitten with him, elected to follow."

The image depicted Yen Sid and Maleficent marching together on the Forbidden Mountains, and the two battling Erlking.

"With our combined might, we toppled the goblin king."

The image of Erlking fell in defeat and his horned crown rolled to Maleficent's feet. The image of Maleficent picked up the horns and placed them on her own head. She raised her staff into the air as images of a myriad of goblins bowed to her.

"I accepted the position as the new queen of the Forbidden Mountains. Yen Sid, being the great fool he was, was never comfortable with my decision to claim power, but I managed to convince him that it was important for us to fill Erlking's empty throne."

The Yen Sid image then kissed the Maleficent and disappeared.

"Eventually he had to return to his Keyblade training. I begged him to take me back with him, but he refused. There were laws against meddling in the affairs of other worlds."

The image of Maleficent changed into an older version looking more and more like the Maleficent of today.

"The years rolled by. I solidified my power in the region. Yen Sid returned to visit me thrice. By the third time, I had well established my reputation as the _Mistress of All Evil_."

An image of an older Yen Sid, now sporting a short beard and wearing a conical hat embroidered with stars and moons, appeared next to Maleficent.

"Yen Sid was troubled by the woman I had grown into. He feared my strength and deemed me cruel. He begged for me to turn away from my path for _his_ sake. I refused. I could see quite clearly that his only intention was to hold me back. Yet he still held that Keyblade, the key to other worlds."

The images of Yen Sid and Maleficent began to battle each other with magic and various blades.

"We clashed and fought one another to a stalemate. After the battle reached its conclusion, Yen Sid denounced me and left, never to return to the Enchanted Dominion. It was not until Yen Sid's brother in arms Xehanort came to my world decades later that I was finally able to travel to the other worlds I so longed for."

The images faded and the green circle of magic disappeared from the floor. Maleficent then turned back to face Hades.

"So now you see why love is not an emotion I am overly eager to feel again. I will consent to our union, but there are rules that you must always follow."

"Hit me, babe," Hades replied. "I get it, and I'm here for _you_ , not like that holier than thou wizard."

Maleficent nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. The first rule is this: I will never share flesh with you. There will be no physical consummation of our union. You may share your bed with anyone you desire. It matters not to me. But the one thing you must _never_ do is share your heart with _anyone_ else. Your heart is mine alone."

"Done. Check. You got it. Next," Hades replied.

"The second is that my ambitions will have priority. You will _not_ hold me back. If I am confronted with a choice between you and my plans, I will choose my plans over you. Make peace with that now."

"Hey, I get it, but that won't be a problem, babe," Hades said. "I can hold my own."

"The third and final rule is the most important one. You must _never_ leave me the way that Yen Sid once did. If you truly wish to be my partner, you must commit to me for as long as we both shall live. I will not endure being abandoned ever again. You've already attempted to do so once. See to it that it never happens again."

Hades wrapped his arm around Maleficent and pulled her in close. "Babe, I will never EVER leave you. I want us to be the universe's power couple for the rest of our immortal lives! I am _so_ in!"

"Then it will be as you say!" Maleficent agreed with a smile.

A circle of green fire wrapped around both Hades and Maleficent's ring fingers. With a hiss, it solidified into two matching black iron bands with a fire design on the metal.

"With these rings, you, Hades, are my king, and I your queen."

"BADDA BING!" Hades said, happily as his blue fires flared up with excitement. "So, hey, I know that bow-chick-a-bow-wow is out of the question, but can I kiss you?"

"You may," Maleficent nodded.

Hades leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Maleficent's, not wanting her to feel pressured in any way. Maleficent, however, pressed her mouth to his forcefully and hungrily. The kiss was a blazing inferno of passion befitting the two fire elementals. Though they'd each loved and lost, they were confident that this union would truly be one for the ages.


	36. Binding of the Book

The Overtakers all gathered in the high tower meeting room of Villain's Vale. Maleficent and Hades stood together atop the raised platform whilst the other Overtakers filled in the area below. All were present: Loki, Doctor Doom, Ursula, Fish Mooney, Russell Edgington, Steve Newlin, Jafar, Captain Hook, Blackheart, Cruella De Vil, Queen Grimhilde, and the Sanderson Sisters.

"Listen well!" Maleficent said firmly. "My friends, it is time for us to move forward with our plan. We need only find the Author and the ink to take control of destiny itself. Jiminy Cricket's journal came into contact with the Author's powers. Thanks to Ursula's infiltration, we know Jiminy Cricket has returned to his home world. Half of you will be going there to find out what he knows by any means necessary.

"The rest of you will seek out the magic ink. Cruella's hair contains the ink, but her hair alone cannot provide what we need. Yet the enchantment's signature can be utilized to track a fresh source. Meanwhile, I will be pursuing another lead personally. Make use of Doom's communication devices to stay in contact. I want everyone reachable at a moment's notice. I've chosen your teams already."

Grumbles from the crowd started at that with the various romantic pairs and typical friend groups looking at one another longingly.

"What is this, middle school?" Hades said with a roll of his eyes. "Trust Malef. She doesn't do anything without good reason. C'mon, find your name and group on the handy dandy doohickey that Doom gave you and get goin'."

* * *

Fish Mooney was placed in charge of the first team to the surprise of no one. The second the first mission was announced as requiring extracting information from someone, she knew that her mind control toxin was first on Maleficent's mind. Truthfully, she'd have preferred just going on the mission alone so that she could get in and get out quickly and easily, but she was saddled with back up regardless of her wishes. On her team, she had Loki, Blackheart, Grimhilde, Steve Newlin, and the Sanderson Sisters (who were ecstatic to have been placed on the same team together).

Fish knew it was the smart choice for Maleficent to avoid sending any of the Overtakers who Sora had encountered in the past just in case Jiminy recognized them, but Fish couldn't help but wish that she could have at least had Ursula on her team. Fish could have learned a new sea witch spell with Ursula there, and it would have been more fun heading a big group with Ursula by her side. Still, there was little use pouting over what didn't happen. As the group filed out of the Corridor of Darkness onto a hill overlooking the cricket's home town, Fish took a head count to make sure everyone was present.

"Alright, if all goes according to plan, there should be too many of us," Fish said. "We're not gonna crowd the cricket or swarm him. I'm going to casually approach him, use my toxin to get him to chirp, and then get right back out. Steve – you're good with people and it wouldn't hurt to have someone who can glamour a target on hand, so you're going to be with me. Sandersons – you three are our eyes in the skies. Keep a bird's eye view of the situation. You see heroes, Norts, or anything that could be a problem, you send the word out to the rest of us. Loki, Grimhilde, Blackheart – you three are patrolling the streets. Same thing. Loki and Grimhilde, anything you can learn by talking to locals would be useful. Blackheart... just... don't kill anyone unnecessarily."

"If I may be so bold as to interject," Loki said. "I think it would be better if you allowed _me_ to take point in making contact with the cricket. I can disguise myself as the Key bearer and obtain your information without having to resort to mind control. That'll make the cricket much less likely to have cause to alert the others."

"Why? So you can find out who the Author is an abandon us?" Fish asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because that's not going to happen."

"You don't trust me?" Loki asked offendedly.

"I'd have to be a fool to," Fish answered.

"Well, then why should any of us trust _you?_ " Loki asked. "After all, you've chosen everyone's roles so specifically. Perhaps it's you and Mr. Newlin conspiring together against the rest of us!"

The rest of the group murmured among themselves. Fish scowled at Loki. She could see exactly what he was doing. If she threw her weight around and tried to get everyone to go along with the original plan, she'd look guilty to the others and could find everyone going against the plan out of self-interest. Fish was stuck in a position where she had to concede to Loki's wishes in some fashion.

"Fine," Fish said. "Loki has a good idea. Here's the new plan: Loki approaches disguised as Sora. But he's going to have me and one other person with him disguised as Donald and Goofy. Just so there's no accusations of me being biased, we'll take the first volunteer with us."

"ME!" Mary Sanderson shouted immediately before shrinking back when she noticed Winnie glaring at her. "I, uh, I wanna go."

"Mary, Loki, and I will be the group who takes point," Fish said. "The rest of you, keep to the original plan. Steve, take Loki's place. Is everyone satisfied that no one is going to double cross anyone?"

No one had any complaints to lobby, albeit Loki wasn't thrilled about having to have Fish and Mary accompany him. At that small victory, Fish smiled.

"Then let's move out!"

* * *

Loki, Fish, and Mary approached the door of Geppetto's workshop underneath an illusion spell that made them look like Sora, Donald, and Goofy respectively. Loki as Sora was the only one of the trio who looked confident in his new form.

"I'm starting to regret this decision," Fish said, looking disappointingly at her now webbed feet.

"My spell only changes your appearance," Loki said in a near perfect imitation of Sora's voice. "You need to work on your duck voice, my dear."

Loki rapped three times on the door and was greeted by an elderly man with white hair, glasses, and a mustache. The old man's face lit up with happiness at the sight of his guests.

"Ah! Sora! Good to see you again!" Geppetto said, pulling Loki into a hug. "Oh my! You've been working out, my boy! You're a lot more solid than I remember. Or maybe I'm just getting old." Geppetto laughed and let go. "Donald! Goofy! Good to see you two as well! Won't you all please come in, come in."

Geppetto ushered the three imposters over to the sofa by the fireplace. "Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Come downstairs! I have a surprise for you!"

"How is Pinocchio doing?" Loki asked.

"Oh he's such a good boy!" Geppetto said with a warm smile. "He's growing like a weed, he is! Can I get you anything? Some drinks? A snack?"

"No thanks," Loki replied as he heard footsteps barreling down the stairs.

"I smell a child!" Mary said, making no attempt to mask her voice at all.

Fish elbowed the disguised witch firmly as Pinocchio ran into the room with Jiminy Cricket on his shoulder.

"SORA!" Pinocchio said happily.

"Well, as I live and breathe!" Jiminy said. "What are you fellas doin' out here?"

"We had something important we needed to talk to you about, Jiminy," Loki said.

"Somethin' important?" Jiminy asked, hopping down onto the coffee table. "Well, gosh, what is it?"

"It's Maleficent," Loki said. "She's after something called the Book of Prophecies, and she thinks it's somehow connected to your journal."

Fish spoke up with a series of incoherent quacks. Jiminy shot "Donald" a confused look.

"He's gotten so much harder to understand lately," Loki whispered to Jiminy who nodded in understanding.

"Well, I don't know why she might think my journal has anything to do with the Book of Prophecies," Jiminy said. "It's just an ordinary leather journal with stories of our adventures written down."

"She thinks it had some contact with somebody called the Author," Loki explained. "We want to get to him first to protect him. Can you think of anybody else who mind have used the journal?"

"Hmm," Jiminy said, scratching his chin. "Well, y'know what? There _was_ somebody! Remember how the pages of the first journal were blank after we woke up? That was Naminé!"

"Uh, who's Naminé?" Mary asked, overly deepening her voice.

Loki and Fish shot Mary a venomous glare for fear that she'd just spoiled the entire operation.

"She must've done a real number on your memory, Goofy," Jiminy said with a laugh. "She was a good witch with power over our memories. She was always drawin' something new that she hadn't ever seen before. Oh no! Sora! If Maleficent's after Naminé, that means she's gonna go after Kairi!"

"Then we've got no time to waste!" Loki declared. "Thanks for your help, Jiminy. Geppetto, can you take Jiminy and Pinocchio someplace safe to hide?"

"Why can't we go with you to help?" Pinocchio asked.

"No, Sora's right, my boy," Geppetto said. "Pack your things up, and we'll head out soon."

"Thanks for everything!" Loki said as he, Fish, and Mary darted out the door.

"Take care, now!" Jiminy said with a wave. "Keep her safe!"

* * *

On the deck of the Jolly Roger, the second team of Overtakers gathered: Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Ursula, Jafar, Doctor Doom, and Russell Edgington. Hook was quite pleased that he and Jafar were the only couple amongst the Overtakers who got assigned to the same team, not that they would likely have time to take advantage of that fact. Still, Hook couldn't stop himself from thinking back to how wonderfully forceful and dominant Jafar was with him. It made the relative boredom of waiting for the others to get ready to get underway that much more bearable.

Hades and Russell slouched around on couple barrels sitting on the deck. Hook prayed to whatever gods were out there that the barrel Hades was sitting on wasn't filled with gunpowder. That would be a rather unfortunate twist on the day. Ursula, meanwhile, plucked a strand of hair from Cruella's head, which the fur clad fashionista complained about rather loudly, and gathered with Doom and Jafar at the bow of the ship.

"It'll take all three of us to make the enchantment strong enough to cross worlds," Ursula said as she extracted the ink spell from the hair.

"Just ensure your magic can keep up with mine," Doom said, shooting a sideways glance at Jafar.

Jafar sneered. "Your impertinence does you no credit. I seem to recall you relying on _technology_ in your battle against me, and _still_ we fought to a stalemate."

"Boys, boys, I'm sure both of you are equally well endowed, but we have an important spell to do," Ursula interrupted. "By the power of three!"

From the palm of Ursula's hand, a stream of violet energy propelled the ink spell out past the tip of the bowsprit. From the eyes of Jafar's snake staff, a deep crimson bolt joined Ursula's spell. Finally, from Doom's fingertips extended a forest green laser that connected to the other spells to complete the enchantment. Empowered by the three sorcerers, the ink spell flew off into the Etherium to find like-magic, leaving behind a multi-colored trail for the Jolly Roger to follow.

"We have our heading, captain!" Ursula shouted.

Hook relayed the orders to his crew, and the Jolly Roger took off along the path marked ahead. After an hour or so of travelling, the trail led them to a world. Hades pulled out his inter-world Atlas to identify it before anyone was permitted to descend to its surface.

"That world is Eos," Hades announced. "It used to have two world powers, Lucis and Nifleheim. No connection to your Niffleheim, Doc."

Doom grimaced all the same.

"But it sounds like things got royally messy," Hades continued, "and everything fell into eternal night. The whole place has been totally ravaged by daemons for the past nine years."

"How _wonderful_ ," Cruella chimed in. "So we're going to go down there to stumble around in the dark and hope that the daemons don't murder us?"

"That gonna be a problem, hair-dye?" Hades asked.

"Oh, not at all," Cruella said with a roll of her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure I had the right of it."

"Good news for you, though," Hades said. "Some of the daemons are corrupted animals so your breath should do the trick to get 'em on our side. The ones that used to be human should still be vulnerable to glamouring, so Russell, you're gonna be on the ground floor too. Anything as valuable as ink that can rewrite the cosmos is gonna be heavily guarded, so we need the big guns ready to fire. Ursie, Doc, that means you. Jaffy, you and the pirate need to stay on the ship. Keep the daemons off it and keep it ready for a quick get-away if necessary."

The Jolly Roger descended and dropped anchor above what used to be Insomnia, the capitol and crown jewel of the Lucian Kingdom. Hades, Russell, Cruella, Ursula, and Doom all hopped into a dory and descended down to the dark and ruined city below, leaving Hook and Jafar on the deck of the ship.

"A stroke of good fortune that the two of us should end together hanging back," Hook remarked.

"If you believe that, then you're a fool," Jafar replied. "Holding us back from the acquisition of the ink puts us at quite a disadvantage for when the time comes to take the Book of Prophecies for our own."

"Wait what?" Hook asked. "Take the Book of Prophecies? I thought we were all going to share in its spoils. That was the whole point of the Overtakers working together. Betraying that bond would be bad form."

"Hmph," Jafar sneered. "Your honor is a weakness, captain. Everyone in the Overtakers worth their salt is plotting to take the book. After all, why share in the spoils on Maleficent's terms when you can control the cosmos yourself?"

"In that case, I'll leave the rest of you to squabble over the book," Hook said. "Then I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets it."

Jafar smirked. "Perhaps you're not as foolish as I'd anticipated."

* * *

Following the enchanted trail, the dory containing the five villains landed in the courtyard of a tall skyscraper that had once been the palace of Lucian royal family. Whatever the trail was leading to, it was inside the building.

"No daemons so far," Cruella said, taking a look around.

Just as Cruella made her remark, three iron giant daemons emerged from the ground, brandishing immense swords.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Ursula scoffed.

"I've been itchin' to tear something apart," Russell said, cracking his neck and dashing into the fray.

The closest giant swung it's sword at Russell, but the vampire sped out of the path of the weapon, caught the creature by the wrist, and twisted the sword out of the daemon's grasp. With a few swift and forceful strikes, Russell sliced the iron giant into ribbons. The other two went to avenge their fallen brethren, but Russell's incredible speed and strength ensured that they were on the losing end. The vampire impaled them both on his sword at the same time and hurled them into the air through the window of a nearby building.

"What happened to glamouring the daemons?" Hades asked with a sigh.

"Wouldn't have worked," Russell said. "I could already tell they were too far removed from humanity for my powers to work."

"Yeah right," Hades replied with a groan. "More like you were just itchin' to kill somethin' so you figured it'd be more fun this way."

"You may think that," Russell said with a grin, "but I couldn't possibly confirm or deny such accusations."

The five villains made their way into the building and followed the enchanted trail up through the tower until they reached a large throne room. The room was dark, and Russell immediately noticed the corpses suspended in mid air by chains and magic. Beyond them, a man with unruly magenta hair and a flamboyant sense of fashion sat on the throne. He smiled warmly at the five as they entered.

"I had wondered who was on their way to visit me in my loneliness," the man spoke up. "Never would I have anticipated such a colorful and fair group of travelers. Had I known, I might have tidied things up a bit."

"I actually quite enjoy your vibe," Russell chimed in. "We must talk franchising, mister..."

"Izunia," he answered. "Ardyn Izunia. Well, technically not, but let's keep things simple for now. I do so hate it when those who I've barely met feel the need to share their entire life stories, don't you?"

"Oy, try working the graveyard shift down under," Hades said. "Everybody thinks they're important and special and that I wanna hear their memoirs. News flash, hello, not my job. Anyway, movin' right along to business here, we're here for the magic ink, and given that our little tracking spell led us to you, I'm guessing you've got some here. Name your price, give us the goods, and we'll be out of your hair."

Ardyn smirked. "Ink you say? Ah, so you seek to create a Book of Prophecies. How interesting. But now I'm curious: how much do you actually know about the ink? I see one of you at least has had a first hand experience with it."

Everyone followed Ardyn's gaze to Cruella De Vil who ran a finger through her hair unconsciously.

"Yes, nasty business caused by a horrid little scribbler," Cruella said. "Though truthfully, I don't know much about the blasted concoction other than that it doesn't wash out. Isaac didn't see fit to reveal to me the nitty gritty details."

"Isaac, yes, good fellow, a little boring for my tastes," Ardyn replied. "Well, you see, the ink you seek is the blood of a savior turned dark... _my_ blood."

Doom and Russell both immediately readied themselves for a battle, but Ardyn hand waved their gesture away.

"You won't need to claim my blood by force," Ardyn said. "I'm happy to share it with you, but you should know the costs. I'm sure you noticed the rather bleak state of this world around us. Such a thing was caused by a devastating scourge that I took into my own body back when I earned the title of 'savior.' I see clearly that none of you are strangers to the dark, but I feel compelled to warn you that should I give you my blood to craft your Book of Prophecies, you will unleash more darkness on all the worlds you touch than you could possibly know."

"Pretty sure that was Malef's plan from the get-go," Hades said. "We accept the terms and conditions and sign on the dotted line and all that yadda yadda. The blood, please."

Ardyn summoned a glass vial and a dagger to his hands. He set the vial gently on the arm rest of the throne and sliced his hand with the knife. Dark black blood dripped from the cut and filled the vial. After Ardyn squeezed out a few final drops, he corked the vial and held it triumphantly in the air.

"However, I would ask a boon of you, Lord of the Dead," Ardyn said, drawing the blood back close to his chest. "You see, a final confrontation with a hated enemy approaches. There are many potential outcomes to this confrontation, yet there is one I fear above all others. After centuries of immortality, part of my soul longs for death and rest. Yet, even that desire cannot assuage the primal fear of the end. Should I fall in the upcoming battle, I would like the power to resurrect myself once more if the afterlife is not to my liking."

Hades snapped his fingers and a contract floated in front of Ardyn. "Make your mark, and you get one 'Get Outta Underworld Free' card."

Ardyn's hand began to glow purple. With his pointer finger, Ardyn drew an 'X' on the dotted line. Once he did, the contract vanished into a plume of smoke and the vial of ink teleported to Hades's hand.

"Well met, my friends," Ardyn said with a smile. "Perhaps one day, we will meet again."

* * *

Yen Sid poured his guest a cup of tea and then poured one for himself. He took a deep breath and a sip of tea before looking across the table to face his guest.

"For whatever it is worth, I am thankful we had the opportunity to speak once more," Yen Sid said. "Despite better judgment to the contrary, I still hold a special place in my heart for you, Maleficent."

Maleficent sipped her tea, only to find it too sweet for her liking. She sneered and slid the cup off to the side.

"I did not come to reminisce about old times," Maleficent said. "I came because I finally discovered the truth for myself: _you_ used the Book of Prophecies."

"Your eagerness to jump to conclusions is ever the same," Yen Sid said. "What has lead to such a belief?"

"Your outpost in Storybrooke is filled with blank books meant for the Author," Maleficent stated. "You obviously are harboring him in some fashion. That much I have known for some time. Yet it was only recently, as I recounted our history to Hades, that I finally saw what I was too blind to see before. Your fixation with me and preventing my destiny... you _knew_ what was coming."

Yen Sid took a deep breath before speaking again. "I loved you, Maleficent. I merely wanted to save you from-"

"DO NOT INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE BY FURTHER LYING!" Maleficent yelled as winds and thunder crackled outside the tower.

Yen Sid held her gaze intently, never blinking. For a moment, Maleficent feared they were at a stalemate and she would never hear him confess the truth. But then he relented.

"Yes, I did," Yen Sid said. "Xehanort and I both longed to be all-knowing in our youth. We were naïve boys far too intelligent to bothered by common sense and reason. Together, we found Walter, the Author who preceded Isaac. We convinced him to share his marvelous gift with us. He wrote for us a book that foretold much. We learned the truth of the Keyblade War, Kingdom Hearts, and a great deal of other things. Yet in this knowledge, we also saw a terrible price and burden. We both agreed that the book's power to conjure must never be used.

"Xehanort journeyed forth with his knowledge and began his obsession with the Keyblade War. I, on the other hand, sought to prevent the coming catastrophes at hand. I became 'the Sorcerer' to guard the secrets of the universe and alter destiny towards a brighter path. And, yes, that duty involved my attempts to right _your_ path. But know this: though my actions were informed by the knowledge of predestination, my heart's affections were always true."

Maleficent scoffed loudly at that sentiment, rising from her chair. "You expect me to believe that you could ever love one destined for such wickedness? I am no longer the naïve young fairy banished from Avalon."

Yen Sid snapped his fingers and a large dusty tome manifested itself on his desk.

"This is the Book of Prophecies that Xehanort and I had written for us long ago," Yen Sid explained. "When I first met Sora, I allowed him to read excerpts from it so that he would know the severity of his journey. I offer you the same and more. Take it. If you desire to continue down this path, you should know what that will entail. But be forewarned: this book has been nothing but a great burden to both Xehanort and myself for as long as we have lived. Once read, it cannot be unread."

Maleficent looked hungrily at the book. The temptation was great: ultimate knowledge on par with that of two of her greatest enemies. It was right there for the taking. Yet that knowledge frightened Maleficent. Legends of those who heard prophecies and attempted to evade them were well known throughout all the worlds. What if she read something that deterred her? After all, that was Yen Sid's intent, was it not? He wanted her deterred from her path. That she would never allow.

"Keep your book," Maleficent said. "I will soon have one of my own making."

Maleficent turned and began to walk away, but she stopped herself. "Oh, and thank you for the tea."

With a swipe of her hand, she knocked the teacup onto the floor, causing it to shatter and spill. Grinning smugly, Maleficent vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, and Geppetto are from Kingdom Hearts / Disney's Pinocchio.
> 
> Eos and Ardyn Izunia are from Final Fantasy XV.


	37. Strength in Numbers

The Overtakers reconvened in their meeting room, armed now with the magic ink and the name of the Author. Hades presented Maleficent with the ink, and Fish was called up on the elevated platform to convey to the entire group what her expedition had learned.

"When we spoke to the cricket, he was honestly oblivious to any Author," Fish explained, "but he did give us a valuable hint. His journal came into contact with a witch named Naminé, the other half of Sora's friend Kairi. I believe that Naminé is indeed the Author that we're looking for."

"An impressive deduction," a raspy voice said from behind the crowd of Overtakers.

Maleficent squinted her eyes in frustration as she saw Xehanort, flanked by twelve hooded figures, parting her crowd to approach the stage. He was, as ever, slouching with his hands held behind his back.

"Xehanort," Maleficent hissed.

"Quite a glittering assemblage here, Maleficent," Xehanort said with a smirk.

Hook immediately recognized the power emanating from the old man and his disciples. It was a curse he knew all too well.

"He's the bloody Dark One," Hook spat.

"That I am," Xehanort said without turning his head. "We all are, in fact. So the good captain can indeed verify that the vampire about to attack me would be wasting his time."

Maleficent turned to see Russell preparing to lunge and gestured for him to stand down. The vampire obeyed, albeit not happily.

"So nice to see this castle rebuilt," Xehanort said. "It was in such a dismal state when last I set eyes upon it."

"A state you caused," Maleficent growled.

"A rash action, I will admit," Xehanort said, "but not an unwarranted one. Tell me, o' mistress of evil, have I stood in your way or opposed you at all since that fateful day?"

"You stole the World's Data and the Dark One powers," Maleficent answered.

"You overlook the nuance of the question," Xehanort replied. "I have not directly confronted your Overtakers or stood in your way at all until this day. I had hoped you would take the time to appreciate the generosity that I afforded you that the likes of Mephisto and Hecate did not."

"Got a point there, baldy?" Hades chimed in.

"I would not have spoken if I did not," Xehanort stated, never breaking eye contact with Maleficent. "Your Overtakers are of little concern to me. Make your grab for power. Expand your ranks. I care not. It holds no consequence to my machinations. But what I cannot abide is your seeking to create a Book of Prophecies. You did not heed Yen Sid's warning, but you _will_ heed mine."

"Is that so?" Maleficent sneered.

"It is," Xehanort said. "I see your Overtakers number at sixteen, though I'd wager that's a generous count and that some here are but minions. All with varied abilities and conflicting allegiances. I'd be willing bet most of them are even now plotting to betray their brethren. My Organization, however, consists of thirteen powerful immortal members all united by the singular desires of my own heart. That is to say nothing of my army of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. We could wipe out your Overtakers easily, but I'm offering to spare you all and allow you to continue to pursue your conquests. All you must do is forget your desires for the Book of Prophecies.

"The ink and the pen are yours to keep. They are useless as they are now without the hand to guide them. To some, that hand is the Foreteller. To others, the Prophet. To you, I gather, it is the Author. The position is the same. So let me make myself explicitly clear. If you pursue the Author, and I will know if you do, I will exterminate your Overtakers and prevent further resurrections. This is not a threat. It is simply what will come to pass. Content yourself with conquering worlds in your own manner, but leave the book alone."

With his warning issued, Xehanort and his twelve other selves vanished into Corridors of Darkness, leaving the Overtakers to contemplate what had just transpired.

"I don't take kindly to being threatened out of my plans," Russell said.

"We should at least discuss this," Fish suggested.

"What's to discuss?" Hook asked. "He's the bloody Dark One! If we don't find his dagger, we're all dead. We need to save our own necks."

"Oh, what a brave pirate you are," Cruella said. "Must be nice not to have a vital piece of you missing and the only hope of regaining it being the book."

"Oh, I don't have a piece missing?" Hook said, holding up his hook and waving it at Cruella.

"I already have the only book I need anyway," Winnie chimed in.

"I'm not standing down because some bald geezer told me to," Blackheart said. "I will rip out his entrails and scatter them across galaxies. Then we'll see who's _really_ immortal."

"I concur with the demon," Doom nodded. "Immortals are only invincible until you prove that they are not."

"But why waste our time?" Jafar asked. "Surely there are other routes to power that are more direct."

"Why are we treating this as if there were only two potential answers?" Loki asked. "Am I the only one with an understanding of how to circumvent an obstacle?"

"The Book of Prophecies is ours by right," Grimhilde said plainly. "All who deny that are our enemies."

"Good luck gettin' Xehanort to see it that way," Ursula said. "Though, really, I wanna know more about this Yen Sid warning."

"I think you all are missin' one teensy-weensy but ever so crucial little tiny detail: it's NOT your call," Hades said. "It's Malef's."

"The promise of the Overtakers was cooperation, not enslavement," Doom growled.

"Yeah, Doc, cool story," Hades replied. "But we need to-"

"ENOUGH!" Maleficent said, causing the entire room to go silent. "I have no desire to bow to Xehanort's demands. However, we are currently not in a position to strike against him. Xehanort spoke the truth: his forces number at thirteen powerful dark sorcerers and an immense army of dark creatures. Though many of you have skillful minds and devious ambitions, you would be woefully unprepared for a battle with one of Organization XIII."

The whole room cringed at that. While some, such as Doom and Loki, felt confident in their abilities to fight against Xehanort, others, such as Fish Mooney and Cruella De Vil, knew that they would be on the losing end of a battle on that level.

"If we are to defeat him, we will need reinforcements," Maleficent continued. "Gather whatever allies you can from your home worlds. Surely, there are some who would join our cause. Bring them here, and perhaps we can muster a force strong enough to strike Xehanort down. Now go! And do not fail me!"

* * *

Back on Midgard, the home world of Doctor Doom, Norman Osborn was hard at work in his office at Thunderbolts Mountain. Following the Superhuman Civil War and the debacle involving nanite controlled supervillains, the American government and S.H.I.E.L.D. found themselves knee-deep in lawsuits and a lot of very pissed off human rights protesters. Yet, with Prison 42 no longer operational, the various super-max prisons in need of major improvements to accommodate the evolving threat of supervillains, and the legal supervillain conscription act which allowed for the nanite program in the first place still in play, S.H.I.E.L.D. was practically dumping every new supervillain they captured off on the Thunderbolts for "rehabilitation."

Norman Osborn didn't truly believe for one second that forcing supervillains to use their powers for the United States government was actually reforming anyone, but he played it off nicely for the cameras. After all, a damn good lawyer and a few crucial favors in Washington earned Osborn the cushy position as Director of the Thunderbolts, and a position with real political authority beat a padded cell any day of the week. If smiling for the cameras and spewing nonsense about good honest American values was what it took to keep him there, he'd happily oblige. After all, Director Tony Stark of S.H.I.E.L.D. was fallible, and it would only be a matter of time before they needed someone new to fill those shoes.

"Norman Osborn," Doctor Doom said as he and Loki teleported into the office.

Osborn practically fell out of his chair at the sight of Doom and Loki, but he quickly steadied himself. After all, Doom may have been a dangerous sociopath, but Osborn was the _Green Goblin_. Doom's presence also meant one critical thing: Nick Fury lied about Doom's death. Most interesting...

"Doctor Doom," Osborn said. "And Loki too. To what do I owe the honor of meeting with two men who are supposed to be dead?"

"Doom shall cut right to the chase," Doom said. "We are conducting a critical siege upon an enemy world, and we require allies to aid in the coming battle."

"We were so hoping the Green Goblin might come out to play," Loki said as he sat on Osborn's desk.

"I'm keeping a lid on the Goblin for now," Osborn said. "I have a lot of power ahead of me just waiting for the taking as long as I can play nice and smile for the cameras. But you know I'm always an ally to both of you, and, as a show of good faith, I can get you some cannon fodder."

"Go on," Doom said.

"Being the Director of the Thunderbolts has many perks," Osborn said. "The authority to conscript supervillains for black op missions being one of them. And it just so happens that S.H.I.E.L.D. just released the Sinister Six... er... Sinister Five into my custody. I believe you worked with some of them before in your Masters of Evil. They won't be missed if I just say I've sent them on a top secret mission to Asgard."

"Why only five?" Loki asked, filled with a strange desk ornament. "What happened to the Sinister Sixth?"

"Doctor Octopus is ridiculously talented at evading arrest," Osborn explained. "But the others are tough. Make no mistake about that. You'll have no complaints."

"How soon can they be given to us?" Doom asked.

"I can release them into your custody tonight," Osborn said.

"I do so hate not having a full set," Loki bemoaned. "If they're the Sinister Six, then we should have six of them."

"Well, the M.R.D. _has_ been tracking a mutant serial killer last seen around New Orleans," Osborn added. "He was able to beat the Hell out of Wolverine. If you're interested, I can get you the data we have on him."

"I would like that, yes," Loki agreed. "Doom, you stay and finalize our Sinister Five. I'll find the mutant."

"Just try to be inconspicuous," Osborn said. "I don't want the press knowing that I helped out Doctor Doom and the God of Chaos."

"It's God of Mischief or God of Evil, actually," Loki corrected. "I answer to both."

* * *

Hades arrived in the Underdrome where Zorg, Pain, and Panic were there already waiting.

"You adjustin' to the new gig, Zorgy?" Hades asked.

"I'm as snug as a bug in this job," Zorg replied with a smile. "We got your text and put in a call to some friends of yours."

Zorg gestured out into the coliseum arena where six monsters stood waiting: the many headed Hydra, the half-bull man Minotaur, the invincible Nemean Lion, the venomous snake man Doubt, the crimson humanoid dragon Memnon, the three headed Hellhound Cerberus, and in the center was the mother of all of monsters herself, Echidna. Echidna smiled, showing off her monstrous fangs, as Hades grew tall enough and large enough to give her a big hug.

"Oh Hades!" she said. "It's been way too long!"

"Echidna, babe, you haven't aged a day!" Hades said. "Look at you, you look like you could eat a city state!"

"Oh stop that, you," Echidna said, enjoying the flattery. "Zorg told us there'd be a family bonding activity in it for us?"

Hades smiled devilishly. "How do you fine monsters feel about eating some Heartless?"

* * *

In Gotham City, Professor Hugo Strange was holed up in the Cobblepot mansion, contemplating what the best DNA would be to revive Edward Nygma and Lee Thompkins. He did so enjoy this part. It was almost like art resurrecting people with new DNA.

"Hugo, what an unexpected surprise," Fish said as she entered the room.

Strange gasped as if he'd seen a ghost and stumbled, knocking operating equipment off his work bench.

"Ms. Mooney," Strange said. "But... I saw you perish right before my eyes."

"Didn't take," Fish replied. "Where's Oswald? I need his help to-"

That was when a figure lying on a futon caught her eye. Fish immediately darted over to look upon the dead face of Butch Gilzean, her former second-in-command and best friend. She ran her nails mournfully across Butch's cheek.

"What happened to him?" Fish asked.

"Ah, well, you see," Strange began, "Mr. Gilzean was shot dead by Barbara Kean, but his corpse was dumped in Gotham's swamps along with run off chemicals from Indian Hill. He came back all on his own, but he desired a cure for his deformities. At Mr. Cobblepot's behest, I provided that cure, but Mr. Cobblepot, hoping to get revenge on Tabitha Galavan, proceeded to shoot Mr. Gilzean dead once again."

"Oswald did this?" Fish asked, venom in her voice. "He killed Butch in cold blood?"

"Yes, but there is a... complication," Strange said. "While I purged Mr. Gilzean's systems of the chemicals that mutated him, I believe they may have permanently altered his DNA. He's been healing rapidly, and I believe he will wake again very soon. I believe he may effectively be immortal."

"If Oswald knew, he'd torture Butch over and over to make Tabitha suffer," Fish said with a sigh. "He can't know. It's better for everyone if Butch and I both stay dead."

Fish stood up and crossed over to Strange. Before he had time to react, she grabbed his hand and injected her toxin.

"You are going to let me take Butch," Fish ordered. "You will tell Penguin that you buried his body, and you will not breathe a word of my survival to anyone. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Strange said with a nod.

Fish walked back over to Butch, who was beginning to stir. She took his hand into her own and whisked them both away into a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

An awkward silence hung over the group seated around the dining room table of Hell Hall, the Old De Vil place. Pawn broker and local fence Madame Medusa and her associate Mr. Snoops sat at one end of the table, and poacher Percival C. McLeach and his pet monitor lizard Joanna sat at the other. In between them sat two local hoodlum brothers named Horace and Jasper Badun as well as a pair of con men named Doc Terminus and Hoagy. This particular gang of crooks hadn't seen each other in years and most of them stuck to their own illicit activities. Yet when they all received an invitation to return to their old stomping ground, all attended, curious as to who invited them.

"You don't think this is a trap by the cops, do ya, Jasper?" Horace whispered to his brother.

"Horace, you idiot, shut up," Jasper growled.

"If it were the cops, they'd've busted us by now," McLeach said. "Besides, ain't nothin' illegal about a few friends meetin' up again."

"Friends? Is that what we're calling ourselves now?" Medusa asked. "HA! Well, I suppose it's true what they say about true friends being the ones who know where the bodies are buried."

"Well I for one have much better things to do than sit here and stare at all of your lovely faces," Terminus said with a sigh. "If whoever invited us back here doesn't show _their_ face soon, Hoagy and I are leaving."

"You always were one to dine and dash, Terminus," Cruella said as she strutted into the room, a cloud of cigarette smoke following her.

"Well, well, look who's back," McLeach laughed.

"Is that really Cruella?" Snoops asked.

"Of course it's her, you IDIOT!" Medusa said, slapping the back of Snoops' head. "Been a long time, Cruella, dear. How was that Enchanted Forest realm you went to visit?"

Cruella shuddered. "Filled with dirt and things that smelled like dirt. But it proved most helpful in the long run. I made a few new friends, and we were looking for some people to join the fun. I immediately thought of all of you."

"Well that's sweet of you," Hoagy said with a smile.

"She needs someone to do her dirty work, as usual," Jasper huffed.

"Oh darlings, trust me on this one," Cruella said. "You'll want to get in on this deal. It's going to mean money, money, money by the pound!"

The crew of criminals gave each other a look. They all seemed interested by Cruella's proposition, especially as of the promise of money.

"Alright, start talkin'," McLeach said.

"SMASHING!" Cruella declared happily. "I'm quite excited for... oh, what was it the conservation nutjobs called us again? Oh wait, I remember! Yes, it's high time for the _Animal Cruelty Squad_ to ride again!"

* * *

"You sure this'll work?" Steve asked.

"I am," Grimhilde nodded. "This spell has been done before in a town called Briarwood. With the Flytrap monster I created filled with your blood, we'll have our soldiers."

"And they won't remember any of this when they're done?" Steve asked.

"The survivors won't, at least," Grimhilde said.

The two Overtakers strolled out into the Fellowship Hall where the congregation of the Midnight Fellowship was enjoying their party. Many invited friends and family to join in on this occasion. DJ Fly knew how to work the room and get everyone into hypnotic movement. Once all were captivated by the spell, DJ Fly returned to his true form: that of a Flytrap monster that resembled a hybrid of leech and Venus flytrap plant.

The Flytrap sprouted at least fifty tendrils that then weaved through the crowd, leeching onto the various dancers. The change was instant. The Midnight Fellowship, cursed by the Flytrap and Steve's blood, became a crowd of vampires.

"Just as I told you," Grimhilde said.

"Russell went back for his wolf pack," Steve said. "With them and these baby vampires, I think we've got a good chance."

* * *

On the shores near Atlantica, Ursula sat in the shallows as her sister Morgana and the ancient Evil Manta rose from the depths. Out of everyone in Atlantica, those two were the only ones powerful enough and talented enough to aid in Maleficent's cause.

"Ursula, long time no see," Morgana said. "You don't visit. You don't write. A sister could feel unwanted. Not that I'm not used to it already. Mother was plenty good at that."

"Morgana, angelfish," Ursula said. "Do me a favor and shut your crab trap for a minute."

The Evil Manta chuckled at that. Morgana gritted her teeth but didn't argue further.

"Now then," Ursula continued. "My dear friend Maleficent is plotting to take down a powerful enemy, but she needs a little extra help. The risk is high, but the spoils well worth it! And you two were the only ones I knew I could count on back home."

"What makes you think you can count on us?" Morgana spat.

"You can count on _me_ at least," the Evil Manta said with a chuckle. "After all, I relish the opportunity to work with the Mistress of All _EEEEEVIIILLLLL_."

"Well I'm not on board so easily!" Morgana said, holding firm. "What? Am I supposed to just go along out of sisterly love?"

"Oh Morgana, dear sweet Morgana," Ursula said. "Of course this is a voluntary mission. If you don't want in, then who am I to force you? Though, did I mention we have the Lord of the Underworld on our side? I'd hate for some ill fate to befall you, sister, and then for Hades to hold a grudge that resulted in you having a most unpleasant afterlife. But if you really don't want to help...."

"Fine," Morgana relinquished. "What'll you have us do?"

Ursula smiled wickedly.

* * *

A roadhouse bar on the outskirts of New Orleans was hardly the most elegant place Loki had stopped for a drink, but it would do nicely to put him in contact with the wayward mutant Osborn put him on the trail of. The place was clear of any other customers at least. That made it ideal for such dealings. Loki dressed in his casual suit that he wore out to the Iceberg Lounge and sat in a booth far from the door. Loki ran his finger along the inside of his mug of untouched beer when he noticed a traveler in worn clothes enter the roadhouse. The traveler wore sunglasses and a cowboy hat, but those could not fully hide his Mohawk or distinctly Asian features.

"Daken Akihiro!" Loki called out, waving for the traveler to join him at his booth. "I am Loki, God of Mischief. Do not fear; you're in no trouble from me. Please, come sit."

Daken removed his sunglasses and strolled over to the booth. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"You ask a god how he knows anything?" Loki replied with a smirk. "He knows because he does."

"Are you the _reason_ I'm here?" Daken asked, sliding into the seat across from Loki.

The God of Mischief gave a knowing smile that answered Daken's suspicions. Loki _had_ , in fact, placed a few "detours" in Daken's path to lead him to this particular roadhouse once he located the mutant.

"So what job do the gods have for me?" Daken asked.

"A man with the strength to do battle with Wolverine wishes to know about a job," Loki chuckled.

" _That_ is between my father and me," Daken growled.

A fiendish smile cracked onto Loki's lips. What a delicious twist of fate. Perhaps this one would be more than a simple henchman for cannon fodder.

"A story I know well," Loki said. "I can see in your eyes that you've heard the tale before of a father by blood who abandoned his son and a father by war who used his son as a tool for his own designs. Each more disappointing than the last; both better left forgotten. Ever the outsider, ever the bastard, ever the monster."

"Am I supposed to get all teary eyed because we have similar stories?" Daken asked with a scoff. "And am I supposed to suddenly believe that the God of Mischief is telling the whole truth and rally to his side? I'm not a fool. So, I'll ask again: what do you want me to do?"

Daken's reply made Loki all the more convinced that he'd made the right decision tracking down this man. Daken had intelligence as well as strength. This was a young man worthy of being considered an ally of Loki. The God of Mischief did so hope that Xehanort wouldn't destroy him.

"Well," Loki began, "leading a team of fools into glorious combat as a start."

* * *

The prison transport truck pulled into the large empty garage area where Osborn and Doom stood together side by side. The driver put the vehicle in park and hopped out to unload the cargo.

"Here's the keys, Mr. Osborn," the agent said. "They've all been briefed about the situation. I still can't believe that Doctor Doom has been alive all this time. Makes you wonder what else Stark has lied to us about."

"I know, Joel," Osborn replied. "It shocked me when I found out too. But you must understand, no one can know about Doom."

"You don't have to worry, sir," Joel said. "I ain't told nobody."

"Good," Osborn said, pulling out a pistol and shooting Joel right between the eyes.

Osborn wiped the blood splatter off his cheek and activated the release mechanism on the truck. The iron door opened to reveal a collection of Spider-Man's deadliest foes waiting inside. One by one, they hopped out of the truck. The first was a young man in his twenties, sporting a shaved head and a yellow and green ensemble with copper wires connecting mechanical apparatuses: Max "Electro" Dillon. The second was an elderly man dressed in green body armor with large metal wings attached: Adrian "The Vulture" Toomes. Next out of the truck was a man in a blue and green metallic suit with a large tail and stinger protruding from his back: Mac "The Scorpion" Gargan. The final figure to step out of the truck was a tall, muscular man covered in a thick hide-like armor resembling that of a rhinoceros: Aleksei "The Rhino" Sytsevich.

"Doctor Doom!" Rhino gasped. "We thought you was dead!"

"Stupid!" Electro scoffed. "It obviously had to have been just another Doombot. Doctor Doom doesn't just _die_."

"I am very much alive," Doom confirmed.

Scorpion looked longingly at the fresh corpse splattered on the ground. "Oh how I miss the Venom symbiote. He would've loved that snack, but corpses don't agree with my constitution without him."

"Won't you ever shut up about the symbiote, Gargan?" Vulture asked with a sigh. "It left you behind because you're a moron. Now get over it!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Osborn said. "Why are there only four of you? There's supposed to be five!"

The four supervillains groaned.

"He was waiting for you to say that," Electro grumbled.

In a dramatic plume of smoke, a fifth figure appeared sporting a green and gold body suit with a flowing purple cape and, most notable, a foggy glass helmet resembling a fish bowl. Quentin "Mysterio" Beck twirled his cape in a grandiose manner and gave a coy little bow.

"BEHOLD! I, the Great Mysterio, have arrived!" Mysterio declared. "Ready to make my grand debut in this intriguing drama of twists and turns that you've laid before me, dear Doctor Doom."

"Doom remembers this one well," Doom said.

"No doubt my grand theatrics have impressed you, O' great one!" Mysterio boasted.

"You were the one who failed to acquire the Ultron schematics from the Omega Base," Doom said.

Mysterio was silent for a moment before speaking back up. "...Technically Scorpion and Rhino failed you too. Twice each!"

"HEY!" the two aforementioned supervillains shouted.

"Which is precisely why none of you will be responsible for any tasks requiring intelligent thought," Doom explained.

"Yeah, that's right!" Electro spoke up. "Doctor D wants somebody with real _spark_ to lead this mission!"

"Only if he wanted you to brashly lead us headlong towards our deaths," Vulture said. "Obviously, he's thinking of someone with the wisdom of _experience_ to lead."

"Actually, neither of you will be leading this team," Doom said.

A Corridor of Darkness opened next to Doom and from it, Loki and Daken emerged. Daken gave the Sinister Five a once over and grinned devilishly.

"I think I can work with them," Daken said.

"They are at your command," Loki said. "Not the brightest group of henchmen, but one that will do nicely."

"Mysterio does not subject his art to the instruction of such neophytes!" Mysterio declared.

"Indeed," Vulture echoed. "The Sinister Six operates on a seniority basis. Doctor Octopus would not stand for such an insult to the way things are done!"

"And how often has 'the way things are done' actually worked for you?" Daken asked. "Go on, I'll wait."

Vulture and Mysterio grumbled but backed down.

"Do feel free to kill anyone who doesn't want to cooperate," Loki said to Daken with a smirk.

Scorpion laughed. "Okay, I like this guy."

"So, uh, what are we doin'?" Rhino asked

Doom and Loki shared a look before Doom answered. "Shaping the course of destiny itself."

* * *

Butch sat up from the futon in Villain's Vale and shook his head to reorient himself. Butch looked down at his pale gray hands and arms. He didn't need a mirror to tell him that his face was the same color or that his hair had turned stark white again. He was still Solomon Grundy. Upon seeing that Butch was finally awake, Fish rushed to his side.

"Don't strain yourself, baby," Fish said, laying a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Fish? That you?" Butch asked. "Am I... dead?"

"Not exactly," Fish said. "How much do you remember?"

Butch rubbed his temples and groaned. "I remember goin' down on Strange's operating table, and then being normal again... and Tabby was there... and then... PENGUIN! THAT LITTLE RAT! I'M RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"And what'll that accomplish?" Fish asked. "You can't die, and Penguin always survives."

"That written in stone?" Butch asked. "Guess I'll just have to keep hitting him until all of his bones shatter."

"How many times have you and he done this?" Fish asked. "Friends to enemies to friends again to enemies again? Don't you see? You're trapped in unending cycle. The only way it breaks is if you finally say enough is enough."

"Give up?" Butch asked. "After what he did to me and Tabby? Would _you_ have given up, Fish?"

"I'd have found a new reason to live and not wasted my second chance on old rivalries that got me killed in the first place," Fish answered.

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you're sweet on the kid now," Butch growled. "He's not your only legacy in Gotham, Fish!"

"No, I'm saying it because I care for you deeply, Butch," Fish replied. "Always have. Out of all of Gotham, you and I were the only two people who were always good to each other. You trusted me before. Trust me now."

Butch said nothing and refused to meet Fish's eye. "But... what about Tabby?"

"I know you loved her," Fish said with a sympathetic pat. "But she's already right back in Barbara Kean's arms. Let her mourn you and move on. It's the only compassionate thing you can do now. You'll find love again too."

Butch let out a deep sigh and took a moment to think about it. "Maybe... maybe it _is_ better if I just stay dead to Gotham. But if Butch Gilzean is dead then Butch Gilzean needs to die. From now on, I'm just... Solomon Grundy."

"It'll get easier with time," Fish assured him.

"So, uh, what is this place?" Butch, or rather, Solomon Grundy asked.

Fish just laughed at that. "That, my friend, is a long story."

* * *

Maleficent stood on the stage in the courtyard, looking out at the expanded forces now at her beck and call. She glanced over the entire crowd to identify all who came to her aid.

The Banshee and several other fairies from Avalon stood up front, ready to serve at their queen's behest.

Behind them, Ursula and Fish Mooney stood with Solomon Grundy, the Evil Manta (who was floating in mid air rather than standing), and Ursula's sister Morgana. Flotsam and Jetsam swam through the air behind them.

Jafar, not being particularly well liked in Agrabah, had only managed to recruit a small band of thieves. He stood off to the side with Hook, Hans, and the crew of the Jolly Roger.

Cruella's efforts bore considerable fruit. She stood in the middle, gossiping with Medusa, McLeach, Doc Terminus, Horace, Jasper, Snoops, and Hoagy. Though all were mortals, they each brought a unique flavor to the team.

Steve, Russell, and Grimhilde stood amongst a crowd of the Midnight Fellowship who had been imbued with vampiric abilities. Standing at attention around the vampires was Russell's pack of werewolves.

Doom and Loki were flanked by the new Sinister Six, all six powerful and itching for a fight. Electro, Mysterio, and Vulture were chatting together while Rhino and Scorpion were trying to avoid looking at each other. Daken, meanwhile, was deep in conversation with Doom and Loki, and Maleficent could tell simply by his proximity to the other two that this was a man who was fit for the main Overtakers.

Blackheart and the Sanderson Sisters stood together with a handful of demons. The sisters were, by all accounts, Blackheart's contribution to the team, but Maleficent couldn't help but be a bit disappointed that he couldn't manage any others.

Filling out the back of the courtyard were Hades's contributions. True to his word, Hades had a myriad of fearsome monsters to bring to the table. Echidna, Memnon, Cerberus, the Hydra, the Minotaur, Doubt, and the Nemean Lion all stood looking ferocious and ready to attack. Up next to Hades were Zorg, Pain, and Panic.

The Cauldron Born warriors formed a perimeter around the crowd, and Diablo the raven flew over head. As her faithful familiar landed on her shoulders, Maleficent couldn't help but smile. The new additions would be her _Undertakers,_ a clever little pun on their position and the work they would do digging the graves of the Organization.

_This was truly a gathering worthy of toppling Xehanort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a lot of new faces in the Undertakers, and I know it's a lot to keep track of. Most of them are really only going to be glorified cameos, so don't worry too much if you don't recognize everyone.
> 
> Norman Osborn, Daken, Mysterio, Vulture, Electro, Rhino, and Scorpion are all from Marvel comics. Everyone except Daken and Vulture made an appearance in Marvel Ultimate Alliance.
> 
> Echidna and her monsters are all from Hercules: the Animated Series or the Hercules movie.
> 
> Butch Gilzean / Solomon Grundy and Hugo Strange are from Gotham.
> 
> Cruella's Animal Cruelty Squad are from various Disney films and are kiiiiind of OC OUAT versions of the classic characters. However, I'm not doing much of anything different with any of them. Medusa, McLeach, and Snoops are from The Rescuers films. Horace and Jasper are from 101 Dalmatians. Doc Terminus and Hoagy are from Pete's Dragon.
> 
> The Evil Manta is from The Little Mermaid TV show. Morgana is from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea.


	38. The Thirteenth Dilemma

The shear quantity of Corridors of Darkness that Maleficent had to open to transport her Overtakers and her Undertakers to The World That Never Was made it abundantly clear that they would not have the element of surprise on their side. Maleficent hated losing a strategic advantage, but there was truly no more practical way to allow her best asset, the quantity of villains now under her control, to truly be taken advantage of. The crowd of villains gathered in the shadow of Memory's Skyscraper, everyone looking around at the empty city around them with distrust.

"It is far too quiet," Doom commented.

"You just had to be the one to say it, didn't you?" Russell said with a sigh that was shared by several of the pop culturally literate members of the team.

"Enough!" Maleficent ordered, stepping out ahead of the crowd. "We did not come all this way to be ignored. His army would not be practical inside the castle... it must be here somewhere, hiding in the darkness."

Hook couldn't deny the shiver of fright rippling down his spine at that comment. Every shadow suddenly looked suspicious.

"Xehanort! Come out and face your betters!" Maleficent shouted in frustration.

A Corridor of Darkness opened on the rooftop of Memory's Skyscraper, depositing the ever-smug face of Xemnas looking down upon the collection. As much as she loathed Xehanort in his entirety, Xemnas inspired a very particular rage inside of Maleficent's heart. He had been her first adversary aside from Sora, and here he was standing in her way once again.

"We had hoped to spare you the humiliation of defeat," Xemnas said with a chuckle. "Yet it seems you all crave oblivion. O' the wiles of the heart, always insisting upon insanity over logic. If your hearts will not know reason, then let them know fear. For even with this great gathering, you will all still inevitably perish on this day. Why follow to your demise? Are you all slaves to the wishes of the evil fairy's heart? Do you not posses hearts of your own?"

"Sheesh, he monologues more than Beck," Electro whispered to Vulture.

"Heed my words," Xemnas continued. "Your obliteration is the direct consequence of such insignificant emotions, yet the alternative is not one you would wish for. You see, to have no heart is to have nothing but numbness towards all around you. I suppose the truth is that neither having nor losing one's heart is an ideal situation. Yet is this not a fallacy? For how can-"

The sound of a gun firing ended the monologue. The air was deathly still as Xemnas clutched his stomach and fell backwards, vanishing behind the building's façade. The various Overtakers and Undertakers looked around to see who was responsible for this action.

"HA! I whooped him!" McLeach proclaimed proudly from the far right side of the crowd, raising his shotgun into the air triumphantly. "Did'ja see that? PERFECT SHOT! Shot him right outta the sky! Bring on the rest of them Xena-horts! They'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. Mc-"

But a deep rumbling sound caused him to stop in his tracks. Everyone looked around in terror, wondering where it was coming from. All that they knew was that whatever was coming was immense.

"You damned fool," Cruella said, shooting a glare at McLeach. "He's a _Dark One!_ You only incited his anger!"

At that, the sewer grates around the crowd burst with an eruption of Heartless. Shadows were being propelled into the air as if from a geyser and raining down upon the Overtakers and Undertakers with vicious claws swiping ferociously. Maleficent raised her staff and created a web of lightning over herself and her team that caught and vaporized the raining Heartless. From the windows of the skyscraper, Nobodies began to slither out into the area, and though so far only shadows had attacked, Maleficent knew it was only a matter of time before larger and more frightening Heartless arrived.

"My shield will not hold for much longer," Maleficent shouted to her companions. "When it falls, be ready to fight! Strike them down and claim the city!"

The Overtakers and Undertakers readied themselves and got into their stances. When the lightning shield went down, all rushed into action. Maleficent transformed into an orb of green light and flew away from the battle as more and more Heartless and Nobodies flooded into the streets. From inside their minds, Hades, Ursula, Loki, Doom, Russell, Fish, Jafar, Blackheart, Cruella, Grimhilde, Hook, Steve, and Winnie received a message from Maleficent for only their ears.

"My Overtakers, make your way to the castle," Maleficent ordered. "Leave the Undertakers to hold off the army. We have Xehanort himself to attend to. Do _not_ use the Corridors of Darkness this close to the Dark Realm. Hurry! We must deal with him whilst his army is occupied."

Those who could teleport by magic vanished from the crowd. Hook latched onto Jafar as the sorcerer flew into the air towards the castle. Russell and Steve took off at vampiric speeds, tearing through any Heartless or Nobodies blocking their path. Winnie and her sisters took to the skies on their broomsticks and soared after Jafar and Hook.

"Grundy!" Fish said urgently. "Can you get me through this crowd to the castle?"

Grundy nodded, scooped Fish up in his arms, and began to barrel through the crowd, protecting his only friend from any Heartless or Nobodies blocking their path. Cruella, being the only one left behind, quickly looked around her for a path to the castle, yet all she saw was Cerberus tearing through the enemies. Cruella took a deep breath and exhaled green magic onto the three headed dog.

"Get me to the castle, boy," Cruella commanded.

Cerberus knelt down to allow her to climb onto his back, and then took off in the direction of the Castle That Never Was. As Cruella looked back on the crowd, everything looked like a giant mosh pit of Heartless and Nobodies with a few people fighting to just stay alive. She hated the almost certain death of her Animal Cruelty Squad, but more for their lack of help later on than any sense of guilt or remorse.

The core Overtakers leaving the battle was not lost upon Morgana. She'd kept a close eye on her sister when she disappeared. Morgana wasn't the smartest fish in the sea, but she knew better than to let herself die for her sister's cause. Morgana slithered off to the edge of the battle where she saw Mysterio slipping away quietly. She chased after the bubble headed villain and grabbed onto him with her tentacle.

"I was simply getting into position to use my illusions," Mysterio said. "The great Mysterio would never abandon his-"

"Quit your carping and listen," Morgana said, setting him back down. "I'm not dying here either. I can get us a portal outta here, but I need your illusions to give us some cover."

"Won't Maleficent and the others be infuriated?" Mysterio asked. "After all, the last thing I need is Doctor Doom hunting after me."

"There's another faction rising on the periphery," Morgana whispered. "I'll bet _they_ wouldn't leave us to die like animals."

"Partners, then?" Mysterio asked.

"Partners!" Morgana agreed as she and Mysterio ran away from the carnage.

Meanwhile, the Vulture had taken to the skies to battle against the airborne Invisibles breed of Heartless, but as he sliced through the flying foes with the razor sharp edge of his wings, he noticed Jafar and the Sandersons making their way through the air towards the castle. Unwilling to be left to die like some old fool, Vulture took off after them.

Down on the ground, Rhino was charging through crowds of Heartless and smashing them with his bare fists, but even with all his strength, he didn't seem to be making a dent. Echidna, the Hydra, the Nemean Lion, and Memnon gave the Undertakers a distinct advantage thanks to their immense size, but they were quickly fighting their strength counteracted by the arrival of giant Darkside Heartless and Twilight Thorn Nobodies.

Horace and Jasper made the mistake of fighting Heartless too close in proximity to where Scorpion was fighting. Horace made one wrong step to the side and found himself hit in the face by a spritz of Scorpion's poison. Horace gasped for air and the hallucinations started making the world around him turn green. Jasper rushed to his brother's aid immediately.

"OI! Watch it, you freak!" Jasper shouted angrily.

"What where you're standing, dumbass!" Scorpion spat as he leaped over to another clump of Heartless.

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" Jasper called out.

Doc Terminus's Landship came rolling through the crowd wildly at Jasper's call. Hoagy struggled to steer the blasted thing properly while Terminus fumbled to keep the merchandise from shattering off the shelves. The cart screeched to a stop near where Jasper had pulled Horace aside from a brief respite.

"Oh this is not looking good," Terminus said, examining Horace's eyes. "Here, drink this potion."

Terminus uncorked a bright green bottle, and Horace chugged greedily. Horace immediately felt better and the hallucinations stopped, but he was insanely tired and drained. There'd be no more fighting for him this day.

"Boss, we're running really low on potions," Hoagy said. "We may have to start using some of the elixirs."

"No, you moron!" Terminus snapped. "Those are only for _me_ in case _I_ get hurt!"

"And me too, right boss?" Hoagy asked.

"Yes, yes, and you too, Hoagy," Terminus agreed with a roll of his eyes.

Madame Medusa set herself up on the rooftop of a nearby building with a sniper rifle. From up above, she took out the stragglers and the airborne Heartless with precise accuracy. A pair of Invisibles flew up behind her, ready to take her out whilst she was otherwise occupied. The Heartless drew their swords and dove to plunge their blade into her back. Yet, before they could kill their target, two large alligators struck unexpectedly. Each Invisible found itself being torn apart by the chomping teeth of Brutus and Nero.

"Good work, babies," Medusa said, never taking her eyes off her targets. "Keep those big bad cretins off me while I'm working."

Electro quickly found himself swamped by Dusk Nobodies that latched onto him and started pushing him down to the ground. All he could see was white and it was getting hard to breath. Electro yelled out as lightning exploded from his body and vaporized the attacking Dusks. Electro gasped for air and looked around at the dead werewolves and vampires littering the streets around him. Daken was nearby, slicing Heartless and Nobodies into ribbons as if they were nothing, but Electro knew even _he_ couldn't keep that up forever.

"We're getting slaughtered!" Electro shouted at Daken. "We need to get the Hell outta here!"

"No," Daken replied, never turning away from his kill.

Electro grabbed Daken's shoulder and forcibly turned the mutant to face him. "This is not worth my life!"

Daken turned his head and before Electro knew what was happening, Daken kissed him. Suddenly, all of Electro's concerns washed away. It was like nothing else in the universe mattered. Electro couldn't help but notice that Daken smelled... _really good_. And something about the sweat and darkness splatters decorating Daken's brow made him looking all the more attractive. As Daken pulled away from the kiss, he smiled. The dopey look on Electro's face told him that his pheromone powers had worked like a charm.

"I'm in charge, Electro," Daken said. "This is _my_ show. And we _stay_."

Electro momentarily agreed that Daken, in all his beautiful wonder, was correct. They needed to stay. But a quick look around at their current situation drug Electro back to his senses.

"You can stay and die if you want," Electro said. "I'm retreating!"

"No," Daken said, glancing up at the roof of Memory's Skyscraper in mild horror. "You're not."

At the top of Memory's Skyscraper, a Heartless that looked like a giant cloak with a glowing heart underneath its robes fluttered down. The Phantom Heartless raised its ghostly arms, turning the neon billboard of the skyscraper into a digital clock counting backwards. Up above Echidna's head, she noticed the same numbers decreasing as an eerie blue glow overtook her.

"What kind of trick is this?" she asked as she flew up to attack the Phantom.

She clawed at the Heartless's cloak, but her talons swept right through harmlessly. She tried to lash out at the Phantom's glowing red heart, but her physical attacks did nothing. It was then that the clock stopped at zero. Echidna roared out in pain but soon went silent. She fell with a crash down on the pavement below. The mother of all monsters was dead.

"MOTHER! NO!" Memnon shouted, unleashing a jet of fire breath on the Phantom's glowing red heart.

The Phantom wordlessly shrieked in pain, for when its heart was red, it was vulnerable to fire. The ghostly creature switched its heart to a bright yellow and reset its clock. This time, the timer appeared over the had of the Evil Manta. Manta growled angrily and flew up to face the Phantom.

"You foolish creature!" Manta shouted. "Your little spell is nothing to me! I am more POWERFUL than ANYTHING!"

Manta charged up the stinger on his tail and an unleashed a jet of powerful lightning on the yellow glowing heart. The Phantom's shriek this time was more blood curdling than before. The Manta's power was far too great. The Phantom Heartless faded into nothingness, and the billboard returned to normal. The fearsome death curse over the Manta had been broken as well.

Yet there was still a battle to fight.

* * *

Inside the castle, the fourteen Overtakers went separate ways. They combed over the white and gray halls to search for Organization XIII's members and finally put an end to this battle. Hook had his sword drawn and ready as he walked out onto Havoc's Divide. Organization XIII could be behind any corner, and they were all the Dark One. This was finally Hook's change to avenge Milah's death. After all, she'd have never died if Rumplestiltskin remained a cowardly cripple.

The hairs on the back of Hook's neck stood at attention. He could hear something running up from behind him. Hook lunged backwards with his sword, only to find that the noise was merely Steve Newlin. Hook's blade had barely missed slicing Steve's neck. The vampire was quite lucky he'd managed to stop when he did.

"Bloody Hell, mate!" Hook said, letting out a sigh.

"Why did you wear a black leather coat on this mission?" Steve asked, pushing the sword away. "I thought you were one of the Organization."

"Our standards would have to be low indeed for us to accept him," a posh British voice echoed throughout the room.

From out of a Corridor of Darkness, a cloaked member of Organization XIII appeared. He casually removed his hood, revealing short bleach-blonde hair and a goatee. Luxord smiled in a way that wasn't fully devilish but still conveyed the sense of someone not to be trifled with. His amber colored eyes, signifying his status as a Xehanort vessel, shot a jolt of terror into the harts of Hook and Steve.

"Killian Jones, I take it?" Luxord asked. "The Dark One remembers you quite fondly. Your avarice and lust is quite well documented."

"Is that so?" Hook said, his typical devilish snark completely missing from his tone.

"Oh quite so," Luxord said. "After all, I have the memories of all the Dark Ones inside of me. Your dear Milah _was_ beautiful wasn't she?"

"You keep her name out of your bloody mouth!" Hook shouted at the Xehanort.

Steve noticed an eerie purple smoke and glow radiating around Hook's body. He'd never seen anything quite like that before.

"What are you doin' to him?" Steve asked Luxord.

"I have done nothing," Luxord answered honestly. "Your captain is simply allowing the darkness in his heart to come out to play. Oh dear, I do hope you don't become another Heartless for our army. Milah would simply hate that... if she weren't rotting at the bottom of the sea."

"SHUT UP!" Hook shouted.

Propelled forward by the forces of darkness, Hook lunged for Luxord's chest. Luxord deflected the blade with an immense playing card summoned from his deck of cards. Hook swung for Luxord's head, but the Xehanort dodged and sliced at Hook's stomach with the razor edge of one of his cards. Hook jumped back as Steve Newlin rushed in and tackled Luxord. Steve and Luxord rolled towards the edge of Havoc's Divide before Luxord managed to kick Steve off of him. Hook dashed forward with another lunge.

"STOP!" Luxord shouted, using his time powers to temporarily freeze Hook, mid attack.

Luxord stepped out of the way and unfroze Hook, who lunged right over the ledge. Luxord laughed at the pirate's misfortune, but did not see Steve lunging after him again with a powerful upper cut to the chin. Luxord stumbled backwards, disoriented, as Steve delivered another punch to the gut. Hook, with a jet of darkness behind him, propelled himself back onto the ledge of Havoc's Divide and charged back into the fray.

As Hook and Steve rushed forward to continue their attack, a train of playing cards passed in between them and Luxord. When the cards cleared, Luxord was gone. The identical cards shuffled themselves and circled around Hook and Steve.

"A challenge, is it?" Luxord's voice echoed. "Which card is the real me?"

Hook lunged for the card he thought he heard Luxord's voice coming from and stabbed his hook into it. However, once he did, he found himself transfigured into a dice with his face in place of the "one" side. Steve was not so hasty. Light crackled at his fingertips. He knew that particular power came from his DNA being spliced with that of a fairy's. With little other choice but to trust his light, he thrust out a blast of energy at the playing card it wanted to target. The cards instantly dissolved and Luxord stumbled backwards in pain. Hook returned to his human form and regained his footing.

"How can one from the darkness wield the light?" Luxord asked with a growl.

"By being better than you, you bastard!" Hook replied.

Hook reached into his satchel and hurled a bottle of squid ink at Luxord. As the Xehanort tried to stand, the glass shattered against his chest. A wash of blue energy engulfed Luxord and held him still.

"Squid ink can trap the most magical of creatures, even the Dark One," Hook said as he leaned down to get in Luxord's face. "You let that bloody dark demon into your heart. You deserve to die for all the sins of its past hosts. And you will. I promise you that."

Luxord just chuckled at that. "You know the rules. You can't kill me without the dagger as long as I'm the Dark One. Even if you do manage to find it and kill me, then you'll take my place. You'll _never_ get your vengeance, captain."

Hook inhaled and exhaled heavily and angrily. He stood up and turned away from the Xehanort.

"Use your glamour to wipe his bloody mind clean," Hook ordered. "One less Xehanort to contend with."

Steve nodded. "Gladly."

* * *

Zorg pursued the elusive Dusk into the Brink of Despair, a large area that the Castle That Never Was hovered over. The entire ground seemed to radiate an emerald green light. Once there, it had nowhere else to run. Zorg unleashed a barrage of bullets from his ZF-1 into the creature, causing it to fade back into Nothingness.

"Ha! That'll teach ya, ya lil' pest!" Zorg declared.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Blackheart asked.

Zorg yelped and backed away when he noticed Blackheart right behind him. "I was after a little beast, and... uh.. well...."

"You're supposed to be capturing the town with the other Undertakers," Blackheart hissed. "Overtakers only in the castle right now."

"Technically we're not _in_ the castle," Zorg argued.

"You should've listened to the demon," a young man's voice said.

Before Zorg or Blackheart could turn to see the source of the voice, a red and black Keyblade came spinning through the air in a Strike Raid and cleaved Zorg's skull clean in two. Zorg's corpse slumped down to the ground, and Blackheart looked down on it in mild disgust.

"I was going to kill him myself," Blackheart growled, turning back to face their attacker. "Guess I'll have settle for you."

The young man in the Organization XIII cloak immediately unzipped and discarded the uniform, revealing a red and black body armor and a face that looked identical to Sora's aside from his jet black hair and bright amber eyes. Vanitas smirked devilishly as he summoned his Keyblade back to his hands.

"I'd love to see you try!" Vanitas taunted.

Blackheart grew into his true demonic form and roared as he ran towards Vanitas. Vanitas struck back at the incoming demon and sliced him twice across he abdomen. Blackheart stumbled but didn't seem particularly hurt. The demon whipped his tail around, knocking Vanitas off his feet and then punched down for Vanitas's head. The Xehanort vessel managed to roll out of the way, causing the demon to simply punch the ground. Vanitas responded with a blast of Dark Firaga to the demon's face.

"Like the taste of that?" Vanitas asked.

"Actually I do," Blackheart replied with a laugh.

Taken off guard by Blackheart being unfazed by the fire attack, Vanitas was unprepared for Blackheart's barrage of claw swipes which sent him reeling backwards in pain. Vanitas was knocked to the side but stopped mid-motion as if someone had just cast a freezing spell on him. Before Blackheart had time to ponder what was happening, the real Vanitas descended from up above with his blade aimed downward. Blackheart just barely managed to roll out of the way in time to avoid being skewed on the tip of the Void Gear Keyblade.

"They call you Blackheart, right?" Vanitas asked. "Well no one's heart is as black as _mine!_ "

"Oh please," Blackheart scoffed. "You're just a child with a bratty attitude. You don't comprehend _true_ _evil_ , kid. Here, let me show you!"

From Blackheart's claw, a blast of pure black energy fired outwards and encircled Vanitas. The energy engulfed the Xehanort vessel and started to burn away the brat's very flesh. Vanitas cried out in agony as he was reduced to nothing more than a charred pile of bones. Blackheart walked over to his former prey. He knew that the Dark One powers would still allow Vanitas to respawn through the darkness if he did nothing.

Blackheart took a deep breath and projected himself into the darkness. It wasn't hard to find Vanitas once there; Vanitas was practically waiting for the demon. The kid hit Blackheart with a thunder spell and a Strike Raid before the demon could even get his bearings. Taking a fair amount of damage, Blackheart attempted to heal himself, but, before he could, Vanitas lunged forward, Keyblade in hand. Blackheart roared in frustration and lashed out, grabbing Vanitas's remnants by the throat.

"I promised to show you true evil, kid, and now I am," Blackheart hissed.

The pitch blackness of the Dark Realm melted around them and gave way to a realm of fire and brimstone: Mephisto's Hell.

"What are you doing?" Vanitas asked, trying to break free of Blackheart's grasp.

The demon tossed Vanitas into the middle of a platform with a large pentagram drawn on it. Blackheart snapped his finger and the candles at each point of the star ignited. Vanitas could feel the sigil trapping him and draining him of energy. The young vessel of Xehanort collapsed on top of it, unable to fight back any longer.

"Welcome to Hell, kid," Blackheart said gleefully.

* * *

Cruella and Cerberus made their way through the outdoor castle walkway known as Fact Within Fiction. Any Heartless or Nobodies in the way were quickly destroyed by Cerberus. The woman and her mind controlled beast arrived at a circular area with floors that where stark white with a gray sunburst pattern tiled into it. Larxene was waiting for them there, looking as smug as ever.

"I never imagined any woman would ever let that withered old man put himself inside of her, yet here we are," Cruella quipped.

"Better an old man than whichever flea ridden creature you last had inside of you," Larxene replied. "But I'm sure your brother is super great once you get to know him."

"Darling I killed my twin brother in the womb," Cruella yawned. "It simply wouldn't do if there were two of us this fabulous. My flair is one of a kind. Often imitated, never duplicated."

"Yes, it does take a special kind of person to look like a dead animal and smell like one too," Larxene spat.

"Meanwhile, I can't imagine being forced to wear those boring and forgettable cloaks that everyone else in your order wears too," Cruella said. "Face it, darling, you're a forgettable face among thirteen others. A bore. You'll never stand out like Cruella De Vil."

"That's because I don't lick myself in public," Larxene said, folding her arms smugly.

All three of Cerberus's heads barked impatiently.

Cruella sighed. "Yes, you're quite right, we should just skip to the fighting part."

"Are you in a hurry to die?" Larxene asked. "Because I'm happy to kill you. I'm a Dark One, you idiot!"

"True, you can't die," Cruella said, "And I couldn't kill you even if you could. But you see: I know you can't die, which means for once, _I get to have a little fun_."

Cruella pulled out her bedazzled pistol and fired five rounds into Larxene's chest, causing her to fall to the floor, bleeding profusely from the bullet wounds. Normally, because of the Author's pen, Cruella couldn't even pull the trigger of a gun if she had it aimed at another living thing. However, since Larxene couldn't die, for the first time in over thirty years, Cruella actually got to shoot someone.

"Ohhhhhhh that was marvelous," Cruella said, taking a deep breath of the gunpowder. "Almost just like the real thing."

Larxene got up from the ground, slowly healing from the damage, her face red with anger.

"You BITCH!" Larxene hissed. "You've just put me in an EXTREMELY foul mood!"

"Oh, I'm SO scared," Cruella said, rolling her eyes. "Cerberus, FETCH!"

Cerberus lunged into action and snapped its jaws at Larxene. She jumped backwards and threw her knives into one of Cerberus's snouts. The dog recoiled. Larxene shot a bolt of lightning from her hand into the snout of one of Cerberus's other heads. The beast roared out in pain, but through that pain gained newfound resolve. The three heads all pulled back together and vomited a fountain of dark energy onto the ground.

Patches of darkness started to converge around Larxene. She expertly danced out of the way of each of them, but found that they led her farther and farther out of range to attack Cerberus or Cruella. Cerberus, however, had no such handicap. Each head one at a time began to spit balls of fire towards Larxene. She managed to detonate them in mid air with some well aimed lightning bolts, however, taking the time to cast those spells allowed one of Cerberus's patches of darkness to strike her. She growled in pain and frustration.

"I've long been of the opinion that the only good mutt was a dead one," Cruella said, "But Cerberus here has me eating my words."

"With that waistline of yours, I can tell you eat more than that," Larxene quipped back.

Cerberus reared back on its hind legs and prepared to smash Larxene with a shockwave, but Larxene was ready for the creature this time. Larxene held her knives as if they were claws, and, propelled by her lightning, she leaped up and stabbed the creature's exposed stomach. She then sent a powerful jolt of lightning coursing into Cerberus's abdomen. The dog squealed in pain and fell in the other direction onto its back. Cruella was barely able to run out of the way to avoid getting crushed.

"Now, you bitch, you're going to get some pay back and _then some_ ," Larxene said with a grin as she stalked towards Cruella.

Cruella backed away slowly but then noticed someone slithering up the ramp. Hades's monster Doubt had made his way into the castle through the sewer system, and now the cobra-like creature spread its hood and stood defensively next to Cruella.

"You'll do," Cruella nodded, looking over her new ally.

"Another toy for me to break?" Larxene asked.

Doubt wordlessly hissed back at her and slithered up confidently. Larxene attempted to lunge for Doubt's stomach, but the serpent creature dodged swiftly and retaliated with a well timed strike to the neck. Larxene clutched her neck defensively, and she could already feel the venom coursing through her veins. Doubt's venom, however, was no simple poison. As his name suggested, to be stricken by Doubt was to literally be stricken by doubt. Every bit of insecurity inside of Larxene bubbled up. Suddenly, the once confident woman couldn't find the will to snark at her opponent or even fight.

"I'm a failure," Larxene muttered, sitting on the floor and balling up as much as she could. "Master Xehanort will be so disappointed in me. I can't stop anyone. I can't do it! I'm a fraud. I'm a failure. A FAILURE."

Cruella took the opportunity to dance around Larxene triumphantly with jazz hands and a sing-song voice. "You failed! You failed! You failed, failed, FAILED!"

Cruella cackled wickedly at her victory... technically it was Doubt's victory, but good luck getting Cruella to admit that.

* * *

The Sanderson Sisters flew around the perimeter of the castle, scanning the outside walkways for any sign of the Xehanorts. What they found instead was that they were being followed by someone who was decidedly not a Xehanort.

"What a pretty birdie!" Sarah said with a giggle.

"YOU!" Winnie shouted at the aerial intruder. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at the battle site claiming the city!"

Vulture scoffed at that and halted his flight in mid-air. "I'm not here to die for your cause, whatever it is. If this is to be the end of Adrian Toomes, it will be in a battle against more than just henchmen!"

"Uh, Winnie?" Mary said.

"I could kill you with a single spell, you bird-brained fool!" Winnie threatened. "Now GET BACK to your job!"

"Winnie?" Mary insisted.

"It'll take more than your weak magic to ground the Vulture!" he responded.

"Dost thou thinkest so?" Winnie asked as sparks of lightning danced around her finger tips. "I've had enough of you!"

"WINNIE!" Mary urged.

"WHAT. IS IT. MARY?" Winnie asked angrily.

"I smell children!" Mary said, pointing to one of the castle's balconies.

Sure enough, standing there watching the four flying foes was a man who looked exactly like a teenage version of Master Xehanort with long silver hair and bright yellow eyes. He had the smug grin on his face that every Xehanort seemed to share. Young Xehanort raised his glowing blue Keyblade into the air and caused a flash of light to overtake his opponents.

When the light cleared, the Sanderson Sisters and Vulture were hovering in a circular arena with multi-colored hourglasses adorning the exterior. Young Xehanort stood in the center of the arena, Keyblade drawn and ready for battle. Winnie was the first to engage, she hurled a bolt of electricity directly for Young Xehanort that he effortlessly danced out of the way of. He retaliated with a swipe of teal blue energy that knocked Winnie off her broomstick and caused her to land on the hard tile with a thud.

"WINNIE!" Sarah and Mary shrieked in unison as the flew to help their fallen sister.

Young Xehanort, however, cast a slowing spell upon both of them. The two witches looked more like they were flying through molasses than air. The sight would've been funny for Vulture if the situation wasn't so dire. Vulture flung several sharp blades from his wings at the young opponent, but Young Xehanort simply used his Keyblade to send the blades flying right back for Vulture. Vulture was barely able to dive out of the way of the returned blade, but doing so put Young Xehanort in a perfect position to slice through the flying harness. With significant damage done, Vulture had little other choice but to glide harmlessly to the ground.

By this point, Winnie had finally gotten to her feet and resumed firing bolts of lightning at Young Xehanort, which he continue to deftly dodge. Sarah and Mary finally broke free of the time slowing spell and circled over head, trying to decide how best to aid their sister. Winnie, however, was suddenly hit with an idea that confirmed for her the notion that she was the most brilliant Sanderson Sister.

"Sarah!" Winnie shouted. "SING!"

Sarah bounced giddily on top of her broomstick at that suggestion.

_"Come, little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land_

_Of enchantment"_

Young Xehanort struggled to block out the witch's siren song, but his youth made him susceptible to the spell all the same.

_"Come, little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden_

_Of magic!"_

By the second verse, Young Xehanort could no longer resist. He couldn't fight or muster the will the resist anything any longer. Winnie stalked over to him and unleashed a barrage of lightning blasts into the now defenseless target. Winnie then shot a blast of lightning into Young Xehanort's stomach that allowed her to levitate him into the air. She used her magic to slam him back down into the ground with a BAM.

"I."

She lifted him back up again.

"Have."

BAM.

"Had."

Up again.

"Enough."

BAM.

"Of."

Up again.

"YOU!"

BAM.

"Time! Stop!" Young Xehanort managed to say, Winnie's attack having woken him from his trance.

Young Xehanort vanished, and in the center of the arena a large white clock winding backwards appeared. The sisters looked at the clock and started flailing around incoherently.

"WHAT DO WE DO WITH THE CLOCK?" the sisters shrieked over and over.

Vulture, meanwhile had gotten to his feet and walked over to the clock with a considerably more level head than his comrades. Vulture was a man of science, not sorcery, but he recognized that the clock was winding backwards. Obviously it was sort kind of spell to reverse time, which meant it had to be exerting considerable chronal energies.

A year or so back, Vulture had managed to restore his youth, but thanks to Spider-Man and a slimy friend, he lost the youth he so enjoyed having. Since then, Vulture had been investing considerable time into looking over Dr. Sanchez's research on youth restoration and even created modified talons that could absorb the life energies of others to fuel restoration. The youth attained, however, was all too ephemeral. However, perhaps the chronal energies of Young Xehanort's clock could be absorbed by the talons as well.

Vulture clutched the clock with his talons and began to absorb the energies from it. Vulture could practically feel himself growing stronger. No longer did his body ache. His bones felt like they were strong again, and from the top of his head, a shock of auburn hair sprouted out. With the energy drained, the clock shattered, and Young Xehanort fell out of it unconscious. Vulture caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the shattered glass.

"I'm young again!" Vulture declared triumphantly. "And this time it better stay that way."

* * *

Ursula slithered into an all white chamber with large purple cages lining the walls. It was the castle's dungeon area. Ursula passed cautiously by the prison cells. There was little use having a dungeon without having someone there to guard it, after all. The clopping of high heels put Ursula immediately on edge, but she relaxed when she saw it was only Grimhilde.

"Not my favorite dungeon I've been in by a long shot," Ursula said.

"It lacks classical influence," Grimhilde agreed. "There's hardly any damp cobblestone or well placed skeletons anywhere."

"A pity you dislike it," a deep voice said. "For it's where you're going to spend the rest of your days!"

The two witches turned to see Terra and Aqua standing with their Keyblades drawn, both sporting silver hair and deep amber eyes. Long ago, both were brave Keyblade warriors and heroes. Now, they were little more than Xehanort's lapdogs.

"You were the one who failed to bring me Snow White's heart," Grimhilde said, recognizing Terra from all those years ago. "I see you found that Xehanort fellow you were so determined to locate."

"And look, he's got a girlfriend!" Ursula said with a chuckle. "Let me guess: Master Aqua? Well, sweetie, we'll see how much you like your name sake _when you're drowned at the bottom of the sea!_ "

"Wait, dear Ursula," Grimhilde said. "I have a plan. For these two used to be the hero types. Can you use your hypnosis to repress Xehanort's influence for but a moment?"

"Honey, there's a reason they called me a witch!" Ursula declared.

Ursula's sea shell necklace began to glow with golden energy, and with her spell activated, Terra's eyes turned a deep shade of brown and Aqua's a bright shade of blue. The yellow of Xehanort's eyes was momentarily under wraps.

"Terra. Aqua. We do not have long," Grimhilde said. "I trust though Xehanort has overridden your will, you still have recollection of all that has transpired."

"Can your magic set us free of his control?" Aqua asked.

"Only for a moment," Ursula said.

"But there is a way for you both to free yourself from Xehanort and stop his plans of recreating the Keyblade War," Grimhilde said. "You know our organization craves the same thing."

"Tell us!" Terra urged.

A bright red apple manifested itself in Grimhilde's hand. "Aqua, you visited my world to help undo my schemes. You remember what I did to Snow White, do you not?"

Aqua looked on at the apple solemnly. Terra, however, had no idea what Grimhilde's gesture meant or what the significance of the apple was.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"A poison apple," Aqua said.

"The sleeping death," Grimhilde added. "One taste of the poison apple and the victim's eyes will close forever. It will trap you and the fragments of Xehanort's heart that you hold within you. He will never be able to complete his plans."

Terra frowned. "No, there has to be-"

"We'll do it," Aqua answered firmly.

"Aqua," Terra said, concern ringing in his voice.

"Terra, this is the only way we can make sure all of our friends will be safe," Aqua stated. "It's our fault that we didn't stop Xehanort all those years ago. Now... now we have to do the right thing. And maybe one day, Ven will find a way to wake us up."

Aqua took the apple from Grimhilde's hand and took a bite out of it. She could already feel the apple's magic working when she passed it to Terra. He held the apple unsurely as he watched Aqua pass out cold onto the floor, her breath stilled as if dead. Terra took a deep breath and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He then took a bite of the apple as well. As he fell to the ground, Grimhilde and Ursula couldn't hold back their villainous laughter. Two meddlesome heroes and two meddlesome Xehanorts done away with at once without either witch having to expend much energy. That was an unquestionable victory.

"Hey, uh, is somebody there?" a voice called out from one of the cells.

Ursula slithered over to the cell where she'd heard the voice and peered in. When she saw who was there, she gasped.

"Pete? You're alive?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Xehanort battles to be continued next chapter!
> 
> All Xehanorts, Heartless, and Nobodies are from the Kingdom Hearts franchise.


	39. Forze dell'Oscurita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death warning for this chapter.

Fish Mooney and Solomon Grundy made their way into the Hall of Empty Melodies, having fought their way through a squadron of dancer Nobodies in the room prior... Or, rather, Grundy tore through them while Fish watched. In the corner of the room, a young man with a blonde mullet was sitting in a foldable chair tuning a large blue sitar. Fish wouldn't have paid him much mind if he hadn't been wearing the cloak of Organization XIII.

Fish drew her pistol cautiously and made a motion to Grundy to indicate her intent. As the duo approached Demyx, the seated Xehanort, his face started to scrunch up and he sniffed the air loudly.

"UGH, it smells like something DIED in here!" Demyx said as he looked up to face them. Upon noticing Grundy he added, "Oh. That's why. Zombies. Great. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this post."

Fish and Grundy shared a look of confusion at Demyx's casual demeanor. Grundy simply shrugged and barreled forwards towards Demyx. The Xehanort vessel strummed a chord on his sitar, and, as he did, a jet of water erupted under Grundy, sending the zombie sliding backwards.

"So you're not completely powerless," Fish remarked.

"I'm a Xehanort," Demyx said in a voice much colder than the one he had before. "Of course I'm not powerless."

Demyx got up from his chair and strummed another progression of notes on his sitar. At the sitar's command giant bubbles of water rocketed out of thin air. Fish managed to dive out of the way of the attacks, but when the bubbles hit the ground, they splashed outward, soaking Fish's hair. Fish wiped the water off and screamed out angrily.

"If this hair goes frizzy, I will personally scalp you and turn your hair into a new wig to replace this one!" Fish yelled through gritted teeth.

Demyx scoffed and began to play a little melody. "DANCE WATER, DANCE!"

From out of the sitar, a swarm of water forms resembling colorless clones of Demyx emerged, each weilding a watery sitar of their own. Grundy started punching them left and right, but every clone he destroyed just got replaced by another. Several water clones surrounded Fish on all sides, and she could tell that they meant to drown her.

"Impressive trick," Fish commented. "But I'll do you one better."

Unfortunately for Demyx, Ursula had been training Fish how to become a sea witch, and one of the many talents Fish learned was how to project her toxin through magic. Fish extended her hand outward and touched one of the water clones The watery form instantly turned a toxic green and morphed from a replica of Demyx to one of Fish Mooney. The toxin clone then touched the two forms next to it and changed them as well. This continued until all of Demyx's water clones had become Fish's toxin clones.

Demyx backed away from Fish's clones slowly with a mildly horrified look on his face. "Hey, uh, we can talk about this right? Y'know, I never really wanted to fight you. That was all Xehanort's heart."

"You remind me of a certain penguin before he made something of himself," Fish said. "Just a little bitch splashing in a pond he's not ready for."

The toxin clones created a semicircle behind Demyx, forcing him to move closer to Fish herself. Demyx, unwilling to go down without a fight, attempted to bludgeon Fish with the head of his sitar, but Grundy intercepted his attack. The zombie tugged the sitar out of Demyx's hand and tossed the instrument off to the side. With Demyx having no means left of defending himself, Fish was easily able to grab her opponent by the jaw and allow her toxin to seep into his veins.

"Now you listen good," Fish said. "I'm talking to you, Xehanort. Your heart is going to vacate this young man, and it's never going to come back to him. You hear me?"

Demyx gasped as a glowing pink orb clouded with darkness shot out of his chest and vanished into the air. Demyx's eyes instantly turned from a deep amber to a light shade of teal. His hair seemed to become even more vibrantly blonde as well. Fish let go of the young man, and he collapsed to the floor, dazed by what had just transpired.

"You... set me free...," Demyx said, clutching his chest. "I guess now you're gonna kill me for real since you _can_ now, right?"

Fish shook her head. "No, I'm not. Actually, it just so happens that I have a job opening for a new umbrella boy. You can make it up to me for getting my hair wet earlier."

"Umbrella boy? Ugh, that sounds like _work_ ," Demyx whined.

"You don't like it?" Fish asked. "Well then perhaps my girls here can _cut_ you a better deal."

All of Fish's toxin clones sprouted watery machetes in their hands and gestured threateningly at Demyx. Demyx laughed uncomfortably.

"On second thought it sounds like a great idea," he said.

Fish grinned devilishly. "I knew you'd come around."

* * *

Russell and Steve had parted ways back at the Proof of Existence, and Russell made his way into the Addled Impasse. The wall of windows looked out to what seemed to be the remnants of a heart moon overhead. A plume of smoke put Russell on the edge, but he relaxed when he saw that it was just Hades.

"So what's up with the moon?" Russell asked.

"Oy, something complicated and convoluted," Hades said. "I think it's supposed to be a portal to Kingdom Hearts or somethin', but it got broken by Sora a couple years back. Don't worry 'bout it. Eyes on the prize."

A pink laser arrow landed at Hades and Russell's feet. The two looked up to see a barrage of pink bullets raining down upon them. Russell swiftly dodged every single one, and Hades set up a wall of fire to burn them before they could hit him. Xigbar leaped down from the rafters, arrow guns in hand, revealing himself as the culprit behind the onslaught.

"You guys don't like standing still," Xigbar scolded, wagging his finger in mock disappointment.

"Never been one of my strong suits," Russell replied.

"Helloooooo, remember me? Lil' ole Lord of the Underworld?" Hades said, his hands lighting on fire. "Cuz I've gotta a special place reserved for you, kiddo."

Xigbar scoffed. "As if! I'm a Dark One. Can't be killed!"

"Unfortunately, the same is not true of our guests!" a second voice said.

Russell and Hades barely had time to turn around before Saïx unleashed a powerful gust of lunar wind that blew out Hades's hair and knocked both him and Russell into the windows. Hades rubbed his hand on his bald head in annoyance and cracked his neck, lighting his hair back up.

"Now you're just TRYING to tick me off," Hades said, turning a bright shade of orange. "Well guess what? YOU GOT IT!"

Hades's arms extended into a column of flames aimed directly at Xigbar, but the Xehanort teleported out of the way of Hades's blast. Xigbar reappeared, floating upside down several feet away and fired relentlessly upon Hades. Hades was forced to teleport out of the way.

Saïx, meanwhile, began to float into the air and became engulfed in lunar light. "Moon shine down!"

Russell lunged for Saïx, yet found himself knocked back by a berserk swing of Saïx's claymore. Russell staggered back to his feet just in time to zip out of the way of Saïx unleashing three streaks of lunar energy flames towards him. As Russell dashed out of the way, he noticed a replica of Saïx's claymore had appeared on the floor. Russell picked up the weapon and found that he could practically slide across the floor with it. Russell swung the claymore, slamming into Saïx's jaw and sending the Xehanort stumbling backwards.

Hades reappeared closer to Xigbar and prepared to hurl a fireball at the Xehanort, yet Xigbar was prepared form him.

"NEW BACKDROP!" Xigbar shouted, changing the entire landscape of the Addled Impasse.

Suddenly, Hades and Xigbar were on opposite ends of the room with Russell and Saïx in between them. Hades realized the change too late and unleashed his fireball right into Russell. The vampire roared in pain as he caught fire and quickly attempted to stop, drop, and roll. Burn marks scorched Russell's skin, but he knew they would heal.

"Watch it, flame brain!" Russell spat.

This distraction was all the opening Saïx needed to begin spinning his claymore around rapidly, creating large blue energy shockwaves that radiated across the entire floor, knocking around both Russell and Hades. Xigbar, floating above, was spared from the attack. Saïx was unrelenting and seemed to never get tired. Every time Hades or Russell tried to recover, they found themselves hit by another wave of energy. Though they each were quite durable, they knew they couldn't take much more of this.

"IT'S THE MOON!" Russell yelled between waves. "We've gotta cut off his access to its power!"

Hades nodded and snapped his fingers, teleporting away. Hades appeared on the other side of the large window and erected a wall of flames, blocking the window's view of the moon. For Saïx, it was if he'd just been hit by a horse tranquilizer. He dropped to his knees and started panting profusely.

"Clever little sneak!" Xigbar remarked as Hades re-entered the room.

Xigbar, however, shifted the arrangement of the room once more so that the wall of windows moved away from the flames. With his access to the moon restored, Saïx began to perk back up with energy.

"We're never gonna beat these two as long as they're together," Russell remarked.

"Then it's time to divide and conquer, babe!" Hades said, teleporting behind Xigbar.

Hades grabbed Xigbar from behind and teleported them both away before Xigbar could warp out of his clutches. With Xigbar gone, the glass wall of the Impasse returned to its proper location, still blocked by the flames. Saïx once again shrank down. Russell quickly dashed over to him and sunk his fangs into Saïx's neck. The Xehanort cried out in pain as Russell drained him of every drop of blood in his body. Russell tossed Saïx's body aside, knowing that it would be only a few moments before the Dark One magic revived the blue haired Xehanort.

Russell knelt down over Saïx. His hands began to glow with fairy magic. Russell smirked and with a thrust, unleashed the blast of light energy into Saïx's abdomen. The darkness in Saïx's body hissed in agony, and, fearing the light, Xehanort's heart abandoned its host body. Without the immortal powers of Xehanort's heart keeping him alive, Saïx's body faded into the darkness, dead at long last.

Hades and Xigbar reappeared down in the Underworld, on a ledge overlooking the River Styx. This cavern radiated a sickly green glow, and the Styx below circled slowly as if it were a maelstrom with all the time in the world.

"Teleporting? As if!" Xigbar laughed when he noticed his surroundings. "Did you forget what my powers are?"

Xigbar attempted to teleport away or shift the space to fit his desires, but he found he couldn't.

"Huh? What the-?" Xigbar said.

"Handy dandy thing about being Lord of the Dead," Hades said. "Ya see, ya can't use any powers down here without my permission or an Olympus Stone. Perks of the job. Which means..."

Hades pointed his fingers at Xigbar in the shape of a gun. "You lose!"

Hades fired a bullet of flame from his finger gun. Xigbar was struck in chest and toppled backwards, hurdling down into the Styx below. He attempted to swim free, but he found himself quickly hounded by souls dragging him under.

Hades grinned and shouted down after Xigbar. "Told ya I had a special place reserved for ya!"

* * *

Loki proceeded through the highest outdoor walkway of the Castle That Never Was known as the Verge of Chaos. Loki found the name rather amusing. If the verge of chaos was what Xehanort desired, how then would the God of Mischief deny him such a treat? The circular arena atop the Verge of Chaos roared with the sounds of battle. Loki, never one to shy away from watching a battle to witness any potential ways to turn the tides in his favor, teleported up to the edge of the arena and watched silently.

The Minotaur roared as it charged directly for a man with long pink hair wearing an organization cloak. Marluxia waited until the last possible second before vaulting over the Minotaur and landing safely behind the beast. Marluxia then, with incredible speed, swung his scythe and took the head of the Minotaur clean off before the creature could even realize that his attack had been a failure. Rose petals descended upon the ground as the blade swung. Loki had to admit that this assassin was incredibly graceful... Seemed a shame to destroy him.

"A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet," Loki said as he emerged from his hiding place. "And a reaper would still be as deadly."

Marluxia smirked in such a way that made Loki feel as though he were looking into a mirror.

"And a God of Lies would still be as dishonest," Marluxia remarked. "I recognize you well, Loki of Asgard. Your reputation proceeds you."

"I do wish I could say the same, but Xehanort's kept his associates quite homogenized," Loki replied.

A flicker of disappointment crossed over Marluxia's expression. This subtle shift in demeanour drew attention to the pink eyeliner that outlined his unnaturally amber eyes. For all Xehanort's efforts to make his acolytes as much like him as possible, this Marluxia figure seemed to stand out.

"I had not thought the god told of in inspiring tales would subject himself to the hegemony of a second rate Mistress of All Evil," Marluxia said.

Loki scoffed at that. "Do not confuse working in tandem with hegemony, my dear boy. Though you're certainly one to talk of subjecting oneself, considering you current predicament."

Marluxia chuckled. "I had not thought the God of Lies capable of deceiving himself either. Mine is a temporary subjugation, I assure you. Can you say the same of yours?"

Loki scowled. "At least mine allows me to retain my sense of self."

"A disadvantage I've accounted for," Marluxia assured his opponent. "But I grow weary of this conversation. I wish to test my mettle against one who would call himself a god."

A scepter appeared in Loki's hand. "You may come to regret that decision."

The two men rushed into battle, Marluxia swinging his scythe swiftly and deftly every time Loki got in range. It took all of the God of Mischief's skill to avoid the attacks. It became readily apparently once Marluxia successfully sliced a gash into Loki's leg that the Graceful Assassin outmatched Loki in speed. To win this battle, Loki would need to outmatch Marluxia in other manners.

Loki fired two bolts of green energy from his staff that Marluxia expertly dodged and danced out of the way of. A flash of green washed over the arena, and suddenly a dozen Lokis were dancing around Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin struck out at those near to him, but when they dissolved into green light and others began to appear, it became clear to him that he required a different strategy. Marluxia activated a spell that caused the arena to become coated with three large pools of blackish-pink energy that sprouted letal thorns. The attack struck most of Loki's illusions, causing them to fade.

Loki growled in frustration at his dilemma. Marluxia had only left a very small percentage of the floor space available to battle. This meant that dodging Marluxia's scythe would be all the trickier. This fear was quickly proven warranted when Loki found himself pinned between two energy traps with a swiftly strking Marluxia closing in. Loki attempted to fence back Marluxia's attacks whilst working on a counter spell, but the speed of his opponent required his undivided attention.

Loki's focus was locked on Marluxia so fiercely that the God of Mischief didn't watch where his feet were going. As Loki stepped in one of Marluxia's energy pools, he was himself shocked by the dark magic. His flinching in pain was all the opening Marluxia needed to strike. With a swift swing of his scythe, Marluxia sliced Loki's hand holding the scepter clean off. Loki cried out in pain and staggered backwards, clutching the bleeding stump in his cape.

Loki attempted a spell to retreat, but before he could manage it, Marluxia drove the point of the scythe into Loki's chest. Loki gasped out in pain, spilling his blood over the pink blade, as Marluxia held the dying god in the air triumphantly. With a flick of his scythe, he threw Loki down to the tiles to bleed out.

"Marluxia, the God-Slayer!" he proclaimed proudly. "Nothing can stand in my way now!"

"Our way!" Master Xehanort corrected as he arrived via Corridor of Darkness. "Do not forget, Marluxia, you serve at my pleasure!"

"Not anymore," Marluxia said with a devious grin. "Such a mistake you made, linking thirteen hearts together. You never know when the link might turn in a different direction."

A pink floral rune appeared over Marluxia and Xehanort's chests. Energy surged within them, and rose petals swirled around them like a tornado. As the flowers danced around the men, both of their eyes turned from amber to a vibrant magenta. Xehanort gasped out in rage as he realized what was happening.

"Now it is thirteen vessels of _my_ heart instead, old man!" Marluxia proclaimed. "And only _I_ will rule _all the worlds!_ "

Loki sliced off another piece of his apple and took a bite as he watched Marluxia dancing around proclaiming his own dominance. Mortals weren't complicated, no matter how powerful they were: they'd always believe a lie if it was a lie they wanted to believe. Trapping Marluxia in that illusion was truly a kinder fate than he deserved, but it was also the only fate that he could count on Marluxia himself to maintain. Marluxia had lost the battle the second he'd become convinced that there ever _was_ a battle.

Satisfied that Marluxia was one Xehanort that would trouble him no further, Loki proceeded onwards.

* * *

Maleficent had specifically warned her Overtakers against using Corridors of Darkness whilst in the World That Never Was, and, like all sensible suggestions that came from others, Doctor Doom elected to ignore it. He knew Xehanort would be hiding in the Darkest Abyss, and so, with the assumption in the back of his mind that he could simply use his time platform to undo any mistakes, Doom plunged into the darkness. He found himself in the area known as Darkest End, a long tunnel of crystalized dark stones floating amidst a violet sky of nothing.

"One must be very brave or very foolish to plunge whole-heartedly into the Darkness," a handsome man with long silver hair said as he descended from above.

This man, Ansem, did not wear the traditional garb of Organization XIII, but, instead, a black and gray trenchcoat that hung open to reveal a Heartless insignia attached to his chest.

"Have a care," Doom warned. "You speak to Doctor Doom."

"A name that is utterly meaningless here," Ansem said. "Do you think the Darkness gives a care to your reputation? Foolish king."

Doom roared out angrily and blasted Ansem with a beam of green energy.

"Come Guardian!" Ansem called out, and a muscular Heartless manifested in front of Ansem.

Doom's blasts harmlessly ricocheted off the Guardian's chest. Doom growled under his breath and ran to strike at Ansem's undefended backside.

"SUBMIT!" Ansem called out as the Guardian lashed out at Doom.

The beast struck Doom and vanished from sight. It was only when Doom attempted to attack Ansem with another bolt of energy that the Guardian exited Doom's body and restrained him. Unable to move, Doom was all too vulnerable to Ansem's energy attack. If not for the enchantments in his armor, Doom could have been seriously injured. As the creature slithered back into Doom's body, the armor clad Overtaker attempted to cast a spell to repel the invading force. However, as he began the spell, the Guardian grabbed and restrained him once again, causing him to suffer another attack from Ansem.

"You hide behind your creature to prevent me from striking you," Doom spat. "What a cowardly tactic, you miserable wretch!"

"Such are the insults lobbied from the losing side," Ansem replied.

"Very well," Doom said, standing tall. "If you would block out my ability to attack, then this contest will take a different form."

Ansem raised an eyebrow in interest. "Your move, Doctor."

Doom telepathically activated his suit's matter expanding technology. When he did, from a compartment in his belt, five tic-tac sized robots expanded out to human size. All of them bore a striking resemblence to Doctor Doom. Back before Niffleheim, Doom had commanded a legion of Doombots, but now he had considerably less and they had to be used sparingly. However, now was the ideal time.

The Doombots instantly began to fire upon Ansem, and the Xehanort flew backwards to recoil from the barrage of laser blasts stinging his chest. With a lurch, Doom felt the Guardian vacate his body to defend its master. Doom smiled beneath his mask. All according to plan.

"Your mechanical replicas are impressive," Ansem asked. "Though I do have to wonder why you've elected to have them all resemble you."

As the Doombots clashed with Ansem and the Xehanort returned fire with blasts of darkness, Doom crossed his arms and chuckled loudly.

"Does it not create the possibility that I _am_ one?" Doom asked. "That Doom may, at any given moment, be a mere machine? That I am not myself? If I am ever defeated or dishonored, if I ever act in ways unworthy of myself, if I ever die, then the word goes out: it must have been a Doombot. The reverse is often true as well. My robots fool my foes – I may be a robot now speaking these words. How would you know?"

Ansem's Guardian smashed two Doombots together, causing them to crumble into scrap metal. Ansem then turned his attention back to Doom himself. The Guardian hurdled spinning blades of dark energy at Doom. Doom evaded them without so much as tearing his cape.

"What _is_ Doom?" Doom continued. "The flesh and blood that I can swap in and out of at my convenience? The mind I have copied to thousands of machines? No. Doom cannot fit in such small containers. I am not my body. I am not my mind."

"You boast this to one whose heart has come to inhabit a myriad of vessels," Ansem shouted out as he and the Guardian charged Doom; Doom teleported himself out of the way. "You think your pathetic machines give you power beyond yourself? You do not even _begin_ to understand the meaning of the concept!"

"Think you so?" Doom asked as he fired blasts upon Ansem that were once again deflected by the Guardian. "You're still your heart, however fractioned. You're a mystical parasite, nothing more. Doom, however? Doom is the old trunk filled with ancient mysteries, the explosion at the college laboratory, the iron mask that burns with the fires of vengeance, the legend that unites an entire nation! I am the _story_ of Doom!"

"A story that will soon END!" Ansem cried out.

Ansem began to glow light blue, and the Guardian vanished as the entire area was cast in shade. From below Doom's feet, the Guardian punched out from the ground with an immense influx of dark energy. Doom quickly activated his jet boots and began to fly in a circle around Ansem, narrowly avoiding the Guardian's attack chasing after him.

"Oh? Think you that the story of Doom can come to an _end?_ " Doom asked.

"Once you perish, it will," Ansem vowed. "Yet, I have cast my very body aside! I can move through time itself! My story will be that of the very secrets of the universe! The story of Xehanort will be neverending!"

The Guardian returned to its master and unleashed an expanding wave of dark energy outward that Doom narrowly avoided.

"Then mine is a better story than yours," Doom replied. "You are _mine!_ "

Doom activated the time cube in his suit which expanded outwards and wrapped itself around Ansem. The Xehanort vessel looked around him with great distaste.

"Time plus space equals narrative," Doom explained. "A time machine is a space machine is a machine for moving through narrative. And if we can move..."

Ansem suddenly found himself frozen, unable to move a muscle or even blink.

"Then we can also be _still_ ," Doom said as he rested his hand on the outside of the time cube. "I have made you a prison without time, without space, without story. Your narrative is on pause, _forever!_ "

* * *

Jafar and Maleficent made their way through Ruin and Creation's Pass. Beyond the door at the far side of the room, Master Xehanort himself would be waiting. The two sorcerers stepped onto the final platform and made their way to the exit when a Corridor of Darkness blocked their path. From that Corridor emerged Xemnas. Maleficent seethed with rage at the sight of him, but Jafar placed a hand on her arm.

"Go, my dear," Jafar said. "The time for petty grudges is behind us. I shall handle this infuriating fool. You just take care of Xehanort himself."

Maleficent nodded reluctantly and vanished into a flurry of green flames, leaving Xemnas and Jafar to circle one another in anticipation of the battle.

"Ever the lapdog of the evil fairy?" Xemnas remarked. "I pity your servitude, Jafar, for it must smart considerably to subject oneself to the whims of another who does not share your same intellect and ambition. I cannot imagine how-"

"Spare me your rambling!" Jafar interrupted. "You're starting to _bore_ me!"

"Boredom is naught but another fallacious delusion crafted within the heart," Xemnas replied. "Due to my absence of a heart, I cannot truly feel boredom. Boredom is not an emotion I am capable of grasping. Therefore can one without a heart truly be boring? After all, emotions are crafted when one heart meets another. So tell me how such an emotion as boredom can exist when the heart meets the non-existent. The truth of the matter is that one must feel emotions in order to invoke them in-"

Xemnas's monologue was interrupted by a blast of Jafar's magic knocking him onto his back.

"Pretty things like you should be seen and not heard," Jafar spat as he knelt down to Xemnas and pressed his hand against the Xehanort's throat.

Jafar held the head of his snake staff up to Xemnas's face so that the red jeweled eyes could meet Xemnas's. Xemnas tried to look away, but all he could see after a couple seconds were the eyes.

"You will give me the Dark One dagger," Jafar ordered.

The dagger appeared in Xemnas's hand. He handed it over to Jafar who grabbed it greedily.

"You will stay perfectly still," Jafar commanded. "And SILENT!"

Jafar then set his staff aside and lifted the dagger triumphantly into the air. With this dagger, he could become the new Dark One. With that kind of power, not even Maleficent could rival him. Jafar let out a maniacal laugh as he brought down the dagger to Xemnas's chest...

...But the laughter stopped when he found he'd hit a magical barrier. Jafar's wrists glowed with golden manacles. He was still bound by the rules of a genie, which meant he still could not kill. Jafar threw the Dark One dagger off to the side with a cry of anger, for he knew now he could never claim the greatest dark magic in the universe.

* * *

Maleficent approached the Altar of Naught where Xehanort stood, waiting. The old Keyblade master smirked when he heard her approaching.

"I suppose giving you an ultimatum did not serve as a deterrent," Xehanort remarked.

"I've never been one to bow to the wiles of others," Maleficent answered.

"More's the pity," Xehanort said. "You would have made an excellent host for my heart. Your Overtakers have been most successful in thwarting my vessels. Perhaps I overestimated them or underestimated you. Either way, it is a mistake I will not be eager to repeat."

Xehanort turned to face Maleficent. Their eyes locked in an unbreaking stare off: the Keyblade master who bent the Darkness to his will and the Mistress of All Evil who rose past his influence to strike out on her own.

"Your life is forfeit, Xehanort," Maleficent warned.

Xehanort let out a raspy chuckle. "There is a fine line between confidence and delusion." A black Keyblade with the emblem of a goat's head appeared in Xehanort's hands. "And you, my dear, have crossed it!"

Maleficent hurled a bolt of lightning from her staff at Xehanort, but the old master simply absorbed the attack on his Keyblade and retaliated with a blast of dark energy. Maleficent vanished into flames and reappeared behind Xehanort, yet before she could strike him, he quickly turned around and swung his blade. Maleficent barely managed to parry the blow with her staff.

"Meteors of Heaven!" Maleficent called out. "Unleash thy fury!"

Xehanort vanished into a dark blur as a dark portal opened behind her and large blue meteors flew out. Xehanort reappeared off to the side and loosed a blizzard spell aimed for the evil fairy. Maleficent, distracted by her own spell, took the icy blast. Her concentration broken, the meteors disappeared. Maleficent attempted to cast a cloak of fire around herself to destroy the ice, but Xehanort's teleportation was too fast. He again lashed out with his Keyblade and, this time, managed to cut her staff clean in two.

Maleficent cried out in rage. She didn't need her staff to cast magic spells, but her powers were considerably weaker without it. Tongues of flame danced at the tips of Maleficent's fingers as she attempted to muster a fire attack, but Xehanort was unrelenting. He swung his blade again, this time aiming to chop Maleficent's head clean off. Maleficent barely had the chance to duck, and when she did, Xehanort sliced off one of the horns of her headdress. Xehanort chuckled as he kicked the evil fairy to the ground and pinned her down under his boot.

"What hope did an exiled fairy have against all that I have become?" Xehanort asked as he held the blade to Maleficent's throat. "Even without using the powers of the Dark One, you're still no match for me!"

"Then perhaps we should test that," a third voice called out.

Maleficent and Xehanort turned to see Yen Sid standing there with the magical hat in hand. Xehanort cried out in protest as Yen Sid activated the spell and caused the hat to suck the darkness out of Xehanort. Maleficent watched, dumbfounded, as the Dark One's power slithered into the star and galaxy patterned headpiece. Xehanort let out a gasp and held his ribs in pain after the deed was done.

"You would choose the witch over your brother in arms?" Xehanort asked.

"I choose as I have always chose: to stand against the darkest ones who threaten our worlds," Yen Sid answered. "And this day, that threat is _you_."

"Make all the excuses you want, you old fool," Xehanort spat. "I see your motives clearly. You still love the wretched woman, even after all the misery she has brought upon you and countless others. But I'll not be defeated by something as insignificant as love."

Xehanort levitated into the air and flew up to the shattered heart shaped moon overhead. Maleficent gasped as Xehanort disappeared inside of it. Yen Sid walked over to Maleficent and offered his hand to her. Maleficent made a soud of disgust and pushed the hand away.

"I need no help from _you_ , you sentimental fool," Maleficent said as she stood up. "If you think this changes anything-"

Yen Sid held up his hand to stop her. "I am well aware that what is done is indeed done. We are as we ever have been: that which never was and never will be. Yet Xehanort's threat looms still."

"He's no longer the Dark One," Maleficent said. "He can be destroyed at last. He has no thirteen darknesses, no χ-blade, and no Kingdom Hearts to take possesion of. His threat is merely that of a cockroach scurrying away."

"Not so," Yen Sid said, shaking his head. "This moon was an artificial Kingdom Hearts created by Xemnas years back. Though broken and not a true manifestation of Kingdom Hearts, its power is still enough to allow him to spread his darkness enough to salvage his plans."

"Then we end it," Maleficent said.

Maleficent turned herself into a magical wisp and flew up to the moon after Xehanort. Yen Sid, chuckling lightly at this turn of events, did the same, for he was one of the few who truly could follow her in such a manner.

Inside the heart shaped moon, ruin and creation seemed to coexist like old friends. The passages and platforms were fragmented and ill-defined, yet somehow also majestic and beautiful. Sitting on a throne on the far side of the passage was Xehanort, clad in extravagant silver armor bearing a large crown. In this form, he'd been known in the past as No Heart, an anagram of his name with the X removed.

"Now, Xehanort, we shall end this!" Maleficent warned. "And you shall know all the powers of HELL!"

In an explosion of green fire, Maleficent assumed her fearsome dragon form. Xehanort silently stood from his throne and drew his Keyblade as the dragon soared towards him. Yen Sid summoned the Star Seeker Keyblade to his hand and charged towards Xehanort alongside his former love. Maleficent reared her head backwards and unleashed a jet of flames for Xehanort. Xehanort put up a dark reflection shield to protect himself until the flames subsided.

Xehanort, from his Keyblade, unleashed forty dark bullets to converge upon Yen Sid. The sorcerer quickly became occupied with deflecting them, leaving Xehanort open to focus on Maleficent. With incredible speed and strength, Xehanort launched himself into the air and struck at the dragon's side. However, her hide was too thick for him to do any real damage. Maleficent rolled in mid air to try to shake Xehanort off of her, but the old Keyblade master grabbed onto one of her spikes and held firm.

With the roll now past, Xehanort made a beeline for Maleficent's wings in order to ground her, but before he could reach them, a lasso of light pulled him back down to the ground. Despite his age, Yen Sid was swift. He crossed blades with Xehanort and matched him blow for blow. Maleficent landed with a powerful shockwave and attempted to strike Xehanort with her jaws from behind. However, the old villain teleported clear, and, for a moment, Yen Sid feared she would strike him instead. Maleficent, however, refrained. The two turned to see Xehanort reappearing several yards away.

Maleficent unleashed a fireball that Xehanort dispelled with a blizzard spell easily. Xehanort's armor started to radiate with the powers of darkness and, with a gesture, he unleashed an immense Keyblade made of dark energy. Maleficent could tell that the blade was aimed at the vulnerable underbelly of her neck. If it struck her there, she'd be done for, yet she had no time to get airborn and she was took large to roll out of the way. Maleficent tried to turn her shoulder to take the brunt of the attack, and she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

Maleficent heard the Keyblade sink into flesh, yet she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw why that was: the energy blade had speared Yen Sid directly through the chest. He'd jumped in front of the attack to protect her. The old sorcerer fell limply to the ground as the blade vanished into the darkness. Maleficent's mind was racing, trying to process what had transpired, but one feeling overpowered all the others: rage.

With a roar of fury, Maleficent bounded over to Xehanort. He attempted to strike her with his blade, yet she quickly spun around, slamming into him with her powerful tail. Xehanort staggered backwards, and, as he did, Maleficent brought down her mighty claw, puncturing the armor and piercing the skin of Xehanort's stomach. Maleficent hissed at her opponent. She dearly wished she could see the look in his eyes, but her imagination would suffice. Like a serpent, Maleficent struck out with her jaws. She ripped Xehanort's head clean off his shoulders, armor and all. Just to make sure she'd received no trouble from the corpse, Maleficent showered Xehanort's headless body with flames until it dissolved into the darkness.

Master Xehanort was dead.

Maleficent reverted back to her true form and rushed over to Yen Sid's body. She knelt down where the old sorcerer lied still. Her magic was too weak without the staff to muster a healing spell, and Yen Sid seemed beyond such measures.

"You damned insane fool," Maleficent whispered. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"For... for the woman I knew long ago... the woman who was like me," Yen Sid sputtered out. "And... and... for the woman who I never stopped loving... not even for an instant."

His final declaration of love said, Yen Sid's eyes rolled back in his head and his breathing stilled. Maleficent felt twinges of pain behind her eyes and in her chest. She bit them back. They were unbecoming of a Mistress of All Evil. She closed Yen Sid's eyelids and slung his arm over her shoulders. She would not leave his body in such a place. That would be far too undignified for the life he had led.

As Maleficent hobbled towards the portal out, the entire area began to shake and crumble. Xehanort had taken on far too much of the realm's power, and, without him, its moments were numbered. From up above, an avalanche of rubble crashed directly in front of her. Maleficent threw up her free arm to block the debris from getting into her eyes, and when the smoke cleared, there were two immense fragments of buildings blocking her route to the exit.

Maleficent looked desperately at Yen Sid's corpse. If it weren't for him, she could just turn into a wisp and fly away, but that would mean abandoning him to make this desolate realm his final resting place. As she contemplated this, she heard two voices from the other side of the rubble.

"MALEFICENT!"

"I'm here! Trapped behind this rubble!" Maleficent called out. "My magic is weakened. I cannot escape on my own!"

From the other side, the rubble began to give way slowly but sure. Maleficent could see Hades struggling under the weight of the two building fragments to create a path out.

"I've... got it... for a second," Hades managed to strain himself to say.

"Maleficent!" Pete called out, rushing past Hades to his Mistress's side. "Are ya hurt? D'ya need me to carry ya?"

Maleficent didn't have time to fully process Pete's presence here. They needed to go right away.

"No, no, not me," Maleficent. "Get Yen Sid!"

"Yen Sid?" Pete asked. "But he's-"

"DO NOT QUESTION!" Maleficent yelled. "Obey!"

"HURRY!" Hades said, the veins in his muscles bulging at the effort.

Pete scooped up Yen Sid's corpse in his arms and made a beeline for the portal. Maleficent slipped through the opening, and Hades dropped buildings back to the ground. Hades and Maleficent wrapped their arms around each other and ran out the portal. In a flash of light, they found themselves back on the Altar of Naught in time to see the broken heart shaped moon fall to pieces from the sky.

Maleficent, exhausted from the battle, sunk the floor next to where Pete had laid Yen Sid's corpse. The other Overtakers, upon seeing that she was out, immediately crowded around her and began talking in unison.

"Maleficent!"

"Are you hurt?"

"What happened?"

"Is Xehanort alive?"

"Guys, GUYS, back up!" Fish Mooney ordered, pushing the crowd back. "Give her some air for a goddamn second.

Hades sat next to Maleficent and wrapped his arm around her. It was not at all an unpleasant or unwelcomed touch. Maleficent rested her hand atop Hades's and ran her fingers across his. Maleficent promised herself that she would never take this for granted.

"Xehanort is dead," Maleficent declared with a nod.

The Overtakers weren't sure if it was appropriate to cheer or silently nod at that, though everyone was happy for the victory regardless. Maleficent looked down at Yen Sid's corpse, and thought back to their time together. Grief didn't seem altogether appropriate, but it wasn't worth nothing, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was. Hades seemed to sense her thoughts, as he rocked her slightly back and forth. Maleficent kissed her index and middle fingers, and then pressed them to Yen Sid's lips.

One last kiss to say good-bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Xehanorts are canon characters from Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Doom's battle with Ansem is heavily inspired by and borrows a fair bit of dialogue from Loki: Agent of Asgard #6


	40. The Mourning After

Master Yen Sid was buried just beyond his tower, laid to rest under a stone mound decorated with stars and moons. King Mickey tried to keep a brave face to show his companions, but it was obvious that he was taking this pretty hard. Queen Minnie hadn't left her husband's side since she arrived at the tower. No one knew why Yen Sid had gotten himself in the middle of Xehanort and Maleficent's battle without backup in the first place, nor did they fully understand why Maleficent had personally returned his body to them without so much as a hint of gloating. Merryweather simply told the others that Maleficent and Yen Sid knew each other long ago. Somehow, Sora had the feeling that Maleficent mourned him as well.

The funeral's attendees consisted of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Lea, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and the three good fairies. Though unspoken, the missing status of Terra and Aqua in the aftermath of the battle made this funeral a shared one for them as well. Mickey held onto Yen Sid's conical hat tightly as he stood before the crowd of mourners and delivered his eulogy.

"The last time I held this hat," Mickey began, "I'd borrowed it to make the job of fillin' up Yen Sid's vat of water go by quicker by enchantin' a broom to do the job for me. It didn't exactly turn out like I'd hoped."

Riku and Sora shared a grin, remembering the flooded scene they'd witnessed in the Dream Realm.

"I made quite a mess of things," Mickey continued. "Master Yen Sid wasn't very happy with me, and I was afraid for a minute that that'd be the last straw. I got up to a lotta mischief back in those days. But Yen Sid just raised his eyebrow, cleaned up the mess, and sent me back to work. He was always so patient with me, even when I didn't deserve it. He was a teacher through and through, always makin' sure I learned from every mistake. He was kind, compassionate, understanding, wise, and sometimes even kinda scary... not because he was mean, but because he always believed in ya so much that it was scary to disappoint him. And that's how we gotta honor him: by bein' the heroes he knew we all could be."

The mourners took a moment of silence to honor their fallen friend. They stood there for several minutes, weeping and reflecting, before finally turning to go back inside. However, no sooner did everyone begin to leave than the sound of angry grumbling and the clanging of metal drew everyone's attention away.

"It's coming from down the train tracks," Riku commented.

Riku immediately ran over the tracks that floated magically in front of the tower's landmass and morphed his Keyblade into a skimmer.

"WHOA! Neat trick!" Sora commented. "You've gotta teach me how to do that some time!"

Riku and Sora hopped onto the skimmer and followed the train tracks into the direction of the strange noise. After going a ways down the tracks, Sora and Riku were greeted by a most unusual sight: a mine cart stalled on the tracks filled with a young man, a young lady, an older man, and a shaggy animal-like creature that Sora couldn't identify. The mine cart was apparently being pulled by a miniature steam engine that looked to be made of brambles and scrap metal rather than anything sturdy. The source of the noise was also readily apparent: a dwarf-like fairy hitting the steam engine with a hammer, trying to force the various scrap parts back into a solid whole.

"Blast this thing!" Doli cursed. "I shoulda known better than to trust anythin' Gwystyl had lyin' around!"

Doli hammered the engine a couple more times with angry vigor.

"Are you sure you're doing any good?" Fflewddur Fflam asked.

"What, ya don't think I can fix it?" Doli spat. "I've known plenty of tinker fairies in my days. I know how it's done!"

"Right, of course, how foolish of me to doubt you," Fflewddur said, obviously not truly convinced.

"Our quest has had one misfortune after the next," Taran lamented. "I'm beginning to think Dallben chose wrong in allowing us to travel after the Cauldron."

"Oh no, kind master!" Gurgi objected. "Wise, clever Dallben knows master can find cauldron with seekings and peekings! Brave, fearless Gurgi helps kind master stop wicked queen from using fearful cauldron from making troubles and bubbles."

"Gurgi's right," Eilonwy nodded. "You can't just get dejected over a broken down engine. That's like being upset that you don't have enough spoons and cancelling dinner after you've already invited your guests."

Taran knew that Eilonwy was right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that their band's lack of luck was an omen foretelling the fruitlessness of their quest.

"Hey there!" Sora waved as the Keyblade skimmer pulled up to the broken down cart. "You guys having some trouble with your train?"

"Ah! You've arrived at an inopportune moment, friends," Fflewddur said. "Why any moment longer and I would have leapt out of this cart and had everything fixed and completely under control." A string of Fflewddur's harp snapped at that stretching of the truth. "Actually, we're quite in desperate need of help."

"No, we're NOT!" Doli declared. "I have EVERYTHING under control."

Doli hammered one of the pieces of scrap metal back into place, and for a moment, the train's exterior seemed to hold solid. However, it wasn't five seconds later that all of the screws on the right side of the engine shot out of place and the entire right side of the engine fell to pieces.

"Here," Riku said. "We can hook your cart up to the skimmer, and I'll take you wherever you're heading."

"That would be most appreciated," Taran nodded. "We seek a powerful sorcerer by the name of Yen Sid. Dallben said his tower would be at the end of these train tracks."

Sora and Riku's faces both fell at that.

"Yen Sid passed away yesterday," Riku explained. "We just came from his funeral."

"Then our search has been for nothing?" Taran asked with an exasperated sigh.

"My deepest condolences to you both for your loss," Eilonwy chimed in, shooting a glare at Taran. "Please don't think all of us here have as poor manners as certain Assistant Pig-Keepers."

"Forgive me," Taran said to Sora and Riku. "I meant no disrespect."

"It's okay," Sora said. "Why don't you guys come back to the tower anyways? Maybe we can help you out."

* * *

Back at Radiant Garden, Mooney's was quiet. It was a Tuesday afternoon, hardly a time when many people were partying or drinking. That made it the perfect time for Fish, Ursula, Doom, Loki, Russell, and Steve to congregate there for lunch to discuss all that had transpired.

"Hades couldn't join us?" Steve asked.

"He's being super-boyfriend," Ursula said. "Hasn't left Maleficent's side all day."

"So Maleficent and Yen Sid were lovers, right?" Fish asked. "We're all picking up the same subtext, I imagine."

"Are you still considered lovers if you never fuck?" Russell asked. "I can't even picture Maleficent naked."

"Why would you even attempt such a thing?" Loki asked.

"Lovers or not, we still have an objective to pursue," Doom reminded everyone. "Maleficent's seclusion does not bode well for the furtherance of our plan."

"Oh give her a minute, you stiff," Ursula said. "We're not on a time table, and I know all of us here have people whose deaths we'd need to take some time on whether we wanna admit it or not."

Doom couldn't argue with that. Though he had little interest sharing with the group, Valeria's loss, however necessary, had been difficult for him to come to terms with. He also knew, though their relationships were complicated and animosity ridden, both Reed Richards and Morgan le Fay's losses would likely sting just as bitterly. A quick glance around the table confirmed Ursula's suspicions that they all had someone that they would mourn.

"Not to bring things further down," Fish said, "but I noticed your sister wasn't with the Undertakers, Ursula. You think she's still alive?"

"No doubt in my mind," Ursula scoffed angrily. "I'm sure that old hag turned fin the moment I was outta sight! I've got Flotsam and Jetsam searching every corner of the ocean back home for her."

"And what is her fate once you capture her?" Loki asked.

"You know there's this delicious fried calamari recipe I've just been dying to try out," Ursula answered with a cackle.

"We eventually need to decide on a course of action regarding the prisoners in our dungeon," Doom said.

"What's there to decide?" Steve asked. "The surviving Xehanorts are locked up right next to Sarah for the rest of their days."

"And we saw how well that worked out with Morgan le Fay," Loki said. "Now that they're no longer the Dark Ones, a swift dagger to the throat would be the only true mercy."

"I'm keeping Demyx," Fish insisted. "He's under my protection, and the Xehanort heart has completely vacated him. He's clean."

"And the rest of 'em are good eats," Russell said. "It's nice havin' free blood banks readily available. Besides, Luxord is brain dead, Larxene's livin' with a constant panic attack, Terra and Aqua are comatose, and Marluxia thinks he's at some luxury resort being waited on by the other Norts. They're not exactly the spittin' image of unruly prisoners."

"And what of Young Xehanort or Xemnas?" Loki asked. "We have them trapped, but for how long?"

"Maleficent wants to savor Xemnas's execution," Ursula replied, "And Young Xehanort we need to be cautious with. He doesn't belong in this time, after all, and the last thing we want is a time paradox on our hands."

"The alternative is to subject ourselves to the risk of Xehanort's return to power," Doom said. "Waiting on the Book of Prophecies to deal with them is a mistake. A man of his talents could turn even _our_ possession of the book to his own ends."

"But that's not our call to make," Steve pointed out. "It's Maleficent's."

"And yet she has not made it," Loki said. "We are her partners, are we not? I certainly did not consent to hegemony. And if we are partners, then the onus falls upon us, does it not?"

"Never liked the word 'onus,'" Russell commented. "Sounds too much like 'anus.'"

"Because that's really what matters here," Fish said, rolling her eyes. "Look, yes, we are a team, and we work together _as a team._ But Maleficent is still our team _leader_ , and we don't have any business going behind her back. At least not at this stage or about this. We _won_ , you guys. Let's take a breath, have a drink, and not worry so much about what hasn't yet come to pass."

Russell, Steve, and Ursula agreed wholeheartedly with that. Loki and Doom were considerably less swayed by Fish's statements, but they knew there was little point in arguing further. There would clearly be no consensus until Maleficent herself was present to cast her vote.

* * *

Back in Villain's Vale, the other Overtakers were equally restless following the Xehanort battle. Pete made the mistake of wandering into the lounge where Jafar and Hook were sitting, for he found a venomous scowl pointed his way.

"Count your blessings that Maleficent wanted you spared," Jafar hissed. "If it were up to me, I'd have thrown you into a pit of vipers!"

"Hey! What'd I ever do to ya?" Pete asked with a confused look on his face.

Jafar's scowl twisted even further at that. "You stole my lamp and attempted to turn me into a Heartless! _ME!_ I was one of Maleficent's most important allies, you DOLT! Did it never occur to you that you should free me from that WRETCHED _LAMP?_ "

Pete by now had ducked and covered his head in anticipation of Jafar's wrath. Hook held his boyfriend back with his hook.

"Perhaps the abominable grimalkin has endured enough of your torment for today, love," Hook suggested. "We're all free and on the same side now."

Jafar glared at Pete, but ultimately turned away from him. "Very well. Though he should pray for Maleficent's good health."

"As we all do!" Hook quickly added.

Blackheart rushed into the room with a sick grin on his face, but his grin turned to a look of disappointment when he gazed upon the tame scene before him.

"I was hoping all that screaming meant that someone was getting murdered," Blackheart admitted.

"Why is your shirt unbuttoned?" Hook asked with a sigh, gesturing to Blackheart's exposed chest and stomach.

Blackheart rubbed his hands seductively against his exposed flesh. "Like what you see?"

"No, he doesn't," Jafar answered on his boyfriend's behalf.

"Black _heeeeeeart_?" Sarah Sanderson whined as she rushed into the room wearing nothing but a sheer purple robe that let everyone see her lingerie. "Thou wouldst run out on me before I finished disrobing thee?"

Blackheart put his hand on the witch's chin and pressed his body up against hers. "Sorry sweetheart. I thought I heard a murder. You know what death and destruction does to me."

Sarah giggled at that and cupped Blackheart's crotch. "Yes!"

"Can you two not get a room?" Jafar asked angrily.

"You don't know what you're missing," Blackheart said. "Anyone wanna join in?"

"NO!" Jafar and Pete said in unison.

Jafar turned to Hook who was leering at both Blackheart and Sarah's features, hypnotized by his own thoughts. Jafar elbowed Hook in the stomach.

"Oh, um, no, of course not," Hook said. "No interest whatsoever."

"Your loss," Blackheart said, ushering the blonde witch back to the bedroom.

Just as they left the lounge, Winnie and Mary Sanderson came running in from another door, earning an eye-roll from Jafar. Mary dashed around the lounge, sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

"SISTER SARAH!" Winnie called out. "WHERE ARE YOU? We have conjuring to do!"

"You fine dames might prefer not to find her in her current state," Hook warned. "She seemed rather indisposed."

Winnie hissed at Hook for that remark and turned her attention back to Mary. "Hast thou found her scent, sister?"

"I smell... I smell...," Mary said between sniffs, "sulfur? ... Yeah, sulfur, Blackheart must've just been here. It masks the smell of anything else."

"YOU USELESS FOOL!" Winnie yelled, slapping Mary around as hard as she could.

"Hey! Cut dat out!" Pete said. "She don't deserve dat!"

"SHUT UP, YOU- ... You.... WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Winnie replied.

"I think he's actually an anthropomorphized cat," Mary interjected.

Winnie grabbed Mary's ear and pulled her out through a completely different corridor from the one Blackheart and Sarah left from. Mary waved good-bye to Pete as she was dragged out of the room.

"I see what's going on here," Hook said, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"Huh? What d'ya mean?" Pete asked.

"You fancy the scarlet-clad witch," Hook said.

"Fancy her? I barely know her," Pete said quickly, refusing to make eye contact. "Besides, ain't nothin' romantic 'bout just not wantin' her to get treated like dirt."

"Aye, that's true, but you still fancy her," Hook said. "Lucky for you, mate, I know my way around fair maidens quite well."

"Only if you count getting dumped for lying to them, and then getting murdered while brooding afterwards," Cruella De Vil said as she and Grimhilde entered the lounge.

"I wasn't brooding," Hook grumbled.

"Pete, darling, the way to a woman's heart is through fur," Cruella said. "There's not a woman in all these wretched worlds who doesn't worship fur."

"I believe the animal rights activist women would disagree with you," Hook chimed in.

"That's because their arms and legs are furry enough already," Cruella said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm really not lookin' for datin' advice," Pete said.

"We have more pressing concerns as is," Grimhilde said. "Though, as a point of fact, the _true_ path to the heart of a woman is to treat her like a queen and murder all of her enemies and foolish upstarts who believe themselves more fair."

"That actually would have been my second suggestion," Cruella agreed with a nod.

"Of course it would have," Grimhilde nodded. "You are, after all, a woman of impeccable grace and beauty."

Jafar scoffed. "Oh yes, her grace is unparalleled as she scarfs down an entire roast chicken."

Hook and Pete both snorted at that as Cruella and Grimhilde stared daggers at the sorcerer.

"How is it that Grimmie here is royalty, but _you're_ the bitter old queen?" Cruella asked.

* * *

The Sinister Six, or rather the four of the original team remaining, gathered together outside Villain's Vale. Vulture and Electro, or rather Adrian and Max, were both dressed down in civilian clothes adhering to their respective color schemes. Rhino and Scorpion, however, were both effectively trapped in their supervillain identities thanks to the mad science that created them. Max, Rhino, and Scorpion, try though they might to focus on anything else, couldn't pry their eyes off of the newly rejuvenated Adrian. No longer was he a decrepit old man; now he was young, dashing, and debonair. Max had seen Adrian in this state before, but he never thought it'd ever happen again.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Adrian said as he lit a cigarette, excited to have young lungs again at long last.

"I forgot you were a red head," Max remarked. "Though it makes sense given your fiery spunk."

"It's creepy," Scorpion said. "You're like the real life version of old men catfishing people with younger photos."

"Are we sure this is the real Vulture?" Rhino asked. "How d'we know it ain't just some young guy who stole the old man's armor?"

"Shall I prove it by explaining to the others why you leave behind muddy foot prints when you haven't walked through any mud?" Adrian asked.

Rhino's face dropped. "Yeah, that's really him alright."

"The vigor of youth and the wisdom of experience all rolled into one," Adrian boasted. "I finally get the chance to enjoy my youth as I couldn't back in the day."

"I'll bet it feels good to be a supervillain in a younger body!" Max said with a grin.

"Yes that too," Adrian nodded. "But actually, I meant that in a more carnal sense."

Scorpion shuddered. "Ugh. Seriously, we're gonna have to change your name to The Catfish."

"Catfish don't have wings or fly, stupid," Rhino said. "That don't even make sense!"

Scorpion groaned. "Remind me again why we keep the eight-hundred pound infant on our team."

"We need all hands on deck, especially now that Mysterio's gone," Electro said. "I would feel bad for 'em, but I'm ninety-nine percent sure he either ran away or was never even here with us in the first place. Did I ever tell you guys about the time that asshole left me to almost get murdered by Kaine?"

"That does bring us to an important issue to discuss," Adrian said, stomping out the butt of his cigarette. "We need a replacement for Mysterio. Doom hired the Sinister _Six_ , and we're currently not matching that numerical description. We should also probably address the elephant in the room."

"I'm a rhino," Rhino said, tapping the horn on his head. "This ain't a tusk. I know the gray makes it confusing, but I ain't no elephant."

"Eight-hundred. Pound. Infant," Scorpion reiterated with a sigh.

"He's talkin' about Daken," Max clarified. "The douche bag was perfectly happy leadin' us all to die. Also, he, uh, he planted one on me in the middle of our fight."

Adrian and Scorpion burst out laughing at that, but Rhino just scratched his head in confusion.

"Planted one what?" Rhino asked.

"A pretty orchid, Rhino," Adrian quipped. "What? Max? You didn't enjoy the taste of Daken's lips? He is a handsome fellow, you must admit."

"Ain't my type," Max said. "But c'mon, be serious. He ain't one of Spider-Man's villains, and he thinks we're all pieces of meat he can use and throw away."

"Yet I'm still the guy who's in charge," Daken said as he walked over to the group.

Everyone jumped a bit in surprise and felt as if they were standing on pins and needles, especially Max. He knew he'd been caught bad mouthing his murderous boss, and that didn't exactly bode well for him going forward. Rather than hunker down and plead for his life, Max stood firm, ready to go out swinging if that's what it came to.

"Good thing you got those charm powers," Max said. "You wouldn't've have gotten this gig otherwise."

"I had no idea you felt that way about me," Daken said, strutting up casually to Max. "I'm disappointed you didn't tell me sooner."

Daken ran his fingers across Max's chin and then tapped Max's nose playfully. Max grimaced at the physical contact, but relaxed his guard a bit when there was no threat of violence. However, as soon as Max relaxed, Daken struck. Daken grabbed Max by the shirt collar and slammed Max's face into a muddy footprint that Rhino had left behind. Daken smeared Max's face in the mud before getting back to his feet and addressing the others.

"Let me be absolutely clear," Daken said as he extended his claws and gestured at the others, his tone now much more severe than before. "You four are nothing. You've always been nothing. You're common thugs who were given powers they didn't have the vision to do anything with other than to continue committing petty crimes. And now? Now you're _still_ nothing, but this time you've got _my_ vision and brains to give you some direction."

Max pulled himself out of the dirt and wiped his face on his sleeve. He wanted so desperately to fire a bolt of lightning directly through Daken's heart, but he refrained. Knowing his luck, Daken would survive that and then claw out his eyes in retaliation.

"Doctor Octopus may have let you get away with wasting his time, but you work for _me_ now," Daken continued. "I'm the boss, and you _will_ fall in line or you _will_ fall into an open grave. I'm not afraid to make some deep cuts."

Daken rubbed his claws together to emphasize the point.

"If you're quite done," Adrian chimed in. "There's still the matter of the fact that we're a man down to attend to."

Daken turned around and walked back inside. "I'll deal with that when it's _necessary_ that I deal with that."

* * *

Maleficent sat at her desk in the office adjacent to her bedroom, pouring over various books that she'd taken from the Hollow Bastion library. It was good to keep her mind occupied in the aftermath of Xehanort's defeat. If she didn't, then she'd find herself indulging in ill-conceived grief for Yen Sid, and that simply could not stand.

"Hey, babe," Hades said as he entered the room with a tray of food. "Brought ya some soup. Tomato with garlic. Trust me, it's delish."

Hades set the tray on the desk, and Maleficent gave him a gentle pat on the shoulders to thank him for the meal.

"You feelin' any better?" Hades asked.

"You speak as though I were ill," Maleficent replied. "I am perfectly healthy, and thus there is little reason that you should ask such things."

Hades nodded and proceeded towards the door. Maleficent sighed and spoke up again.

"I am... not one to grieve the loss of anyone," Maleficent said, "let alone an old fool who was nothing but a thorn in my side. I do _not_ love him, nor did I truly ever once I learned that such feelings were in vain. Yet, my heart aches all the same. It betrays my will, and I do not understand why."

Hades turned back to face her. "Sometimes they do that. Hearts, I mean. They go all mutinous on things they've got no business goin' mutinous over. Like, you know you're the only apple of my eye, babe, but even I got a little down in the pits after Persephone went all noble sacrifice on me. At first I thought, hey, it's just 'cuz I lost my big Mr. Shadow thingy, but then I figured out what was really causin' it. Point is: you're not alone in this. No matter what happens, I'm your guy, and I'm here for ya."

"I suppose I should be thankful that he fell at Xehanort's hands," Maleficent said. "Had he survived, he surely would have needed to fall at some point. At the very least, I was spared from having to end his life myself. Not that I could not, mind you."

"No, I get ya," Hades said as he walked back over to the desk. "Means ya don't have to live with the decision. But, hey, look, I'm the Lord of the Dead. Say the word, and he's topside again."

Maleficent shook her head. "Your offer is appreciated, but no. We shall only move forward, not backward. Come, look here."

Hades went behind the desk and leaned over Maleficent's shoulder. Maleficent had the book in front of her opened to a diagram depicting the process of creating Heartless and Nobodies.

"This is what concerns me now," Maleficent said. "Naminé is the Author, yet she is the Nobody of Kairi and has since rejoined her other half. We will need to return them to their separate states."

"A Nobody gets made when a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless, right?" Hades asked. "So next phase of our plan should be turnin' little miss princess into a Heartless."

"Normally, yes," Maleficent agreed. "However, Kairi is one of the Seven Princesses of Heart. Her heart is filled with light _without_ darkness. It impossible for her to become a Heartless."

"Then how'd she get a Nobody in the first place?" Hades asked.

"That is the question I poured over Ansem's notes to learn," Maleficent said. "As of yet, there is no alternate method of creating Nobodies that I have discovered."

"Hate to say it, but we're gonna have to ask our resident Nobody expert that question," Hades said.

"Resident Nobody expert?" Maleficent asked. "And who might that be?"

Hades gave Maleficent an apologetic look, and she immediately realized to whom Hades was referring.

"This is a cruelty worse than any I could ever devise," Maleficent said with a groan.

Hades and Maleficent made their way to the dungeons of Villain's Vale, where Xemnas was currently being held. The goblin prison guard tried to in vain to make it look like he hadn't just been sleeping on the job.

"Leave us," Maleficent ordered to the guard. "And if you ever jeopardize my operations by sleeping on guard duty again, I will ensure that your next sleep will be one from which you'll never wake!"

The guard nodded fearfully and scurried out of the dungeon. Maleficent and Hades peered in past the iron bars at the silver haired man sitting shackled within.

"And so the witch and the Underworld lord arrive at the lowly prison cell to which they have condemned me," Xemnas said. "Have they come to gloat? To hear my words of wisdom? To end my non-existence? I suppose-"

"Enough!" Maleficent said. "One would think you'd finally have learned your lesson about your dull, self-indulgent speeches."

"I speak the words of one who has perceived the vast secrets of the universe," Xemnas replied, "one who would have changed the worlds to meet a more glorious outcome. Instead, now, such glory has been torn down by petty low-life thieves and miscreants concerned only with indulging their own avarice."

"Reality check, Xem-Xem," Hades chimed in. "We're gods and conquerors, the best of the best, the A-Squad, babe! That's why we're the Overtakers!"

"Criminals and thugs with an inflated sense of self-worth," Xemnas retorted. "Yet you did not come down here to merely chastise me. Shall we proceed with the matter at hand?"

"I am well aware of how you Nobodies are created," Maleficent said. "However, suppose someone has not or could not become a Heartless. How then could a Nobody be born from them?"

Xemnas squinted suspiciously at Maleficent, trying to deduce why she might desire this information. It had to be something related to her scheme for the Book of Prophecies, and Xemnas refused to make things any easier for her.

"There is no way," Xemnas answered.

"A pity," Maleficent said.

Inside Xemnas's cell, four stalks of thorns burst from the ground and began to wrap their briars around the former leader of Organization XIII, sinking their sharp points into his flesh.

"I'm all too happy to dig out the information I seek," Maleficent warned. "However, it will involve considerably more pain and bloodshed. So I will simply ask again: how do I separate someone from their Nobody without turning them into a Heartless?"

Xemnas growled in pain, but relented. "A Nobody can only be born when a Heartless is created, but it does not have to be the Heartless _of_ the person in question."

"How?" Maleficent asked, tightening the vines.

"The heart of the person in question must somehow be linked to the heart that falls to darkness," Xemnas answered. "There are also magical means to simulate this feat, but none that are easily accomplished, particularly for one as short sighted and impudent as you."

"SILENCE!" Maleficent ordered as the vines constricted Xemnas even further. "Tell me who _can_ perform such a spell. TELL ME NOW!"

Xemnas wriggled, trying in vain to get free as the thorns ripped into his skin like barbed wire. "A savior... a savior could do it."

Maleficent raised her hand and the vines vanished, dropping Xemnas to the floor. The former leader of Organization XIII gasped out, trying to breathe through the sting of the lingering pain.

"Where exactly are we supposed to find a savior who'd do our bidding?" Hades asked.

"I know just the one," Maleficent said. "But now, I do believe our dear friend Xemnas deserves a reward for being so forthcoming."

Maleficent stepped into the prison cell and towered over Xemnas. She grinned down at him wickedly. Xemnas couldn't muster the strength to fight back, and the curse blocking his magical abilities kept him from striking out. He knew this would be the end.

"I am ready for the end of my nonexistence," Xemnas said. "Be swift with it. Allow me to fade back into darkness."

Maleficent laughed wickedly at his plea. "Oh my dear Xemnas, you will not perish this day, nor will you perish for quite some time. I've thought long and hard about what would be the most befitting punishment for you, you who usurped my power, who dared to rival me, who tore down my castle, who took part in the death of Master Yen Sid. You foolishly boast your longing to be one with the darkness, and _that_ you shall never have!

"My gift to you, old fool, is immortality. You shall have eternity to spend rotting away in this dungeon, watching as I mold all the worlds into my own image. You will live inglorious and defeated, with not even the embrace of death to look forward to. Oh! And there is one more thing. By now, I'm sure you've noticed the poison from my thorns coursing through your veins. Quite a dreadful poison it is. It paralyzes the body from moving a single muscle whilst inflicting a constant inescapable pain. The only escape from that pain is death, which, my dear, you no longer have to look forward to. Enjoy your eternity, Xemnas."

Maleficent cackled wickedly as she vacated the cell, slamming the door shut behind her. Hades wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek before joining in the evil laughter. Not only had Maleficent enacted her vengeance upon Xemnas; she now also had someone to share it with.

Truly, revenge had never tasted so sweet.


	41. Separation Anxiety

"So those skeletons that attacked me back in Radiant Garden were Cauldron Born," Sora pieced together.

"If you met them, you're quite fortunate to still be alive," Taran said.

The various heroes had gathered together in Yen Sid's loft, and Taran's party of friends had just explained to Sora what had happened with The Black Cauldron. No one was entirely sure what to think about Maleficent.

"She's had the Cauldron for weeks," Riku said. "Yet she hasn't attacked any of us or our worlds with them. Why? What is she waiting for?"

"She used 'em against Xehanort," Mickey said, "and now he's gone for good. Maybe he was holdin' her back. I mean, gosh, we were all worried about the threat Xehanort posed and just ignorin' Maleficent, but now he's gone and she's gotta be gearing up for somethin' big!"

"I still can't believe Isa... er... Saïx is gone," Lea said. "Or any of the other Organization members I knew... Xigbar, Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx... well, okay, Demyx I can believe, but the others? Maleficent had to have some powerful friends helping her out."

"We know she's got Ursula and Hades on her side," Sora said.

"And Cruella and Captain Hook from Storybrooke too," Goofy added.

"Don't forget about Pete!" Donald chimed in.

"Back when we saw her, she had four people helping her," Eilonwy offered. "A woman who was half octopus, a tall man in a turban, a woman who was dressed in the strangest and most extravagant clothes I've ever seen, and a handsome man with raven hair wearing green and gold armor."

"The octopus woman is Ursula," Riku said, "And the man in the turban sounds like Jafar."

"Aw great," Sora sighed. "I thought he was down for good after my last trip to Agrabah."

"Who could those other two be?" Kairi wondered. "They don't sound like any of Maleficent's allies who we've encountered."

"Fish Mooney and Loki, the God of Mischief, I'd wager," Hook answered as he strutted into the loft.

"HOOK!" Sora said as he and his friends drew their weapons, preparing for a battle.

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" Hook said as he held up his hands non-threateningly. "I'm not here to fight."

"Fat chance of that!" Sora said. "Especially, after what you helped Maleficent do to Storybrooke."

"That was the Queens of Darkness, not me," Hook said. "I only went along with it because I wanted revenge on Rumplestiltskin for all that he'd done to me. I had no idea that she was going to destroy Storybrooke. I've never been in this game for senseless violence."

"Ha! A scoundrel pirate wants us to believe he's not looking for more blood?" Fflewddur asked. "Why if I had a sword, I'd run him through right here! A Fflam is vigilant and bold and when the battle is upon him, he strikes with strength that'd strike fear into the heart of any pirate!" Two strings on Fflewddur's harp snapped at that. "Oh, confound it!"

"Emma saw good in me once," Hook said. "Perhaps you can find it in your hearts to trust that what your dear friend saw wasn't in vain."

Goofy relaxed his guard and turned to his friends. "He _was_ a good guy when we first met him, and maybe he just made a mistake!"

"I know what it's like to fall to darkness," Riku said. "That power is seductive, and Maleficent especially knows how to manipulate people. The fact that he's here now is a big first step."

"Maleficent's gone too far this time," Hook said. "With Xehanort gone, she's after the Princesses of Heart once again, and I perish at the thought of a woman losing her heart unless it's over me."

Eilonwy, Kairi, Minnie, and the three fairies grimaced at that remark.

"That means Maleficent'll be comin' after Kairi soon!" Mickey said.

"And Aurora!" Merryweather said with a gasp. "Oh dear! I hope you'll forgive us, but we must go protect her from Maleficent!"

"Go ahead!" Sora said. "I'd do the same if I was far away from Kairi."

The three good fairies vanished from the tower in a twinkle of lights.

"If Maleficent comes after me, we'll just fight her off!" Kairi said.

"Right, well, I failed to mention the forces she's amassed," Hook interjected. "She's got _twelve_ powerful Overtakers doing her bidding. Then there's the Cauldron Born, which you knew about, and also the Undertakers, which consists of an assemblage of numerous other villains at her disposal. A nigh invincible gathering, wouldn't you say?"

"Gurgi not like fearsome villains who strike with slayings and flayings on Gurgi's poor tender head," the shaggy creature bemoaned.

"We can take 'em!" Sora boasted.

"I'm not so sure," Riku said. "Maleficent was powerful enough on her own, but with all of those new allies? I don't know if even all of us together would be close to enough."

"A pity we're not back in Storybrooke," Hook said. "Memory loss might do the trick, and amnesia is an all too common affliction there."

"Wait a sec, that's not a bad idea!" Lea said. "But we don't need to go to Storybrooke for that."

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

Lea gestured to Kairi. "We've gotta wake up Naminé eventually, and she can just go into Maleficent's memories, like she did to Sora back in Castle Oblivion, and erase all of her evil schemes for good."

"Castle Oblivi- Huh?" Sora asked.

"Right, she really did a number on you," Lea said.

"That might be our best option," Riku said. "It's indirect, but it'd get the job done. Maybe Naminé could even give Maleficent false memories of being a hero."

"I dunno about this," Sora admitted. "Messing with somebody's memories, erasing what they know. It doesn't sound right to me. I dunno what went on at Castle Oblivion, but something inside of me just feels repulsed by it."

"It's not honorable, even for someone like her," Taran said.

"Honor schmonor!" Doli barked. "We gotta deal with Maleficent here and now. She's already taken over Avalon and stolen the Cauldron. If she gets ahold of the princesses, we're all done for!"

"Aye," Hook nodded. "I consider myself a man of honor, but I wouldn't lose a bit sleep taking away that witch's memories. If we have the means to stop her, we should take it."

"But Naminé is inside of me," Kairi said. "And I don't have any of her powers. We don't even know if there's any way to undo the merger, or even if we _should_. I want Naminé to have a chance to be her own person, but is that how it's supposed to be?"

"Back in The World That Never Was, Xemnas said that Nobodies form replacements for their hearts the longer they're separate from their original selves," Sora said. "I know Roxas had already started to become his own person, and I'm willing to bet that Naminé did too."

Lea's expression perked up at the mention of Roxas. "We've gotta set them both free. We owe Roxas and Naminé that much after everything."

Mickey sighed. "If only Master Yen Sid was still here. He'd know how to do it."

"I think I actually know someone who can help in that regard," Hook interrupted. "Emma Swan. A few months back, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire were amalgamated into a single form, and Emma managed to sunder them via magic."

"It's your call, Kairi," Sora said. "Naminé's a part of you. If you think the separation is a good idea, then we'll do it. But if not, we'll figure out something else."

Kairi suddenly felt the weight of everyone's eyes on her. She'd never been as comfortable being the center of attention the way that Sora always had, and this really was an impossible situation. It wasn't lost on her that her decision would impact the fate of multiple worlds, and that made things all the more difficult.

"I guess it's worth a try," Kairi said after a moment of silence.

Hook grinned devilishly at that. "An excellent choice. Off to Storybrooke we go then?"

* * *

Maleficent strolled casually up the stairs of Twilight's View, one of the many rooms inside of The Castle That Never Was, glancing over the scenery with a look of disgust twisted on her face. Loki and Fish followed closely after her, inspecting the elements for themselves, whilst Pete ran ahead to keep an eye out for any traps Xehanort may have left in the castle.

"Xehanort's taste was certainly quite dour," Loki remarked.

" _Dull_ is more like it," Fish added. "Every room in this God forsaken castle looks the same."

A large Nobody insignia was carved into the wall across from the staircase. Maleficent glared at the symbol with revulsion.

"An emblem to mark their wretched non-existence," Maleficent remarked. "What a senseless thing for the husks to bear. Their pride was misplaced, and it allowed Xehanort the ability to twist their very beings into his own perverse image."

Maleficent raised her new staff above her head and gestured towards the wall. As the orb began to glow green, an immense hedge of thorns sprouted out the wall, covering the Nobody insignia and most of the wall with its brambles.

"Their race was _not_ a race," Maleficent said plainly. "It was a _mistake_."

Fish bristled a bit at that remark. Growing up as black woman fighting for power in white male dominated world and then later becoming one of the "monsters" feared by all of Gotham made Fish all too familiar with that type of rhetoric. Denying someone's personhood because of their difference was a tactic she'd had used against her all her life. Still, from the sound of it, Nobodies truly _weren't_ people, so Fish couldn't judge Maleficent too harshly. All the same, it left a bad taste in Fish's mouth.

"Welp, this room's secure, Maleficent," Pete said. "I really think them Organization folks is done for good! Though I still think this in between world's too close to the Darkness for us. The Heartless ain't gonna listen to us this close to their element."

"After all that we have been through, why do you still underestimate me?" Maleficent asked. "Any complications with the Heartless will be dealt with by the Book of Prophecies."

"I'm more disturbed by this castle's aesthetic than anything to do with the Heartless," Loki said. "Every room requires a new coat of paint to do away with these dreary colors. Do you think Xehanort may have been colorblind? It would certainly explain the love of gray."

"Swims like a whale," Fish whispered to herself, cracking a smile.

"You're quite right, Loki," Maleficent said. "If only there was _someone_ among us proficient in glamour spells."

Loki sighed, knowing full and well that had been the reason she'd bothered asking him along in the first place. With a dramatic twirl of his cape and arms outstretched, Loki engulfed Twilight's View in a bright green light that required Pete and Fish to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, the entire area had been tinted in golds and greens.

"There," Loki said with a coy smirk aimed at Maleficent. "I rather enjoy this new palette. Although..."

The light washed over the area once more, shifting the colors from gold and green to vibrant pinks and blues.

"Perhaps you'd prefer something to remind you of home," Loki added, his smirk widening at this display.

Maleficent scoffed. "Cease your mischief, Loki. You amuse no one."

Pete stifled his giggling so as to not rouse Maleficent's anger. Loki bowed dramatically and cast his spell once more. This time, when the light cleared, Maleficent smiled proudly. The room was now a gradient of amethyst with dark magenta trimmings that provided the perfect contrast. Now this castle was beginning to look like the fortress Maleficent had always dreamed of.

"I like it," Fish said. "Very us."

"Naturally," Loki replied. "After all, _I_ was the one who made it so. You'll find the entire interior has undertaken the same tint. Though, we may still need to adjust the architecture to remove the stench of Xehanort."

"Adjustments that can be made at a later time," Maleficent said. "This will do nicely for now. My thanks to you, Loki. Now, I'd like to attend to the castle's façade."

Maleficent swept herself and her three companions into a flurry of flames and deposited them on the rooftop of Memory's Skyscraper, giving them a perfect vantage point to view the castle. The Castle That Never Was had a very postmodern feel to its architectural style, looking less like a castle and more like a series of tubes suspended by iron beams. Of course, Maleficent hated it.

"It is not to my liking," Maleficent said.

"You need something classically gothic," Fish said.

"You are most fortuitous that I am a god," Loki said. "Any lesser sorcerer would tire at such a spell."

Loki raised his arms into the air, and, with a grunt as if he was lifting an immense weight, engulfed the castle in light. Unlike the previous recoloring, this was not an immediate process. Maleficent could make out the silhouette of the castle changing beneath the light, and her heart leapt in anticipation of the change. Loki exhaled and lowered his arms as the magic dispersed. Where once there had been a castle designed for the Organization, now there was one in which Maleficent could call home. With stone parapets and towers with conical roofs applied to the pre-existing template, it was now the spitting image of a medieval castle with a fantasy twist. Gone was the gray and white color scheme, and, in its place, was black and blue cobblestone.

"It is magnificent!" Maleficent said, clutching her hand to her chest in elation. "Loki, you truly have outdone yourself."

Loki beamed with pride in his work. "Yes, well, surpassing Xehanort's dull sense of style was hardly a difficult feat for one such as me."

Pete clapped with joy. "We finally got ourselves a big ole fancy castle!"

"The Castle That Never Was," Maleficent said. "What a foolish name! This is a castle that _is_ and ever _will be!_ It deserves a name worthy of its majesty. From this moment on, this castle shall be known as _The Eminence Palace!"_

"Sounds fancy; I like it," Fish commented.

"Aye, t'is a fine name, but hold," Loki said as he turned and gestured to the dark city around them. "We've an entire world at our command. Surely it cannot continue to bear the name Xehanort gave it."

"Quite right, my friend," Maleficent said. "This is no longer The World That Never Was. Such a foolhardy title has little truth to it. No, this is the domain in which our Overtakers seized control, and therefore, this land shall henceforth be known as _The Overtaken Kingdom!_ "

Maleficent let loose a bolt of lightning to strike through the sky as she cackled with fiendish glee. Pete, Loki, and Fish could hardly resist joining her in raucous laughter.

* * *

Storybrooke was still in a state of disrepair from Maleficent's attack. The entirety of main street was under construction. Regina and Emma had been hard at work using their magic to repair buildings as well, but even they had their limits. Yen Sid's mansion outpost had been converted into a base of operations for the reconstruction efforts and a shelter for those who were still out of a home. As such, it wasn't long after Sora, Kairi, Lea, and Hook arrived through Yen Sid's door way that they ran into Emma and her family.

"Hook?" Emma asked, her mouthing hanging open from shock at the sight of the pirate.

Regina pulled Henry close to her protectively, and Belle and David both looked like they were ready to fight the pirate at a moment's notice.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Belle asked. "After everything he tried to do?"

"Well I didn't succeed in any of it, did I?" Hook asked. "So why don't we put aside our hand wringing over what _didn't_ come to pass?"

"Bull _shit_ , Hook," Emma said. "You helped the people who destroyed the town. I should punch you in the face for that."

"I see you haven't lost your gumption, Swan," Hook said. "As it happens, I've seen the error of my ways once more. After you broke my heart and that Chernabog beast attacked me, you can hardly blame me for my old self coming back to haunt me. After all, you don't know Maleficent and her evil magic like I do."

"We've got bigger things to worry about," Sora interrupted. "Maleficent is going after the Princesses of Heart again so that she can unleash the darkness on all the worlds."

"And how do we stop her?" Regina asked.

"We've got two friends who can help us," Lea answered. "Naminé and Roxas. With their help we can alter Maleficent's memories."

"Just like the Dark Curse," Mary Margaret said.

"Aye, but there's a bit of a catch," Hook said. "Their mates, Naminé and Roxas, were merged in with Kairi and Sora here."

"So how does that help us?" David asked.

"Because Swan knows how to separate two entities who've been merged together," Hook said. "Don't you, Swan?"

"Yeah, and last time I did it, someone...," Emma paused and shared a sorrowful look with Henry, "Someone special didn't make it."

Mary Margaret laid a sympathetic hand on Emma's shoulder. "That wasn't your fault, Emma."

Belle nodded. "Neal was marked for death the second he used the key on the Vault of the Dark One."

"Please, Emma, you've gotta try," Lea urged. "Naminé and Roxas deserve the chance to be their own people again, and... and I miss him... them."

Emma nodded. "Okay. Who's first."

Kairi was looking nervous and hadn't spoken a word since they'd arrived in Storybrooke, so Sora took the liberty of volunteering to go first. Emma instructed Sora to take her hand and to think about Roxas. Sora did so and a flash of golden light washed over them. Sora could practically feel his body ripping in two, yet the light numbed any pain he could have felt. When Sora opened his eyes, he saw a familiar blonde boy with spiky hair pulling himself to his feet.

"ROXAS!" Lea said, practically tackling the young man with a hug.

"Axel? What?" Roxas asked, unsure of what happened.

"It's actually Lea now," Lea said between sobs of happiness. "Get it memorized!"

"Hey Roxas!" Sora said, clasping his other self on the back.

"Sora," Roxas said with a smile and a nod. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's like I told you back in The World That Never Was," Sora said. "You're your own person, and you deserve the chance to live your own life."

"I'm glad I could help," Emma said with a smile.

"Ahem, pardon me, but we _are_ still slaves to time, and ours is running short," Hook interrupted. "In other words, let's dispense with the tearful reunions and proceed with separating the princesses."

"You ready for this?" Emma asked Kairi.

Kairi took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I am."

Emma and Kairi joined hands, and Emma performed the spell again. Just as before, the light flashed as the second person was thrust out. A young girl Kairi's age with blonde hair and a plain white dress stood up.

"Naminé!" Roxas declared happily upon seeing her.

"Roxas!" she replied with a smile at the sight of her friend.

"Finally!" Hook said. "HEARTLESS!"

A hoard of pirate and air pirate Heartless manifested in the room, forming a wall that blocked off the other heroes from Naminé.

"Hook!" Emma called out angrily.

"Sorry love, I suppose a pirate can't alter his course after all," Hook said with a grin as he grabbed Naminé and held his hook to her throat. "Thank you, Regina, for your obsession with finding the Author. Without you, we'd never have gotten her. And now, we're going to be able to rewrite reality. Hope you enjoy our new stories."

Hook and Naminé vanished into a Corridor of Darkness before Sora and the others could cut through the Heartless vanguard.

"NAMINÉ!" Roxas cried out.

"I'm so STUPID!" Sora said. "I should've known better than to trust that low-life!"

"Don't beat yourself up; Hook's the only one to blame here," Emma said, an angry determination washing over her. "And I'm gonna kick his ass for this."

Kairi looked to be on the verge of tears. Sora put his arm around her and held her close.

"Hey, it's okay," Sora said. "We'll get her back."

"This was my call, and I made the wrong one," Kairi said. "Naminé and all the worlds would've been safe if I hadn't made that decision."

"I make bad decisions all the time," Sora assured her. "You just have to be ready to fix things later."

Kairi shook her head as tears started to streak down her cheek. "I don't know how you do it, Sora. You make it look easy."

"I'm as much to blame here as anyone," Lea admitted. "I pushed you guys in this direction because I missed my friends. I was selfish."

"You made the best call for what you knew," Roxas said. "And I'm glad you made it. Being part of Sora is fun, but he's so happy all the time. It's not normal."

"Hey!" Sora said as Kairi giggled at that between tears.

"And we're going to get your friend back, together," Emma assured the four. "Hook's our problem as much as yours, and we're going to deal with him."

"As bad it seems, we're going to get through this," Mary Margaret chimed in. "Good always wins."

"Don't I know it," Regina grumbled.

* * *

Maleficent set the blank book on the podium that was set up in the audience chamber of the Avalon castle. Though Avalon hadn't proven a popular base for her Overtakers to spend their days in due to its lack of modern conveniences, Maleficent still relished the conquest of her girlhood home. It would be the perfect stage for the Book of Prophecies to finally be united once more. Oberon looked on from the Crystal of Ix, still frozen in place. Maleficent hoped dearly that the fairy king could still see and hear everything that transpired. She wanted him to know full and well what she was doing to the worlds.

The other Overtakers gathered together in anticipation. Their fake smiles were transparent. With the exception of a few fiercely loyal allies, Maleficent knew that they all coveted the power she was about to wield. They would still reap the benefits of her possession of the Book of Prophecies, for Maleficent was a benevolent leader and would not break her promises made. However, she would be a fool not to have seen their scheming behind her back. None of that would matter now. The story was hers to write, and if that made sycophants out of traitors, then all was well.

From a Corridor of Darkness, Hook appeared in the room with Naminé in his clutches, held still at the point of his hook.

"Welcome, child," Maleficent said with a smile. "The Author herself has arrived to play her part."

"I'll never write for you, Maleficent!" Naminé declared. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice!"

"Oh I think you will, child," Maleficent said as the orb atop her staff began to glow a sickly green.

Naminé's bright blue eyes suddenly became a deep shade of green as she fell under the evil fairy's control. Naminé walked over to the podium slowly, under a deep trance. When she stood next to Maleficent, the evil fairy ran her sharp finger nails through the girl's blonde hair and presented her with the pen and ink.

"Now, my child, it is time," Maleficent said. "Our stories shall finally be written in destiny, and every world in existence will belong to _me!_ "


	42. Squirming Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a final battle chapter, so grab some popcorn!

With their friends from Storybrooke and Prydain added to usual team of heroes, Sora and his friends had far too big of a party to fit into the Gummi ship. According to Doli, trying to travel to Avalon through a Gummi ship was futile anyways. Avalon was only accessible by sailing through a magic portal. King Mickey, however, had a solution. The _Steamboat Willie_ had been kept in pristine condition over the years, and it was large enough to carry everyone, albeit not very comfortably. Mickey was at the helm with Doli guiding the boat with his magic. Everyone else huddled together on the deck: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Roxas, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, Emma, Regina, David, and Mary Margaret.

A misty fog covered the entire ship as the spell took form, and Sora could barely even see Riku sitting right next to him. After a few minutes, the fog began to clear, and an island took shape in the distance. Avalon was dead ahead.

"You ready for this?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "We've beaten Maleficent before, and we'll do it again. And this time, _we'll_ be on the same side!"

Riku turned away from Sora and mumbled. "I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, no, you've already apologized so much and made it up to me more than enough!" Sora said. "You don't have to feel bad about that any more. You're a Keyblade master and a hero... and my best friend."

Riku smiled at that. "And you're my best friend too... even if you are a total sap sometimes."

"Say that again!" Sora dared, playfully nudging Riku.

It was strange. Sora had always felt torn between Riku and Kairi, but now there was a certain clarity that had come over him. He still cared for Kairi greatly as a friend, but he was starting to see Riku in a whole new light. He and Riku could get through anything together, and they always found their way back to each other. Sora thought back to the Symphony of Sorcery where their Sound Ideas had made beautiful music together. The memory practically made his heart sing. Sora wasn't entirely sure what had changed, but maybe it had something to do with his separation from Roxas...

Meanwhile, on the other end of the boat, Roxas was sitting alone, deep in thought.

"This seat taken?" Lea asked, gesturing to the spot next to Roxas.

"Go for it," Roxas said.

Lea plopped down and sighed. "Just like old times, huh? You and me stuck with the icky jobs."

"I can't stop worrying about Naminé," Roxas said. "It seems like she's always in somebody's clutches where she doesn't wanna be. She deserves better than that."

"Yeah, she does," Lea agreed. "But we're gonna get her out of there. 'Dark Rescue' _is_ my middle name, after all."

"Back when I was Sora and she was Kairi, we were together almost every day even though we didn't look the same as before," Roxas said. "Even though I wasn't in the pilot seat, I could always feel her right there with me, shining through."

"Hey, I was there too some of the time," Lea said.

"Yeah, you were," Roxas replied. "But it was different with her. It was like... I could see her and she could see me."

The unspoken "and you couldn't" hung over Lea painfully. He'd spent so much time missing Roxas than it never even occurred to him that Roxas was there all along, and he'd been too blind to reach out and see him.

"Well, when this is all over," Lea said, "all three of us are heading back to the Twilight Town clock tower for ice cream. We're gonna start fresh!"

"Thanks, Axel," Roxas said.

Lea bristled at hearing his old name again. He knew it was just a slip of the tongue, but it reminded him that he and Roxas knew each other in another life. Could they even come together again in this one? They weren't the same people any more, after all.

"Look! There's some people on the beach!" Goofy said, pointing at the island.

"Stand ready!" Taran said. "It could be Maleficent's forces."

"That ain't Maleficent's forces," Doli said, squinting. "That's Queen Titania at the lead!"

The _Steamboat Willie_ anchored at the docks, and its occupants unloaded and ran down the beach to meet the gathered crowd standing with Titania.

"Well met, heroes of various worlds," Titania said. "And special greetings as well to the warriors of the Keyblade and to good old Doli of the Prydain Fair Folk."

"Yer majesty," Doli said bowing. "When Maleficent said she took over Avalon, I feared the very worst."

"The worst is still yet to come," Titania warned. "I have gathered with me help to defeat Maleficent." She gestured to a group of men standing to her right. "This is Thor, Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder, whose father, Odin, is a true friend of Avalon. His allies are the Ghost Rider and the Men of Iron, Ice, and Spiders." She then turned the group of reptilian creatures and their armored companion standing to her left. "And this is the Avalon Clan of Gargoyles who once called this fair isle home."

Doli quickly introduced his group of friends to the others.

"We're happy to help in any way we can," David chimed in.

"All of our talents will be required this day," Titania said. "Reclaiming Avalon is only half the battle. The true challenge of the day is the Book of Prophecies. Maleficent cannot be permitted to rewrite reality to suit her whims."

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Sora said confidently.

"We have no choice in the matter," Titania said. "To fail is to sacrifice all that we hold dear to our hearts. Maleficent has her foot soldiers and lesser minions patrolling the castle grounds. My powers will be necessary to stifle the Cauldron Born outside. Half of our party must stay behind to help me. Stopping Maleficent, I leave to the rest of you. Doli, you shall lead them through the secret passageway into the castle. Once inside, you will be in for the fight of your lives."

"Yes ma'am! You can count on me!" Doli said.

"May fortune favor the bold this day," Titania said. "All that is good in all the worlds hinges on it."

* * *

Naminé was scribbling out new stories as quickly as she could. Her fingers were beginning to get blisters from writing so much, but Maleficent's hypnosis kept her hard at work. Naminé's work would not take effect until she activated it, leaving her free to add and change things as the Overtakers directed. Somehow Russell had thought that dominating the world with a magic pen would be more expedient than waiting for a seventeen year old girl to write out a full novella.

"I hate that Steve is missin' this," Russell said to Fish. "Surely somebody less important could've been stuck back at Villain's Vale with guard duty."

"Someone less important _was_ with Morgan le Fay, and look how that turned out," Fish said. "With the Norts still locked up there, I'm completely on board with one of us keeping an eye on the place. Besides, he's got Daken, Demyx, and Winnie's sisters to keep him company."

"Still, this a positively momentous occasion," Russell said. "Not the most _excitin'_ occasion in the world, but, well fuck, it's _gonna be_ excitin' here in a few minutes."

"Who would've thought the two of us would end up here?" Fish asked. "Just a couple of dead souls starting a protest in Bardo. Now look at us: a king and a queen about to change the entire universe!"

"And there's no other woman I'd rather be standin' with today!" Russell said.

"You know flattery gets you everywhere with me," Fish said with a laugh. "Well, while we wait, lemme tell you a story that I think you'll appreciate. So, back in Gotham, there was this wormy little punk named Kaleb who I banned from my club...."

Loki and Hades, meanwhile, were chatting as well.

"It's 'bout to be the two kings of the gods right here!" Hades boasted.

"Indeed so, Olympus and Asgard both under our control," Loki said. "Though don't be surprised if the armies of Asgard show up at Olympus's gates very soon."

"Bitch, I will _burn_ you," Hades warned. "Don't even try me!"

Loki laughed. "Just a bit of mischief. I relish the opportunity to see Thor in chains. I'm certain it is much the same for you and Zeus."

"I'm gonna catch lightning in a bottle," Hades said, "and by bottle I mean the deepest darkest pit I can dump that mashugana high and mighty snob. See how many death puns he can make from there!"

"Out with the foolish notion that power is the sole province of muscular oafs," Loki declared. "And let those with true conniving vision sit the thrones."

"Babe, it's gonna be BIG!" Hades declared.

Ursula and Doom were rarely ones to converse with each other one on one, but in this particular moment, they found themselves speaking to one another.

"It's _so_ exciting!" Ursula declared. "I'm gonna have all of Atlantica in my tentacles! Oh, come on, lighten up, Doom. You look like you're attending a funeral!"

"I am merely cautiously optimistic," Doom said. "All too often I have had victory firmly in my grasp, only to have it snatched away by the heroes."

"Can't say that I don't relate," Ursula said. "Sora and Ariel have been thwarting my best laid plans for years, but I'm going to really enjoy hanging them up with the catch of the day."

"I have not yet had the privilege to meet this Ariel," Doom stated.

"Ha! No great privilege to meet that little hussy!" Ursula replied. "The type of girl who sold her soul for a man she never met."

"I trust you played no small part in that drama," Doom said with a chuckle. "She sounds like Richards' infernal hot headed brother-in-law, the Human Torch. Count your blessings you do not cross paths with anyone reminiscent of his _other_ wretched family members."

Maleficent and Pete lurked over Naminé's shoulder as she worked, carefully reading every line to ensure that it was exactly to the specifications the Overtakers desired.

"Maleficent, I can't thank you enough for givin' me a second chance to stand up here with all your Overtaker folks," Pete said.

"Your loyalty deserved to be rewarded," Maleficent said. "I am nothing if not generous to those who serve me well."

Diablo, perched atop Maleficent's shoulder, gave a caw of affirmation. However, sounds of a conflict going on outside drew the Overtakers' attention away from their conversations and celebrations. Blackheart ran over to the window and peered out to see Titania and her allies clashing with the Undertakers.

"We've got company," Blackheart hissed.

"You sure do!" Sora said as he and his group of friends ran into the chamber from the secret passageway.

Of the hero team, the ones standing in opposition to the fourteen Overtakers were Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Lea, Roxas, Iron Man, Iceman, Thor, Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Emma, Regina, Gurgi, and Doli. The others were outside aiding Titania.

Maleficent glared intensely at the intruders. "Ever the thorn in my side, boy! I had hoped to keep you alive to torment in my new universe, but I see now that you are a nuisance that must be extinguished just as Xehanort was."

"It's over, Maleficent!" Sora said. "You're not gonna win this."

"Think you so?" Maleficent asked. "Well I have no interest in turning back now, not when I am so close! Now, heroes, you shall deal with _me_ , and all the powers of the _Overtakers!_ "

The heroes and Overtakers charged into battle as Maleficent surrounded Naminé with a purple energy field to prevent anyone from disturbing her writing.

Cruella wasn't particularly thrilled being thrust into a battle still without her ability to kill restored. She wasn't a fighter anyway. When Cruella spotted Gurgi among the lineup, Cruella figured she would simply take control of the little mongrel, set him upon the others and leave the more powerful heroes to her cohorts. Cruella exhaled her putrid green smoke at Gurgi, but the little creature was too nimble and fast for her.

"Get back here!" Cruella called out.

The fur clad woman chased after her prey. However, Gurgi was naturally much faster than Cruella, and his zig-zagging across the audience chamber made it difficult for her to give chase, especially in her high heeled shoes. However, Cruella did manage to corral the creature into a corner of the room. With nowhere left to go but up, Gurgi scaled the cobblestone wall with incredible dexterity. Cruella inhaled to prepare another gust of magic breath, but Gurgi jumped down before she could. Gurgi landed with a kick to Cruella's collar-bone that knocked the villainess to the floor.

Cruella struggled to catch her breath as she sat up. "BEAST!"

"Hey Cruella!" an angry voice from behind her said.

Cruella turned her head around to see Doli flying right there.

"Leave my friend alone!" Doli shouted.

The little fairy proceeded to poke Cruella in the eyes and sock her nose. Cruella cried out in anger and pain and started wildly swatting around her to no avail.

When Winnie Sanderson saw a duck, of all things, charging into the fray, she burst into raucous laughter.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald squawked.

"Poor little duck," Winnie said. "I shall make thee into a _roasted_ duck along with thy bretherin!"

Winnie flung bolts of green lightning directly at Donald. The duck had no chance to dodge them and was struck by the electric shock with a squawk of pain. Winnie cackled at her evil magic at work.

"Thou hast entered this battle in vain!" Winnie boasted.

"Now you're gonna see _my_ magic!" Donald threatened. "THUNDER!"

From up above, a bolt of lightning crashed down into Winnie, causing the witch to shriek in pain and her curly red hairs to stand on end. She'd spent all these years hurling lightning bolts at her enemies and never before knew what it felt like. Having just experienced it first hand, she knew she'd made the right elemental association.

"Want some more?" Donald asked.

"I've had ENOUGH of you!" Winnie growled.

Winnie blew out a puff of breath that turned into a swirling current of air that surrounded the duck. Donald quickly found himself lifted into the air and being spun around violently. Winnie fired two more bolts of lightning at Donald, but the swirling air currents kept on causing her to miss. Winnie cursed under her breath and channeled her frustration into conjuring a curse that would cause her victim to vomit slugs uncontrollably. She hurled the spell directly for Donald, and this time, it was sure not to miss.

"REFLECT!" Donald called out as he summoned a protective energy field.

The curse ricocheted off the reflecting spell and bounced right back at Winnie. The witch tried to run out of the way, but her own curse slammed into her back. Winnie felt her gag reflex immediately become over powered as disgusting brown slugs came pouring out of her throat.

"That's what ya get for usin' your magic for evil!" Donald said, laughing loudly at Winnie's pain.

However, without Winnie to maintain the air current spell, Donald fell like a stone to the floor with a thud.

"Aw phooey," he grumbled.

Blackheart cackled evilly when he found himself face to face with his opponent: the Ghost Rider.

"Looks like you and me are at it again," Blackheart said. "How's Roxanne doing? _Oh wait_."

"You shut up about Roxanne," Ghost Rider growled, the reminder of his late wife stinging profusely.

"I treasured her as my Black Rose, for what it's worth," Blackheart said, his evil grin widening. "She was truly adept at carnal sins. Then again, what else could I expect from a whore?"

"SHUT UP!" Ghost Rider roared

The Rider whipped his chain at Blackheart, but the demon simply caught it in midair. Blackheart yanked the chain, causing the Ghost Rider to stumble towards him. Blackheart lunged and caught Ghost Rider by the throat, his grip causing the Rider's flames to die down.

"You've never been good enough, Johnny," Blackheart taunted. "Your God forsaken brother made a better Ghost Rider than you ever did. You're just a washed up circus freak playing with Zarathos's toys. What a waste of Hellfire."

Despite the pain of Blackheart's touch, Ghost Rider managed to thrust a fist full of fire into Blackheart's gut. The demon recoiled in pain with an inhuman shriek. Blackheart hissed and then began to levitate into the air, a circle of blue fire radiating around him. Multiple balls of that same dark fire flew out from the demon's body to strike at Ghost Rider. However, the Rider managed to slice them away with his chain. Ghost Rider then began to whip his chain around like a lasso and snagged Blackheart in mid-air. With all of his strength, the Rider slammed Blackheart down into the ground.

"I'm taking you down!" Ghost Rider growled.

"Was that a pun, dear Johnny?" Blackheart asked as he staggered to his feet. "I didn't know you'd learned to have a sense of humor."

The two old enemies charged towards each other to continue their dance.

Pete, meanwhile, found himself face to face with Goofy, and no matter how many times they did this dance, it never got any easier given their history.

"How ya doin', Pete?" Goofy asked.

Pete huffed. "Whadda you care, Goof? I'm 'bout to conquer all the worlds with Maleficent. How d'ya _think_ I'm doin'?"

"Aw, c'mon, Pete, are you sure you really wanna go through with this?" Goofy asked. "How d'ya think PJ's gonna feel about all this?"

Pete growled angrily. "That's a low blow, you lunkhead. PJ's gonna be okay with whatever I tell 'im to be okay with!"

"He and Maxie are doin' so well at college, by the way," Goofy added.

"Course he is," Pete said. "Wouldn't've thought any different-like."

Pete hurled a bowling ball bomb at Goofy, hoping the start of an actual fight would put an abrupt end to this conversation. Goofy ducked behind his shield as the small bomb exploded, protecting him from the blast. Rather than strike back, Goofy went right back to talking.

"Hey, do you remember that one Christmas where we were lookin' for Sandy Claus?" Goofy said. "And I thought I saw him on the roof of your house, but it was only a burglar?"

"One of them lousy villain types," Pete grumbled. "I had to press charges on Christmas Day, and- Hey, wait a sec! Oh no ya don't! You're not gettin' me on some nostalgy kick! I tried the normal happy family guy stuff, and it wasn't for me. I ain't husband or father material. Peg made dat part crystal clear. Ever since I was a wee tyke, all I wanted was to make it big time, and now I'm doin' that, so you can just butt _out!_ "

Several soldier Heartless manifested around Goofy. Goofy stood ready to fight them as hard as ever despite his heavy heart. He'd never been able to get through to Pete, and this time should've surprised him either. Still, Goofy never dreamed Pete would go so low as to help Maleficent rewrite reality to suit her twisted ends. Pete was a thug and a bully, but Goofy still held out hope for the man he used to be, even if Pete himself had long since given up.

Regina found herself face to face with Grimhilde. On aesthetic alone, Regina recognized the Evil Queen for who she was right away.

"And here I thought _you_ were just some patriarchal fear dream," Regina said.

"What on Earth are you babbling about?" Grimhilde asked.

"Back on my home world, I'm also known as the Evil Queen," Regina answered. "A different storybook version."

"If you are truly another tale's adaptation of me, then you should be on _my_ side," Grimhilde said. "There will always be room for the _second_ fairest in all the lands."

"Yes, well, I changed and became a better person beyond just some fairytale villain," Regina said. "I'm the more evolved version of you, witch! But if you're anything like me, I know you're hurting, and I'm willing to help you. This Book of Prophecies _won't_ fill the hole in your heart."

"I am nothing like you!" Grimhilde declared. "I have little time for petty hurts and sob stories. I shall be the Fairest One of All and rule over a kingdom of terror and fear!"

Regina sighed. "It's women like you who play into sexist evil lady tropes that give the rest of us a bad name."

Grimhilde spread out her arms and from beneath her feet, a gnarled apple tree sprouted from the ground and lifted her up. Regina hurled a fireball at the poisonous tree, but the branches were protected by magic and did not burn. Grimhilde gestured downwards and from the tree, apples smoking with a putrid poison rained down on Regina. Though these were not cursed with the Sleeping Death, Regina knew quite well that they were still poisonous enough to make her ill. Regina telekinetically held the apples at bay and threw them back at Grimhilde. They passed through the Evil Queen harmlessly. Regina realized that Grimhilde wasn't even there.

Vines and branches from the poison tree lashed out at Regina. She tried to burn them away, but, just like the tree itself, they were protected against her magic. The branches snagged onto Regina's clothes and held her still. Regina summoned a sword to her hand and sliced through the branches to free herself. Grimhilde's tree was a distraction, and Regina knew it well. She sliced through the brambles as she scanned the area. It didn't take long for Regina to spot it: a magic mirror hovering a few yards away.

Regina ran over to the mirror and hurled a counter spell at it. Immediately, the tree vanished from the Great Hall of the castle and appeared in the reflection of the mirror. The real Grimhilde was left standing in its place, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You _dare?_ " Grimhilde spat.

Another mirror manifested behind Grimhilde and the queen melted back into it. Following Grimhilde into a mirror was like following a serpent into its hole, yet Regina refused to give up. In a plume of purple smoke, Regina vanished and teleported into the mirror.

Emma and Hook found themselves face to face. Emma put on a brave face, but there were pangs of sadness evident in her eyes. If Hook were still in tune with his better sides, he might've felt a twinge of guilt over that.

"Fancy seeing you here, Swan," Hook said, pointing his sword at you. "We really must stop meeting like this, people will start to talk."

"About how much of an asshole you are," Emma said.

"Yes, well, you knew exactly what kind of man I was from the moment our courtship began," Hook replied. "And really between the Huntsman and Baelfire, you've clearly a taste for unreliable men. One might say you bring it upon yourself."

"You're nothing like Graham _or_ Neal," Emma said firmly. "They weren't perfect, but they were good men who tried their best. You? You're a bastard who pretended to not be a bastard and then took off the mask the moment it benefitted him."

"In my defense, I did have my heart _quite literally_ eaten by a Hellbeast," Hook replied. "But it was no game of pretend, Swan. I did honestly try to be better for you. I gave up my _ship_ for you as well as all the wonderful things about being a pirate that gave my life meaning. But it simply wasn't ever enough for _you_. When Maleficent brought me back with the clarity of my moral compass removed, I realized just how much of myself I lost thanks to you. I should've been wise to your game from the moment you abandoned me atop that beanstalk."

"Oh give me a God damn break," Emma said. "Don't try to twist this into _me_ hurting _you_ for stopping you from murdering and stealing and kidnapping people. If that's who you really are, then you're the one who's wrong, not me."

"I believe we'll just have to agree to disagree on that particular matter," Hook shrugged.

"No," Emma replied. "We won't."

With a flip of her wrist, Emma magically teleported Hook's sword right out of his hand.

"It's bad form to tamper with a man's sword," Hook grumbled.

"And so is knocking him out with magic for being a dick," Emma stated.

"Wh-"

But Hook didn't have a chance to ask what Emma meant before he was blasted in the face with a beam of golden energy. Hook fell backwards to the ground, unconscious.

Jafar wasted no time firing a bolt of red magic at King Mickey. Mickey, however, cast a reflect spell that sent the blast hurdling back towards Jafar. With a gesture, Jafar dispersed his spell. Mickey was quick to retaliate by launching a Pearl energy orb at Jafar. Jafar swung his staff like a baseball bat, and knocked the energy orb back past Mickey. Donald barely managed to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

Mickey summoned up another Pearl spell and launched it at Jafar. Once again, Jafar tried to swing at the magical projectile, but this time, he missed. The orb sailed right past him harmlessly. Hook, who had just regained consciousness, was slowly pulling himself back to his feet. However, before Hook could get his bearings, the Pearl spell slammed right into his face and knocked him back unconscious.

The process repeated again. Mickey fired the magical projectile. Jafar knocked it right back. Mickey tried to catch the spell as it soared past him, but he wasn't quick enough. Jafar and Mickey locked eyes, and each could see the sweat dripping down the other's forehead. Mickey loosed another projectile, but immediately upon releasing the spell, he knew it would be all too easy for Jafar to deflect. Jafar held out his staff horizontally and allowed the Pearl spell to harmlessly ping off it. The spell bounced off the ground and slammed into Mickey before he could deflect, knocking him backwards.

"This little game has been amusing, but the game is _mine!_ " Jafar declared with a crazed cackle.

Jafar raised his staff to deal a finishing blow. Mickey flinched, preparing for the worst. Yet, the voice of Yen Sid echoed in his ears. After the incident with the broomsticks, he'd told Mickey that mistakes were merely opportunities to learn better. Mickey knew what he had to do.

 _"Dooma dooma brooma brooma!"_ Mickey chanted, remembering the spell he'd used to bring the broom to life all those years ago.

The staff in Jafar's hand began to rumble, and it suddenly jumped right out of the sorcerer's bony clutches. Jafar looked on in confusion and rage as it transformed into a large wooden cobra swaying back and forth.

"WHAT?" Jafar growled.

"Get 'im!" Mickey commanded.

"FOOL!" Jafar yelled as he summoned up a spinning blade to chop the snake staff in two.

The two pieces fell harmlessly to the ground. However, before Jafar could turn his attention back to Mickey, the two pieces of staff each took the form of a new full wooden cobra. No there were two, where before there had only been one. Jafar this time used his magic to cause the snakes to burst into splinters. However, he soon learned what a fatal mistake that was when he found himself overwhelmed by a hundred wooden cobras.

"Sometimes a past failure can be just what ya need to be better next time," Mickey boasted triumphantly.

Kairi and Fish Mooney circled each other, never breaking eye contact. Neither woman was really sure what the other was capable of, so both were on their guard. Fish generated a magical orb of her mind control toxin in her hand behind her back where Kairi couldn't see. She waited for the opportune moment, and then she struck. Fish hurled the orb at Kairi, and Kairi barely managed to pirouette out of the way of it.

"Blizzard!" Kairi called out as she retaliated with an icy blast.

Fish quickly blew a gust of her toxic magic into the ice cloud. The ice turned a toxic green and began to swirl around Fish.

"Water based spell aren't the best idea around a sea witch," Fish declared before sending the blizzard back at Kairi.

"FIRE!" Kairi squealed out, creating a circle of flames around her that melted away the blizzard spell.

Fish chuckled and prepared two more orbs of toxin in her hands. "Don't try to fight it, princess. You're going to be under my control eventually."

"No, I won't!" Kairi swore as she unleashed a beam of light from her Keyblade.

The beam slammed into Fish chest, causing her to fall back and drop her toxic orbs.

Spider-Man swung down and landed in front of Russell Edgington. Russell bared his fangs at his opponent.

"Look at those teeth!" Spidey quipped. "Your dentist must love you."

"Everybody loves me, kiddo," Russell declared. "Though you might not enjoy bein' my dinner!"

Without warning, Russell dashed towards Spidey. Spidey quickly back-flipped out of the way of the vampire's lunge. If not for his Spider-Sense, Russell would have torn right through him. Spidey recognized that Russell was a vampire, and extremely powerful one at that. Spidey was no stranger to fighting vampires, but he was no Blade. Russell growled at Spider-Man, showing off his ferocious fangs.

"Mmm, you're quick and strong," Russell said. "That'll only make your blood even more delici-"

But Russell's threat was cut short by Spider-Man webbing his mouth shut.

"Now don't take that tone of voice with me, young man!" Spidey scolded. "I'm gonna have to send you to bed with no supper."

Russell tore the webbing free. "Oh I assure you, I'll not be leavin' here without my feast."

Seeing his opening, Spider-Man jumped onto Russell's back and attempted to hold him from behind. The vampire, however, simply spun around at his incredible speed and flung Spider-Man up into the ceiling. Spidey stuck himself firmly to the ceiling, despite his body aching from the impact.

"Does that actually work against the chumps you fight?" Russell asked. "I am nearly three-thousand years old! One of the strongest vampires in ANY world!"

A flash of light shot out of Russell's fingertips and knocked Spider-Man off his perch. Russell dashed over to where Spidey was about to land, but the young hero fired a web zip-line away just in time to avoid being chomped by the vampire. Strength wasn't an option in this fight, and speed would only last for so long. Spidey knew he'd have to be clever. If Russell was a vampire, that meant he had certain unique vulnerabilities. Spidey checked his belt, and, as luck would have it, he still had one cartridge of web fluid infused with silver from his last battle against Morbius.

Spider-Man quickly swapped in the silver based webbing as Russell dashed forward for another lunge. Spider-Man fired his web shooters and wrapped up Russell with the specialty webs. Russell growled in anger as the web burned his skin, but he could not break free of it thanks to the silver particles.

"I should start charging the jerks I web up for the cost of the Web Fluid," Spider-Man said. "Do you know how much it costs to mix actual silver into that stuff?"

Iron Man caught Doom with a blast of his repulsor ray right away. There was no way that Tony Stark was going to let Doom slip through his fingers after how many worlds he'd had to follow him through. The repulsor blast merely inconvenienced Doom. Doom turned right back around and unleashed concussive blasts of green energy from his gauntlets at Iron Man.

"This is for meddling in Doom's affairs!" Doom growled as he continued to fire upon Iron Man.

Iron Man nimbly weaved through the energy blasts, knowing that even one of Doom's lasers could make life very unpleasant.

"Warning," the Iron Man suit's A.I. sounded off. "Unknown energy bolts detected."

"Yeah, didn't think they were spit wads," Tony replied. "Divert power to unibeam."

The laser canon in Iron Man's chest fired a concentrated blast of energy. Doom fired his gauntlet's energy at the laser, and two beams met in the middle.

"Nice try, Doom," Tony said. "But there's always somebody with a bigger stick."

The unibeam overpowered Doom's gauntlet blasts and knocked the iron clad dictator into the wall.

"No shame in being second best," Tony jeered.

"Doom is never second best," Doom growled. "Least of all to a pompous show pony wrapped in glittering armor."

Doom fired another blast, only this one was in no way mistakable for another laser beam. This was something dark and twisted. The curse slammed into Iron Man, and Tony could feel his flesh burning even with the armor taking the brunt of the spell. Magic. Tony hated magic. Tony fired his miniature smart missiles from the shoulder compartment of his suit, however, Doom seemed to catch them midair with a magnetic field. His energy defused them as well, causing the missiles to fall to the ground as harmlessly as spare change.

"You never you learn," Doom said. "Doom is SUPREME! I cannot be-AGH!"

Doom found himself blasted backwards again by another blast of Iron Man's unibeam.

"You cannot be what?" Tony asked. "You didn't finish!"

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed.

Loki cringed at that sound. The last person he'd wanted to deal with today was his fool brother. The last few months had been so peaceful without Thor's meddling, but, alas, all good things came to an end. Loki fired a blast of dark magic that knocked Thor into the next room over. Loki was confident that Maleficent could deal with a broken wall if it meant a broken Thor as well. The God of Mischief teleported after the God of Thunder.

"I'd say it was good to see you, brother, but then I'd be lying," Loki said with a grin.

Thor pulled himself to his feet. "Lies are your stock and trade, Loki. Why shy from them now?"

"The Hall of Nastrond changes a person," Loki spat. "You and Odin deserve what's coming!"

"You know damn well that was of your own making!" Thor said. "Once we were brothers... We were _friends!_ We fought side by side together. It could be that way again. It's never been too late for you!"

"But it _is_ too late for _you!_ " Loki sneered. "You made your choice, Thor. And I've made mine!"

Loki swung his staff and slammed the scepter across Thor's jaw, causing the Thunder God to stagger backwards. Thor retaliated by drawing Mjolnir and hurling the hammer into Loki's chest. Loki soared backwards and slammed into the stone wall. The hammer flew back to its master's hands as Loki reoriented himself. Lightning crackled and thunder roared as Thor summoned up a powerful bolt of lightning to crash down onto Loki. When the blast connected, several odd black moths flew away from where Loki once stood. Thor was not so foolish as to believe that Loki was down for the count.

"You cannot beat me, brother," Thor said, looking around the room. "You never could!"

Lea hurled a ball of fire directly for Hades. The Lord of the Dead made now efforts to dodge the attack and simply absorbed the fire back into himself.

"Feels just like home," Hades said.

"Let's see if this does!" Iceman called out, skating on an ice bridge overhead.

Iceman prepared to launch a wintery blast directly for Hades, but Hades quickly fired off a stream of flames into Iceman's ice bridge. The ice form melted upon impact, and the bridge Iceman was standing on caved in. The ice powered superhero fell like a stone to the ground.

"That'd be Hades one; heroes ZILCH!" Hades called out.

Lea rushed over to Iceman and helped his friend get back on his feet. "Good ice skating form, but you didn't stick the landing."

"Hey, at least I didn't literally try to fight fire with fire," Iceman countered.

"Ahem, helloooooo!" Hades said waving coyly. "You should pick up some change of address forms, because you're both about to be permanent residents DOWN UNDER!"

The Lord of the Dead's entire arms became funnels of fire as he blasted Lea and Iceman. Lea jumped in the way of his companion and absorbed the fire into his own body.

"Lea! Are you okay?" Iceman asked.

Lea never wavered from absorbing the flames. "Yeah, it's just fire. Kind of my thing, y'know? Guess it's flame brain's thing too. Can't land a hit on him."

"My ice can!" Iceman said. "I just can't get close enough to him. Can you keep the fires coming your way while I sneak up on him?"

"No problem! Good plan!" Lea said

Hades finally let up on the flames, and his face sank when he saw Lea still standing.

"Guess Iceman became Puddle-Man," Hades replied.

"Yeah, but too bad for you, I can take the heat!" Lea taunted.

"Oh you think so, huh?" Hades asked.

Hades summoned up an immense ball of fire above his head that even made Lea a bit nervous and hurled it at the red haired hero. Lea deflected a fair bit of it away with his firebending abilities, but he took a great deal of the power into his body. By the time the flames cleared, Hades had unleashed another jet of fire from his arms that Lea had to endure. Meanwhile, Iceman finally got into position behind Hades, and with Hades non the wiser, Iceman fired a blast of freezing cold energy directly at the Lord of the Dead, encasing him in ice.

"I think you need to cool off, Hades," Iceman joked.

"The puns are killing me, Frosty," Lea said, panting from exhaustion at taking on so much energy.

Riku dove and swerved to avoid Ursula lashing out with her tentacles at him. Riku gritted his teeth. Ursula choosing him to battle was no coincidence. Their bad blood was still fresh, and Riku knew that the sea witch wanted to get into his head. That could _not_ happen.

"Well, well, if it isn't my ex-boyfriend," Ursula laughed. "You never call, you never write. What? Am I just somebody that you used to know?"

 _Focus._ Riku thought to himself. _Don't let her taunts phase you._

Riku fired a blast of Dark Firaga at Ursula that the sea witch put out with a bubble of water she blew from her mouth.

"Nice try, sweetie, but you're still not sharp enough," Ursula said. "Just like when we were dating! I had to do all of the heavy lifting myself."

Ursula spun around in a circle, a cloud of ink billowing up from her tentacles. Riku could smell the noxious fumes coming off the ink, and he knew it was poison.

"Take a good, deep breath of it!" Ursula said.

Riku fired a beam of magic into the ink cloud, forcing it back away from him. However, Ursula simply smiled at that.

"Why thank you so much, Riku," Ursula said. "Keyblade juice was just what I needed!"

Ursula bunched up a glob of ink in her hands that became irradiated with Keyblade magic. She cackled as she hurled the ball of energy at Riku. Riku held up his Keyblade and let the spell break on its side. Riku didn't feel the burn of the attack, but it did force him back several feet. Ursula raised her arms and allowed her magical ink to coat her entire body, the stolen magic of the Keyblade amplifying her own natural shapeshifting magic. Riku gasped when the ink cleared, and he saw Vance standing before him.

"Hey Riku, wanna give me a kiss?" Vance asked. "Not that you ever were a very good kisser, that is."

Vance blew a kiss that turned into three dangerous bubbles for Riku to swerve away from. Riku smiled at the opportunity that Ursula presented him, and he dismissed his Keyblade from his hands.

"Vance," Riku whispered longingly as he walked over to where his ex-boyfriend was standing.

Vance put his hands on his hips and smirked, amused at Riku's apparent lingering feelings. Her mind danced with delicious ways to break his heart all over again.

"I know you weren't ever who you said you were," Riku said, "but I still fell for you. Maybe it was never real for you, but for me it was. Who knows, maybe it could be like that again. But there's really just one thing left to do."

"And what's that, big boy?" Vance asked.

"This!" Riku said as he punched Vance right in the chin.

Vance staggered back and morphed back into Ursula before falling backwards, dazed. Riku smiled to himself. It wasn't often that you were completely justified in getting to hit your ex, but a part of him definitely felt so much better after doing it.

Roxas and Sora rushed towards Naminé right away, but, of course, Maleficent was guarding her new prized possession. She glared at Roxas intensely, wondering if this second boy was, in fact, the Keyblade wielder Ventus whom she fought many years ago. However, despite their similar appearances, she soon began to notice differences. This new boy bore the same stench as those Organization XIII fools. Maleficent knew he wasn't a true Nobody because of the heart she could mystically feel beating in his chest, but he likely had been one once. That made his destruction a priority.

"Behold the Mistress of All Evil!" Maleficent called out.

Maleficent's form began to spin around and transformed into a large burning will-o'-the-wisp. Maleficent flew on a direction collision course with the two boys.

"Look out!" Sora cried.

He and Roxas scattered in two opposite directions as Maleficent soared past them. The wisp began to double back. At first, Maleficent was unsure of who to chase, but she quickly settled on Roxas. If she destroyed Sora's friend, she could inflict a far deeper revenge upon him than if she simply killed the wretched Key bearer. Roxas ran quickly, but Maleficent was faster. As she closed the gap between them, she noticed Sora running towards her. The noble fool was coming back to save his friend rather than to go after Naminé. If he craved his own death so fiercely, Maleficent was more than happy to provide it.

Sora leapt into the air, Keyblade drawn, and slammed the Keyblade into the center of the wisp. Maleficent was sure she was incorporeal in this form, yet she felt the physical thrust of the Keyblade as if she were flesh and blood. Sora knocked her wisp form off course, and she crashed harmlessly with an explosion of green fire off to the side. Maleficent cursed at this turn of fate, and she saw Sora and Roxas resuming their push towards Naminé. Maleficent vanished and reappeared once again beside Naminé.

"Thunder's might and lightning STRIKE!" Maleficent chanted as she raised her staff into the air.

From up above, violet lightning bolts struck, making the area between the two heroes and Naminé into a danger zone. Sora and Roxas struggled to dance out of the way of the lightning, and neither of them seemed able to make any real headway. Maleficent raised her staff again, and this time, a wall of thorns sprouted from the floor up to the ceiling from wall to wall between Maleficent and her enemies.

Maleficent leaned over Naminé's shoulder and read from the book. She was nearing completion. Just a few more minutes and all worlds would belong to the Overtakers. Maleficent's mouth was practically watering in anticipation. Her excitement was broken when Sora and Roxas sliced a hole though the thorn wall and burst through on the other side.

"Let Naminé go, Maleficent!" Roxas ordered.

"Imbeciles!" Maleficent scoffed. "Very soon, your miserable existence will cease to be! You've already lost!"

"I don't think we have, Maleficent," Sora said. "Naminé! Can you hear me? I know she has you under some evil spell, but you're stronger than her. You always have been!"

"Ha! This is _priceless_ ," Maleficent cackled.

"Your heart is a part of mine and a part of Roxas's," Sora went on. "We're your friends, and as long as we treasure each other, we'll never be apart! And according to Master Yen Sid, you, me, and Roxas all share a little bit of Ventus's heart too. All four of our hearts stand together as one!"

Maleficent's blood ran cold at that. Her mind drifted back to Volla's prophecy: _"The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one."_ Maleficent whipped around and clutched Naminé's shoulders.

"Write these fools out of existence, Naminé!" Maleficent ordered. "DO IT NOW!"

Naminé began to write, and for a moment, Maleficent believed she had won. However, she soon saw for herself exactly what Naminé had written:

_Nothing written in this book will ever come to pass save for this:_

_The Author's powers will disappear forever!_

"NO!" Maleficent screamed in fury.

The book flashed with light, and then a wave of darkness washed over everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded next chapter!


	43. A Fitting End for Such a Fool

When the wash of darkness cleared after Naminé destroyed the Author's powers, the Overtakers were gone without a trace. The heroes were a little worse for wear from the battle, but no one was seriously injured. The Undertakers outside had all been successfully apprehended. Oberon was freed from his Crystal of Ix, and though he was incredibly irritable (and rightfully so), he was still in good enough health to resume the throne. With their task complete, the assembly of heroes gathered together on the beaches of Avalon with Queen Titania.

"Avalon owes each of you a great debt," Titania said. "On behalf of my husband, Lord Oberon, I thank you."

"No problem, we do this sort of thing all the time," Sora boasted.

"Regardless, your valor will not be forgotten this day," Titania replied.

"So do we just go home the way we came in?" Regina asked.

"Avalon does not send you where you want to go," Titania said. "Avalon sends you where you _need to be_ once you sail into its mists."

"We _need_ to get back to our son, Henry," Emma said.

"Be that as it may, your other companions may be needed elsewhere," Titania said. "If what you say is true, then Avalon will find a way to get you home. However, I would recommend your party travel in a separate vessels through the mists if your return to your son is paramount."

"That's a good suggestion," Mickey said. "Whoever wants to come help patch things up with us can hop on the _Steamboat Willie_ , and everybody else can take separate boats and try for their home worlds."

"Good luck on the rest of your journey!" Mary Margaret said to Sora and his friends. "But I think the four of us need to get back to Storybrooke as soon as possible."

"I've been away from my home for way too long as it is," Tony Stark said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is probably falling apart without me there."

"And I gotta get back to my wife and aunt," Spider-Man agreed. "I've always been more of a friendly neighborhood hero."

"Keyblade warriors, it would be an honor to join you, if you'll have me," Thor said. "I do not wish to return home until Loki has been dealt with."

"I'll stick around too!" Iceman said. "I'm kind of excited to see some of the other worlds out there!"

"Blackheart's my problem," Ghost Rider added. "I still owe him some payback for Roxanne."

"Dallben sent us to find the Black Cauldron," Taran said. "Until we've recovered it, our task is not yet complete. My friends and I would also be honored to join, if you'll have us."

"I gotta head back to Prydain," Doli said. "King Eiddileg needs to know about everything that's happened. Take care of this group of lumbering misfits for me."

Sora turned to his other allies. "You guys up for sticking around for another adventure?"

Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Lea all gave quick affirmations. Only Roxas and Naminé hesitated.

"You know you can always count on our help, Sora," Roxas said. "But... Naminé and I were talking...."

"We think it's best if we part ways for a little while," Naminé chimed in. "We need a chance to be our own people and to figure that out... together."

"And I wanna go back to Twilight Town for Hayner, Pence, and Olette," Roxas added. "I wanna get the chance to introduce them to Naminé too."

Sora could see that Lea was a little hurt that Roxas and Naminé had decided on this course of action without him and without wanting him along for the ride. However, whatever Lea was thinking, he was keeping it to himself.

"We'll miss you guys," Sora said. "But we get it!"

"Our paths will cross again," Kairi added with a smile.

"Know this," Titania said, "though the Author's powers are no more, an immense effusion of darkness was released by the use of the ink. With Xehanort gone and Maleficent and her Overtakers away licking their wounds, there is now a power vacuum in the forces of Darkness. And nature _abhors_ a vacuum."

The heroes all said their good-byes, and the ones joining Sora on their adventure loaded up on the _Steamboat Willie_. Sora could tell that Lea was still moping over Roxas choosing to go with Naminé instead of him, but he decided that giving Lea his space was the best course of action for right now. Besides, Sora wanted the chance to talk to Riku first. Riku was standing at the bow of the ship, staring out into the mist, pensively.

"Hey, Riku, can we talk?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Sora took a deep breath before speaking. "So, before, when you told me you had feelings for me, I wasn't sure if I felt the same way. And I know that my hesitating didn't make you feel very good. But you and I have been through everything together, and we've always come out stronger than before. I have to admit, I was even kind of jealous of Vance when you and him were dating. I wasn't ready to love you back before, but... I'm ready _now_ , if that's what you want."

"Are you sure this is what _you_ want?" Riku asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, it is," Sora said. "I love you, Riku, and I always have. It just took my head a little while to catch up with my heart."

A huge grin grew on Riku's face. He was positively elated to know that his feelings were reciprocated, and everything was going to all work out.

"We don't exactly have a paopu to share out here," Riku joked.

"Well, maybe this'll be a good substitute," Sora said.

Sora leaned his face in closer to Riku's, and Riku, realizing what was coming, moved into the kiss to meet Sora. As their lips came together, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. Riku rested one hand on the small of Sora's back and the other on the side of his companion's face. Nothing else existed or even mattered to Sora outside of that one perfect moment. As the two pulled apart, they flashed one another a smile.

"That's been a long time coming, huh?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, it sure was!" Goofy said.

Sora and Riku turned to see Goofy, Donald, and Lea watching the entire exchange. The two young men laughed awkwardly at having been observed.

"Donald, you owe me fifty munny," Lea said, holding out his hand. "I told you they'd get together eventually."

Donald grumbled and handed over a pouch of munny.

"Okay guys, break it up," Kairi said, shooing the three eavesdroppers away. "Nothing to see here. Move along." Once the other three had left, she turned back to Sora and Riku with a big smile. "I'm really happy for you guys. I know you're going to make each other really happy too."

Kairi then walked away as well, leaving Sora and Riku alone again at last. Riku kissed Sora on the cheek and put his arm around his new boyfriend.

"We're not exactly going to have much time to get to enjoy this," Riku said. "If Titania's right, there'll be a lot of villains to deal with."

"We'll just have to make the best of the moments in between," Sora said confidently.

"What do you think is going to be out there?" Riku asked.

"Whatever it is," Sora replied, "it's nothing we can't handle... _together_."

* * *

Mozenrath, flanked by Hecate and Miratrix, stepped out of a Corridor of Darkness onto the platform over the Twilight Town clock tower. Once, this had been a spot for friends to watch the sunset together. Now, it was a vantage point to look down into the streets below to witness the Demon Tide heartless ravaging the town. The sight brought a smile to Mozenrath's face.

"This town'll do nicely," Mozenrath said with a grin.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing up here?" a boy said.

Mozenrath groaned and turned to face three local punks named Seifer, Rai, and Fuu.

"This is our turf!" Seifer declared. "And you're not welcome here."

"Miratrix," Mozenrath sighed.

At Mozenrath's command, Miratrix drew her katana and, before any of the local teens had a chance to react, gutted all three of them like fish. She tossed their lifeless bodies off the platform and laughed as they made a sickening crunch on the pavement below.

"Much better," Mozenrath said.

A second Corridor of Darkness opened and deposited Morgana and Mysterio onto the ledge next to Mozenrath. Miratrix held out her swords threateningly, waiting to see if these new arrivals were destined to be more bodies to slice into ribbons.

"Excuse me," Morgana said. "But Mysterio and I were looking for some new friends to roll with. Any use for a sea witch and an illusionist who realized that they were too good to stick around with Maleficent?"

Mozenrath scratched his chin. "Well you two _do_ look more useful than the idiots we just killed, and any enemies of Maleficent are friends of mine already. Tell you what, if you two can help us conquer _this_ world, then you're in."

"I'll show my sister that she's not the only one who can bring a kingdom to its knees!" Morgana boasted.

"The plot seems clever enough," Mysterio said. "The climax ought to be intriguing!"

The band of villains, now five strong, looked out at their city, ready to show it the true meaning of darkness.

* * *

Fire cats swarmed the streets of Agrabah, burning and chasing everyone in their path. Mirage was quite proud of her babies. Satisfied with the carnage that they wrought, Mirage returned to the throne room of the palace. She rubbed her paws over the chins of Aladdin and Jasmine, both frozen in stone along with their other friends. Mirage then floated over to the throne and sat down gracefully. The monumental Crystal of Ix containing Amuk Moonrah had been placed directly to her left.

"I must confess, my friend," Mirage said to the ancient evil frozen in the crystal. "Your power was most helpful in creating my statuary. I'll have to be sure to send Loki a gift basket to show my appreciation."

* * *

"Helicarrier, do you copy?" the agent manning S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Wakandan outpost repeated over the radio. "We are detecting an increase in extradimensional activity. Requesting back up. Helicarrier, _do you copy?_ "

The sound of metal feet clanging on the floor alerted the agent to the fact that he was not alone. The agent whirled around, drawing his weapon.

"This is a restricted area," the agent said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel only. Back away or-"

But the agent found himself vaporized as Ultron continued over to the base's mainframe.

"It appears that is no longer the case," Ultron said as he began uploading himself into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems. "The raw vibranium mined at this outpost will prove most useful to me."

* * *

"I want a perimeter five blocks wide!" Ratigan ordered his thugs. "No one gets in or out of Zero District without my say so!"

The various criminals nodded and dispersed to do as commanded.

"And make sure you don't upset me," Ratigan said, gesturing threateningly to his bell. "You know what happens when someone upsets me."

* * *

Asgard's streets found themselves overrun with frost giants, dark elves, trolls, demons, and dishonorably fallen undead. The warriors of Asgard battled valiantly, yet the onslaught of dark creatures seemed unending. Such an invasion provided the perfect cover for Amora the Enchantress to slip past Asgard's defenses into the throne room.

"Odin? Thor?" Amora called out a mocking tone. "Oh dear. It seems that no one is home. The throne of the Nine Realms should not be left unattended in such a manner."

Amora situated herself on Odin's throne and crossed her legs.

"Fortunately, _I_ am in a position to keep it safe."

* * *

Over in Gotham City, Marv, once one of Fish Mooney's most trusted allies from Indian Hill, scrambled to collect his money. With the blackout, it was only a matter of time before the gangs started carving up territory, and Marv had no interest in being stranded in a city of anarchy. As he collected his cash and made ready to leave his apartment, he was greeted by a gruesome sight: a demonic humanoid monster with six spider legs protruding from its back.

"DEMON!" Marv cried out as the monster slit his throat and tore open his chest.

As Marv bled out on the floor, the monster took on a more human form.

"For the last time," he said. "It's CHOICE. SPIRIT!"

Imshael huffed and looked out the window at the brand new world just waiting for him to torment.

* * *

The forges of Hell were working over time as demons scrambled to get armed with new weapons and disperse throughout the worlds. It was their night to rule, and they would not waste it.

"Hurry up, you slackers!" Mephisto ordered. "We can't be late for our coming out party!"

Mephisto summoned several windows detailing unsuspecting worlds ripe for the torment. The demon king's mouth watered in anticipation of the slaughter to come.

* * *

Deep in the Enchanted Forest, the Vault of the Dark One came alive with its metallic plates shifting and opening. It knew quite well that the Dark One powers were once again untethered from a human host. That could never happen. Black ooze bubbled up and swirled atop the vault, gradually growing and taking on a human shape. The figure gasped for air as if he'd been suffocating before. Once he regained his features, the black ooze vanished.

A silver dagger manifested itself in his hands. The Dark One looked down at the blade to confirm that it was indeed his name written in ornate lettering. Sure enough, the name was plain to see: _**Baelfire**_.

* * *

Morgan le Fay walked the banks of the River Styx triumphantly, ready to take the throne of the Underworld for herself. After all, it was the least that she was owed after her wrongful imprisonment. The sight of a myriad of souls and monsters fleeing caught the sorceress's attention. As she walked over to the place where they had come from, she saw the reason for the ruckus.

The gates of Tartarus were open wide and a powerful rumble was coming from within. A gigantic white-bearded blue-skinned man whose very flesh appeared to be the universe itself thundered out of the pit. The golden helmet atop his head conveyed his majesty and power in a way that left Morgan utterly speechless.

After all, few had glanced upon the face of a titan and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

The Overtakers returned to the Eminence Palace and gathered together in the Hall of Empty Melodies. The tension hanging over the fourteen villains was practically tangible. The Book of Prophecies, the goal they'd all worked so hard to achieve, was now gone. Everything was for naught. Maleficent was practically seething with fury. Maleficent cried out in anger at her scheme being undone, and the entire room crackled with lightning and roared with thunder. The weaker Overtakers huddled together in fear, whilst the more powerful ones shared the fury. Maleficent took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"This will not be the end," Maleficent said after a moment. "We shall find a new power to-"

"Pardon me, but I think this _is_ the end," Loki interrupted. "We all joined the Overtakers to quest for the Book of Prophecies. With our ultimate plan a smashing failure, some of us have little interest in continuing to dally about play acting as a team."

"You turnin' traitor, Lokes?" Hades asked. "'Cuz I can get you right back to the same spot in the Hall of Nastrond if you are."

"I was never under the impression that we were all slaves to this gathering," Doom chimed in. "But I would urge you, Loki, to reconsider. You and I have lost everything back home, yet we have gained much here. True, the Book of Prophecies is no more, but there are other routes to power. I would much prefer to have the assistance of those whom I count as friends in seeking these routes."

" _You_ , Victor?" Loki asked. "You were the most disillusioned with the Overtakers from the beginning. Yet you've suddenly had a change of heart?"

"In no small part thanks to you," Doom admitted. "I will be staying here. Whether you leave or remain is entirely your decision. However, it would please me greatly if you remained by my side."

"I could be persuaded to stay, if our dear leader truly has another goal in mind," Loki said.

"Oh give her ten minutes, horn head," Ursula said. "You can't rush vision. Besides, we can always conquer some other worlds the old fashioned way."

"Excuse me, but Butch and the other Undertakers got captured by the heroes," Fish said. "Our first priority needs to be getting them free."

"Oh, c'mon, Fish, they were always canon fodder," Russell said. "What we need is to regroup with Steve back at Villain's Vale, and ensure-"

"SILENCE!" Maleficent bellowed. "We are not alone."

Maleficent's eyes scanned the upper ledges of the chamber, staring intently at something the other Overtakers couldn't see. Though the signs were subtle, to Maleficent they were unmistakable. Her heart sank when she realized that Pete had indeed been right all along: this castle was too close to the darkness and the proximity left it vulnerable to an unwanted guest that Maleficent had hoped never to see again.

"Open a portal back to Villain's Vale," Maleficent commanded. "We need to evacuate this castle immedi-"

But her command was interrupted by a grotesque demonic roar. Crimson tentacles began to slither across the walls, and even Doom had to admit that it made him feel uneasy.

"Leaving so soon?" a deep voice echoed throughout the chamber. "I simply wouldn't hear of it."

A red ball of lightning fell from the ceiling and landed a few feet in front of the Overtakers. From the ball of lightning, a horrific looking creature took form. The beast was all red with black armor decorating his body. He was vaguely humanoid but with massive claws in place of his hands and feet and tentacles protruding from his shoulders and jaws. His eyes were a pair of solid yellow lights glowing with the embers of hatred and death. Doom and Russell both were reminded of Lovecraftian illustrations of the Cthulhu when they saw him.

"Maleficent, did you really think you could take over all of reality without me?" the beast asked with a bone-chilling laugh.

"Who the _Hell_ are you?" Blackheart asked.

"Be silent," Maleficent whispered.

"Oh but it is a fair question that the demon prince asks," the beast replied. "I am known by many names throughout the worlds. To some, I am Octomus. To others, I am the Absolute God N Ma. To you, however, I shall simply be known as _the Master!_ "

"The master of what, exactly?" Jafar asked.

The tentacles on the wall began to close in on the Overtakers, and the Master cackled again with glee.

"I am _your_ master," the Master replied. "The Overtakers are clearly in need of new leadership, and I nominate myself. Any opposed?"

The tentacles grew what appeared to be dragon skulls at their tips that bared their fangs at the Overtakers. Everyone looked to Maleficent for guidance. The evil fairy merely bowed her head and sighed.

"None oppose you... Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Master is from Power Rangers: Mystic Force.
> 
> So this is the end of Quite a Glittering Assemblage, but, as you've now seen, this chapter has a lot of "The Adventure Continues" elements built into it. You're free to take this as the ending of the story if you choose, but I will be writing a sequel fic to follow up on these characters and this world. I hope those of you who have stuck around this long will continue to do so in part two!


End file.
